Mass Effect: The Rogue
by LordSordik
Summary: Zane never thought it could all change so much and remain the same. After Saren's defeat, the Collectors were unleashed as usual but there is more. A rogue Reaper calls to him and he must obey, he will obey. Can he help save the galaxy again? Can he maintain his sanity? Will it be worth it? (Better Summary in story) OC/Tali rated M for sexual themes/scene, gore, and language
1. Summary

It is out there. A creature of the night, a being of darkness, a soldier of death and destruction. The Rogue One awaits with unclear motives but Zane has other issues. The Collectors are out there taking his people by the thousands. Cerberus is there to answer the call and Shepard has sounded the warhorn. The Normandy is called again to save the galaxy. But it will not be alone. There is someone else. A Harbinger of an Organization whose sole purpose seems to be to prepare for the Reaper War. What are their intentions? Malevolence or benevolence and how do they know what is to come?

 **A/N:** Keep in mind this is part two of a series. The last part was **The Reaper**. If you jump into this one without looking at that first, then you will probably be lost. This is much more into AU territory than the previous part of this series. If you have read the first, then continue at your own pace and we will see if you make it to the end. Another thing, thank you so much for the support the previous story got. I will admit I expected many things mainly that it would fall under the radar and would never be seen. I was wrong, it got more views than I ever imagined. And I am surprised by the support it got I guess five years can pay off... who knew? Now if only I could catch the damn errors that… would be nice. Now I am going to write the third part **The Harbinger** wish me luck.


	2. One: Even Heroes Die

**Chapter One: Even Heroes Die**

 **Four months**

 **Six days and**

 **Fifteen hours**

 **After Geth defeat at the Citadel**

 _Nazara is dead Zane…now go out and find it. Find the Rogue One. To refuse is to begin your own demise. You have time before its patience grows thin. Before it is annoyed to the point of no return. The cycle shall begin again. You know this. It knows this. To delay is to accept your defeat and for the Rogue One to be defeated. It will not allow that again._

 _Find it or lose all you hold dear. Lose your friends, loved ones, emotions, yourself…you have been warned. Find it where the first victory began._

…

Zane stood beside the galaxy map as he usually did. It was his "spot" and so it remained for the better part of four months. He simply waited for _it_ to happen. He made his peace with it some time ago. No sense in trying to deny it. No sense in changing it. Shepard had to die so the galaxy could be saved. Zane once toyed with the idea of dying in Shepard's place. But he doubted Cerberus would go to the vast sums to save him.

Besides, he had figured out a way to help without Shepard being there. The foundation was in place. However, it was still in its infancy. And as soon as he returned to the Citadel he would oversee the beginning of something grand. A pet project he had been cooking up for the past four months. The foundations were in place it just needed a few finishing touches. And for the ball to get rolling.

And then there was the Rogue One. Even without Shepard getting visons Zane would get…commands. Like whispers, he couldn't quite hear. Or images he mysteriously knew the meaning of. They usually occurred when he slept like this morning. A buzzing of words heard somewhere deep in his mind. They always told him the same thing…find the Rogue One. What would happen afterward? That was anyone's guess.

"…Zane!" He heard Shepard exclaim in his ear. He quickly deactivated the music in his ears and stood straight in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Sir." He said quickly.

"I asked what was going on in your head? You alright?" He asked and Zane thought about telling him. But then Zane banished the thought. His mind was a cluster-fuck of thoughts. Many of them didn't make sense to him, so how would they make sense to the others? And then he would have to explain the fact he was an interdimensional time traveler.

"Its nothing Commander, just dozing off is all. How are you?" Zane asked hoping to change the subject. Shepard gave him a curious look but didn't press on the issue.

"Annoyed. We have been searching this sector for the past three days and not a clue on those missing ships." He vented and Zane understood.

"Have you heard Preston's theory? It deals with pirates and slavers." Zane asked.

"And you don't believe that?" He shook his head quickly.

"If it were either of those they would scuttle the vessel to not leave evidence or witnesses. We haven't seen any debris younger than a month old. I think it is something else."

"But what could that be?" Shepard asked and Zane just simply shrugged. The air around them was filled with uncertainty and a sort of…foreboding. No one knew what to expect. No one knew that the Hero of the Citadel would be dead in less than twenty-four hours. No one knew but him. It wasn't a comforting thought.

"Some things Shepard, we don't want to know." Zane said and the Commander dwelled on the statement for a moment before leaving with a nod of his head.

 _"_ _Like one's own death."_ Zane thought. Watching the Commander walk away. But he ended those morose, depressing thoughts with a single reminder Shepard would not be gone for long. Just two years and when he returned there would be a lot of changes made. Many of which would be of Zane's making and for the better.

Tired of sitting in one place for much too long Zane walked to the garage of the Normandy. He went straight to the workbench and placed his M4 on it.

Almost two years he had this mysterious weapon that appeared when he was catapulted from his home to this galaxy. And still, he had no idea who made it, where it came from, and why it seemed to be waiting for him. All he knew was that it had a highly advanced version of thermal clips built into the two magazines that refilled on their own. And that the weapon made short work of enemies.

As much as he loved the weapon he had been wanting to upgrade it. Or even change it in a few ways. But he didn't know enough about weapons to give it a grand makeover. So, he practiced on the weapons Shepard would pick up in the field. Like the one that was beside his own rifle. He had learned how the "collapsing" mechanic worked. And had slowly been introducing that to his own. But it still needed some work. He had to work with the "magnetizing" ability of the weapons. He had an idea of how they functioned. But it wasn't as simple as sticking a giant magnet on one's back.

"So much to do. So, little time." Zane said as he got to work. He tore into the Avenger rifle before him. Placing every screw, plate, rubber piece, and even what to glue in separate places on the table. He scanned each piece and each square inch of the now dismantled weapon. His omni-tool telling him what he needed to know of it.

"Searching on the extranet for that would be much easier." Garrus said looking at what Zane had been doing. He smiled at the Turian.

"Very true but I really hate the technical talk that comes from vids or articles. And I don't need a beginner's book on it. This suits me just fine. Besides, I always had a weird thing where I like to destroy things. This scratches that itch." He said as he continued to scan the parts and examine them further.

Garrus watched Zane tentatively as he looked at each piece figured out what it was for then down the list of objects to study. Zane managed to scan each piece, listen to his songs, and play a game on his omni-tool. Watching him was giving Garrus a headache just from the sheer amount of multi-tasking going on. The Turian simply left shaking his head.

…

Zane hummed as the song finished and while he finished putting in the last piece to the Avenger. He tested it out on a target to his right. The gun fired properly and discharged the thermal clip smoothly. At some point learning about the weapon became fun and he forgot what he was initially looking for. Or working towards. But the notes he kept helped to remind him of the task at hand.

"What time is it?" He said out loud looking at his omni-tool and yawned. He saw a three-fingered hand appear and place itself on the table beside his own. Close enough that it was less than an inch from touching.

"Time for you to go to sleep." The woman's voice spoke beside him. He immediately smiled.

"If I said I'm not tired would you believe me?" He asked.

"No." She replied quickly.

"You're no fun Tali." Zane said as he grabbed his rifle and carried it to his locker. Zane put his weapon in its appropriate spot and got it perfectly standing straight. Afterwards, he rose and yawned once more and headed to their room. Their beds on opposite walls and he went to the one on the right. Zane laid down on his back after taking off his hoodie and mask and stared at the ceiling.

"Zane?" She said quietly he still looked at the ceiling and smirked. He liked the way she said his name. It was so…different then how a human had said it or any other alien for that matter.

"Yes, Madam nar Rayya?"

"Do you think we will find those responsible for the missing transports?" Tali asked him suddenly. The smile turned to a frown in nanoseconds and he felt anxiety rising. He felt the urge to crack every ligament in his body. The question had caught him off guard and he almost wasn't sure what to say.

He had the urge to tell her to say her goodbyes to the crew. That Shepard would be dead for about two years and this band of misfits would go on a long hiatus.

"Yes, I do." He said trying to sound optimistic and not let the depressing undertone show. Tali seemed to accept that answer and soon was trying to go to sleep. He continued to stare up at the ceiling the black and gray colors becoming brighter as his eyes grew used to the lack of light. He became so mesmerized by his thoughts. That he ignored the itching his scars were giving him. The same scars that were a "goodbye" present from Saren. The thought of the man sometimes made him remember his last words to Zane. Before Saren shot him four times in the back.

 _"_ _Told you I wouldn't make the same mistake."_ Zane shook his head and began to stare at the ceiling. He eventually ignored the cute sounds Tali began to give off as she slept. Then he didn't even notice he was about to fall asleep before it was too late.

 **The Next Day**

"Tali!" Zane woke up with a startled look in his eyes and a cold sweat. It wasn't an order from the Rogue One this time but a dream. He didn't get nightmares like this anymore…or so he thought.

 _He saw it… the fire, the death, the destruction. Geth impaling everything in their path. Saren had him by the throat and a gun to his temple. The Turian was about to pull the trigger when the team came to save him. But Sovereign appeared out of nowhere. The Reaper crashed through the ceiling and killed everything with a single blast of its laser. All but one died from the one blast. Tali crawled to him. Still trying to help but the missing legs prevented her from being much help. Saren threw Zane to the side and he just sat there frozen. He wanted to move but couldn't, the fear paralyzed him stiff. Saren walked and placed a foot on her back._

 _"_ _Zane… help me." She pleaded reaching for him. And yet he did nothing, the fear kept him still. And Saren pulled the trigger and the dream ended. As Saren looked at him with glowing blue eyes._

Zane looked around and didn't see Tali in her bed. A spark of fear went up his spine and he quickly got out of bed. He had to know she was safe, that the crew was safe. That they didn't die because of him, that she didn't die because of him. He got up and stumbled to the door and opened it. He saw Garrus working and Tali began to walk towards the engine room. Zane gave a relieved sigh as he reentered the room and sat on his bed. Face in his hands as the images of them all dying replayed in his mind over and over. As if it was on repeat. Saren looking at him as he killed Tali and Sovereign almost laughing at it killed the crew.

Zane rose from his bed and got on his hoodie and mask. And he quickly learned that today was the day. Shepard, the Lion of Elysium, Savior of the Citadel, Champion of Humanity would die. In what is possibly the cheapest way to go. A surprise attack from a powerful dreadnaught. But that wouldn't stop Zane from getting prepared. He had the essentials and some of the not-so-essential things packed and ready.

He walked out into the garage and immediately made his way to the engine room. The doors opened and he just watched them all work.

 _"_ _How many here would die? No, how many would live? That was the better question."_ He could try to help as many as he could. But he didn't remember all their names. Nor did he remember which ones died. He'd be better off simply escorting them off one by one. But that would take too long.

"Zane, you alright?" Garrus asked him knocking him from his thoughts.

"Hm? Yea, yea I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Really? Because it looks more like your trying to burn a hole into the drive core with your eyes." The Turian gave the version of a smirk. It was a simple twitch of one mandible. But Achilles did it often and Zane knew what it meant within a week.

Achilles, Zane's first friend on the Citadel. But more than that, a relic of the past much like Zane. Achilles had been Zane's dog from before Zane was transported. And then Achilles died. Natural causes everyone assumed but now that Zane was here with him? The old facts were being called into question.

"Burn a hole? Now that is just boring. Now make it go boom…that is more fun." Zane jested as he turned around. He popped his knuckles followed by his neck then an arm followed by the other. Then to top it off he did his back. Zane was getting nervous now as the clock got closer to "midnight." He needed to take his mind off the life and death situation about to hit the Normandy like a damn tidal wave.

"Back to tinkering." He said to himself and went to the bench.

"You know I wasn't aware you tinkered…ever." Garrus brought up. With Wrex gone the garage had become so quiet and so lonely. Who would've thought that with the huge Krogan gone the room could take such a quiet turn?

 _"_ _And Wrex hardly ever spoke!"_ Zane mentally exclaimed. As he pulled out the equipment he would need.

"That's because I usually don't. But after Saren, I realized I needed to change some things. You know…just in case another Spectre decides he wants to go rogue." Zane said as he began to take apart the Carnefix pistol. He wanted to see what made it such a powerhouse. This thing demolished anything and everything it touched. Leaving nasty wounds and missing limbs, heads, etcetera.

"Fair enough." Garrus said but Zane was already blocking out the outside world. Only keeping a lookout for the alarms and red lights for evacuation. He had to look casual but remain alert.

Zane thought about playing games on his omni-tool like he used to. But what he said about Saren had been true. Zane was learning the issues that came from his weapon's…older roots. The strap meant he had to constantly make sure it didn't move too often and was a constant annoyance. It also meant the weapon was very difficult to hide. If it "folded" then it would be much easier to keep hidden. Another issue with the weapon was that it was very difficult to upgrade. If Zane wanted to upgrade the M4 he would have to dismantle the damn thing and put it together with the attachment on it. The M4 just wasn't compatible with attachments meant for weapons made almost 200 years after its inception.

Although the M4 did have a cool hybrid scope that could go from a red dot to a long-range scope. But a new barrel, stock, even receiver then it wasn't as simple. He would need three new parts just to add a new one. It needed to be streamlined.

After long, the Carnefix was completely dismantled and was bare before him. He soon saw the cause of its power. The M4 was good and killed effectively but there were always improvements to be made. Zane pulled up his omni-tool and began to record.

"Found the cause of the Carnefix's power. It simply grabs a much larger chunk of the floating slug. Pretty, simple, right? I think I can improve on this. If I can figure out a way to make it into the shape of a bullet and add some rifling to it. Then it could be nearly unstoppable. My M4 does this surprisingly well however the chunks it grabs are very small. Good for accurate, sustained fire not so much if I want a heavy punch. However, if I were to increase the chunk it grabs then it may severely decrease the number of shots I can have. This is unacceptable, there are only two magazines and they are one of a kind. I've tried to understand how they work on the advanced level but it is no use. I am simply unsure how it makes more rounds. Perhaps I don't want to know. Next project is figuring out how the hell weapons are synced to omni-tools. A plethora of ammo types at my command will be most useful." Zane finished as he began to put the pistol back together.

The Normandy then shook violently. At first, Zane thought it was just some space debris. Then it happened again. This time more violent and much more noticeable.

"Shit!" He cursed as he got his weapons and strapped them up. The alarms soon followed and the once black and blue room turned into an ominous red color.

"Is that what I think it is?" Garrus asked and Zane nodded.

"Alarms we are under attack!" He ran for the engine room with Garrus following close behind him.

"All crew find escape pods and abandon ship!" They heard Shepard's voice loud and clear as the door opened. The drive core was alive with activity shaking and pulsating often and almost brutally. The engineers kept up the work but it would be to no avail. The shields, armor, and weapons of the Normandy were no match for a Collector vessel.

They had to leave and they had to leave now!

"Everyone out! Let's move it people!" Garrus and Zane called out and the engineers finally began to move away from their stations. Zane and Garrus kept everyone moving and Tali showed up.

"I can help. I can…" Zane hushed her with a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you need to get moving get into our room grab the bags on our beds and get them into a pod. Me and Garrus will be there soon."

"What about Shepard?" Garrus asked no doubt wanting to make sure he would get out as well.

"Liara will see to him. He is stubborn if she can't get through to him then we certainly won't." Zane said still guiding the few more crewmates.

"I knew today was going to be a bad day when I woke up." Garrus said as he ran to his locker grabbing some essentials.

"Oh, you too?" Zane joked as he went to the room and grabbed the bag on Tali's left shoulder. The bags were not heavy but he had to help. He didn't prepare for this moment for the past four months for nothing. And he'd be damned if it was to all burn away here. "Okay let's get out of here." He said as he ran to the pod. He threw his bag in and Tali gave hers to him and he repeated the process. Tali went in followed by Garrus.

"Wait, my pilgrimage gift! Did you pack it?" Tali exclaimed and Zane cursed he knew he forgot to pack something. The ship shook again.

"I'll get it, one moment." He ran away from the pod and dodged the breaking railings, and supports. He saw crewmates dead trapped by railings that had crushed their skulls inward. And their bodies engulfed in flames. But he had to ignore it, to look past it. Zane jumped over fire spots and a downed locker. "Be in Shepard's crew I thought. It would be fun I thought. Be a hero I thought. The fuck was I thinking?" He cursed when he entered the room and saw the datapad in the center of flames. "Oh no, you don't." Then he went into the inferno.

…

Tali waited in the pod for what seemed like an eternity. Her legs shook with anticipation, fear, and just the shred of hope her and Zane would live through this.

"Come on Zane move it." Garrus said to no one as he looked at the open pod door. Tali saw the pods begin to depart. Time was running thin for them.

"Where is he?!" She exclaimed and with every second she was certain he was dead, dying, or was calling for her to help him. She was about to make a run for him when a datapad landed in her lap. Then a figure in black ran into the pod crashing into her and Garrus.

"Time to leave everyone." Zane said as he pressed a button and the pod took off.

She didn't think about the fact they had just left their home for almost the past year. Or that some of her friends may still be on that ship. She couldn't afford to think like that. She could only think of the fact Zane, Garrus, and she got out okay.

They looked out the window and saw the ship that attacked them. It looked so alien and so mysterious. A mixture of organic chitin and synthetic metals. Tali felt pain, defeat, hopeless, and just all-around like crap. And from the face of Garrus so did he.

But Zane was different. He looked determined his eyes were narrowed trying to burn the alien ship with them it seemed. His fists clenched in a way they hadn't in months. She almost felt sorry for those that had attacked them. They had no idea what they had awakened. What they had unleashed upon themselves.

"They will pay…they will all pay. I promise you that." Zane said in the voice of the Reaper. The same voice when he was a vigilante on the Citadel's streets. In that low, toneless, unfeeling, hatred filled voice.

When the Normandy blew up again a pang of guilt and sorrow hit Tali. She couldn't stop the tear from falling nor its counterparts. Garrus' mandibles were spread open in shock but Zane remained emotionless. His eyes as hard as steel. And as cold as ice. She grabbed his hand and the eyes relinquished the hardness the sheer malice and hate was gone nearly immediately. Replaced by sadness but also a measure of hope. He held onto her hand and caressed it slowly. More of a way to calm him down. But it relaxed her as well as a side effect.

…

Zane stared out into the depths of space for a long time. Long enough that the wreckage of the Normandy was gone, the sight of other pods was gone. Only the stars remained. Garrus had fallen asleep some time ago. But Tali had beaten him to that first. Soon as he began to rub her hand she was out like a light in no time. As they drifted in open space Zane could only think of the future and how he would change it. Of how it would be a different setting for Shepard then the one he should wake up in. Zane had plans and he had every intention of fulfilling those plans.

And while the Rogue One was not something to be trifled with he knew he had some time before anything bad would happen. And he had priorities to attend to first.

The pod shook slightly then it shook a little more. Waking up the others.

"Huh, what?" Garrus asked in a mild panic.

"Alliance is here. Time to give our reports then they will send us on our way." Zane clarified. He read normal procedures when the Alliance found drifting escape pods. And what they did if the pod came from an Alliance vessel. Tali grasped his hand a little tighter, fearful of having to think about the ordeal once again. Even Zane didn't want to think about it. Not that it would matter. The Alliance and Council would immediately sweep this all under the rug. All in the name of "peace" and "public unrest" they would sign their own death warrants if the alternative was a "mild" inconvenience.

…

Just as he predicted, he gave the report of what happened. The officer seemed like he believed every word. But Zane could see past it. It was hard to make out but there was a slight roll of the eyes and the twitch at the corner of his mouth suggesting the urge to smirk. So, while he played the part well, the officer couldn't care less about the "truth" he only wanted a reason. Zane kept himself from beating the officer to a pulp. That wouldn't look good and furthermore, he couldn't help Shepard if he was killed via firing squad or something of the sort.

Zane walked the long hallway towards the hanger where he would tell the pilot where to take him. He figured the Citadel was his best bet to get the ball rolling on his plans. There could be no hold ups. He had at most two years for his brainchild to become efficient and if it wasn't ready in time then his efforts would be for naught.

"Zane…where are you going?" He heard Tali ask him. He stopped and held his head low. He hated to say goodbye to her. He was hoping to just leave and not look back. He would see her again. But he would rather not say goodbye before then.

"Leaving." He said simply.

"Where to?" She asked him and this time he looked at her. He might as well tell her goodbye now. She would have his head if he left without a goodbye anyways.

"The Citadel. I have something I need to do. After that…who knows. Maybe the Reaper will return once and for all." Zane didn't believe that for a moment. Shepard would come back and the Reaper would take another "extended" vacation. The Reapers and Harbinger had to be stopped and Zane wanted to be there when they were stopped. From beginning to end.

"Oh…I was hoping you would at least….um…well, what I mean is that the ride will be so lonely and…" She began to her signature babbling and with each second Zane's smile grew wider and wider. It was both comedic and cute how could he not? And he began to feel disappointed in himself. Tali deserved a goodbye more than most people.

"Alright, Madam nar Rayya. I'll see you off it's the least I can do. You have saved my ass more often than I can count." Zane said as he approached the shuttle with the woman who seemed to be bouncing on her toes. Garrus had left some time ago after he said his goodbyes then he immediately went to the Citadel. Garrus had work to do and people to warn. Much like Zane.

…

The ride to the Migrant Fleet had been mostly quiet but not uncomfortable. Tali had been playing with her hands for almost the entire ride. While Zane just sat, slept, listened to music, or watched her. Or he did a culmination of all three of those.

Zane was just about to fall asleep when his omni-tool sprang to life. A message had been sent.

 **Heard what happened please tell me you are okay!**

 **-Achilles**

Zane rolled his eyes. Achilles was extremely protective which was funny when the person he protects gets shot at in his free time.

 **I am fine Achilles you worry too much. Everything is going according to plan I will be there soon enough and then we can begin Project Phalanx.**

 **-Reaper**

He waited some time just waiting for the message of Achilles questioning him again.

 **I still don't like this idea. What you are thinking is possibly conspiracy to commit unrest! There will be some serious penalties if you do this.**

 **-Achilles**

Zane knew that would be his remark. Achilles always questioned the plans he came up with. And in Achilles' defense, they were usually over-the-top. However, the plans Achilles wanted would just take too long to come together and relied on too many variables. With Zane's plans, they required his personality and the hope and fear of the people around him. And he could use that to his advantage.

 **And there will be some** ** _serious_** **consequences if we don't do it. Billions will die Achilles** ** _billions_** **the Council will just sit on their asses the whole time. They need to be reminded what it means to serve people. And sometimes facing a scary truth is better than a beautiful lie! This discussion is over until I get there. I don't want to hear a peep from you about Phalanx until I'm face-to-face with you.**

 **-Reaper**

Zane closed the omni-tool and he knew Achilles wouldn't dare message him back until they saw each other. There was a chance it would be a screaming match but it may also be civil. Who knew? They were the closest thing they had to a family now. And in his personal experience family was never predictable. And unfortunately, Achilles had learned a lot from him. That meant he was stubborn, a pain in the ass, and didn't give up easily. It was why the argument had to be ended before it got serious.

"Look Zane! It's my home." Tali said knocking him from his thoughts. She peered out the window with an excitement he saw very rarely. Zane rose and got beside her to look towards the Flotilla. There were hundreds of ships it seemed. Each one serving a purpose and each one having a duty to the others.

"Must be something. To come back to this, I mean." He said and Tali became morose. Her shoulders dropped and her head dipped.

"Yea…just wish I was on the Normandy and coming home." Zane grabbed her shoulders he was only a few inches taller than her and peered into her eyes.

"Hey now. No need for that. You are home that is all that matters. You can see your friends, your Aunt Raan, and even your father. And most of all you can add vas to your name! That is enough reason to look forward not backward." He said and was surprised when she clasped her arms around his waist. _"Quarians really like the hugging thing huh?"_ He thought as she released him just as the shuttle was about to dock.

Tali had warned her people she was coming home some time ago in a message to her Aunt. Of course, while Zane was arguing with Achilles she did it in person. She looked at him and her body language said she wasn't sure if what she was about to say would be…too much.

"I want you to meet them." She asked quickly. Zane had to turn off the music in his ears to make sure he had heard her right.

"What?"

"Aunt Raan, my friends, my father even. I want you to meet them. Please?" She asked and he thought about it. He didn't expect that request at all. It caught him off guard. But he saw no reason why not. The Citadel wouldn't disappear. And he realized he had been too hasty in trying to leave for the Citadel so quickly. He reached behind him and grabbed the mask clasped to his pants. After he undid the clasp he slid it onto his face. The mask hissed as it made an airtight seal around his mouth. The mask was of Asari-make but retrofitted for humans. It was a black color and still covered his identity. It was perfect for space missions or missions lacking in oxygen.

"Well, I do like to meet people." He said with a laugh. The door to the airlock finally opened. And Zane was sure he was more nervous than Tali was. He knew everything he said, did, and remarked, would be scrutinized to all hell. He didn't like being scrutinized he preferred to do the scrutinizing. It kept him at an advantage during a meeting. Now he wouldn't have that advantage. Worse yet, he would be outnumbered.

"Tali!" The entire Rayya seemed to be here and screamed at once. Zane remained in the shadows to let her have the moment. He thought about just leaving but that was just cowardly and furthermore, this was at Tali's request. That alone would keep him in place. She gave about ten hugs every second. Each one about as strong as the previous. She had missed her people dearly.

The smell of the Rayya entered his nose and he was instantly hooked. It smelled of Tali but only much stronger. It had a sweet scent that didn't overload his nose. He was addicted to the scent and couldn't help the deep breathe he took to soak as much of it in as he could.

As he watched he looked for Rael'Zorah there was something about him Zane was nervous about. Could be Rael wasn't known for being very friendly with aliens. And he certainly had a protection streak with his daughter.

But he wasn't here at least not that Zane could see. Zane felt both relief and a deep state of sorrow for Tali. This was her big day, a coming of age for her, and her father wouldn't witness it. There was something to be said about missing out on that. If Zane wasn't with Tali and on the Migrant Fleet and if Rael wasn't an admiral. Well, Zane wasn't known for keeping his mouth shut that's for damn sure. And Rael deserved a stern talking to more than most.

"Who is that?" A female Quarian asked and pointed at him. Still, in the shadows, his arms crossed.

"That would be a friend of mine. That usually can't keep himself out of the spotlight." Tali waved him over and he took cautious steps out into the light. With each step, his unease began to wither until it died completely by the time he made it to Tali. However, he was always ready for things to go sideways.

"I don't know what you are talking about. For the record, I like the sound of my voice, not the spotlight." He said to her as he looked at the masks and enviro-suits that stared at him.

"Have they never seen a human before?"

"No, it's not that. But a human willing to interact with my people is sort of new. Your people have kind of followed the rest of the galaxy in hating us." Zane laughed and looked at her.

"And since when have I followed the pack?"

"Fair point." She said and the greetings began in earnest.

…

Tali had shown him every inch of the Rayya. Her father was not paying attention to Tali's return much to her disappointment. Hell, Zane was sure Rael had no idea Tali had brought a human to her home. The man hadn't looked up from his desk once during the "introduction." He was brought before Tali's friends and they seemed enamored by him. He did admit it caused him to blush a little bit under the mask when one female asked if he had a mate. And funny enough Tali decided at that point it was time to move on. Shala was nice and he was nice in return. He got the feeling of an Aunt from her and a protective one at that. However, as with those he really wants to impress, making her laugh was surprisingly easy to do. A simple jest about Koris' ship name made her giggle and then it snowballed from there.

But now the goodbye had to come. There was no denying or postponing it. Though Tali was doing her hardest to try.

"Tali I need to leave." He said trying to pry Tali's hands from him. He liked that she cared this much. But he needed to get to the Citadel before Achilles came to the Migrant Fleet himself.

"I'll miss you." She said it was surprising to him how much she wanted him to stay. But he couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the Normandy ordeal and she just needed something from that life. If he didn't have plans he would stay in a heartbeat and never leave. But things had to be done. Tasks had to be completed there was no denying it. This was a different galaxy then what he was used to. It wasn't the same anymore and that meant it needed his attention.

"And I'll miss you too. Here…" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a ring hanging by a chain. The ring was the same one Sha'ira had given to him. The thing was too difficult to have on his hand since it felt strange both under and over the gloves he wore. "I want you to have this." He handed it to her.

"What? Why? This is yours I can't…" She tried to deny it, tried to push it away but Zane was nothing if not persistent.

"Tali… I'll miss you terribly you have been a very close friend to me. One that I cannot put into words. This is my 'thank you' and a way for you to remember me when the going gets tough." He said and she nodded. The way she was slow in her movements made him believe she had been crying that entire time. And if he remained for another few minutes he wouldn't be able to let go. His attachment had gone far further then he thought possible.

"Okay…just be careful please." She said holding the shirt tightly and pulled him to her facemask. Gleaming eyes staring up at him. "I mean it you bosh'tet."

"I am the very image of caution Madam nar Rayya." He said as he backed away into the shuttle as it closed behind him. "Now we can get started." He said with a smirk.


	3. Two: The Resurrection

**Chapter Two: The Resurrection**

 **One Year**

 **Two months**

 **Three days**

 **Since Normandy Attack**

"Come on you damn bosh'tet!" Tali cursed at the console. As it just refused to do what she wanted. The thing was so old she had to work backward. The Normandy's systems were so much more responsive and better, less glitchy, and had a more pleasant UI. That she had to relearn how the older equipment worked. Luckily, she was good at what she did. Every day it was like this. Wake up, go to work on the Neema's engines, have the engine fight her every step of the way. Curse at the engine, rectify the problem, go to bed then repeat the process. After a week of this. The cycle has overstayed its welcome. Now it was over a year old and she hated the cycle.

She finally saw the error causing the engines to not do what she required of it and quickly found a workaround. Within a few seconds, the error was erased and replaced by a new block of code fixing the problem. All of these steps just to quell the "bleeding" effect the engine was giving off. She had been working for over ten hours straight. And with her job now finished she could finally go to her room and sleep like never before. Tali left and clocked out and began heading home. On her way, she grabbed nutrient paste so she wouldn't sleep hungry.

Once she made it to her room and opened it she could only give a slightly depressed sigh. The room was small, cramped, and dark. Though it was a little better than most. It's what she got for such a great gift she brought back. For as "great" as it had been she still felt like a means to an end of nothingness. The Flotilla wasn't doing anything to find a new home it was simply trying to survive or so it had been for the better part of the past three hundred years. Something had shifted in the populace. A group of Quarians had seemingly shown up from nowhere and began taking things into their owns hands.

They were not violent nor did they protest anything. But they looked like a small army. Weapons and armor followed them always. This group seemed to be on every live ship. The group did seem to have a uniform they all wore white and blue with an insignia on their shoulder pads. However, the group was small and spread thin. They were on every major ship but there was no more than a dozen at the most. This group, however, seemed to be recruiting heavily. They had a plan but what it was could be anyone's guess.

…

Over the next few months, the group had grown larger and larger. What was once just a dozen on the largest of live ships became dozens on almost every ship. They spread like a virus but no problems had shown up. They seemed to only be a major help. They worked with the Admiralty Board and Conclave. They were good at getting things the Fleet needed. Eezo, minerals, weapons, armor, more ships. They had the contacts and the power to help the Fleet live. And in return, they could remain.

Their name was very simple. The Organization they called themselves, nothing else. They revealed nothing about themselves. And those that joined then didn't say anything either. One of Tali's friends Lilhim'Tokis had joined and said he wasn't sworn to secrecy but rather they would reveal more when the time was right. Lilhim didn't say anything further before he was called by a comrade.

The Organization worked and lived like other Quarians they just seemed like a heavily outfitted group of people. The word "mercenaries" came to Tali's mind but they didn't ask for payment far as she knew they only just asked to be left alone. From time to time they would pressure the Board and Conclave for more military styled ships or more weapons, and marines. They wanted war or were preparing the Quarians for it. And mercenaries don't outfit and help those they plan on attacking.

 _"_ _Enough about that."_ Tali had to keep her mind off them. Her father had requested her and she would not keep him waiting. She passed many crowds and many more of the Organization. She noticed the Organization didn't seem Quarian in origin so they must be an outside group and...

 _"_ _No stop that."_ Tali told herself. She had to be focused when talking to her father. It wouldn't end well otherwise. She tapped on the door and it quickly opened. She walked in cautiously and heard her father talking to someone. Or rather someone talking to him.

"Now Admiral Zorah I hope my people are on their best behavior." The voice asked. It was gruff, unnaturally low in tone, it would be threatening to most but she didn't get that feeling. It was simply a voice asking a question. But with the tone of voice of someone who knew more than they let on.

"So far yes. They have been a great asset to us." The voice grunted at the mention of assets and it wasn't friendly.

"They are people Admiral, not assets. Your people I might add. If I wanted to give you an asset, I'd give you damn VIs. No, I gave you some of the best of my people. To show the Organization is not interested in unrest. Only in preparation."

"Preparation for what?" Her father asked sternly causing the voice to laugh.

"Ask your daughter she would know. She saw firsthand what is to come." Tali grabbed the ring that hung from her neck via the chain. The same ring Zane had given her. She grabbed it without thinking. It was the only thing that reminded her of that time…of that life.

Tali peered into the room and saw her father speaking to the man via a screen. The man he spoke to couldn't be seen. It was only the insignia the Organization had. It was a single vertical line and two downward curved lines over it. The lines were all the color of blue in front of a white background.

"You mean the Reapers? Yes, she has told me several times. And while I am sure she believes them and her friends who also saw them. I doubt they are back." Her father said and she felt a small pain in her chest from that statement. Why didn't he believe her?! He had to! The facts were there. One need only look and see the truth. The truth was the demise of the galaxy was coming from the darkness of space itself! The insignia remained quiet for a little bit of time. And now that she gave it another look it looked like a simple rendition of a Reaper… that makes more sense now.

"That is why we are preparing Admiral! Because they are on the way. And I will not have billions die because a few hardnosed asses such as yourself don't want to believe the truth! If you would like I can make my boys be like those on the Citadel. Which in case you need a refresher on the current affairs on the Citadel, they are sort of a thorn in the Council's side. Do you want that?" The voice berated her father like no one ever had. It had grown angry and disappointed. The pleasantries were over. The voice would get its point across or it would move on. The voice made the conversation seem so meaningless yet so important at the same time.

Tali kept her mouth shut but knew what the voice said was true. The Reapers were coming back and the Admiralty Board wasn't doing anything about it. This also explained why the Organization always had weapons and gear meant for war. And why they gave a lot of it to the Fleet. They were here to prepare for the upcoming war with the Reapers.

"I will help my people…" The voice cut her father off. It had the professionalism expected of it and the calmness it had maintained throughout the conversation. But in it was a hint of anger an anger that was barely maintained. It was tired of the charade of being "pleasant" and it knew her father was stubborn and would only accept two things. Might or the true reality of the situation.

"When the Reapers return if you are not prepared to fight them. And if you do not have a planet to gather materials or feed your people from the Reapers will kill you slowly. Once they have destroyed all the other civilizations they will shut down the mass relays and you will die a very slow, painful, and pathetic death. I don't want that to happen to you, to my people with you, and most certainly not for your daughter. I am asking you to trust me. To trust my people. If you have any questions, contact me. But right now, I have other things that require my full attention good day admiral. And good day Miss Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya." The screen went to black and her father turned immediately to her. Tali tapped the ring a few more times before slipping it back into the fabric of her suit.

"Tali… I didn't know you were there. I thought you would continue to wait in the other room." He said and she saw her father's hands clenched. Being told what to do was not something he liked especially when it came from a simple voice behind a screen and symbol.

"Sorry, Father." She said head bowed in mock shame. She had nothing to be ashamed of she knew that. But her father needed at least one victory.

"I have a mission for you. The Organization told me Freedom's Progress, a human colony, will be attacked soon. And that one of our own is on the planet a kid named Veetor nar Rayya. Take a squad of marines and go there and get him then come home." He ordered. She was surprised she was given the orders to do so.

"Why me?"

"Well, the Organization says you would have the best know-how of human tech in the Fleet and they are right. You spent a lot of time on a human vessel. And I need someone I trust on this." Rael seemed to doze off still heated about the conversation with the voice.

"Who was that you were speaking to?" Tali asked pointing at the blank screen.

"The Organization's leader. The Harbinger they call him. Codenamed THOS. The Harbinger of Salvation. Seems like he is a level-headed fellow if it wasn't for that fact he is the biggest bosh'tet I have ever met." Rael seemed to calm down a little enough to stand straight and not lean against the desk.

"Yea I knew someone like that." Tali said but didn't name specifics. Zane was a lot like that. He would make himself heard, was a sarcastic bosh'tet, but knew what to do and when, and he liked the dramatic flair. And he most certainly knew how to push someone's buttons better than most.

"Either way, you need to get going to Freedom's Progress. I'll send the coordinates to you and I'll have a squad ready to meet you." And with that, he turned and ignored her walk out as he began to go back into his work.

…

The ride was long and silent but they went over the mission at least thirty times. Prazza knew she was the one giving orders though he wasn't a fan.

"Can't believe we are being ordered around by a civilian."

"A civilian that has seen more combat than you." Tali replied as she watched the planet get closer and closer.

"Ma'am I am reading a signal telling us where to land." Perhaps they have some help. Or it could be a trap. It was a risk they would have to take.

"Follow it."

"Yes, ma'am." The pilot quickly got into action and began to descend onto the signal.

"Alright get set we don't know what to expect." She ordered as she cocked her shotgun.

…

The doors opened and the marines fanned out for any hostiles when none were detected they began to move forward. The entire place was deathly quiet but looked like a battle had taken place. The bodies of strange aliens littered the place. They looked like a humanoid bug with four eyes and brown flesh and a long head. But Tali didn't have the equipment to figure out what it was for sure. So, she just settled for a blood and tissue sample.

The first building they went into was barren for only a moment before an adjacent door opened and several mechs came out weapons ready to shoot.

"Targets detected." One said before Tali hacked it and overloaded another. The hacked mech shot at its partner before Tali blew its head off.

"Let's move." She said and made her way through the colony. The next building had destroyed mechs and the aliens littering it. Followed by the next building and the next. Until they made it to what looked like a warehouse. The marines opened the door and charged in.

"Contact!" A voice yelled

"Hold fire!" An older voice commanded.

"We got company." Prazza said.

"Hold fire Prazza!" Tali ordered and shoved his gun down before stepping in front of the two squads. The other squad was dirty, bloody, and looked like they went through hell. But they were ready to fight. They also wore the same armor as the Quarians a part of the Organization accept they were humans mainly. There was an Asari with them who held a sniper rifle at her hip and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya?" A tall human asked stepping forward. His helmet covered his face. Only his eyes could be seen and they were a gleaming green. His voice sounded older and was deep.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Victor Avrain of Samurai squad. Rook of Samurai squad. Organization Militia. A pleasure to meet you." He said with his hand out which she shook.

"How did you know my name?" She asked and he laughed. He gave a hand signal and his squad immediately put their weapons away. She did a similar gesture and her team followed suit.

"We have our orders from the Harbinger himself. Go to Freedom's Progress stop abduction -if possible- then wait for Tali'Zorah and team. And make sure she completes her mission with minimal casualties." Victor said he gave the air of ex-military with how straight he stood and how he spoke could only be true.

Tali would've questioned how they knew she would leading this mission. But if her father was correct then the Harbinger knew she would lead the team. It was their idea anyway. So, it wasn't a farfetched idea for the squad to be briefed.

"I see…what happened here?" She asked gesturing to the bodies of dead aliens. A younger man kicked a dead alien then spat at him.

"Devon, simmer down. These are Collectors. The Harbinger has been trying to stop these little shits for months almost a year. But to no avail, we were sent here to help if we could. We got here at the last minute. Most of the colonists had been taken but we made them pay for it." Victor said with a grin.

"I see, any idea why they are here?"

"Militia intel suggests the Collectors work for the Reapers. Thus, we work against them."

"Right so what now? Do you know my mission?" Tali asked the large man.

"Affirmative, find a Quarian pilgrim and bring him back to the Migrant Fleet. We will help you in that endeavor. However, our orders state; do not engage the pilgrim only help you get to him."

"Understood well any idea where he is?" A Quarian marine asked.

"Negative, I would look in the adjacent building if I were you he may be there. My team should get moving. We will watch over you. My Knight, Versa, will be with you." He said and the Asari approached with a nod. She had the aura of an ex-commando a sword on her hip and a sniper rifle on her back.

"Yes, Sir. Tali'Zorah I am at your service." She said with a small bow of her head.

"Now that is done. Samurai gear up! We're moving out. Don't worry Tali we will watch over you as I said." Then Victor and the rest of Samurai squad left.

"Victor forgot that we do have a lead of where your pilgrim is. He went north. Towards the heart of the colony, I would suggest going there." She said to Tali with a glancing look at the others and most gave a nod.

"I don't take orders from you." Prazza spat. Tali shook her head.

"No Prazza you don't. You take orders from me…now shut up." She said glaring at him.

"Damn straight Tali." Versa said with a smile.

The door behind them then opened. The squad grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the door. In the entrance were the silhouettes of three humans two of them wore Cerberus colors and had the symbol of the hated organization. And one was different. But they all carried their weapons in all the same, ready to shoot.

"Cerberus dogs!" Prazza spat.

"They are not an issue...yet." Versa said her rifle dipping slightly she wasn't going to shoot. Which meant this squad wasn't a threat? That was surprising but Tali would fall to Versa's judgment on this. She had been here longer then Tali and her squad. And seemed to be briefed on Cerberus showing up.

"Guns down." Tali ordered repeating the process of getting into the line of fire. She looked at the human squad and saw a face that belonged to only one man. The eyes were a dead giveaway. "Shepard…how…how are you…you're alive?" Shepard motioned for his team to put their weapons down.

"It's me Tali. Remember that recording we found during the Geth incursion? Did it help with your pilgrimage? And did Zane still keep it?" He asked and only Shepard would know that.

"It worked wonders and Zane gave me the original he made a copy." She looked to Prazza and if looks could kill he would be a puddle. "Gun down Prazza this is Commander Shepard."

"Why is your old commander working for an enemy?"

"I don't know. Why don't we ask?" She said in a sarcastic voice and looked at Shepard who smiled.

"Cerberus rebuilt me from scratch. For intents and purposes, I was dead. I was…resurrected and now I am here investigating the missing colonists." He said and Prazza gave a huff of annoyance.

"Yea right, no one has the sums it would take to do that. And no soldier is worth the money would take."

"You haven't seen him work Prazza. It was money well spent." Tali said as she heard Versa chuckle.

"What are you doing here Tali?" Shepard asked.

"A Quarian pilgrim was here we want to bring him home and make sure he is alright." She explained. "Problem is, he is very cagey and doesn't like crowds."

"What she means he is more than likely delirious, probably hasn't scrubbed his O2 intake and is about to get very protective. He never really was all there if you get me." Prazza said the hostility slowly fading.

"Seems we will get more done if we work together anyways. Split up and meet up in the center. Our scans indicate that is where the mechs are being controlled anyways." The Cerberus man said.

"And we have intel that is where Veetor went." Versa spoke up.

"And who are you?" The Cerberus woman asked Versa.

"Versa, ex-commando, Knight of the Organization's Militia and I do not want to be your friend." She said in quick succession.

"The Organization?" Shepard questioned.

"A bunch of upstarts who think causing unrest will make everyone believe the Reapers are real. Not knowing they are shooting themselves in the feet." The woman, that Tali quickly deduced was a total bitch, spoke with such acid and venom. Versa just laughed.

"Yes, because experimenting on people, Rachni, Thorian creepers, and using an Alliance unit as lap dogs for a Thresher Maw test is much better. Fucking blow it out your ass Cerberus whore." Versa said her arms still crossed.

"Alright enough! Let's get moving before we start shooting each other." Shepard defused the situation quickly.

"Agreed, meet you in the center and Shepard, it's good to have you back." Tali said and made her way out. Her team was ready to go and they had no time to waste. Veetor may have been farther gone they initially feared. With an alien invasion of a small colony. It didn't look good for him.

"You seem to know a lot about Cerberus." Tali mentioned as they passed another building.

"I don't, but the Organization does, the Harbinger makes it a point to be a thorn in Cerberus' side as often as possible."

"Have you ever met your Harbinger?" Prazza asked.

"Not face to face no. But I have spoken with him. He keeps his face hidden from most of us. And for good reason. When you become a pain in everyone's ass everyone wants you dead, dying, or wants leverage."

"But to hide amongst your own people seems like there is very little trust there." Prazza continued.

"I used to think so. But I believe he does it for a good reason. When faced with impending doom people need a symbol to believe in. For us, that is the Harbinger. We don't need the man behind the name but rather the symbol itself. I saw it as a commando. People will cling to the word of captain, sergeant, and general. More than the man or woman that title belongs to. If you are lucky then the man or woman is a good one and your belief is reinforced by that person. People look to their leaders for guidance and he is ours. And he has yet to lead us wrong. It is why we span the galaxy and not a single city." Versa said scanning the rooftops for any assailants.

"How did you join them?" Tali asked as she passed a table with food on it that had gone cold hours ago.

"I was on Thessia when Victor showed up in a bar. He immediately began to try and sweep me off my feet. In turn, I knocked him off his. We fought for a little bit and in the end, he offered me a place in the Organization. Said there was something brewing and they were preparing for it." She took a moment to pick up a book and place it down gently. "I thought he was nuts but he laid it all out for me. Said that if in a week if I wasn't convinced then I could leave and never return. I even got a call from the Harbinger himself. I never saw his face as I said but he explained in great detail what was going to happen and when and how. And the way he said it. He was so sure of what was to come he was either completely nuts or there was merit to his words. I heard the rumors Shepard had started and I figured he had merit. That was a year ago, and now I am here." She finished

"Do you regret it?" Tali asked it was a fair question.

"Sometimes I feel like I just joined another commando unit. Which isn't a bad thing in and of itself but I left that life for a reason. But on other days. On most days, rather, I feel like I joined a large family. The command structure actually gives a damn about people. We are not seen as assets but rather as people who know what is at stake. And how many times do you see your leader walk amongst the people getting insight from them, talking to them? I never once saw my Councilor or a single Matriarch walk into a bar and drink with the rabble. That is what my higher-ups do. So, if we are crazy then we are my kind of crazy." She finished and her eyes turned stern.

"What is it?" Tali asked she pointed out a window and they saw a Quarian enter a small building.

"We wait for Shepard, he may be able to talk Veetor down." Tali ordered as they waited but Prazza only paced in annoyance.

"I have had it with this crap! I am not letting Cerberus get ahold of one of our people. And I don't care who you are or who you work for. I have my orders let's go team." Prazza rose and only two others got up with him.

"Prazza, you moron you don't know what is out there!" Versa shouted as he ran into the small building. As they closed in on the door an explosion knocked them from their feet. The team quickly got up and weapons were out as they began to open fire.

"Get back here!" Tali screamed at the squad. But they didn't seem to hear her. A YMIR mech showed up and threw a Quarian into a crate. As it did so, it's gun lined up a shot and took it. Telak'Oris was nothing more but paste after the barrage of bullets hit him. And the last one was Prazza. He ran as fast he could but a rocket hit beside him causing him to stumble into a crate.

"Tali we are almost to you but blocked by a door to the south." She heard Shepard say.

"Shepard get ready, a heavy mech showed up and is tearing Prazza apart we'll need your help. Get your team by the door and I'll open it." She said making way to get a good line of sight on the large door Shepard had mentioned. Soon as she was given the all clear she activated the door and made it open. Her team tried to keep the mech off Prazza but it ignored them. The mech stomped on Prazza's head and the explosion made Tali gag.

"Samurai should be here any moment." Versa said reloading her rifle and taking another shot. The mech began its approach towards them. But soon Shepard began his own assault. Warps, throws, and everything in Shepard's squad's arsenal was unleashed at once.

"New priority target…engaging." The mech turned its attention towards Shepard. It began its slow destruction of his team. Knocking over crates and kicking them down and stomping them into nothingness. Shepard and his team with the help of Tali's own team tried their best to take it out or even slow it down. But there was no stopping this thing.

"Unleash hell!" A voice from high up called and a torrent of bullets, fire, ice, and biotics was let loose. The mech couldn't even turn before its whole back side was exposed.

"Weak spot. I'm on it!" Versa said taking aim and firing as many shots as her rifle would allow.

"Malfunction…critical…errors… need assistance." It garbled out. Then was finished off with another few clips of mass accelerated rounds. The giant mech dropped to its knees then crashed to the ground finally destroyed.

"Samurai squad help the wounded come on people let's move it." Victor ordered as he rappelled down to them from a high vantage point. Him and his team immediately began helping any that needed it.

"Thank you, Rook." Tali said when he was in earshot.

"No worries, sorry we were late, more mechs to the east then we expected. Have fun Versa?"

"Always enjoy a good time Sir." She said applying medi-gel to any wounds. Tali saw Shepard go into the building where Veetor was.

"You good here? I have my own mission to attend to."

"No worries ma'am we got this. Once we are done however we must depart. So, if we don't see you then it was a privilege to meet you. And remember…walk in defiance." He said and shook her hand one more time before finishing up.

"Wonder what makes her so important? Not many individuals get a mission meant just to them." Versa mentioned and Victor shook his head a smile on his face.

"It wasn't just for her. And if we were meant to know I'm sure the Harbinger would tell us."

"Can we leave now Sir?"

"Yes, Chris we can leave. Samurai let's move out. Time to go home."

…

Tali walked into the small room and heard that bitch tell Shepard to take Veetor and leave.

"What? Veetor is sick he needs help not an interrogation!" She pointed out and looked to Shepard for help.

"Your people have already tried to undermine us once today. Your word is worthless." Tali clenched her fists tightly.

 _"_ _If Shepard wasn't here right now bosh'tet I swear."_ She thought then took a quick breath, the anger subsiding a moment. "Prazza was an idiot and those that followed him are now dead. I have no problem with you taking Veetor's omni-tool but please let me take him." She almost begged Shepard.

"Veetor goes with Tali he is sick and they know how to handle it. We will be given the omni-tool and Miranda we will speak more of this later. Am I clear?" The way Shepard spoke was so…Reaper-like. And not like Sovereign but like Zane as the Reaper. The way his voice held no emotion, no way to know what undertone was being used. All you knew was that you fucked up somehow.

"Understood Shepard." The bosh'tet said.

"Thank you, Shepard, nice to know you are giving the orders. Be careful Shepard." Tali said and was about to leave.

"You don't have to leave, you can join me. Just like the old times." Tali thought about it for a moment. And she wanted to join him, she really did. So much so, she nearly turned in that moment and agree…but she stopped herself.

"I would Shepard but I have my own mission. Maybe once that is over well, we will see what happens." Then she guided Veetor out of the room. Just before the door closed she stepped in front of it to stop it. She looked and saw Shepard looking at her. "Have you seen Zane? Heard of or from him?"

"No, I haven't I'm sure he'll turn up and most likely will make a glorious entrance." He said with a smile.

"Yea…probably." Tali laughed and looked out and saw Samurai squad was nowhere to be found.


	4. Three: The Deadly Throne

**Chapter Three: The Deadly Throne**

Shepard tapped on a railing as the Normandy closed in on Omega. He wasn't sure what to expect. He had heard the stories of Omega, like everyone else. A place of villainy, a floating bar in space, and where good men go to die or be turned. Oh, yes he had heard the stories but Shepard wouldn't let a few stories get in his way. He had a mission to complete and he needed the best. And according to his information that meant a few men. Men named Archangel, Zaeed, and Mordin. And based on the initial information he had. Archangel seemed like Zane.

 _"_ _Could be him."_ He thought but the thought was banished almost immediately. Zane would just keep the name of Reaper why would he change it? And furthermore, this vigilante had a small team. While Zane could get along with people he seemed the kind to do things alone. Or at least when it came to the "vigilante" things.

"Commander we are approaching Omega." Chambers told him and he gave a calm, serene smile to her.

"Get Miranda and Jacob ready to depart the Normandy." He ordered before leaving to get his armor on.

…

"Okay, the mission is pretty simple. We're here to recruit three people. Archangel, Zaeed Massani, and Mordin Solus. First, we will hit Archangel and then Mordin followed by Zaeed." Shepard said as they walked. A Salarian approached and seemed pretty…off to them. But was quickly chased away by a large Batarian.

"Get the hell out of here Farrgut before I tell her what you have been up to." The small Salarian quickly ran away. "Damn scavs. Welcome to Omega Shepard. I have been sent to tell you to meet Aria T'Loak immediately in Afterlife." The Batarian ordered him.

"Relax I am not here to cause issues for Omega."

"Regardless of your intentions you still need to check in. Places have the tendency of exploding around you. Can anyone be blamed if they want to keep you in their sights?" The Batarian spoke then left without another word.

 _"_ _He never saw Zane and Tali together then. Mountains explode around them."_ Shepard thought immediately of Noveria.

…

As the team made their way through Omega they picked up Zaeed who was a very straight to the point kind of man. Someone Shepard could respect. Although he was a little more extreme than Shepard would've liked. But he seemed to know what he was doing. One doesn't last as a bounty hunter without some brains and a good aim.

And Aria was…charming-ish. Having three guns pointed at you the moment you walk into a room has a certain effect. Like the kind where fight or flight instincts kick in. But he remained calm and the Asari certainly didn't disappoint. All information he could ask for was given freely though he felt she would use this against him someday. Being the "queen" of a hellhole like Omega meant she knew the power of favors.

"I'll talk to the merc recruiter then. Thanks for the help."

"We will see when the mercs realize you are not there to help them." She said as he walked down the stairs. When they were back in the "bar" section of Afterlife he got the feeling, he was being watched. But he chalked it up to the fact Aria was keeping a stern eye on him.

…

The Turian sat on his bar stool and looked at the Commander give a quick survey of the area. The man quickly turned around and studied the bar table to avoid suspicion. As he did so the man typed on his omni-tool and began to speak into it.

"This is Drinker. Commander has reached the Deadly Throne inform THOS." He spoke softly but sternly.

"Affirmative sending message out now." The link was cut and Drinker opened another channel. The sound of distant gunfire could be heard in the link.

"Go ahead." A female voice spoke. It was incredibly calm despite the fact it was in the middle of a small war zone.

"Prepare Operation Guardian Angel." The Turian said quickly looking over his shoulder. Seeing the Commander stop a young man from joining the suicide mission.

"Understood Operation Guardian Angel is to be prepared." The link was then cut and Drinker saw the Commander walking out of Afterlife. He quickly paid for his drinks and walked out the opposite end of the dark, dank, decrepit bar.

…

He walked fast and hard across the large station. He dodged the bundles of crowds and the even larger marketplace. He gave nods to his associates but he didn't have time to stay and chat. He had a message to send. He made it to a small club that was named "the Reaper's Den" on the front wall was a depiction of the giant squid-like ship that attacked the Citadel two years earlier. Which he knew was a Reaper but other believed it to be a Geth construct. But many were learning the truth.

He walked in and the loud music assaulted his ears. The bar held many different varieties of music from Quarian Blues, Turian Rock, and Asari techno, and right now it was human metal. In the center of the circular room was a stage where a band could play. Under the stage was the bar area. This place used to be a gentlemen's club but no longer. It was simply a bar or club area. And was the base of the Organization in the Citadel. The Messenger walked to the back of the room passing the large culmination of people. He was stopped by two Turian guards.

"Business?" one asked his weapon being held tightly.

"Message for THOS." He said the other Turian scanned him with the omni-tool and let him through.

"Great to see you again Messenger." The Turian said when the door opened. The small man walked into the dark hallway that leads to the office of the Harbinger himself. Messenger put down the hood he wore and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door and a muffled voice let him in.

When he walked in there were two people in his immediate sight. The Queen of humans was a holographic image and the Bishop of the Citadel was there in person.

"Bishop, when I said I wanted to get my point across I, didn't mean to start a riot! How do you expect you, me or our people to recruit others when we burn entire districts?!" A voice shouted at the Bishop of the Citadel. The voice came from a chair that was turned away from them. The Bishop stood straight and the Queen smirked.

"I understand Sir I will make changes as needed." The Bishop said with conviction.

"Good, I'm sure it was a miscommunication. Don't let it happen again. And Queen, start getting more of our boys into the Alliance. We will need the Alliance more than ever here soon." The voice took a small breath before the cracking of fingers could be heard. "Now I have things to attend to you are dismissed. Messenger enter further." The Bishop left and the Queen faded.

"Sir." The Messenger said with a hint of terror. He wasn't afraid of the Harbinger far from it. He just held so much respect for the man that to be in his presence was an honor. And slightly terrifying. In retrospect, maybe he was afraid of the Harbinger he was afraid of disappointing him.

"Report Messenger." The chair turned and he now faced to shadow with the Harbinger. The light from the window behind the Harbinger cast such a shadow that only the outline of his head could be seen and the small outline his mouth could be made. His eyes looked colorless due to the lack of light and his hair, and even skin color was impossible to tell.

"Sir, Drinker has made contact. The Commander has seen the Deadly Throne." A smile could be made out on the Harbinger. He rubbed his forehead with a small sigh as the smile faded.

"Excellent, recap of previous locations." He ordered and the Messenger stood a little straighter about to speak.

"Yes, Harbinger. Commander was reported by the Warden and Samurai Squad. He was also reported by the Junker. No contact by the Greeter, Dreamer, or Captain." The Harbinger placed a hand on his chin when his omni-tool went off. The light was so feint The Harbinger's features remained hidden.

"Damn it, I have a meeting to attend. Have Greeter prepared just in case. The Commander will have to come here at some point. Have Sleeper and Mechanic keep tabs on their respective targets. I want to be notified of any changes or predicted movements. Dismissed." The Messenger bowed his head in respect before leaving as the Harbinger turned his chair around with a small chuckle that sounded almost mischievous.

…

Shepard ducked and jumped over every obstacle as the mercs opened fire at a lone building across a short, thin, very open bridge. A few shots managed to hit him causing almost all his shields to disappear.

"Damn, that was a close one." He cursed once he made it to safety and let his shields regenerate. He had to wonder how it was Archangel could keep these many mercs off him at once. Shepard had learned that Archangel's team was dead now and had been dealt with some time ago. But still to hold out for longer than an hour let alone several days was amazing.

"Commander that Cathka guy is over there ready whenever you are." Zaeed reminded him. He gave a nod and ran to the Batarian who was working on a gunship.

"Cathka?"

"Sergeant Cathka to you." He spat.

"Uh huh. Well, I was told to talk to you in regards to my mission." The Batarian looked him and his team over. Shepard, Miranda, Grunt, and Zaeed must've been quite the sight.

"Hm… mission? Sure, if that's what you want to call it. I call it Suicide but that is your purpose anyway. Look when the signal is given you jump over that barricade and charge the base." The Batarian lit up a cigarette before taking a quick smoke.

"Right…just head right into the hail of bullets. Got anything better?" The Batarian glared at him with all four eyes.

"Not for low-life freelancers like you. I don't care how well equipped you are…" He was cut off by an incoming transmission.

"Almost broken through. Send them in now!" A voice ordered.

"Finally. I got to get this puppy up and running now go and earn your creds." As the sergeant turned Shepard saw a sparking tool and thought about using it. To make this merc learn the price of his deeds. But he stayed his hand. Shepard wasn't a murderer and he wouldn't murder another murderer no matter how much he wanted to.

"Understood…Cathka." He spat before making his way to the barricade. The full assault was soon underway. Grenade launchers, rifles, and grenades were thrown, shot and used against the lone Turian. The skilled sniper ran from cover, aimed, and killed an assailant while on the move.

"Damn impressive." Zaeed mentioned.

"Let's bring this up a notch. Shall we?" Shepard said popping a few knuckles before grabbing a merc and throwing him off the bridge.

Zaeed pulled out his rifle and killed three distracted mercs. The team just kept the pressure up. Grunt ran forward with a frightening roar as bullets just bounced off him. He charged through two mercs and grabbed a Turian before slamming his face into the wall. He kept the grin on his face and just continued the laugh that could put a chill down most people's spine.

"Keep on moving forward!" Shepard ordered as he led the charge. The team laid waste to any that got in their way. Merc after merc fell to the hail of bullets. Many of them were young which Shepard pitied to an extent.

Miranda put a human into a pull field and held him at bay until she let go of a massive warp. The explosion causing the air around it to shimmer in a biotic blue effect for several minutes. Finally, the team made it to the last door if any mercs were still in the compound then they hid well.

The door opened and the Normandy team breached it as quickly as possible. Only one person was in the room. A Turian clad in blue heavy armor who wore an iconic Turian helmet.

"Archangel?" Shepard questioned. His response was a single finger up in the air. The universal sign for "one moment" the vigilante scoped down the rifle. Each breath a calculated risk of missing the target. When finally, he pulled the trigger, it was no surprise the tell-tail sound of *thud* was heard shortly after.

The Turian rose slowly breathing heavily. He was tired there was no telling how long he had been fighting. He used his rifle as a cane of sorts to support him. As he walked to a nearby crate and sat on it. The Turian was silent the whole way and reached up towards his helmet and took it off.

"Shepard…fancy meeting you here." Garrus said with him smiling. He looked tired, his eyes ready to fall so he may know sleep, his breathing was heavy and showed no sign of letting up.

"Garrus! I didn't know you were Archangel?" Shepard said arms wide. Garrus laughed a short bit just as his waning energy began to show.

"Yea well…it's just Garrus to you. The civilians began calling me Archangel as a thank you. But like I said just Garrus if you don't mind." He smirked at the Commander.

"How did you manage to piss off every major player on Omega Garrus?" Shepard asked with a grin.

"Wasn't easy I _really_ had to work at it. And I remember a few things Zane would do on the Citadel. Kill a few important people, leave threatening messages, kill a few more important people. Wash, rinse, repeat." Garrus laughed.

"Have you heard from Zane at all?" Shepard asked the Illusive Man gave him very little on Zane.

…

 _"_ _What about Zane?" He asked the calm man in a chair drinking and smoking._

 _"He has…disappeared we can't find him. If he is alive then he is doing a much better job at covering his tracks. The only mention of anyone matching your friend's description is a man that meets with Councilor Anderson every-so-often."_

 _This surprised Shepard, why would he be meeting with Anderson? Was it even him? And furthermore, why had he gone off the radar? It could be possible the Reaper was still alive and well. And maybe he had been doing that almost exclusively and the Illusive Man just didn't know. But Shepard found that unlikely but not impossible._

 _"_ _Alright I get it; they are not available."_

 _…_

"I have heard nothing. But I will say that the last time I saw him he was working on something big. So big he put being the Reaper on the back-burner. Whatever he was up to he considered it very important. Important enough to end what he had been doing for almost the past four years." Garrus said and to anyone who knew Zane this was a shock.

He took his duty as the Reaper very seriously. If he hadn't joined Shepard, chances were Zane would still be fighting criminals while the Normandy saved the galaxy. It literally took the end of the galaxy to get him off the Citadel! That was how much Zane became enveloped into being the Reaper.

"Damn…that can't be good."

"Tell me about it."

"Not to rush you Commander but we are still surrounded." Miranda reminded them.

"Right, Garrus, you think we can make it out of here?" He asked as they walked to the balcony it was quiet and they saw the bodies of every freelancer still behind the barricade.

"Damn…well there are less of them but there are just too many. I say we stay here and let them come to us. We hold them off long enough and we can whittle them down to a much preferable size." Garrus said loosening up his joints for the coming battle.

"Understood…get ready team we have company incoming." Shepard ordered then a wave of Eclipse mechs came down the bridge. Garrus was quick to destroy two of the metal soldiers. "Fire!" Shepard ordered and began to open fire at the incoming wave of mechs. And one by one did they fall. But one by one did they return. For every mech destroyed another would replace it.

"Damn how many of these guys are there?" Zaeed asked taking another burst of fire to destroy a mech.

"Eclipse has been steadily building their supply since I have been here fighting them." Garrus said before taking off the head of a mech which resulted in an explosion that knocked two off the bridge.

With the last mech down the organic enemies hopped the barricade. They had very heavy shields and would make it to the base at the rate they charged it.

"Grunt get downstairs let nothing through!" Shepard ordered and the Krogan immediately ran for the stairs. Shepard looked back and saw a massive mech begin its march. It was a YMIR mech and was prepared to open fire at the small team in the base. Except it quickly began to knock its own people off the bridge.

"I take it that was you Shepard?" Garrus asked as he shot an escaping merc.

"No, it wasn't. I couldn't hack it." He said confused and Garrus gave a similar confused look.

"Then who…?" The base shook from an explosion that seemed to come underground. Garrus leaped from his cover and opened a hologram image of the base. At the lower level, it blinked red. "Damn…well, I guess they had to use their brains at some point. They breached the lower access tunnels. I have some traps but not nearly enough to hold them for long."

"We can take care of it I'll take one of my men and you have two."

"You sure Shepard? I don't know how many are down there."

"Come on Garrus have you no faith? Miranda and Zaeed stay with Garrus. Grunt with me." He ordered and made his way down the stairs and to the breach.

…

Garrus prepared for battle again as they charged. He had ordered the humans to stay on the high ground and pick off the mercs. The female could destroy armor and shields and wasn't a half bad shot with her pistol. And the male was good with almost anything.

"Shepard they are beginning the assault not many for now but that will change as they get annoyed." He cut the link and began opening fire at the mercs. They fell by the squad but still, they came at the base. They were now on the Blood Pack's forces and there would be no stopping them from breaching the base.

"Female, look down towards the main room keep them in there." He ordered he had forgotten the woman's name and right now being polite wasn't on his agenda. He aimed, took a breath and shot a Krogan dead in the head. The mech that had turned was beginning to go down. But it did its job well. Until two Vorcha climbed onto its back and began to open fire at its head. The idiots not realizing they initiated a self-destruct sequence. The explosion killing two squads of Vorcha and three Krogan.

"Damn Garrus…these guys just keep coming." Shepard cursed and Garrus had to agree with his old friend.

"Yep really pissed them off my old sergeant would be so proud." Garrus laughed before killing another Vorcha followed by a Varren.

"How are the lower levels coming?" Garrus asked Shepard as a bullet screamed passed his head.

"Two doors down. On the third."

"Understood, the faster the better Commander."

"I'm on it." Garrus had to duck when a hail of bullets was aimed right at him.

"Well, that's not good." He said and made his way to new cover. The male aimed and shot a Vorcha and then used a concussive round to knock down another Vorcha. The bullets just kept pinging off his cover as he moved and the whole time a similar thought popped into his head.

 _"_ _How did Zane manage this for a year never mind four?"_ It was a fair question but then again the Citadel was leagues different than Omega.

"Garrus got the last door. I'm on my way back."

"Understood Shepard see you when you get here." He said followed by shooting a Krogan three times in the head until it finally died. "Spirits I hate fighting Krogan."

"I love the challenge personally." The male said which brought a smile to Garrus' weary face.

"Turian, we got a problem." The female said which got his attention. He quickly ran to the opposite side of the room and looked own. A door was pried open by the raw strength of a Krogan and out came Garm himself.

"Oh crap. Alright, focus fire on Garm!" he ordered.

"Which one is Garm?" The female asked. Garrus couldn't help but curse inwardly.

"The only Krogan smart enough to give orders!" He said as he shot a Vorcha by the Battlemaster. In retaliation, a large warp was thrown at him. The cover crumbled but was otherwise fine. Shepard showed up and shot another Vorcha followed by his Krogan friend breaking the spine of a Varren over his knee.

Garm charged up the stairs ignoring the torrent of bullets hitting him. His barriers were gone and the armor was almost destroyed. But still, he charged. The regeneration of the Krogan's cells sustaining him to continue the fight. The giant Krogan knocked down the male and threw the female and had his sights focused on Garrus. The Turian kept firing but to no avail.

"You are mine Archangel…and will soon be dead." The Krogan charged Garrus and the Turian ducked under the mammoth's arms and placed a grenade on him.

"See you later Garm!" He yelled and jumped over to cover just as a hail of orange blood covered the room. When he looked there was no more Garm. Garrus rose slowly his knees, arms, legs, shoulders, brain everything begged for rest.

"Alright, just the Blue Suns left I think we take our chances now." Shepard recommended. And Garrus had to agree.

"I think so to. They have the largest group but nothing we haven't faced before. I say we…" He was cut off by a hail of bullets and rockets hitting the base. "Well, that was quick." Garrus got to work immediately and ran to a window just as the gunship showed up.

"Shit thought I took it out." Garrus said and Shepard was heard cursing at himself. "No matter we'll take it out again." Then a bullet hit his shields, pinging them off. Garrus quickly turned and sniped the first person he saw. He quickly ran and switched to an assault rifle holding the trigger down to spray the first Blue Sun he met. A human tried to ambush him but Garrus was quick to spin around the surprise attack and kill the confused merc. A shielded Turian then attacked from the window. Garrus dodged the merc's weapon and jumped to grab the top window sill. He kicked the merc back before cutting the top end of the rope. The merc screamed in vain as he fell to his death.

Garrus looked back and saw his team watching his flank as Shepard tried to take out the gunship. His rocket launcher seemingly making small dents but nothing the gunner should worry about. Garrus tried to help while he could but between the gunship and the large squads charging them, it was hard.

"You'll get yours Archangel!" The gunner said before leaving. The mercs seemed to start retreating as well.

"Did we just do it?" Shepard asked a little apprehensive. After a few minutes, they didn't come back. Garrus gave an exhausted laugh.

"Guess they ran out of men or resources." The two began to leave when more windows shattered and dozens of Blue Suns showed up.

"Did you really think we would let you get away?! After all, you have done?! You're dead Archangel you hear me? Dead!" The gunship returned and lit up the entire floor. Followed by enough rockets for the building to begin collapsing.

"We have to get out of here!" The female yelled warping two mercs.

"Secret exit come on!" Garrus led the way into another room as the building collapsed all around them. The Krogan pried open doors as they ran. And the team jumped over rubble and debris. "That door!" He yelled pointing to it. It was a lone door and seemingly camouflaged. The Krogan shattered it with a ramming charge. The team ran out and tried to catch their breath as the building gave way to dust and dirt.

Garrus looked back with a tear in his eye. His dead comrades were still in there and now they would be buried there. When he turned, Blue Suns surrounded them and the gunship stared at them. Guns spinning up and ready to kill. Garrus had no cover and even less ammo. Shepard began to raise his hands in surrender and Garrus followed suit.

"This is the end for you all." The guns spun faster as Garrus closed his eyes he was ready for the end.

He was snapped from his moment of death when an explosion was heard close to them. The Gunship began to smoke and began to favor a wing. Another shot hit its other wing. The shots were precise and methodical they were disabling shots. The gunship began to escape by getting close to a building not far from them. Garrus' eyes went wide when he saw a Turian female jump from the building and hold onto the cockpit of the gunship. The shimmering of an omni-blade could be seen and she sliced open the cockpit before stabbing the gunner.

"Mine now bitches! And the Harbinger sends his regards!" She taunted as she lit the entirety of the Blue Suns apart. Men died by the squad but there were still many of them. Garrus and the team quickly found ammo and cover and helped while they still could. But they were redundant after a few minutes. Soon another squad appeared and began to shoot at the Blue Suns.

"Requiin squad destroy them!" A Turian was voice was heard. Garrus was surprised by the name of the squad. Requiin were ancient warriors during Palaven's bronze age they ruled most of Palaven for nearly a millennium. The Requiin were responsible for how Turians are today. Training at the age of fifteen, thinking of the whole and not the individual, even some basic laws date back to the Requiin Age as it was called.

"They are retreating Sir. Mission complete." Another voice said. The team quietly got up weary. The battle drained them almost completely. A squad of two male Turians, a Krogan, and a Batarian greeted them. A large Turian that wore red face paint of Palaven's smallest continent greeted them.

"Archangel, Commander Shepard. Requiin squad of the Organization. I am Aximus Lukus Knight to Rook Timia who you saw take the Gunship. She will be taking the ship back to our base. I am simply telling you good luck in your mission. The Harbinger looks forward to seeing how you progress."

"How much does your Harbinger know?"

"THOS hasn't said much to us but I can only assume he knows much about your mission. The Organization has known much about the Collectors but we are small right now. Most of our bases are mere skeleton crews. We just don't have the manpower to help in a meaningful way other than like now. All we can do is make your job easier by taking the trash out early."

"Understood, thank you Aximus." Shepard said as he turned Garrus followed him.

"Oh, and another thing Archangel, if you do leave with Commander Shepard know that Omega is in safe hands." After that, the squad moved out without another word.

"So Garrus you staying here?"

"And miss all the fun? Not on your life Shepard…Wait that came out wrong given recent events." Shepard laughed which Garrus soon followed and made their way through the battlefield.


	5. Four: Meet the Organization

**Chapter Four: Meet the Organization**

 **Several Days later**

Shepard decided going to the Citadel would be very beneficial to the team. For the past, several weeks it has been them going to the far reaches of the Terminus systems finding a recruit, get shot at, return to the Normandy, then repeat. They all needed a break and Anderson had asked to see him anyways.

The descent towards the Citadel was quick, fast, and smooth nothing indicated any problems with the station. As soon as the Normandy had landed he decided to take Garrus and Grunt with him to explore the station he helped save two years ago.

The skycar immediately took them to the "check-in" area. It was crowded and bustling with life. A customs officer ordered for certain things to be turned in and asked for papers from those visiting. As a former Spectre and the fact he went through customs by contacting the Citadel directly, he could just go past her.

"C-Sec is definitely tightening security in a lot of ways." Garrus said as they walked past the officer.

"Anything different you can see?" Shepard asked his Turian friend who looked around his immediate vicinity.

"Not much, but there is a certain…air. It feels like everyone is on edge." Shepard and the team were stopped thanks to the fact Shepard was registered as dead. They were told to meet with a Captain Achilles.

The name sounded familiar to Shepard. If he recalled correctly, Achilles was a friend of Zane's and even knew about his secret identity. The doors opened and if checking in was packed then this place was overflowing with activity. People moved all around them. The whole Citadel population seemed to be packed into this one area just outside C-Sec.

"Woah." Shepard spoke in shock he didn't expect so many people.

"Strange." Garrus said curiously.

"What?"

"The Council was trying to limit weapons on the Citadel…I see a lot of civilians with firearms strapped to their back. And some are wearing armor." Shepard looked out and saw the same thing. Some carried pistols and submachine guns. All legal of course but others had white and blue armor and carried assault rifles, sniper rifles, and even shotguns.

"Yea we had some pushback when it came to the anti-gun laws." A young looking Turian said. This must've been the Captain they were told to speak to. Achilles hadn't seemingly changed a bit. He looked older for sure but all the parts were there more or less. Or from what Shepard could remember.

"From who?" Garrus asked.

"One moment… Commander Shepard yea I see the issue the scanner thinks you're dead."

"I was told you could fix that."

"Usually the process is long, boring, dumb, and just all around unnecessary so let me press this little button and you can be on your way." Achilles said and pressed the button.

"That seems…unorthodox. Couldn't you, me or both of us get into trouble?"

"Look you are you. No doubt about it the scanning equipment is the best in the galaxy. And when you are dealing with possibly the biggest powder keg in Citadel history that is about to blow. You begin to realize that the very regulations that keep people safe also stops good people from getting the job done. And I'm sure Zane would hate it if I became an obstacle in your path. He never really was a patient man." The captain said with a smile.

"C-Sec has changed." Garrus mentioned and a private called for the captain. Achilles held up his hand towards the Commander and turned to the private.

"Yes?"

"Sir, sorry to disturb you but Organization is moving."

"Shit." He sighed "Where?"

"Presidium not a lot of them but enough to be noticed. Move to intercept?" Achilles shook his head.

"No, let Captain William know and tell him I advise not engaging. Anything else?"

"No Sir." Achilles sighed in frustration when the private returned to work.

"Sorry Commander that powder keg I was talking about."

"The Organization is the keg? What are they doing?" Shepard asked

"They are fighting on behalf of the Citadel. They are a Private Military Corporation officially." Achilles said with a heavy sigh.

"Who are they fighting?" Garrus asked.

"Everyone, Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack, and some smaller gangs. They know how to clean house I will give them that. But they are very in-your-face about it. Big guns and bigger explosions the works."

"Got any intel on them?"

"Not a lot but I will tell you what I know. They are new to the PMC field. They were small two years ago, and about a year ago, they skyrocketed. Major changes were made in their ranks and now they are prominent. And only about a month ago, did we realize there were three subsections of them. The Militia, the Factory, and the Government each one with their pros and cons. Each having their own "official" duty to the Citadel. The Militia is the PMC. We at first thought the subsections were three separate gangs. They are led by a mysterious figure named THOS. We have determined that name is an acronym for The Harbinger of Salvation. He is ruthless to his enemies and kind to his subordinates but he rarely rears his head in personal affairs. We don't even have a species for him. Some say he is Turian, other say he is human, Krogan, I was even told he is the only male Asari in existence. We know nothing about him. other than he is male."

"Not even a background?" Garrus asked sometimes learning where one came from could lead to greater details.

"Especially a background. Our phycologists have tried to get into his head and come up with varied results every time. Some say he was a soldier for years, others say he lost a lot during the Geth Assault and wishes to fight against it. Some think he is an anarchist. But whatever he is, he is a firm believer in your theories Commander."

"My theories?"

"About the Reapers. He and the Organization's Government have been spilling out footage of Sovereign and some of your exploits against Saren. Showing the facts of the Reapers. So much so the Council actually said they knew of the possibility of Reapers." This was a small relief to Shepard he had hoped the Council would finally accept the truth.

"Did the Organization stop?"

"No, they only pushed harder they want action from the Council but who knows what they are after. Now I am sorry Commander but I do have reports to fill out come see me again sometime." The team turned and left and joined the fray of people.

"Any ideas about this Organization?" Shepard asked.

"They are well organized and we can summarize they are widespread to have people on Omega and the Citadel. Plus, enough people to fight against the three largest gangs in the region." Garrus deduced.

"And Freedom's Progress I ran into a squad of them there. They are well trained from the look of it."

"Only a few of them Commander Shepard." A voice broke through the crowd. From the cluster of people came a small man with kind face and a huge smile. He wore a white and blue suit and had short well-kept hair. His dark and comforting brown eyes peered through the crowd as he approached.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I am Duncan Greet. Named the Greeter in the Organization I was assigned to meet you here on the Citadel."

"The Organization knew I would be here?"

"Oh yes! Or rather the Harbinger would know. We have been watching you for quite some time. Omega, Freedom's Progress, Purgatory, and even that Junkyard planet all of them had our people. We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival here on the Citadel." The man said with excitement.

"Right…what do you want?" Shepard asked shaking the man's hand.

"Please follow me. And rather I am supposed to ask you that question. I am at your disposal after all. Think of me as a liaison between yourself and the Organization while on the Citadel." He walked fast but slow enough for the team to keep up.

"So, are you taking us to meet THOS?" Garrus asked and Duncan laughed.

"Oh, no I doubt you will meet the Harbinger for some time yet. I am simply leading you to a place a little quieter to your liking."

"So, tell me some things about your corporation."

"We are not a corporation per se. C-Sec may classify us as such but we are much different. We don't occupy an area, sell ourselves to the highest bidder, nor do we invoke such things like protection payments or anything like that. And if someone does they are immediately taken care of." The man led them to a bar which was just as loud as the outside. The sign said "Dark Star" and it was filled with people. Some gave nods to the group but otherwise, they were ignored. Duncan continued moving and pressed a button on a wall and it revealed a hidden door.

"Right, and how do you take care of them?" Shepard asked as they entered a lit hallway. The hallway seemed to go on forever.

"Where are we?" Garrus asked.

"A network of tunnels we call the Indoctrinated Network. And as for your question Commander. Well, it depends on the rank of the criminal and how severe the crime was." Greet said nonchalantly.

"Tell me about the ranks?" Shepard questioned and Duncan was quick with answers.

"For the Militia there are several. In order of importance, you have the Rook which oversees all Militia forces in an area. They have their own personal squad which is usually the best-of-the-best of the Militia in that area. Then there is their second-in-command and personal bodyguard which is a Knight. Followed by the Pawns. The Pawns have ranks of their own and we have ranks and titles for every type of person you can imagine. For example, someone who works with the Organization but isn't in the Organization officially is called a Watcher."

"Heavy chess focus, what about the King and Queen?" Shepard said as a joke realizing the trend.

"That is the Government branch. Kings and Queens are the spokespeople of their race or level of society. They handle the day-to-day affairs of the Organization. As well as recruitment on a large scale. They are not more or less powerful than the Militia or the Factory. Only the Harbinger has total power in the Organization. The other branches have a checks and balance system."

"So you have a King and a Queen for each race huh?" Garrus asked as they continued to walk.

"Yes, well, kind of. There is no difference in Kings and Queens other than the gender of the individual. The current Queen of Palaven is a woman by the name of Vila Usius. And the King of the Quarians is a man by the name of Egos'Sumat Vas Alarei nar Minz. These men and women are the leaders of their people in the Organization. And the colonies of races are led by Bishops which answer to their respective King or Queen. Ah, we are here!" Duncan said as the team drank in the information. The way of power in the Organization was both elaborate in practice but also simple in design.

Duncan opened a doorway into another bar this one had many of the same themes as the last one. Duncan didn't stop and neither did those that followed him. "We will use this place to find a cab to get you to our headquarters." He said as looked for a console to call for a taxi. The taxi showed up and they quietly went to a very familiar place.

It was the markets from two years ago some of the vendors had changed. Others had not and still, Duncan kept walking until they were in front of Chora's Den except it wasn't under that name.

"Welcome to the Reaper's Den." He motioned to the door and the team could hear loud music. It was so different yet similar.

"I heard something about a 'Factory' who are they?" Shepard asked over the loud music. Duncan raised a finger leading them past the crowd.

"Hey, Duncan!"

"What's going on Greeter?"

"Finally do your job yet?" A Turian asked in front of a door and Duncan laughed.

"Indeed." He said motioning to Shepard.

"The Commander… it is an honor." The Turian said and quickly got out of their way and the door opened and the team walked in. When it closed, the room was much quieter and they could hear themselves think for once.

"Now the Factory is our building branch. They plan, create, and distribute our gear. Our weapons, armor, and various other equipment is done through them. They are some of the smartest engineers in the galaxy. They also can procure already built things like Avenger rifles or Vindicator rifles. But for the most part, THOS wants us to remain independent, not beholden to another government, faction, or even company."

"How many of you are there?" Shepard asked although he didn't expect any real numbers.

"I assume you mean how many Organization members are there? Well, I don't have an exact number. But it changes depending on where you look right now we are in Phase two of three. So, we are relatively small."

"I have seen you people all over the place I wouldn't call yourselves small." Shepard said.

"You have seen single squads, or a single contact maybe both. In Phase two we focus on the training of our people and spread even further. Phase one focused on just getting a population… a foundation. It was the beginning and we officially got out of the first phase only four months ago."

"What is Phase three?" Garrus asked Duncan.

"That is when we use all of our resources and pool them together to create a military, unlike anything this galaxy has seen in the past 50,000 years. But for right now, we are just a small group of elite individuals."

"What about after the Reapers?"

"We will help rebuild and then disband. THOS has said that many times. We are not meant to last for long. After the Reapers are gone and their destruction fixed so will we be gone. Disbanded immediately. Many don't want that. Mainly those that are ex-military which is most of us. THOS has dialed them back and kept them focused on the approaching battles." Shepard still looked around surprised to have seen the changed state this bar was in. It used to be a pure gentlemen's club but now it was more of a base. He saw an armory, communication hubs, and he could hear people training. Yet in the front or main portion of the Den, it hadn't changed much. Women remained scantily clad and drinks were being served aplenty.

"So, you now own Chora's Den?" Duncan smiled at the statement and then laughed.

"Yea figured you would get a kick from that. After Fist's demise, those who were once invested in this place wanted to be as far away from it as possible. And those that didn't and saw a business opportunity didn't last long against our finances. They were quickly beaten and now it is the Reaper's Den."

"And this is your base of operations?" Garrus asked.

"In a sense. It is the brain of the Organization in a lot of ways. This is where THOS meets most of us and is where the Bishop of the Citadel stays for most of his time."

"And who is the Bishop?"

"That would be me, Commander." The team turned and saw a large human man in heavy white and blue armor in a doorway. He held the air of ex-military and both of his hands remained clasped behind his back. He walked towards the group extended his hand out. "Hello, I am Caleb Charles. It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander."

The group shook hands quickly. The man looked like he was in a hurry.

"Are you here to tell us more?" Shepard asked the man that about the same height as him.

"Afraid not Commander I actually wasn't told of your arrival. Another thing the Harbinger keeps hidden from me."

"Trust issues?" Shepard pressed. It was a fair question. Caleb was a high-ranking individual in the Organization. So, he should probably be told of someone important coming to visit. And that wasn't ego talking. Shepard had his own greeter, several squads, and his name was known throughout the Organization.

"No Commander, it was a matter of telling those who would meet you. Caleb Charles here is Bishop of the Citadel and Rook of Arcanii squad. He wasn't debriefed like I was. Therefore, he wasn't told of your arrival. Furthermore, nor was it certain where he would be." Duncan then turned to Caleb. "Also, Sir I was going to inform you the moment my meeting with Commander Shepard was finished. Now Commander if I am not mistaken you have a friend to see yes? I will take you to the Presidium and you can be on your way." Duncan soon led the group away from the area.


	6. Five:The Horizon of the Dawn

**Chapter Five: The Horizon of the Dawn**

Shepard walked into the human councilor's chambers to hear a heated argument. The voices were easy to recognize. On one hand was the whole of the Council and then there was Anderson.

"Can they be blamed? We hid the possibility that an ancient race of sentient machines that have destroyed life before is now on our doorstep!" Anderson said frustrated.

"They are undermining our authority it cannot continue. So far, we have been able to give them some victories but so long as…" The argument ended as Shepard walked into the room. He expected everyone to look at him but instead they looked at a video screen. On it was a very familiar dark, damp, green, and rusted room. He saw himself and Liara. It looked like a recording of some sort. It didn't take long before Shepard realized it was a recording of their talk with Vigil on Ilos.

"I am Vigil, the intelligence behind this facility. With the voice imprints of Ksad Ishan. Previously Head Researcher of this facility." It said and a flood of memories came to Shepard like a tidal wave. And with those memories came the feelings. The feeling of hopelessness, the urge to leave Ilos immediately. The mere memory of those feelings left a lingering effect on him. It was supernatural.

"What happened here?" Shepard asked the VI. The camera turned and more faces were shown. Wrex and Garrus stood beside the recorder.

"We were the last of the Prothean people. The Reapers came fast and attacked our capital, the Citadel, first. Long before the rest of the empire was even aware it was at war. Our leaders were killed in less than a day and our empire was shattered and scattered. We were no longer a united people. Only small sections of tribes fighting a colossal force." The Councilors were quiet and the air was so tense and foreboding that it could be cut with an omni-blade.

"So, the Reapers attacked the Citadel first? And you didn't see them coming?" Garrus questioned the intelligence.

Shepard looked and saw Garrus' mandible turn slack for a moment. As he too watched the recording.

"We were a lot like your people. You use the mass relays yes? And the Citadel correct?" The team nodded. "Then you have already begun your own destruction. The mass relays and the Citadel were not built by my people, or by the people that came before us. But they were built by our killers, the Reapers. It is a clever trap by leaving behind great works of travel and living space. They can accurately predict what weapons, armor, means of travel, and even where you will congregate. In a way, we do their job for them." The recording then ended in a fade to black.

Shepard saw the Councilors learn the gravity of their situation. The shock and surprise. But then the screen went black again but with the Organization's symbol on it. A voice came from it. The voice was altered to hide its identity. But when it spoke it wasn't in a malice, evil, or even urgent way. It simply spoke truth -a hard truth- but a truth nonetheless. The voice changed that truth however. That even though a great evil was at their doorstep a defeat was not inevitable. How the voice managed to use their words and speech in such a way astonished Shepard.

"That is the reality. The reality the Council refuses to tell you! I know you are scared. You feel betrayed and hopeless. Like no matter what you do now will be for nothing. But it doesn't have to be that way. The Organization is always looking for help and you will help immeasurably by telling the Council your concerns. You can help by holding out hope that there will be a tomorrow. Live your life freely and openly and you will give us our courage to fight stronger. To fight harder. To fight better. Have hope that there will be a tomorrow and my men and women will fight for you. To fight for your neighbor, your friends, your loved ones. Believe in us believe in tomorrow. And most of all… walk in defiance of the Reapers." The screen faded to black and remained that way. The message was over now.

"See! They are trying to undermine us!" The Turian accused and in a way, he was right.

"They want hope! They want us to do our jobs and help our people. We swore to our people – each of them- we would help them, protect them, and most of all…be honest to them. And now they demand answers and we have given them nothing." Anderson said with such a conviction that it could never be repeated by anyone else. And still, retain the feeling of optimism.

Shepard entered the room further and finally, the Councilors realized he was there.

"You! What have you to say about this?" The Turian said pointing at Shepard then the blank-black screen.

"You think I had something to do with that?" Shepard said raising a brow.

"We saw you there what have you to say about it?"

"That someone got the footage from a squadmate's helmet?" Shepard said with a smirk. It seemed pretty evident that was what had happened.

"You haven't agreed with us since we made you a Spectre. Keep trying this crap and we will not reinstate your status." The Turian threatened and Shepard wasn't aware his status as a Spectre was even in question. He didn't know one had to "reinstate" it.

"Now that is enough! I am on this council and I will not allow this to continue. Shepard had no idea we have refused the Reapers. He has been KIA for two years. Hard for him to manage all of this in less than a month!" Anderson stated and the Turian's jaw tensed.

"And what about your collaboration with the terrorist organization Cerberus? Anything to say on that?" The Asari asked gently. The tense air around Shepard relaxed immediately. But faintly remained like a small tingle on his spine.

"I was dead and they rebuilt me. In return, I am to help and find out what happened to our colonies. We have evidence that the Collectors are behind the attack and worse yet. They work with or for the Reapers."

"If your colonists didn't realize the risks of settling on the verge of the Terminus Systems that is on them, not us." The Turian Councilor said.

"Oh, for crying out loud Sparatus you are missing the important part. The Reapers may have something to do with it." Anderson spoke up.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe that dung heap? No matter what the Organization shows or wants. And no matter what 'evidence' is brought forth I refuse to believe that there is an ancient machine race meant to destroy every living being in the galaxy."

"This is exactly why the Organization exists Sparatus! It is because we have done nothing when we have more than enough evidence to do something. It is because we refuse to see what is clearly there!"

"And what do you propose we do Anderson? Send the fleet to protect only human colonies? Or send the fleet to look for boogiemen in the dark space? Or how about we just get Citadel Space prepared for a war that may or may not happen. Which one of those would you prefer?"

"Enough the both of you." The Asari councilor ordered. The Salarian finally began to speak.

"Shepard…how would you feel to be reinstated as Spectre?"

"Honored Councilor." The Salarian nodded and typed something into a console.

"Then so it is. Good luck Commander Shepard. This is just a show of good faith Commander. Mind the company you keep. This meeting is over." The Asari said sternly and the holograms faded away.

"Is it usually like that Sir?" Shepard asked Anderson he gave a tired laugh as he went to his balcony.

"I knew that me being a very action-oriented person would have its issues. But with this Organization putting the pressure on them it is both a curse and a blessing."

"How so?"

"Well for one it means my words actually carry some weight. I have a backing with them constantly asking for action. On the other hand, the Council hates being told what to do. They see it as an undermining of authority. Worse yet, with the Organization passing the Council completely by spreading vids like what you saw. Well, it is an insult to them."

"Can they do that? Why not arrest them?"

"Because it is technically legal. None of their members have committed an open crime worthy of taking away such privileges. We know they are in the middle of a 'war' but they fight in the shadows. And in terms of their propaganda, they have a business license they can use the vid screens any way they want. So long as they don't actively call for riots or the like."

"So they use the law against you." Shepard said mainly to himself.

"That is how the Council sees it." Shepard looked at his old friend who had a smile on his face. "I see it as them using the law to help us. To prepare us. It is more than most can say. Anyways enough about them. Anything else?" So Shepard asked a series of questions about his old friend. Asking how diplomatic life was despite current circumstances.

And then Shepard a nagging question he wanted to ask, that he needed to ask.

"I need to ask…Heard anything on Zane?"

"He…works with us now. I can't say more than that I'm sorry." Shepard was disappointed and even slightly surpised but he didn't press the issue.

"I won't keep you any longer Anderson." Shepard said and left the chambers.

…

Tali walked quickly to her father's office again. She had been requested an hour ago. He even sent a shuttle for her to use.

"Come on Rael don't make this difficult. Just have my people watch over her." The same voice from a few weeks ago told her father. Instead of entering the room she remained in the waiting room. She sat down and waited patiently but couldn't help but listen in.

"I let you order me to take my daughter to Freedom's Progress. I will not let you decide who I let protect her on this mission!" Her father stated and the voice chuckled. It was a calm chuckle one that was a mockery of her father.

"If you think Freedom's Progress was a hellhole then Haestrom is the Devil's Lair. Think Rael I am giving you the chance to extend an olive branch to my people. I have given you many branches. Time, you give one up of your own." She heard her father slam his fists on his desk. She tried to keep her mind off the conversation by fiddling with the ring around her neck. Studying it for it the thousandth time since she has had it.

"Fine but I am sending Kal'Reegar as the squad leader."

"Understood I would have it no other way. You deserve someone you trust to watch your own flesh and blood. Good day, Mister Zorah always fun to talk to you and you too Tali'Zorah keep up the good work!" Tali smiled to herself somehow she thought the voice would know she had entered.

"Tali…come in I have a mission for you." Tali placed the ring under the cloth and entered the office space.

…

Shepard began to walk towards the Normandy when he saw Achilles once again.

"Are you free now?" He asked the Turian who looked up from his terminal.

"Never, but I can spare a moment. I am sorry for being short earlier. There are more things to being Captain then I thought." He said with a Turian smile.

"Last I checked you were just a part-time cop why the change?" Garrus asked.

"When you spend the better part of the last few years as a dispatcher and a part-time cop. It gets easy and boring. I liked it like that. But then Saren showed up. Only then did I realize how useless I actually was. When there are people like you, the Commander, and Zane taking the fight to the enemy I knew I had to help. I went full time a few months after the attack and just recently rose to the rank of Captain."

"Speaking of which where is Zane?" Shepard asked and the Turian shrugged in response before revealing more.

"No idea, I haven't spoken to him at length in over a year. I know he put being the Reaper on hiatus. And the last I heard from him he said he was helping the Alliance somehow. He tells me very little in his day-to-day." Achilles said and Shepard nodded. A girl appeared beside them and handed a datapad to Achilles which Shepard guess had a report. She had blue eyes, long black hair, and wore a tight-fitting C-Sec uniform. She had a thin and fit form to her. But something about her also looked very familiar.

"Here you go Captain." She said her voice like silk if silk had a sound.

"Thank you, Sophia." He said and the girl smiled at Achilles and the group before leaving.

"Who was that? She looked familiar." Shepard asked.

"That? Oh, that is Sophia Rees. Used to be Sophia Grodd." The Captian said and Shepard knew the name Grodd.

A wife beater and the first real-time Shepard saw just how violent the Reaper -and by extension Zane- was. By the end of it, all Grodd barely looked human let alone alive. Zane had cut off most of his fingers, made it where Grodd had two black eyes and couldn't see. And plus, he had a hard time talking with his throat constantly in Zane's hand being squeezed.

Zane, on the other hand, had a look of pure fire in his eyes. He wanted Grodd to die and that was a look, Shepard, never quite forgot.

"After the attack from Sovereign Zane convinced her to join us. And she has been a blessing ever since. She uses her charms and smarts to make even the smartest criminals give over evidence to us. Unknowingly of course." Achilles said with another smirk. Shepard's omni-tool came to life.

"Shepard the Illusive Man is contacting you on the Normandy." Kelly Chambers told him through the established link.

"Understood on our way." Shepard said and nodded a goodbye to Achilles before leaving.

He was just about to make it to the shuttle when he heard an ad call his name. but it was different.

"Ah, there you are, Commander Shepard, I hear you have been looking for me." He turned to the ad and saw a hooded figure. It matched the small description of Kasumi Goto. His day, his mission, his ship, just keeps getting more and more interesting.

…

Shepard stood tall and straight. Ready to meet with the Illusive Man. He didn't like him any more than a normal Alliance soldier did. But at least the Illusive Man was doing something to help the colonies and that was more than many of the Alliance could say. Anderson was trying but diplomats had tied him down.

"Shepard we've caught a break." He heard the smoke-filled voice say before taking a sip of whiskey or brandy. Shepard wasn't sure which.

"What?" Shepard asked no longer straight or tall but just tense. A hologram of a planet appeared beside him.

"Horizon, a small colony in the Lera System has just gone dark. We believe the Collectors are making their next move. It is time for you to get moving Commander. Has Mordin prepared the counter to the swarms?"

"Almost done."

"I hope he works fast because if not then you are in trouble." Shepard was about to leave but was halted by the same voice. "There is something else Commander." Shepard turned. "An anonymous tip just came to us. Your friend Zane is on Horizon." Shepard listened intently and his jaw tensed.

"Why is he there?" Shepard thought aloud but the Illusive Man was quick to answer it.

"Apparently, he joined the Alliance in an unofficial capacity. He helps smooths relations with the colonies and the Alliance. But can go over most Alliance personnel. Furthermore, he has the training to back up his authority." Shepard raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"He has gone through N7 training." Shepard was speechless.

N7 was almost exclusive to Alliance personal and only the greatest of the greatest even made it to N1 never mind N7!

"That is…surprising."

"Maybe you can question him once you land on Horizon." Shepard nodded and then the link was cut.

"Well, this will be something." Shepard said to himself as he went to Mordin.

…

Zane punched the wall as hard as he could he was growing frustrated with how quiet things have been.

"Where are the Collectors damn it!" He yelled, rubbing his knuckles before slipping the black glove back on and opened the door to the outside. He took a deep breath and calmed down. His frustration leaving him with the breath out of his lungs. He took only three steps before Linith came to him.

"Zane, we have a problem."

"He was dead when I got there." He said with a laugh and Linith smiled. A serious look in her eyes told him he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Those guns you gave us still don't work." A loud sigh could be heard from his lips as they walked.

"I told the Alliance to bring in more. It isn't my fault you people don't trust them. And wished to inspect the living shit out of the generators." The frustrated man said as they walked. Dodging the crowds of people. He looked and saw a team of heavily armed people wearing white and blue armor leaning against a prefab just doing nothing. He thought little of it now.

"I know and just understand please, people just don't trust the Alliance here even those that work in an unofficial capacity. And wearing that attire doesn't help your case." Zane looked down at his jacket and laughed.

"Great so now it is an issue with what I wear how fucking fantastic. Look you will need those guns here soon." The air grew tense and he looked up and saw clouds swirling around a longship as it landed. "Get everyone moving now!" He shouted and pushed Linith to get her moving.

"No time to waste. Get to the safehouse!" He ordered and saw the swarms get closer and closer. The fear rose with each second they came at him. But he swallowed it and knew he had to wait until the enemy came onto the ground. "Where the fuck is Shepard when I need him?"

…

Shepard landed hard on the muddy ground with Garrus, Grunt, and Miranda behind him. In the distance, they could see the large ship so high it pierced the clouds. Its organic hide giving it an insect-like look. In a strange way, this ship seemed familiar.

"That's it…that is the same damn ship." Garrus was heard saying.

"Huh?"

"That was the ship that destroyed the Normandy two years ago." Shepard nodded and figured that was why he got the familiar feeling when looking at the ship. In the distance gunfire, could be heard followed by an explosion.

"Come on, Zane is in trouble we don't have all day." Shepard ordered and quickly made his way deeper into the colony as he did so a seeker swarm passed over his head. And then even went passed his team's head. The familiar feeling of fear went over his body but like normal he shook it off.

"Wait you hear that?" Garrus asked and then the sound of flapping wings could be heard. Above them, several Collectors passed them. One managed to see them and opened fire.

"Cover!" Shepard ordered and ran for a low railing. Garrus aimed and pulled the trigger of his sniper rifle. The Collector's head exploding afterward. Miranda used warp and shattered another Collector with the powerful biotic blast. Shepard aimed and shot the leg of another Collector. Grunt took the moment and charged the down assailant he crashed into the bug-looking being and the Collector landed on his back. Without thinking Grunt stomped his foot through its head.

"That's all of them, Commander." Garrus said.

"Understood, let's keep moving." Shepard said and raised his weapon. Ready for another ambush should it happen. In the distance, they could see another few squads flying towards the gunfire. They got closer and closer until most of them died from concentrated gunfire.

"Damn, colonists are really fighting back." Garrus said impressed.

"Agreed but I am wondering how they got so well prepared." Miranda said and somehow Shepard thought Zane was behind it. He seemed to have the uncanny ability to know what would happen and when. Either that or he had the uncanny ability to have trouble find him no matter where he was.

Shepard ran into cover staying quiet as a small team of Collectors searched the prefabs.

"Must be looking for humans." Miranda whispered. Shepard did a hand movement to signal to fire on his mark. He looked through the sights on his Vindicator and saw a Collector shimmering with a barrier. His finger hovered over the trigger ready to fire. He took a deep breath and then pulled the trigger. The rounds hit the body of the Collector. With each fired shot, the gun rose higher and higher to the head. The barrier closer to going away. When the last round made it to the head the barrier gave way killing it immediately.

"Light them up!" Garrus yelled in excitement. And as one the team killed the Collectors. But then they heard an undead-like moan. Or a painful groan. It was so familiar.

"Husks!" Shepard said and took the head off one with his rifle. He then went to shoot another one but it dodged the rounds. And moved quickly zig-zagging as it got closer. Grunt showed up and grabbed the Husk by the head. He laughed as he slammed the Husk's head into the ground pummeling it into the ground. The other Husks didn't last long either afterward.

"These seem different." Garrus pointed out. Shepard kicked one lightly and noticed the upgrades to them. More cybernetics, tubes, and thus they moved much faster.

"They seemed to have been upgraded. Guess the Collectors do work with the Reapers." He said.

"With that being said. You guys notice anything? Or better yet the lack of something?" Garrus said and the team looked around.

"No dragon's teeth. The Husks were brought here. Not made here." Shepard said.

"Makes you wonder what purpose do the colonists serve?" With Garrus' statement, the foreboding thought crept into the team's minds and it wasn't pleasant.

"Enough, we got to get moving." Shepard said and began to move closer to the gunfire. They soon saw a small prefab being assaulted by a large squad of Collectors. Inside was a helmeted human wearing white and blue armor holding off the Collectors.

"Take that you bugs!" He shouted and sounded like a kid no older than twenty.

"Covering fire!" Shepard ordered and the Collectors were flanked immediately. And many of the enemy down dead. Miranda used a warp to take care of a barrier allowing Garrus to snipe the Collector's head.

"Good shot!" She congratulated. Grunt sprinted forward and used his shotgun to kill three Collector soldiers in quick succession before backhanding a forth. The large Krogan walked to the down Drone and placed a boot on its back and placed the muzzle of his shotgun to the back of its head. He laughed as pulled the trigger and looked for another target. Only for there to not be anymore.

From the prefab, a young human male walked out carrying an Avenger rifle in one hand and his helmet in the other. He looked dirty and tired but still prepared.

"Thanks for the help." He said as a family of four walked out behind him. A mother and father in their forties a young boy no older than fifteen. And a young woman around the same age as the young soldier. "I need to get these people to the Safehouse can we walk and talk?" He asked and kept walking. He quickly put the helmet back on his head.

"Well, you're welcome. My name is Shepard of the Normandy this is Grunt, Garrus, and Miranda. Who are you?"

"Sorry if I don't look it, but it is an honor to meet you and your team Commander. I am Wallace Rex a Pawn in the Organization. A part of Spartan squad." Wallace said as he walked over the bodies. The family staying close to the team. They looked scared and tired and who could blame them?

"How did you manage to evade the Seeker Swarms?" Shepard asked.

"Factory came up with a way to shield us from the swarms. Furthermore, once you put enough bullets into the swarm they dissipate."

"You the only member left?" Garrus asked and Wallace laughed.

"Oh no, I got cut off trying to keep these guys safe. Been fighting ever since. They are at the Safehouse." It was then Shepard realized they were getting closer to gunfire. "Seems Rook Leon is holding off the bugs." The young man said and then jogged towards the battle. He found a safe spot and saw the situation. A very large team of Collectors were trying to get into a blocked off area. Stopping them was about three people each holding a machine gun. They wore the iconic white and blue armor and had yet to take any casualties from what could be seen. Yet, the Collectors had lost dozens just based on the pile of bodies littering the area.

"Your people are doing well." Shepard commented and Wallace grunted.

"They must be surrounded, there are more than just those guys." He turned to the family. "Get in that prefab and stay quiet." He ordered and the family slowly backed up towards the pointed prefab.

"I'll have one of my people watch over them. Miranda keep on them."

"On it." She replied and followed the family.

"Thank you, Commander." Wallace checked his gun and chuckled to himself. "Yea I got the ammo. Alright, I'll draw their fire then you guys flank them. Bam is the word." He said and ran low to the ground behind the Collectors. Wallace nodded to Shepard who nodded back. "Bam, bam!" He yelled and opened fire. Shepard rose and sent a concussion shot at a collection of Collectors that soon fell allowing the defenders to pick them off. Shepard then ran for another piece of cover and used the butt of his rifle to knock another Drone down. He quickly dispatched him before killing two more.

Wallace kicked a Drone down before stabbing it with a knife. In quick thinking, he threw the knife at another Collector. The knife embedded itself into one of the Collector's eyes. The boy was quick to get behind a high wall. A Collector guardian didn't see him and Wallace used it to his advantage. He put his gun down then jumped up, his omni-blade showing. He stuck the blade into the creature's neck then pulled back. The guardian flipped over the railing and landed hard on the ground. It tried to struggle but Wallace was quick to take the blade and stuck it through the creature's head. He then grabbed his rifle and began killing more Drones and other Collectors.

As they began to whittle down the enemy something happened to a guardian. It began to shriek and was lifted into the air by an invisible force. The Collector shook violently and cracks of yellow light formed and from the cracks came fire. The eyes sparked yellow for a moment before being replaced by the same fire.

 **"** **I am the Harbinger of your destruction! The Harbinger of your salvation! The Harbinger of your ascension!"** It said in a deep menacing voice.

"There is only one Harbinger of Salvation you freak!" Wallace taunted the possessed Collector. The Collector ditched the weapon it held and cast a dark sphere of energy at Wallace. "Oh shit." He said and ran as the sphere closed in. It exploded and threw him hard against a wall.

 **"** **Shepard…you will feel this."** It said and a much faster ball of light came at him. Shepard was behind cover but even then, he could feel the punch the small ball held.

"Focus fire on that thing!" Shepard ordered. Garrus quickly opened fire causing the being to use its wings to get to cover.

 **"** **It makes no difference, no matter how much damage is sustained to this form. You will ascend voluntarily or you will be volunteered!"** It said and used its wings to get closer. Grunt, Garrus, and Shepard all used their concussive shots and the being was sent flying several feet. The barriers were gone. Then a large warp hit it from the garage. Shepard looked and saw a team of three moving out while opening fire.

"Spartans…show that thing your profession!" A man bellowed.

"Ah-roo!" His team chanted.

 **"** **Your insolence will cost you dearly!"** The being shouted as it turned to ash and died.

"Come on get into the Safehouse!" The man shouted and Shepard and his team quickly ran to safety.

"Miranda, we cleared them. Get over here with the family." He said and saw Wallace get up and began limping to the team. Grabbing back his knife from earlier. Soon as everyone was in the haven a breath of relief was heard all around. Three members of the squad still stayed on the lookout.

"Hey T-Rex, you get your girlfriend?" A squadmate asked Wallace.

"Now that is telling. But I will say I paid your girl a visit before I left. You should ask her about it later." He said with a cheeky smile. The squadmate laughed and flipped him off.

"Enough Spartans." A loud man said and Shepard looked around and saw the room was a generator room. It was very large, however. Larger then it should've been. And it didn't take long to figure out why. Most of the colonists were here huddled in small groups.

"Commander Shepard I presume?" The loud human asked. Shepard nodded. The man before him was about the same size as Shepard and had a similar build.

"Rook Leon I assume?" The man nodded.

"Rook Alexander Leon of Spartan squad. It is an honor Commander."

"Are you the Bishop as well?" Leon smiled as he shook his head.

"I guess you met with the Greeter? No, I am not. Spartan squad is the most elite squad in the Militia. We don't have the privilege of staying in one spot. We go where we are needed most. My rank of Rook is more of a formality than anything." Alexander walked to one of his troops who was treating a wound. The boy's face couldn't be seen hidden behind the helmet. His left arm had no armor nor the undersuit revealing his black skin wrapped with a white bandage. His left arm had taken a round that went through the muscle it seemed. Thus, the arm was having several muscle spasms a minute. The soldier was doing everything he could to keep his arm from striking out of accord. And ignoring the bandages meant to keep the blood from spilling. He had bandages wrapped like a rubber band keeping his arm tucked close to him. The soldier also had his other hand clasp the forearm tightly.

"Sir I can still help. Just don't take me off. Please, Sir." He begged the disappointment he had for himself was unparalleled. It was something Shepard had seen several times in his life. Whether it was the gangs on Earth. Or on Elysium soldiers didn't like leaving their brothers and sisters in arms behind. It was something only training, eating, and fighting together gave.

"Buddy, don't worry about it. Once we are done here you will see the medics and then you can come back."

"I need to do something Sir please I need to help." The young man named Buddy said. Alexander put a hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy, listen to me right now I need you to stay alive alright. We need you here and now. Keep an eye on the colonists. See how scared they are? We need to be strong for them okay? That is why we are here alright? For them, you stay strong and they will imitate it. Do you understand?"

Buddy nodded his head sternly. "Yes, Sir will do. Give them hell."

"Always do." Alexander got up and looked back at Shepard. "As you can see we have had a little bit of a rough day but we will come back. Now comes the part you won't like. I cannot help you. The most we can do is hold this position until evac gets here. And that won't be until you take out the ship locking this place down."

"Oh, so just us against the Collectors that sound fun." Garrus said. Alexander shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't like it much either but we have our orders. And they come from the top of the top. We are here to make sure the colonists are safe. We got a grand majority of them but…some didn't make it." Shepard immediately thought of Zane being frozen or worse…on the ship.

"I'm sure you did your best." Shepard said and the Rook nodded then perked up a little bit.

"But there is someone out there still. He has been dropping off more colonists from time to time."

"Probably that Alliance crony." A man said from a dark corner. Several groups of colonists groaned when he spoke. The small man came from the shadows a look of distrust lined his features.

"Who is that?" Shepard asked the skittish individual.

"Some Alliance rep named Zane. Says he isn't in the Alliance but I know he is one. He has their colors on his jacket. And he is just like the rest of them. Doesn't care about us only what we can provide."

"Oh, for fuck's sake Delan shut the fuck up! I swear every time you open up your mouth I want to stick a gun in it and pull the god damned trigger!" A large man said glaring at the mechanic.

"Lars, I don't need your shit right now. And you know I'm right."

"Yea he is Alliance but he has done more to help us then you have." Lars got up and pointed harshly at Delan.

"Is it normally like this?" Shepard asked Alexander.

"Delan is the local mechanic if you can't tell. He is also the local conspiracy theorist. The man he speaks of is an unofficial Alliance rep named Zane -we call him Rocker- as he said. But from what I have seen Rocker cares about these people. He knew the guns the Alliance provided would need more juice. So, he got ahold of my team knowing we were in the Organization. And contracted us to get more generators. Delan didn't trust them because they were from him so he halted them for inspection. The inspection took a long time and now we are here."

"When the Alliance rules over us like the tyrannical government they are only then will I…" Lars had enough of Delan and punched him in the face and the mechanic fell and stayed down. He looked like he was seeing stars and Lars sat back down quietly.

"Hey T-Rex you owe me twenty credits!" A soldier yelled at Wallace.

"Fuck Lars clocked him? Damn it, I hoped it would be Linith." An explosion sounded not far from their safehouse.

"Sir Collectors are moving towards the spaceport. They are getting their shit pushed in but I see at least a platoon coming at him."

"Any idea if Rocker is safe?" Alexander asked.

"Yea but he won't be for much longer. And we got contacts coming at us from north and south. Scratch that, only coming from the south end. Damn Rocker is good."

"Understood, Rex, get on the south end. Shepard take the northern exit and get to the spaceport if you don't hurry Zane is fucked royally. We will hold them here. Oh, and take this we have several so don't feel like you're taking our arsenal." Alexander said giving him a Collector beam rifle.

Shepard nodded and his squad quickly moved out. The first thing he saw was the sheer number of Collectors attacking a single area from the sky. For each one that made it through, five died in the air. Unsurprisingly the faint sound of music could be heard in the distance.

"Yea fuck 'em up Rocker! Good luck Shepard." Wallace said as he went to the south exit.

"Let's go get Zane and then help out Spartan squad." Shepard said and pulled out his assault rifle. His team ran as fast as they could and many Collectors dropped from the sky with bullet wounds from Zane's weapon. Shepard and his team saw another squad of flying Collectors and opened fire. The squad soon fell from the focused fire and never made it anywhere close to landing safely.

"Is that you, old friend?" A familiar voice asked over the radio.

"The one and only." Shepard replied.

"Ha! Oh, how I have longed for this moment just like old times. Not to be a dick, however, but this time get to me before I get shot four times in the back. Tali would have my head if it happened again." The sarcastic voice said causing Shepard and Garrus to smirk.

"Will do. Just don't lose this time."

"For the record, I never lose I always get my man…one way or another." The link was then cut.

"Well, he certainly is…something else." Miranda mentioned.

"Don't even get me started." Shepard replied as they made it to a locked door. On the other side, fighting could be heard. The rumbling of gunfire could be heard and the shattering of what sounded like ice. And then the sound and smell of burning flesh infiltrated Shepard's nose. And then as they were about to open the door the sound of battle was faint but still there.

"Alright Shepard, I am leaving the spaceport to you. Just keep one thing in mind. Sac and head. I will be with you in a moment." Then the link was cut again. The fighting on the other side of the large doors ceased shortly afterward.

"Sac and head? Hopefully, it will become obvious." Garrus hoped as the door opened.

Bodies littered the entire area. At least a platoon's worth of corpses dotted the port. Collectors had missing limbs, heads, eyes, fingers. Some missed their chest in an explosion. Others were charred to the bone and many were frozen in ice.

"Well, he certainly has upgraded." Garrus nonchalantly stated. The music here was loud and prevalent.

 **I stand alone and gaze upon the battlefield  
Wasteland is all that's left after the fight  
And now I'm searching a new way to defeat my enemy  
Bloodshed I've seen enough of death and pain**

The groaning and stomping of flesh could be heard close by and the team raised their rifles. From behind a wall at the center of the spaceport two giant beings walked groggily to them. Nearly a whole arm of the beings was replaced with a giant cannon. The moaning of a Husk reverberated from their crooked, decrepit, mangled head.

"Fire!" Shepard ordered.

 **I will run, they will hunt me in vain  
I will hide, they'll be searching  
I'll regroup, feign retreat they'll pursue  
Coup de grâce I will win but never fight  
That's the Art of War  
That's the Art of War  
Breaking the will to fight among the enemy  
Force them to hunt me they will play my game  
And play by my rules I will be close but still untouchable  
No more will I see suffering and pain**

 **…**

Even as the team concentrated fire at one of them the beings refused to go down.

"This isn't working Shepard!"

"Thank you Garrus!" Shepard sarcastically said and cursed. A being shot its shockwave gun and luckily Shepard was in cover so the effects were minimal. He peaked from his cover and saw two things that stood out. A big blue sac on its hunched shoulder and a small Husk head.

"The sac and head fire!" The team immediately concentrated their fire at the two areas. The sac began to leak blue liquid and deflated. The being began to move slower as its center of gravity shifted and soon a bullet found itself in its head, killing it. The second one was much easier to take down using the same tactic.

"Good work everyone." Shepard got on the comm. "Zane you still there? We took out the Collectors. Beginning to start up the GUARDIAN lasers." Shepard could hear the sounds of battle in the distance and then he heard it on the radio.

"Not done yet…ah! Shit that almost got me. Anyways, you will have to defend the tower. Collectors ain't just gonna let you destroy their toys. Damn, I gotta go, be with you soon."

"Alright, we'll hold this area. EDI get to work." Shepard ordered and the team spread out covering every angle.

"Contacts incoming!" Miranda said and soon Collectors landed and began opening fire.

The team held off the squads upon squads of Collectors.

 **"You will feel pain, Shepard."** The deep voice of a possessed Collector could be heard behind the Commander. Shepard turned and held down the trigger of his rifle. The Collector recoiled from the torrent of bullets hitting it. The Collector grabbed the rifle and threw it aside. Its hand turning into a chitin blade and was about to swipe down at Shepard. **"Time to feel pain, Shepard."** It said then a bullet hit its head and the being turned to ash. Shepard turned and saw Garrus holding a smoking sniper rifle.

"We are not done yet, Shepard." Miranda said pointing at a floating crab-thing coming at them from the ship. It had several legs and had bone-looking plating for armor. Its maw filled with the heads of Husks. Its eyes glowed the same sharp, crystal, and peering blue as the Husks it held.

"Oh, come on!" Garrus yelled getting to cover.

"Finally, a worthy opponent!" Grunt said as he charged the being and was smacked with one of the limbs. He flew through a wall and landed behind several crates and boxes.

"Focus fire!" Shepard yelled and those still up rose and unleashed all their thermal clips at the beast.

"I'm out!" Miranda yelled switching to her sub-machine gun only for that to hiss empty.

Garrus had his sniper rifle out since his assault rifle had run dry some time ago. He fired at the beast's eyes. The thing did a backflip in pain but soon recovered. Its eye bleeding dark brown blood. Garrus aimed at the other eye only for his sniper to hiss it had no ammo.

"Shepard I'm out of ammo as well."

Grunt was still on the ground. Going through a wall and landed hard on metal crates does that. Even to a Krogan. The remaining squadmates were using their various programs and abilities to whittle down the beast. However, the thing just ignored them.

Shepard didn't want to waste what little ammo he did have on it. In case more Collector squads came at them. He reached behind and felt the rifle Spartan squad gave him. He pulled it back and the weapon unfolded itself. The weapon lacked a trigger from what Shepard could see but the handle was…squishy. He squeezed as hard as he could. The weapon warmed up in his hands and soon as the heat grew to the point it felt like he was holding a metal pan on a stove. A trigger appeared and Shepard wasted no time in pulling it immediately. The yellow beam unleased its heated fury and the recoil was incredible for a beam weapon. He had a hard time keeping the weapon steady as the beam burned through the enemy's face, mouth, and eyes. It squealed with pain and rage but could not get away. Soon enough the beam burned a giant hole through the beast's head. Within a few moments the being turned to ash.

"Shepard, I have full control of the lasers I just need authorization to fire at the console." EDI said and Shepard ran for the console and slammed on the corresponding button. And within no time the giant weapons opened fire. To Shepard's left in a burning prefab, the sound of gunfire could be heard. A window was destroyed by gunfire and then the firing ceased. Shepard got the beam ready he squeezed it tightly and the rifle began to heat up.

The doors opened to a burning Collector trying to douse the flames upon its body. Behind it, two Collectors were being backed up. In front of them, a male in a black and red jacket with a black hood and mask over his face. This male had two omni-blades in two Drone's necks. One for each Collector. He pushed the Drones off his blades and they fell to the ground. The burning Collector turned and was headbutted for his trouble, also falling to the ground. The male laughed as he put both blades into the Collector's chest. With a flick of his wrists, the dual blades became laced with lightning and the Collector shook violently for several seconds before lying still. The male looked at Shepard and nodded before turning on his heel and brought a Carnefix to bear on a wounded Collector assassin and shot it in the head. The headless body then falling to the ground with a *thud*.

The human jumped over the railing and put away his pistol and cracked his neck and fingers.

"Shepard, it has been far too long old friend." He said and slid down the mask and hood. Shepard saw the N7 logo on the chest of the leather jacket. Then he saw the man himself. Zane "the Reaper" had changed very little in the past two years. Only small things seemed to be noticeable. His hair had more of a military style to it and the shadow of a beard was growing on his face. Despite the battle he hardly looked tired nor did he look like he got hit.

"Zane, it has been far too long how you been?" Shepard said with a smile and shook his old friend's hand.

"Oh, you know this and that. Nothing big." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Nothing big? I heard you…" He was cut off by Delan who came running as the ship flew away. The bruise on his face was going to remain for some time.

"No! They took John and Walter. And…and Tucker do something!"

"Do something? Shepard just helped save this colony. Realize who you are talking to!" Zane demanded at the mechanic.

"Shepard? Yea I thought that was your name. So, what you're some big hotshot in the Alliance. Figures you would save your buddy then leave."

"Delan if you don't shut up I swear…" Zane began his teeth grinding.

"You'll what? I would love to…" Zane grabbed Delan by his neck and pushed him against a wall. Delan's hat falling to the dirt.

"Once upon a time I would've disfigured you to the point of no recognition but now I'll just do this." And swung at the other side of Delan's face punching him hard and the mechanic fell again. Spartan squad came to them and two were laughing.

"Ha! You owe me thirty credits, Denis. Rocker just hit Delan!" Buddy said and another man groaned.

"Commander Shepard, Zane, I fear this is goodbye for now. We will take this waste-of-time and the other colonists and head out of here. Stay safe out there and walk in defiance." The Rook said before a Spartan grabbed Delan and dragged him off. The Rook and his team then left.

"So, where were we?" Zane asked

"I was going to ask about this rumor of N7 training." Shepard crossed his arms and the younger man smiled.

"Yea heard about that, did you? Guess I can't hide much from the Illusive Man. Anyways, yes and no. I did receive minimal training. As in I was put under the wing of an N7 soldier for several months. She honed my skills and talents to a deadly edge. I was asked to receive the full training but turned it down."

"Wait you were offered the training?"

"Yes, I guess going one on one with a Spectre makes people raise a few brows. I turned it down because I had things to attend to. Friends to see and to comfort not to mention deals to make. The Alliance wanted my skills I said I would work in an unofficial capacity and so they strapped me beside an N7 soldier and said, 'do as she says, do what she does, and learn what she tells you to' and so I did. As a thank you for my services that I now offer them. They gave me this badass jacket." The young man said both hands behind his back and he stood at attention.

"I see, and what do you do?"

"I use my contacts to give the Alliance whatever advantages it needs. I am not free, however, and am compensated very well for what I do. I need to be unofficial, however, works out better for everyone that way. People don't like dealing with a government no matter where you go." He stated.

"So, what now?"

"Now I join you. Simple as that."

"Wait you'll join me? Just like that? No argument?"

"Of course. Look we both see that the Collectors are the problem here and according to those boys in the Organization the Collectors work for the Reapers. And that is unacceptable. Plus, someone needs to watch over you in Cerberus."

"You knew I take it?" Zane laughed at the question.

"Really man? This is me we are talking about here. And yes, I knew who do you think told the Illusive Man I was on Horizon?" Zane saw Shepard's eyes turned to a deathly, angry glare.

"You risked the lives of these colonists? For what? To get my attention?" Zane shook his head still smiling.

"No, well not really. I did it to get the Collector's attention which would get the Illusive man's attention and thus your attention. It is a simple domino effect. If I didn't do it, they would've taken an entire colony I know what I did sacrifice some people but it is better than an entire colony. This is many things, Shepard. Don't make it into a defeat." He said and walked passed Garrus. "Hey, Garrus, nice to see you're okay…for some reason I expected you to get fucked up on Omega."

"In some ways, I did." Garrus said his fists clenched.

"Yea I heard what happened I'll help in any way you need me to. You need only ask." Zane said nodding to the Turian

Garrus returned the nod and notice something about Zane he had never realized. Garrus was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. Maybe it was because Zane was usually clean shaven. But when it was to the point of a shadow -like it was now. Garrus noticed that Zane almost looked like Shepard. At least barely. If it wasn't for the eye color difference, and Zane's hair being a few shades lighter then the two could pass for cousins. Or at least, very distant cousins.

"What is it?' Zane asked Garrus.

"Nothing just…thinking." He replied and Zane gave a short and curt nod before continuing and walking to Grunt.

"You look small." Grunt said.

"You look young and undisciplined. Want to test which is better?" Zane replied

"Anytime." The Krogan said.

"Anywhere." The human said with a smirk.

"Alright, that is enough the both of you." Shepard said and the two gave a grunt.

"Don't worry Shepard just mutual respect right Krogan?" Zane said hand out.

"For now." He said and shook the small hand.

"This is going to be so much fun. Oh! I forgot to mention I do have stuff to bring with me just so you know." Zane told the Commander who nodded with a small smirk on his face.

"Joker send the shuttle for pick up we are bringing an old friend."

 **A/n Song: Sabaton: The Art of War**


	7. Six: The Next Objective

**Chapter Six: The Next Objective**

 **Haestrom**

She looked at the architecture and was in awe. The thought that she stood in the footsteps of another Quarian from so long ago crossed her mind for a moment. And then the thought she stood in the blood of a fallen Quarian from so long ago crossed her mind. The happiness and excitement were canceled by the hopelessness and sadness. She reached and placed a finger on her ring. The ring was under her suit so it wouldn't get lost and was always close to her. No matter what, it wasn't like she removed her suit often.

"I wish you were here Zane." She said sadly and quietly.

"Sorry, ma'am?" An Organization soldier asked her. He was a Quarian by the name of Attan if memory served correctly.

"Nothing Attan sorry, just talking to myself." She said quietly and got back to work studying the data.

"Of course, LOHL." He said.

"LOHL?" She asked and the man began to fidget awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry it is a code word in the Organization means 'our charge' for lack of a better term." He said but it seemed…strange she was going to ask when Kal'Reegar came through the door.

"Geth found us time to get moving. Rook, get your people in position just like I laid out."

"Yes, Sir. Attan and Illis with Tali. The rest of you hold the Gateway!" The Rook whose name was simply Titan said. He was a large man with a larger machine gun in his hands. He quickly got on his radio. "Scout Folo do you copy?" The sound of gunfire could be heard.

"They found me. Won't be able to make it to you. I'll hold them off best I can." The link was cut abruptly after that. Attan nodded to her and Tali knew she had to get moving.

"Be careful you guys." She said to Titan who nodded.

"Always ma'am. Alright, Adas squad let's stomp these parasites! We walk!" He shouted raising his weapon high in the air.

"In defiance!" Then the battle was heard in full swing. Tali grasped the ring under the suit a little tighter.

"Where is that crazy bosh'tet when I need him?" She whispered and then grabbed her shotgun and pumped it. She was as ready as she would be for battle now.

…

 **Two Hours Earlier**

 **Normandy**

Zane stood in the Conference Room confidently. His arms crossed as Jacob, Miranda and Shepard all thought about what to do with him.

"We need all the help we can get." Jacob and Shepard both said.

"Yes, but I am just saying we know nothing about him. Everyone we take on we know a little bit about. We don't have any psych evaluations nor any idea what he has been up to." Miranda said sternly.

"That is the point, Miranda." Zane piped in. She glared at him as a response.

"Miranda, I have fought with and against Zane many times when taking on Saren. And when I say he knows what needs to be done I mean it."

"What about his personal life? How can we be sure that he is mentally stable?"

"Miranda two things. Number one, Zane isn't mentally stable. He fought Saren and a large group of Geth single handily. While nursing several broken ribs, bones, a sprained ankle, and I am sure many other things that Chakwas would know. And number two, I have learned it is probably best to not wonder what he does in his personal life." Shepard said and smirked at Zane who chuckled.

"Nothing that you need a black light for I swear." Zane laughed.

"Where do we put you then?" Jacob asked him.

"Anywhere where my stuff can fit. I will need a lot of space."

"What stuff did you bring?" Shepard asked.

"Several communicators, a vidscreen, a small bed. Which I will warn you now. I plan on replacing when we get to a commercial center. As well as a footlocker for my clothes." The young man said leaning against the bulkhead.

"That is quite a bit of stuff for a military vessel." Miranda commented and Zane rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"I am a busy man I have contacts all over the galaxy. My stuff keeps them in contact with me. Furthermore, even I need to have some fun occasionally when I am not killing things. And I just work for the Alliance military I am not military."

"I recommend the storage room." EDI piped up Zane looked at the small blue sphere.

"Oh? What storage room my AI friend?" He saw the team look at him surprised that he knew she was an AI. "What? Oh, don't be that surprised I can hear the synthetic emotion in her voice patterns. It is quite good. Now, what storage room is she talking about?"

"It was to be the crew barracks but complications arose and its now a storage room." Jacob said.

"What about the stuff in storage what will you do with that?"

"Most of it is useless and can be spaced. Other stuff will be given to the owners here on the Normandy and whatever is left will be sold." Shepard decided.

"Sounds like a plan." Zane said trying to think of the room EDI was talking about. _"That was supposed to be the crew barracks. What the hell happened?"_ He thought.

"I will show you to it. Right, this way." Jacob said knocking Zane from his thoughts. The two left leaving just Miranda, EDI, and Shepard.

"Look I am just saying I don't trust him." Miranda piped up.

"You don't have to but nonetheless he is worthy of giving him a chance at least. He may surprise you." He said and Miranda sighed in contempt but gave a weak nod.

"He seems quite respectful but still, I would recommend Yeomen Chambers talk to him." She said then her avatar faded away.

"Thank you, EDI, I'm sure she will do that immediately." Shepard said and grasped the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. "Just a break why can't I get that? First chance I get I'm retiring I swear."

…

Zane looked at the open room and was surprised. It was much bigger than he expected. And once the crew's stuff was out his stuff came right in. Getting everything hooked up didn't take long. And Zane was quick to get rid of listening devices. He would give them to Shepard and leave another box of them in Miranda's office when the chance arose. But for the moment he could simply take in the moment.

"Back into the thick of it again." He said with a smile as a beeping sensor went off telling him a visitor was in front of his door. He quickly sent a command for the door to open. The annoying sound stopping immediately.

 _"Got to change that at some point. And I need to make sure the rooms are soundproof."_ He thought as the door slid open. In the doorway was a young, thin woman with short red hair. She had a face plastered with a smile on it. And he admitted it certainly looked genuine. He walked up to the woman hand up in greeting.

"Hello Sir, I am Yeoman Kelly Chambers." She said her hand out in a similar fashion.

"And I am Zane. What can I do for you, Kelly Chambers?" The two shook hands.

"I just like to get to know everyone that joins."

"Ah and I'm sure it has nothing to do with you giving me a psych eval? I'm sure Miss Lawson looks forward to your report. Well then, let's get started. This should be fun." She seemed surprised by the enthusiasm.

"You knew about my other job?" Zane smiled at the comment.

"There is much I know Kelly. I keep many secrets and know many other secrets." He said with a smirk that she smiled at. Her eyes seemed to hold a look of intrigue and interest.

"I look forward to learning about those secrets." She said as they began to take their respective seats. Zane sat on his bed while she sat close to him on a chair that she pulled from the wall.

"Now to begin…how do you feel about being on a Cerberus ship?" She asked and Zane smiled to himself.

 _"_ _Fun indeed."_

…

Shepard looked at the new dossiers that had come not long ago. He focused on one in particular. As he put the command into the galaxy map to go to the specified location. Haestrom was the next place they would have to visit and fast.

 _"_ _Tali will be next that's for sure. She will be the easiest to get to join us. If she is done with her mission."_ He thought but then something nagged at him from the back of his mind.

 _"But being on Haestrom could be a problem. That is Geth territory and if she gets hurt. Well, that would not be good for anyone._ " He thought, rubbing his forehead with his index finger and thumb. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. And the train of thought continued.

 _"_ _Not only would we lose a great asset but also a great friend but if Zane sees it or learns of it…yea not good if she gets hurt."_ The Commander knew that Zane was very protective of his friends.

The memory of when Ash's brains splattered against the running water on Virmire turning it red echoed like a nightmare. And then the scream of rage, anger, and pure pain from Zane as he rose. His face purple with bruises and blood running from his nose. The blast from Saren's biotic blow showing on his features. The yell of pain as he fired his gun at the Spectre before eventually having to stop from the amount of agony he must've endured in those few moments.

Shepard blinked away the memory the pang of guilt hitting his stomach and chest like a tidal wave. Ash and Zane may have been comrades but they were not close friends not like him and Tali were. And if she was hurt or worse killed. Then Zane would stop at nothing until those responsible burned for it. No matter how much he had changed, that part no doubt remained. That was in his DNA and was intangible to his very being.

"Commander?" Kelly knocked him from his thoughts as she entered the CIC. She seemed to have been waiting for him to end his thought process.

"Yes, Kelly? Sorry, I was just thinking. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I wanted to inform you I have completed my first session with Zane. I wanted to know if you wanted a report before I sent it to Miranda?"

"Yes please." He replied and she grabbed her datapad and put in a few commands after a moment she began to read from it.

"Well, to begin I would ask if you gave him a psych evaluation of me first off. Or at least if he was told to give one. The way he talked, asked questions, it was like he was…testing me probing me. Like he wanted to confirm something. He also knew about my sister's pet clinic which I found shocking. And even more surprising, he knew I was evaluating him as soon as I knocked on his door."

"Yea I meant to tell you he knows quite a bit. He used to work for the Shadow Broker and some thought he was the Shadow Broker." Shepard said and Kelly nodded in understanding.

"That would explain a lot. I will also say he is fiercely loyal to you or at least the mission. He trusts the crew and believes in us to complete our mission. But I have a nagging suspicion he… Is constantly worried about something, paranoid even. It is in his eyes, the way he observes everything around him. I don't even think he realizes he does it. Another thing, Zane is hiding something. I don't know what. I think it must do with his past. He didn't like it being brought up in our conversation. He always shifted away from it or deflected with humor. For the moment that is all I have I will give you updates when necessary." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kelly." Shepard said and went to the elevator. He took the elevator one level down and as soon as it opened he turned left. The room was he was heading towards was shut and music could be heard.

 **It will outlive us all both you and I  
No rules without exception this one cannot die  
Regardless of genres expression shape and form  
It sometimes just catches its breath before the storm  
It is only rock'n roll  
No way it won't happen  
No way but they can try  
No way to kill my darling  
Rock'n roll will never die**

 _"_ _Some things never change."_ He thought as he pressed the "enter" button on the doorway. The music died down considerably before the hologram blinked green and opened to him. He looked around the spacious room. Shepard noticed Zane had made the room seem much larger than it actually was. On the right wall was the vidscreen that was turned off at the moment. The bed on the opposite wall and a desk beside the window overlooking the drive core. On the wall beside the doorway was a footlocker. Above it was several weapons racks with many weapons upon them. He saw an Avenger rifle, a Vindicator battle rifle, a Mattock marksmen rifle, and a longsword and even an old gladius sword on the racks. On Zane's "bed" was a box filled with many technical supplies beside that was a much smaller box filled with listening devices.

"Hello Shepard, always a pleasure." Zane said breaking Shepard from his scanning of the room. The younger man stood straight and had his arms behind his back. Assumingly clasping them together.

"I see you settled in pretty quickly." Shepard said and the young man smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? I work fast."

"How has life been treating you?" Shepard asked his friend. Zane relaxed a little bit more his arms coming to his sides and had a relaxed feeling to them.

"Well, all things considered. I shadowed another N7 operative. Saw some things I wish hadn't seen and others I'm glad I did see. The road was tough but was worth it. I learned much and am ultimately happy with the outcome." He said. His lips holding a faint smile that only faltered when he mentioned the things he didn't wish to see.

"Who did you shadow?" Shepard asked maybe he had heard of or even knew the person.

"A younger woman twenty-five years old now. Anyways, her callsign was simply Valkyrie. Surprisingly she wasn't a fan of the weapon of the same name." Shepard didn't know that callsign.

"What did she specialize in?" he asked Zane.

"She was an infiltrator actually. But hated to sit back and watch. Or snipe like many do. She went in cloaked and appeared with a pistol in one hand and an axe in the other." That was certainly unorthodox. But N7s were trained to be unorthodox.

"How long did you shadow her?" Zane put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"I'd say a little under a year. I joined up with her a month or two after your untimely demise. Nice to see you better by the way. And then I followed her all over Alliance space. Wasn't that bad though. If it wasn't for the Alliance dreadnaught, the fact she made killing an art form, and her N7 designation you wouldn't think her to be a soldier. Let alone an Alliance one. She was funny as hell though. A girl after my own heart I joked to her. She got a kick out of it." Zane said and Shepard was surprised by this. Usually, N7 troops were the best of the best for a reason. One that was laid back was rare indeed. Shepard wasn't a drill sergeant of course and was more relaxed than most. But for someone to deal with Zane took someone to be more laid back then what was normal. A trait not many N7 soldiers have.

"I take it you learned much?"

"More than I can describe. Maybe I will show you out on the field. You know, leave some surprises for you." Shepard smiled but then a thought came to him and the smile turned into a frown. He had to tell Zane what he was thinking best to get it out of the way early.

"I am still not happy about Horizon Zane…you sent those civilian to their deaths and you know it." Zane looked away with shame and his fists clenched.

"Come on Shepard we both know the Collectors would've found another colony we needed a lead or a head start at least."

"What about 'I will never endanger an innocent or a member of the crew'? Remember those words?" Shepard asked reciting the words spoken to him when him and Zane almost shot each other over Terra Nova. Zane had possibly endangered not only innocents that day. But Shepard, Garrus, and Wrex as well.

"That was before I learned that no matter what I do I can never save them all! The Citadel, the Normandy, the time spent with Valkyrie. So much death I tried to prevent and for what? For my hands to be covered with their blood, staining them. I know what I did Shepard don't patronize me! I have to live knowing I sent some to die so the many could live! It isn't a decision I make lightly!" Zane had a tear in one eye and the other held a rage in it. A rage that could only ever belong to Zane. Zane blinked the tear and rage back. "I'm sorry my friend I didn't mean to snap. But don't tell me what I already know."

Shepard felt ashamed to have snapped at Zane but he would not apologize so he changed the subject. The silence deafened the room for a moment. "So, I see your rifle now folds."

Zane grinned and looked happy at the change of subject. "Yea I wanted to change it and I found a guy who knows the mechanics better than I. He changed it for me in no time."

"And the boxes on your bed?" He asked and the man chuckled.

"Listening devices your benefactor left me. You can take them to Miranda or I can. I don't care." Shepard smiled as it seemed the team was slowly getting back together. Then all would be as it had been…maybe.

…

Tali ducked under another stray round. Attan fired his rifle and destroyed a Geth Trooper and Illis killed a Trooper and Hunter. Tali rose from her own cover, shotgun ready as she blasted away the chest off one Trooper and the head of a Rocket Trooper. She used an overload program and put so much power into the target -a Geth sniper- exploded in a fury of white fluid and lightning.

"Nicely done LOHL." Attan said and Illis hit his friend's arm who laughed. She didn't know what was funny and she didn't have time to ask.

"We have to move ma'am." Illis said pointing to another large team of Geth.

"Couldn't agree more, there is a building not far from here. Good sight lines we can use it to protect Tali." Attan pointed out.

"No, we would be surrounded in no time. We should use the old quarry it should have a good reinforced position and only one way in and out." Tali said the two men looked at each other.

"It isn't a bad idea and there are only the three of us. Come on, Attan, we follow the boss-lady." He said and Tali led the way to the quarry.

…

"When I heard we had a new member I never expected you." The old woman said in the hallway looking at Zane. He stood in the doorway about to reenter the room with a can of an Asari soda in hand. He turned towards the voice and saw the older doctor standing in the doorway of the elevator.

"Doctor Chakwas! Oh, my, how could I have forgotten? I swear I meant to see you again I just got side-tracked." He said walking towards the older woman and gave her a hug which she returned.

"Yes, I am sure. Zane, always side-tracked. You still owe me your check up from the Citadel." She said with a smile and his cheeks turned red.

"This again Doctor? I am better now no more issues."

"Zane, you have many issues very little are physical." She said as she scanned him with her omni-tool.

"Ouch." He replied and she smiled.

"But indeed, I see you can walk properly. And it seems you still prefer battle than a safer past time." Zane flinched when she hit his thigh to check for reflexes.

"Safer doesn't mean fun."

"Hmph…says you." She said and Zane couldn't stop the chuckle. "Well I can say safely your checkup is done and it was only two years late."

"Better late than never?" She shook her head as she turned and left.

"See you soon Zane I'm sure." She said as she entered the medical bay. A grin growing on his face as he returned to his room.

…

The Normandy was closing in on Haestrom. Zane paced the entire time as soon as they entered the system. He remembered everything about the mission from the game but all of it was in jeopardy now. Nothing was as it had been now that he was here. If a butterfly wing can have consequences, then he was a damn nuke. The only question was, were the changes done now? Or was there more to come?

"You ready?" Shepard asked him and he gave a crisp nod.

"Yes, Sir." He cocked his rifle and placed it on his back. And then he checked both omni-tools and then he activated his blades to check them for any malfunctions.

"Found a new calling Zane? Going for a swordsmen vibe now?" Garrus asked and Zane chuckled before the blades disappeared.

"That is so cliché. Besides I used omni-blades two years ago, remember? Oh, that's right I kill most enemies before you can look through a scope." He smiled at the Turian.

"Is that a challenge Zane?"

"It's a fact." The duo laughed as they entered the shuttle.

The ride was bumpy at first and Zane started out towards the planet below. And while he did so he knew that somewhere, down there was Tali and she was in trouble. And if she was hurt or worse killed. Haestrom would get a makeover of the Alderaan variety.

The shields on the shuttle were giving away just being in the star's path and they had to move fast and quickly. The pilot was good and approached the LZ fast and hard. Zane looked down and saw the battle taking place. The Quarians were holding their own and were kicking ass.

 _"_ _She has to be safe with them, right? Right?!"_ He mentally screamed his fright not shutting up.

"Alright, we go in, help the Quarians, get Tali, and get out." Shepard ordered Zane was quick to crack his neck before getting his rifle.

 _"_ _The fun shall begin soon."_ He thought and the shuttle landed on the surface.

 **A/N Song: Dream Evil: No Way**


	8. Seven: To Stand in a Memory

**Chapter Seven: To Stand in a Memory**

Zane's boots landed hard on the dusty, hard ground after Shepard's. He quickly rose his hood and mask the hood blocking the bright light of Haestrom's sun. Then Zane and the team got their rifles out. Garrus, Miranda, Shepard, and himself were quick to realize just how much the star would be a hindrance.

"Don't stay in the sunlight or your shields are as good as gone." Zane said as he ran through the heat and the beeping of his shields as fast as his legs could carry him. The team was soon stopped by a large gate with a small building beside it. It was a small guard post and inside was a single Quarian. His body was slumped over the console. Blood had pooled down at his feet and he was unmoving. He had bled out some time ago. He wore white and blue armor with the insignia of the Organization on a shoulder pad. He had held off against a lot of Geth. Primes, Troopers, Rocket Troopers, Hunters, all of them dead.

"Damn he was good." Garrus said and Zane gently laid the Quarian male down on the ground.

"May you live up to your ancestors like you were meant to. Rest in peace and keelah se'lai." He said then saw a Geth pulse rifle and picked it up. "Always wanted one of these." He said and placed in on his left shoulder where it magnetized. Shepard pressed a button on the console and the large gate opened with a loud creaking sound.

"Ouch…that's an annoying sound." Garrus commented.

"Someone needs to put some oil on that I think." Zane joked and then a Geth round went past his head. The team ran and dove for cover. And quickly began to dispatch the enemy. Zane quickly noticed there were a lot more Geth then he remembered. Too many for it to be normal. Too many to be like it should've been. And just enough to put fear through him.

 _"_ _Hold on Tali. Please don't let something change in this reality. Please don't!"_ Zane begged mentally to anyone who could hear.

…

Tali paced the room for a moment before she continued her work. She could hear a dropship pass over the building she resided in. Attan cursed and got up from his sitting position followed by Illis.

"Stay here LOHL." He said Tali shook her head.

"No, I am coming with you. I can help."

"I know you can. But if you got hurt my boss would have my ass. And I would rather keep it."

"You mean Titan?"

"Yea…sure…Titan." Attan said unconvincingly as he went outside. Illis shook his head and waved him off.

"Ignore him. Look you have a job to do here. You have data to collect, our job is to make sure you do it. If things get too heated, then we will fall back here. Don't worry about us LOHL this isn't going to be our last day or yours." He said as he began to leave the room.

"Wait! What does LOHL mean?" She asked and heard the small laugh Illis and Attan gave off.

"After this, ask us then and we will tell you." He said and the door shut behind him. The room shook after an explosion rocked it. Tali walked to the console and began to get to work. She had to ignore the explosions and the gunfire. And she had to ignore the rage she felt for Zane at that moment.

"I thought he'd never leave me! I thought he would always be there for me! And now that I am surrounded by the Geth and he is somewhere else doing ancestors knows what!" She had to ignore it but saying she had to was much easier than actually doing it.

…

Zane grabbed a Geth and used him as a shield for a moment. He had the body of the Geth facing Garrus who quickly put a bullet through its head. The round missing Zane's own by several inches.

"Watch it, dude!" He said as he kicked the Husk of metal.

"Sorry!" The Turian said while laughing.

"Sorry, my ass." Zane murmured as he got back into cover. He peeked over his cover his rifle ready to destroy the final enemy when Miranda called out the all clear.

The team ran quickly to the next area. There they saw three Geth shooting at something around the bend. They stood on the husks of many other Geth. Miranda overloaded one as did Garrus and Zane. Shepard then killed the weakened Geth with his Vindicator rifle. The team quickly rounded the corner and saw a bleeding white and blue armored Quarian. His blue facemask slumped down. The mask then rose slightly.

"He is still alive!" Zane said and ran to the soldier's side. Shepard quickly came to the soldier's aid medi-gel out.

"Hold on we will help." Shepard said and the soldier rose his hand up to the lit omni-tool shaking his head.

"No time…multiple suit breaches…can't breathe already…contact Titan. Use my comm. Get to Tali'Zorah. Get her out of here…I die for my people... don't let it be in vain." He coughed up blood in his mask. Blood could be seen on the inside of the helmet coating it and blocking the man's face. "Walk…in…defiance." Then the head slumped again and his chest remained still.

Shepard quickly grabbed the comm where a voice could be heard.

"Folo? Scout Folo do you copy?" The voice asked it was deep but unmistakably Quarian.

"I'm sorry Sir but your man is dead. This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy we see you're in a pitch and are willing to lend aid."

"Understood Commander. Patch into comm channel thirteen-theta-seven-delta that way you, me, and my Watcher can speak."

The team all entered the channel and could hear another voice speaking. Zane recognized it as Kal'Reegar. He seemed incredibly pissed about something. Zane looked down where the battle was taking place and saw that the Quarian used the terrain to their advantage. Instead of setting up barricades they used the same pillar used to normally kill them as natural cover. They just cut large holes into it to be used as firing points.

"Marine Reegar, I have patched in Commander Shepard." The voice said.

"Understood Titan...damn Geth. Look, Shepard, I don't have time for a full sitrep so I'll tell you the important bits. We are being bombarded from all sides by the Geth my team is split in two and most of them you see there. Titan can fill you in on the rest?"

"What about Tali'Zorah is she safe?!" Zane questioned on the comm. He knew it wasn't his place to order the squad leader but he had to know. Garrus grabbed his shoulder as a comforting gesture.

Silence answered him for a time. "Tell me!" He screamed the dark toneless voice of the Reaper coming out.

"She is split from us. I have my two finest with her and they are fine. Tali'Zorah is safe and sound but she won't be if we keep this waiting game going." Titan said and Zane physically sighed in relief and color returned to his face.

"What do you propose Titan?" Shepard asked.

"We have explosives on our side but with all the Geth we will never be able to destroy this barrier we created without getting lit up. I need you to go to two prime locations where generators are. These generators control the turrets around the kill zone. Get them online and we can blow the obstacle and onwards to Tali you go."

"Why were the turrets not operational yet?" Shepard asked.

"Fucking sun overheated the tech to oblivion. But we came prepared the tech in those generators cools itself after some time. They should be good now."

"Understood we are on it." Shepard said and with a multitude of hand signals the team quickly jumped down into the kill zone. The Geth were caught off guard as their flank became assaulted by the well-trained team. All but one of the team members had fought Geth before and their expertise proved to be the Geth's undoing.

Zane used his rifle and omni-tool programs to their full effectiveness. He took a liking to ammo enhancements and used disruptor ammo on the synthetic enemy. Shepard had noticed that Zane only had overload as an offensive ability. The rest he stuck to ammo enhancements. With the odd cloak every so often. Shepard also noticed just how quickly he cut through the enemy. He figured Zane's urge to make it to Tali as quickly as possible drove him to fight harder and stronger.

Garrus moved from cover to cover scoping down his sniper rifle and with each pull of the trigger another enemy fell. He would see Geth spark from Zane's disruptor ammo and would use a concussive shot to set off the tech explosion. The two of them were a duo of synthetic death dealers. And they were a really good duo.

Miranda and Shepard became a team as well. With Miranda using warp followed by Shepard using his own concussive round to send the weakened atoms into a frenzy. Shepard vaulted over a low barrier of cement and ran at a Geth. The Geth were too slow to process what to do and Shepard rammed into the synthetic, pinning it to a pillar. Shepard grabbed his sidearm and from point-blank range, he shot the Geth until the light dimmed to darkness.

"Keep moving people! We got to hurry. Who knows when those Geth will have reinforcements!" Shepard ordered and the team hurried their pace. Any Geth that remained turned to scrap in no time.

"Got a generator!" Zane yelled and ran for the box filled with tech. Garrus covered him as he opened a panel. Zane didn't take long before he found the "start" button. The generator hummed for a moment and then vibrated until it roared to life. A turret moved and pointed at him and then Garrus. It scanned the whole team and then it did the same to a Geth. It had an alarm that blared loudly and then opened fire at the Geth. In a matter of seconds, the Geth fell – filled with holes- it was a turret Zane had never seen before. But he had heard the Organization had made strides in rail technology. It was railgun that was also a machine gun.

"Fucking beautiful." He said with an evil grin.

"One generator up and running. Time for one more." Shepard said and the team began to move out. Zane saw a recording and transferred the contents to his omni-tool and pressed play and had it play specifically to him. The contents played as he followed Shepard to the last generator. The turrets making short work of any Geth still in the area.

The voice played and he instantly recognized it. The speaker had grown up. Her voice was different in a way he couldn't explain. The accent was also different and not as Quarian but a mix of human and Quarian. He had to stop for a moment when feelings he couldn't describe assaulted him.

"Damn sun keeps messing with our tech and communications. Titan tells me the generators will be fine in a few hours. I worry we won't have that kind of time. The Geth will be patrolling again soon and we may not be so lucky then. We are currently blocked in our path to move forward but I have an idea. I remember Shepard had told me to use a mining laser on Therum to get to Liara from behind. I don't have a mining laser but I do have a crap ton of explosives. They should work just as well."

The contents ended and Zane could feel himself shake. To hear her voice again… it was exhilarating. He couldn't wait to see her again he HAD to see her again. Alive and well and if she were to die here he knew it was his fault. If he hadn't been here in the first place, then so much would be different. It might even be better that way.

He shook his head of the morose thoughts as they cleared out a small squad of Geth that stood between them and the generator. Garrus was the one to get the generator operational. Zane looked outside and on one of the larger buildings, a large railgun turret appeared. This one was twice the size of the other turrets. The barrel began to light up electric sparks lining the sides as they grew brighter and larger. In the distance, a Geth dropship could be seen and the turret turned towards it. The turret let go of its payload and a long beam of electrical energy rushed towards the dropship. When it made contact, the dropship's hull gave way and the beam went through to the other side. The dropship then dipped and fell into a cliff face. The ship blew up in a spectacular ray of colors.

"Holy shit!" Zane exclaimed. "I need one of those." He said and Shepard laughed as he moved towards the Quarian soldiers. Zane looked back towards the generator and saw another audio recording. He repeated the same process and listened to the voice he had longed to hear for so long.

"I don't know how the Organization gets their toys but they are efficient. Other than the generators, the turrets can survive Haestrom's sun and operate just fine. Actually, it seems to be operating better than planned according to Attan. I laugh at how Zane would act if he saw these things. He'd beg to have one I'm sure…I wish he was here with me. I wonder what he has been doing lately. Does he miss me? Does he even remember me?" The recording ended and Zane halted in his tracks.

 _"_ _Do I miss her? Do I remember her? How the hell couldn't I? With all the shit we have been through the things we've seen and experienced? It would be absurd to not miss her let alone forget her!"_ He thought and hurried to catch up to Shepard.

…

 _"_ _Oh, you can't blame him for that!"_ The voice told her. The one that didn't want her to blame Zane for everything.

"And why not? The least he could've done is contact me." She said to herself as she typed away at the console. Data streaming passed her field of view. The echoes of battle behind her not shaking the conversation or her duties.

 _"You don't know what he has been up to. And besides, how could he contact you? Not like he knows where the Fleet is every day of every week."_ The voice said.

"Oh please, this is the same man who knew my name, age, what happened to Mother, and so on before I even said a single word to him." Tali reasoned and the voice sighed.

 _"And what? Do you want him to call you every hour of every day? To cling to you like a leech? Chances are he has been in the shadows watching from afar. That's more his style let's be honest here."_

"Yes but…" The voice silenced her.

 _"_ _Did you want him to follow you everywhere? To follow you here on Haestrom where the Geth roam? You want him to be in that sort of danger?"_

"He can take care of himself."

 _"_ _Yes, he can, but remember Virmire? Or how about the Citadel with Saren? He isn't invincible Tali!"_ The voice said and Tali agreed with it. Zane wasn't invincible. He was actually quite fragile. He may be able to take a beating for a time. But something will break somewhere. The memories of Virmire came back and how she saw the man that had saved her countless times rise like a dead man from the water. His face bloody and how he looked in the sick-bay laying there motionless. And then came the Citadel, how she held his hand as he seemed to be slowly dying in front of her. The way he looked at her and tears fell from his eyes. How weak his grip was upon her hand and how pale his face was.

"I just miss him…" She relinquished and grabbed the ring that dangled from her neck.

 _"_ _And we both know he more than likely misses you and one day, you will see each other again. And it will be like standing in a memory. A memory you didn't even know you had."_

The console in front of her beeped signaling a transmission was trying to come through. She pressed it and in front of her Titan's mask looked at her.

"Miss Zorah? Oh, thank the ancestors. I was just here with your old Commander he is on his way. He would've stopped to stay and chat but one of his compatriots was rushing him. Are Attan and Illis still alive?" She listened intently outside and heard the two of them cracking jokes and cursing at the enemy.

"Yes, they are alive…" The walls shook for a moment and the door opened.

"Come on Illis!" Attan yelled and the two ran inside Geth pulse rifle fire missing them by mere inches.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Illis cursed as he ran inside.

"Attan, Titan is on the comm." She told him and he ran to the console. He was dirty, tired, and anxious for the battle to end.

"Rook?" He asked the figure.

"Well you're not dead yet, that's a start. How bad is it?"

"Better since the turrets are up and running. Their reinforcements were cut pretty hard. But we were too late to stop the Colossus. So, we have that bastard plus a platoon of Geth coming down on this place like a hammer on a nail." He said panting.

"Damn Geth. You got a lot of room in your location?" Titan asked and the soldier nodded. "Good, the Commander is on his way there. The Geth will have to take a lot of time to open that door. When or if they do they will be hard pressed to enter the room. Use it as a narrow kill zone."

"Yes, Sir. ETA for the Commander to help us?"

"Unknown, but with the way his companion was acting it shouldn't be that long." Titan said with a laugh. Tali thought about who that might be and hoped it was Zane it seemed like something he would do.

 _"_ _See I told you."_ The voice said with a smirk she imagined.

 _"_ _We don't know for sure."_ She mentally replied and the voice laughed and she could imagine it was shaking its head.

"Good luck Attan and Illis. We will hold them here but I doubt we will have to be here long. We have our orders. You know how it is." Attan nodded with a chuckle.

"No one never said walking in defiance was easy Sir."

"Damn straight keep up the good work you two." The link was cut and Attan approached her and Illis.

"LOHL, continue your work. Illis and I will wait for them here. If they open that door they will have a surprise waiting for them." Attan said and Illis nodded understanding the plan. He pulled up a satchel pack and pulled out several explosives.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Attan said as Illis shook his head with a laugh of his own.

"I love my job." He said and began to place the explosives.

"Wait you get paid?" The two laughed as Tali continued her work.

…

The team was quick to move from point A to point B. Zane and Shepard leading the charge for most of the race. Any Geth in their way didn't last long after being spotted. And a Drone Zane had spotted was quickly destroyed with his rifle and another zoomed over his head. In quick thinking, Zane jumped up and grabbed the Drone and brought it down. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it until there were only wires and small shards of metal under his boot.

"Let's keep moving." Shepard ordered and they ran even further. Zane had been quiet since they left and it had been him saying they needed to hurry. He knew they could've checked and made sure she was alive and well. But he figured any time wasted was time she was running out of. And he would be damned if he wasted even a fraction of her time left.

"He seems very…determined." Miranda told Garrus silently nudging to Zane.

"This is Tali'Zorah we are going after. You know that right?"

"Yes and…?" Miranda said raising a brow. Garrus cracked a smile.

"Zane and Tali were inseparable. They looked out for each other, cared for each other. When one was hurt the other watched him or her. There wasn't a closer friendship on the Normandy. And right now, his close friend is surrounded by things that want her dead. And worse yet, he lost other friends from the Normandy to these things." Garrus said and Miranda seemed to understand at least to an extent. Garrus looked forward and saw Zane jump off the side of a rock and cut a hovering Drone with his omni-tool. Then a Prime showed up and began to open fire.

Zane took cover and used disruptor ammo on the Prime. As soon as its shields dissipated he quickly changed to incendiary ammo. He fired a full clip into the Prime and charged at the weakened Geth. As he ran he pulled back on the hammer mechanism and the spent clip came out. Sizzling on the ground with heat. The man jumped into the air and kicked the Prime down and stood on its chest aiming his M4 at the thing's head.

"AH!" He screamed and let loose a torrent of bullets into the large Geth's head until nothing remained. He panted and had his weapon spit out another spent clip. As they moved forward Zane switched back to disruptor ammo and took cover as another Prime began to open fire. The team concentrated fire on the large Geth and in no time, the shields were gone. Drones then flanked the team. Garrus, Miranda, and Shepard shifted their fire onto the smaller nuisances.

Zane kept firing at the Prime. Lowering down the thing's armor even more so. He shifted his fire from the large chest to its left leg and kept up the flow of bullets. The Prime's left leg soon gave way to the amount of fire causing it fall to a knee. Zane rushed the kneeling robot and took out an omni-blade with a flick of his wrist it had electrical currents running its length and he stabbed the synthetic's "face" and drove it into the ground. White synthetic fluid sprayed from the large wound and covered his arm and the ground around him.

Zane placed a boot on the neck of the Prime and pulled out his blade. The Geth's "face" nothing more than a fist-sized hole gushing out white fluid like a volcano. The man known as the Reaper cracked his neck and reloaded his weapon again before nodding to Shepard.

"No time to waste everyone." Zane said his cold eyes warming up with each word and each breath. But still, the determination in them remained.

"You heard him let's keep it moving." Shepard urged and the team moved further and into a room where the shudders were closed. "Zane get these open." Shepard ordered

"On it." Zane pressed the corresponding button quickly then retracted his hand just as quickly. The shudders opened and out there was a mess of Geth. Where squads of Geth laid piled on top of each other yet, a platoon remained and with that platoon was a Colossus…that was looking at them…charging its main cannon.

"Oh, crap." Garrus said.

"Oh come on!" Zane exclaimed and dove back shoving Miranda down to the ground and the blast hit where they had just been.

"Thanks." She said and Zane nodded. The team quickly got up and ran outside the heat of Haestrom finally catching up to Zane. He noticed the sweat that would enter his eyes from time to time. He tasted it on his lips and how slick the inside his gloves had gotten. Luckily this was the last hurdle before the end.

"Shepard over here!" A Quarian with a rocket launcher exclaimed. The team ran up to the masked alien taking cover around him.

"Sergeant Kal'Reegar Migrant Fleet Marines a pleasure to meet you all…" A Colossus blast shook the cemented area. "Wish it were under better circumstances."

"Agreed, do you have eyes on Tali?" Shepard asked ducking as a stream of Geth fire passed over his head.

"Tali'Zorah is across this killing ground. The Colossus is covering the Geth Troopers trying to get in. She has two Militia members for her protection. They are still alive or at least I haven't seen any bodies." He said and Zane looked around the corner -over Kal's head- and saw the Colossus staring at them. Behind it was at least two squads of Geth. One squad was on cover support while the other was trying to get the door open with a Geth blow torch. Luckily, they had just started.

"Commander, we have to hurry Geth are trying to get the door open with a blow torch. They just started but we don't have much time." Zane said in a low -if worried- tone.

"Understood, Kal, stay down we will take it from here." Shepard said. Kal shook his head and flicked a switch and an opening appeared. Kal put a small rocket-shaped object into the slot and closed it. The rocket launcher hissing after reloading.

"I wasn't looking for permission. I have a job and I aim to do it." He began to get up and Zane just placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him down.

"You are a friend of Tali's that is reason enough for you to be safe. If you die here and now, then you would've wasted your life for nothing. We don't have enough competent people in this galaxy for you to take one for the team. Stay down Sergeant." Zane commanded and the Quarian looked at Shepard who nodded his head.

"Alright fine I'll stay here and make sure they don't flank you." He said.

"Thank you, Sergeant. Garrus stay here and provide sniper support. Zane, take the left lane, Miranda, the right, I will take the middle. Let's do this people!" Shepard ordered.

The team ran out taking heavy fire from the Geth but nothing fatal. The Colossus tried to keep Shepard down but there was more than enough cover. Zane dove for cover when he started taking heavy fire from the Geth. He peeked up and saw a squad laying down suppressive fire. Zane then shot at one Geth and with his disruptor ammo quickly destroying it. Zane had to get down and rolled out of cover and took out the legs to two more Geth. He quickly got up and ran over his cover. The Colossus was too slow to track him, however. Zane jumped up and smashed a down Geth with his boot and then destroyed the backs to the remaining Geth.

Garrus scoped in with his rifle and saw a Geth getting close to Miranda he quickly took out its head. As she then used warp on a Rocket Trooper, and while it was weakened, she quickly shot its chest to bits with her Carnefix.

Shepard ran hard and fast towards the Colossus. Its gun too busy keeping Garrus down to even try and deal with Shepard. The squad of Geth beside it, however, were doing their best to keep him down but to no avail. He was like wind in speed and difficulty to keep down. He vaulted over cover and slid into other bits of cover. It was all nothing more except a distraction for the Geth to believe they had kept him down before he ran once more.

Zane and Miranda had flanked the Colossus and found their targets. Zane looked towards the door and saw a squad of Geth about to get the door opened. He had to act quickly but in the time it took him to conceive a plan the Geth had infiltrated the door. An explosion followed the Geth. Smoke trailing from the doorway followed by gunfire. Zane didn't care about the Colossus in that moment or the fact he could help take it out right now. All he cared about was the woman he knew was in that room. The woman he thought maybe in trouble. He ran out of cover, the Colossus and Geth seeing him and began firing. He ran fast and primed a very powerful overload ability. He unloaded it on a Geth in the center of the squad and the shock put the whole squad at least on hiatus. Garrus was able to pick them off as Zane ran into the smoke-filled, gunfire sounding, dangerous-as-hell room.

…

Tali ducked under a stream of pulse fire given to her by a Geth. She popped back up and blew its head off with her shotgun. She saw more Geth on both Attan and Illis, the Geth trying to take their weapons away from them. Two looking at her, and one in between the fighting duos. There were many damaged Geth on the ground most already taken care off from the explosion and gunfire. But clearly, some had made it passed the awaiting duo.

She then heard a fury-filled scream…one that sounded very familiar. The Geth in between Attan and Illis lost its head from an omni-blade then a figure in black stood behind the carcass. The figure placed his weapon on his back and then impaled both of the Geths fighting Attan and Illis respectively. The figure quickly pulled out a pistol and shot the heads of the two Geth that had been looking at her. She looked at the dark figure and was instantly reminded of her old friend Zane. The figure's eyes looked back at her. Those blue eyes that had a rage in them only he had. This rage changed them from a dark blue to an icy blue. The hood and jacket plus a mask were something that was unquestionably him.

 _"_ _Told ya."_ The voice said in her head and she ignored it.

"Zane?" She asked but the building shook. Rubble falling from the ceiling the sound of a Colossus was able to be heard. The figure ran back outside omni-blades out and ready to rip the enemy apart.

…

It was her…how she had changed, how she had grown. He expected it of course but to see it… to experience it in person. The feelings he had he could never be prepared for. Feelings he didn't have words for.

"Zane?" She asked and he could feel his heart skip a beat. Why? He didn't know. He wanted to approach her, to hug her, to say how much he missed her, to ask if the feeling was mutual. To see what she was up to what had she been doing? To see if she had changed unexpectedly.

That thought scared him the most.

The room shook and he nearly forgot about the Colossus outside. Hell, he forgot there was even a galaxy outside the room. He ran back out, blades out and ready to meet the synthetic blood of his foes. He ran at the Colossus that stared at him. He ran under the legs and belly of the synthetic beast. The clicking language it spoke seemed confused or at least he imagined it did. The Colossus tried to squash him by laying down on him. He had already made it out from under it and climbed a leg and onto its back. He impaled it on the thing's back as it tried to wrestle Zane off but to no avail. He only got closer and closer to its neck and head. When he reached less than a few inches from the Geth's face he got prepared to impale its neck one last time. But before he did so he flicked his wrist, electricity coating the blades.

"Nighty night you bastard." He said and plunged his blades in so far and so deep his wrists passed the metal carapace of the giant Geth. Smoke, sparks, and a fire could be seen through the hole he had made. The fire was growing out of control and he jumped off the death trap before he went down with it.

He got up and saw the explosion that resulted from his not-mutual "integration" with the Geth. Shepard and the team ran to him nodding to him and giving a "good job" and "well done" to him as they got closer to the room.

Garrus stopped Shepard and Miranda for a moment and looked back at Zane.

"Hey Zane, I think you have a friend to say hi to first yes?" He said and Zane looked at Shepard who nodded.

Zane at first walked then nearly ran into the room again. She still stood there assumingly flabbergasted.

"I will ask this one more time…Zane is that you?" She asked and he was nearly speechless. He lowered his mask and hood.

"Who else Madam nar Rayya but the best?" He said and she ran to him. It shocked him when she clutched onto him for what seemed like dear life. He did the same. The momentum causing them to spin. It was probably quite the sight but he didn't care. Right now, all the hell he had gone through the past two years had been worth it.

…

"Well, LOHL has a friend... he won't be happy." She heard Attan whisper and promptly ignored him. So much over the last two years had just been mended by Zane being here and now.

"It's been far too long Madam nar Rayya." He said his voice felt nice to hear after so long. She had nearly forgotten what he sounded like. She, of course, missed her other friends but she missed him the most. She wasn't sure what that meant for her really. Only that it was true.

"You know I am vas Neema now right?" She said and let go of his neck as he did the same to her waist. His warmth leaving immediately causing an unneeded shiver to race up her sides. It was only multiplied when his fingertips pressed deftly on the spot he used to cause her to flinch.

"Yes, but Madam vas Neema just doesn't have the same ring to it…I was thinking Lady Zorah I like that." He said with a smile and looked at her asking for permission it seemed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"I like it too Zane. Or Tali that works too." He chuckled.

"Yea but where is the fun in that?" He said with a smile. The rest of the team soon entered the stone-walled room.

"Tali you and Geth just can't make nice I guess?" Shepard asked with a smile. Tali shrugged.

"As Zane would say…where would the fun in that be?"

"Oh, spirits you two have been too close for too long already." Garrus said palming his face. And those of the old Normandy laughed as the reason for why the gang was even on Haestrom was brought up and discussed. And now that her mission was done she could now rejoin her home away from home. It was a feeling she had longed for since she entered that escape pod two years ago. It was a feeling that just felt right.


	9. Eight: Who to Trust

**Chapter Eight: Who to Trust**

Zane, Garrus, Shepard, Jacob, and Tali stood around the communication room's table. Tali paced back and forth, coming to terms with the truth.

"I have read about your experience and abilities Miss Tali'Zorah your expertise will be a real asset to the mission." Jacob said and to his credit, it was meant as a compliment. But Tali didn't trust Cerberus.

"I thought you were tricking them, Shepard, going undercover. If that's the case, I'll loan a grenade…or three but I do not trust Cerberus."

"I'm not asking you to trust them." Shepard tried and Tali shook her head.

"Yes, you are! I have to work beside them, fight beside them, even sleep in the same ship as them. And I don't trust them enough to do that."

"Do you think we do Tali?" Garrus asked pointing to himself and Zane. She was quiet so he continued. "I certainly don't trust them. But I do trust Shepard. You don't have to trust Cerberus. You don't have to like Cerberus. But do you trust Shepard? Do you trust Zane? Do you trust us?" He finished.

Tali lowered her head placed a hand on the top of her hood. She raised her head and gave a defeated nod of agreement.

"Thank you." Shepard said.

"I'll be in Engineering I expect full access. Can't exactly make the ship work without it." She said and was about to leave when Jacob spoke.

"Don't forget to introduce yourself to EDI the ship's AI." Garrus and Shepard facepalmed and Zane cursed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" He said and Tali tensed with anger before leaving.

"Damn it, Jacob." Shepard said and Zane quickly followed Tali.

…

 _"_ _A ship AI!"_ She mentally screamed as she passed the galaxy map and into the elevator. She ignored the redhead and the other people that looked at her stomping behavior. She was livid. So livid that she slammed her fist against the holographic panel for the elevator. She wasn't sure which floor she pressed.

 _"_ _Those worthless, backstabbing, vile, pieces of…"_

"Tali!" She heard and didn't look up from her feet. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her clenching fists. The way they were pulsing with anger. She saw black boots and dark pants appear beside her own legs as the elevator closed.

"Tali?" She heard her name but still ignored it. She was too focused on her anger to even care. The day was taking its toll on her and just when it seemed great it was unraveling before her eyes.

She saw and felt a gloved hand gently grab her wrist. It was the one thing to make her look up. Another hand landed on her shoulder when she saw her close friend's eyes. No words were spoken and he canceled the elevator's last request and changed it to the third level. The small elevator was silent and when the door opened he led her away from it. She was quiet and didn't fight back against his lead.

She was led to a room he opened the door and they walked in. The room was his, she could tell immediately. It was the way he seemed so comfortable as he walked in. It was the smell that was certainly his. It was the music that was playing just loud enough to be heard like background audio. Or the bed that was still such a mess that it looked like the bed from the first Normandy exactly.

 _"_ _At least the pillows are on one side this time."_ She thought. As they walked to the bed and sat down. She was still silent. All she wanted to do was lay down in this bed and sleep the rest of the day away. The fact it would smell like him would be a great touch.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she sighed and shrugged.

"I'm just tired, Zane." She said and he nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure but there's more to it than that." Usually, he didn't pry like this and it shocked her a little bit.

"It's nothing Zane." She said and his grip on her arm tightened. It wasn't painful but it was almost like a silent plea for her to open up to him.

"Tali… come on you know me. Don't lie to me." He said his eyes were comforting and a feeling overcame her. It was just like a similar feeling from two years ago, she could only describe it as melting on the inside. Like any barriers she once had up came crumbling down.

"It's just. This is Cerberus! Cerberus, Zane, the same guys who experimented on Rachni. On the Thorian Creepers. They are not exactly the greatest of your species Zane." She said and his grip loosened a smile could be seen. He sighed and nodded.

"I know Tali. But we have Shepard, these guys would be stupid to do anything on his ship. Not to mention there is you, me, Garrus, Joker, even Doctor Chakwas. They would need to have a death wish to do anything even remotely like those cells. I don't trust them but I do trust Shepard. Do you trust me?"

"But the AI Zane?" She whined causing him to laugh inwardly.

"What about it? I actually trust EDI more than any of the other Cerberus lapdogs. At least I know what she does is based on logic."

"Thank you, Zane." The synthetic voice said. Tali looked around while Zane chuckled.

"Your welcome EDI, now please this is a private conversation do not interrupt."

"Of course." She replied.

"See!" Tali said. He grabbed her hands and held them, gently caressing them. The smile turning into a chuckle.

"Tali… please think beyond the name, think beyond the organization and their roots. Think about the objective. Think about the end-goal." And she did. She thought about the thousands of colonists that had gone missing. They needed her. Shepard needed her. And Zane needed her and she needed them. She needed him.

"Okay, Zane I will." A silence overtook the room. It wasn't awkward it was even the opposite of awkward. But she had work to do and that took priority. And she had to leave before she said something she would regret. "I better get down to Engineering I have work to do." She said and looked up at him smiling behind the mask. And without thinking when he released her hands she wrapped them around his shoulders.

His arms slowly and carefully wrapped around her hips. He felt shaky doing it like he wasn't sure if he should continue. In a few moments, he relaxed into the touch and pressed her closer. And in that moment, she felt home once again.

"I missed you. You know that?" He whispered.

 _"_ _I thought you did…now I have proof."_ She thought with a grin from ear-to-ear. Only he had this sort of effect on her no one else.

"I missed you too." She said and had a moment of clarity. "Wait, I have something of yours!" She said and released the hug.

"Oh? What is it?" He asked.

"Your ring…but I can't give it to you right now." She said her cheeks blushing. She really hadn't thought before she spoke. And now it was showing.

"Are you that attached to it?" He asked with a smile and a raised brow.

"In a sense. I have to get out of my suit first." Tali said and he realized what she meant.

"Don't worry about it. Keep it, at least for a little while longer."

"You don't want it back?" She felt like she may have offended or gone too far.

"Of course, I do but I think you have a better appreciation of it then I did. Plus, when I had it, it just stayed in my room the entire time. Not really how it was meant to be if you ask me. So, Lady Zorah please keep it. I insist." He said and she hugged him again.

"Thank you, Zane. Now I got to get going we will have time to talk later okay?" She said and he nodded.

…

Zane had put the Geth rifle on another rack in his room and walked to the window that overlooked the drive core. The vibrating energy of it could be seen from his perch. He looked down and saw her down there working. He didn't recall being able to see the platform beside the core in the game. But perhaps it had always been this way or it was because of him being here. A small change he had enacted without knowing it.

She looked up towards him and waved. He repeated the gesture and smiled before returning to his vidscreen.

Under the screen was a desk, the desk was a mess. It was piled with datapads that went from end to end and had pads on top of pads. Different projects, operations, mission statements, even a small journal he had been working on. Several copies of audio logs he made on his omni-tool that he was keeping for a rainy day.

One datapad had a simple statement a clue, a mystery, a damn puzzle he had spent nearly two years trying to figure out with no success.

"The first major victory." He read it aloud. It was his only clue to where the Rogue One was. The Reaper that haunted him, that chose him. It was testing him to see if he was smart enough to find it. And the whispers had not haunted him for quite some time. And for that he was grateful. The datapad had several worlds on it with his contacts reporting nothing of interest.

"Nothing from Klendagon or its scar. Nothing from the railgun that caused its scar. Nothing on Ilos, nothing on Eden Prime, nothing on the Citadel." He was running out of ideas he had the greatest minds in his pocket and they were running out solutions. One had the audacity to suggest he was crazy and should be checked into a mental institution. Zane was insulted at first and then considered it. Achilles quickly talked him out of it. Saying he was too important now to rot in a padded room.

"There is nothing!" He exclaimed and slammed his fists on the desk. The music in his room muffling the rage to the outside. He had tried his home solar system. And even places that held a rumor of a whisper of anything that even remotely sounded like a Reaper. And still nothing! His contacts knew what to look for but maybe he had to do it on his own? Perhaps it was specific to him? He wasn't sure why he thought that but it was the only chance of a hope he had left. The amount of stress this was giving him was incredible and he hated it. He hated being tested like a rat. He hated the fear of failure. He hated the fear of success.

For who knows what the Rogue One had in store for him if he found it. Would it ask him to cut ties with the crew? With Tali? With the galaxy to see how far Zane would go for victory? It was a damn Reaper for fuck's sake! Its intentions are unknowable! It was him -a being of three dimensions- comprehending a being of trillions of dimensions! Or a better analogy, a mortal understanding an immortal god. But he would find the Rogue One and he would understand it. And he would pay his toll no more!

But a shiver ran up and down his spine. He would have to tell the crew his…curse and the truth of who and what he was. They deserved to know the truth about him. But just thinking of explaining anything about his past, of the Rogue One seemed crazy.

"Hey, guys do I have news for you. I am not from here! Yes, that's right I come from a little over a century ago and I appeared on the Citadel randomly. Oh, did I mention I know everything of what is to come with the Reaper War or at least I did? Now I realize it is all different. Oh, and the kicker? I am being summoned by a Reaper! But don't worry he is a good Reaper. I just need to find it." He laughed at himself. "Fucking crazy." He reasoned and left the thoughts at that.

He walked to his bed and placed his face in his hands. The stress of the day and the past two years coming back. The two years were not as bad as it could've been but it was far from a walk in the park. The man known as the Reaper returned to the Citadel for a time and then he got sidetracked with Project Phalanx which both was a success and failure. Successful in that it existed. A failure in that it wasn't exactly in the form he meant it to be. And then came Valkyrie and his adventures with her. The two years, while not hellish they certainly were stressful. And with Haestrom done and now Tali back he felt like a considerable weight was gone. Now replaced by something new. They still had the Collectors to deal with and the Rogue One was out there somewhere. Things were tense and the Normandy had no idea about any of it. But if things continued as they were then they would all get a wake-up call.

…

Tali worked on the engine getting back into the swing of things. There was something comforting about working on a high-tech drive core and engine. It was the familiarity of not knowing what was next. She had that in the Fleet but it wasn't good. Usually, the unknown was dangerous and risked many lives. In the Normandy's case, it was different and more dependable on not exploding.

She heard whispering to her right and noticed the female engineer kick the male's shins.

"Ow! I meant it as a compliment."

"Shut up Kenneth before we both get in trouble. Sorry, ma'am!" She heard…what was her name? The male called her Gabby that would do for now. She heard Gabby say and realized Kenneth probably said something about her. Something about how "tight" her suit was. At least that was what he had said once not an hour after she was introduced to him.

It was flattering but she certainly wasn't interested in him. She had someone else in mind. She left her main station and walked to the core to work over there. She quickly began her work and looked up towards a window that overlooked the core. The light was still on and a shadow was cast over the window. It was pacing back and forth in a frenzy. The shadow seemed to be talking but with the lack of another shadow, she deduced it was to itself.

"What is he worried about?" She said out loud as she worked on the console without looking at it. She shook her head and focused on her work. The code that appeared before being solved quickly without a second thought.

"I should tell him. He deserves to know." She said to herself. She had her helmet on mute so no one could hear her private conversation.

 _"No, remember what the Consort said. He must agree to it. You can't force it."_ The voice from Haestrom said.

"It's not like I will jump him just let him know how I feel." She reasoned.

 _"_ _And what if that is all it takes? What if the thought of that kind of relationship is just too much for him?"_

"Would you prefer I sit here in the friend zone for an eternity before he makes up his mind? It has been two years! I can't wait another two years!"

 _"_ _And what if you are wrong? Waiting two years is nothing to forever. And if you force it too soon then he will back away forever."_

"Oh, how do you know that?"

 _"Because we have both seen how he is. Like the Consort said, and like we know, he doesn't jump into things. He waits them out. Waits until he knows he can win. He doesn't like to gamble on the unknown."_

"And what would he lose if he goes into this?"

 _"_ _Us… we may die Tali! And maybe more than that, our friendship. Could you live like that? Knowing that your best friend just became your ex? And what if that feeling of longing never goes away but you know it will never work? That it was never meant to be. We have been through a lot with him. To lose that because of a bad breakup or even a mutual one, could put all those good memories. All those feelings in jeopardy. The best parts of your life are now tied to one of the worst parts. You would never have those memories and feelings again without thinking of what cannot be. So, we wait for him. We are close Tali…he is close."_ The voice ended and she thought about it. She felt defeated and deflated.

"Do you think he has ever thought like this? About this subject? Or is this a one-sided thing?"

 _"_ _If he did think of it then it lasted at least a week. Every angle was calculated and predicted. For him, it is just a matter of knowing more information."_ That was enough for her and so, like she had been, she would keep the pressure up.

"Ma'am, are you alright over there?" Gabby asked and Tali turned around while unmuting herself.

"Yes, why?"

"You have just been still for a little while." She said.

"Sorry just thinking to myself." Gabby smiled and nodded before chuckling.

"I understand ma'am."

"Please, Tali, if it is all the same to you."

"Okay, Tali." Then the young woman went around the corner. Tali looked up towards the window and saw the light was still on but the shadow could not be seen. Her shift was finally over and while she couldn't say what she wanted to. She could at least talk to him.

…

Tali walked out from behind the elevator a tube of paste in hand. As she approached the door she could hear music playing. The beat was different then what she had heard him listen to before. It was more casual but still had the roots of rock that he enjoyed.

 **Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you**

 **Feelin' that it's gone  
Can't change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide  
Love divides**

His foot could be seen tapping to the beat unconsciously in his sleep. She entered the room quietly to watch him sleep as the song played. And then what she assumed was the chorus began.

 **Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways**

She thought about her mental conversation and realized just how much she wanted to tell him everything. How she wanted to rush it. She had figured it had gone on long enough that two years was more than ample time for him to come to terms with the reality. But now, she looked at his desk and saw the datapads, and logs, and the mess of work. She realized he had been working the past two years. And that if she were to just show up and say, "I love you." It may catch him by surprise. He may have missed her but he worked through it. She wasn't sure why she thought Zane was unable to work without her. He had done it for how many years when he was the Reaper? She had waited this long, she could wait a little longer for her answer.

As the song played she quietly left the room with a sad -if genuine and hopeful- smile.

 **If you must go  
I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love**

 **Someday love will find you**  
 **Break those chains that bind you**  
 **One night will remind you**  
 **How we touched**  
 **And went our separate ways**  
 **If he ever hurts you**  
 **True love won't desert you**  
 **You know I still love you**  
 **Though we touched**  
 **And went our separate ways**

There was still a hope for them yet and now they could act on it. It was just a waiting game for her. And a revelation game for him. She just hoped it wouldn't be a long game.

 **A/N: Song: Journey: Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)**


	10. Nine: Karma Got Her Bite

**Chapter Nine: Karma Got Her Bite**

 **Illium**

Zane, Shepard, Garrus, and Tali looked around the city of Nos Astra. Skycars zoomed passed the Normandy onwards to their work or home. To Zane, it smelled of a bureaucratic heaven. The only crimes committed here were the white-collar ones. It involved money and tech, not blood and gore. No doubt, there were sections that had the old-style version of crime. But not here, not in the high rises of Nos Astra.

"You're zoning out again Zane." Tali said with a nudge.

"I know sorry. Just thinking."

"About?"

"How glad I am I didn't spend my time here." He said with a smile as a pretty, scantily clad, petite Asari approached. She was followed by white and blue guards of flesh and blood, unlike the game. She wore white and blue similar to the game but there was a difference. Her left arm had a white tattoo, a rarity for the Asari they preferred paint. But hers stood out…Organization logo.

"Shepard, what a pleasure we were told to wave all waivable fees and any that were not waivable have been paid in full and in advance." She said with a cheeky grin.

"On whose authority?" Shepard asked.

"Waved fees were done by the Harbinger and Miss T'Soni has paid everything else." Zane noticed Shepard get excited at the mention of Liara. It was small but he did notice it. The small grin, the pulsing in his fingers, the tightening of his chest. All little details and insignificant on their own but when brought together they told a story of excitement.

"Organization gets around, don't they?" Shepard asked her and she giggled.

"More than you know darling. I will warn you don't sign anything, and don't worry about being followed, and know that we are here to assist if you need us."

"Sign anything? Seems ominous." Garrus said. The girl gave a hand signal to the two guards following her they gave a small bow and quickly rounded the corner to wait. She walked through the team patting Shepard and giving a small nudge to Tali. Luckily for the Asari, it wasn't in a rude way. Then she put a hand on Zane's shoulder as she passed him the hand slid over his shoulder and traced his jawline. Before falling to his chest all the while she giggled.

"It is here at Nos Astra we are loose with laws. Anything can be done and gotten away with a simple contract. Purchases, contracts… servants." She looked at Zane and bit her bottom lip scanning him with her blue eyes. "Mainly of the worker and…sexual variety." She turned back to Garrus.

Zane saw Tali about to pummel the girl's head and hastily and stealthily grabbed her wrist to keep her still.

"Best to not do that." He said silently and she remained quiet. "We have to play nice with the neighbors after all." He said and watched the spectacle on fold.

"Seems like slavery to me." Shepard said. Zane decided to speak on this topic.

"It really isn't, the predicament is mutual and the servants fall under the care of the caretaker. We did it too a few hundred years ago when the New World was found, many signed themselves into servitude for a few years. So, they could get a head start in the Americas. Illium has much more stringent rules to the contract. Breaking the contract in any way is ill-advised…very ill-advised. For both parties, the fees are…astronomical, to say the least." Zane said the Asari nodding to him with a look in her eye he thought only belonged to those with the Consort and her Acolytes. He raised his hood and mask almost like muscle memory as Shepard asked the important questions.

…

Liara was here maybe she would join them. It would be like the old Normandy once again. Things might actually be normal for once. Or so Tali hoped but a part of her knew it was a vain hope. Things would never _quite_ be the same. Plus, if she was being honest a lot of the "normalcy" from two years was crap there were good moments but it wasn't just clean filters and quick engines. There was blood, gore, and loss.

"Tali, Garrus, Zane! It is so good to see you all." Liara said hugging each one of them in turn. She gave Garrus and Zane a quick peck on the cheek and Shepard a quick kiss and then went back to her desk. She was certainly chirpy but then went pure business. It was scary how quick the transition was.

"So Liara you seemed to have settled in quite well." Zane said sitting beside Shepard after he pulled up a chair.

"Why don't we get a chair?" Garrus asked her with sarcasm.

"Not cool enough?"

"I think it has to do with our legs." He said and they looked at their legs and how then bent in comparison to those sitting.

"Really you two?" Shepard said raising a brow. Zane pulled down his mask and hood and laughed.

"Anyways I settled very well thanks to you Zane. If you hadn't led me to Nos Astra I wouldn't have found this job."

"Sure, you would've. Not as quickly or as awesomely but you would've…eventually." He smiled and she chuckled.

"Whatever Zane…now what can I do for you?" Then Shepard began to break down why there were here.

…

Thane was still here and everything was as it should be for now. He was hunting Nassana it was just a matter of getting to her before he killed her. So, that once he was done he would join up. It was simple really.

"Thank you, Liara hope to see you soon." Shepard said as the team left.

"Of course, Shepard. Oh, Zane, come back in here." She said and Zane nodded to the team and returned to the room. "Close the door." She said and he gingerly shut it and at her desk, she polarized the windows.

"Is this the part where I say 'no we can't do this?' That it isn't right or something like that? I mean think about poor Shepard." He laughed before turning serious.

"Oh, please Zane if I wanted some sort of affair I would've broken it off with Shepard while he was here. And I would never do that to Tali." That confused him a little but she was quick to continue. "No, what I need is your help. Someone I can trust. Before you think it, yes, I trust them but I don't trust them to be discrete. I need your help with the Broker again." She said causing Zane to exhale sharply.

"Liara if I keep meddling in his affairs then he will hunt you down to get to me. I am already too much a threat. I am not afraid of him. But I am afraid of what he will do to those I know to get to me." He said. He knew Liara had yet to move on from the Shadow Broker and Zane was the greatest link to him.

"I know that. But don't worry I am being careful. I need you to go to this location it is a known Broker henchmen's spot. All details of the area are on that datapad. Download any and all information and get it to me."

"What will it lead you to?"

"Someone known as the Observer. He is vital to the Broker. The Organization isn't involved I know that. But, they are not making a move on the Broker at least not anymore." She said and contemplated the meaning of it.

"Perhaps they have what they wanted or were ordered off." He said.

"Or both."

"Or both…okay, I will help. Shepard wants to help Miranda after getting Mister Krios. During that time, I will hunt down your man." He said and turned to leave.

"One more thing…no witnesses and no evidence. You understand?" She asked and he turned halfway to her. Only a side of his face could be seen. His hood was raised only revealing his lips.

"You know my price Liara I don't do hits for free not even for friends."

"And what about the information I gave you?"

"I paid that toll a long time ago Liara. You know the price of this."

"Yes, Reaper." She said the difference in calling him Reaper and not Zane signified that she understood the price.

"I expect it all by the time we return to the Normandy. When I have it you will have your Observer." He said and walked out of the room.

…

Zane had been quiet about whatever he and Liara had spoken about since he returned. "Just a business proposition." He said and it irritated Tali to no end. Zane was hers first and foremost. And while Liara was a good friend once upon a time…that could change.

"Hey, you okay?' He asked her as they rode to the Dantius Towers to pick up Thane Krios.

"I am fine." She said with thin lips and with a cold shoulder. She didn't want to be so short with him but she was just too flustered to care at the moment.

"Okay so get in find Thane and get out. Should be pretty easy." Garrus said and the Asari driver laughed.

"Yeah let's see if you feel that way after Eclipse send their mechs after you. Take care Shepard and good luck." She said and left when Shepard shut the door.

"I like her. Real firebrand that one." Zane said laughing he began pulling up his mask and hood before grabbing his rifle.

Before them was a scene that laid out what they should expect from the Towers of Horror as she now called them. Three Salarian ran for their lives one was shot in the back by a mech. Another was run down by a dog mech the head sparked with lightning and let it loose on the worker. The worker -now charred- now only moved due to a spasm of his dead body. The third took a shot to the back and fell.

"Oh, hell no!" Zane said lifting his rifle and opening fire. The shots making the mech recalculate their options.

"Threat detected." Tali heard one say.

"Well, now the fun begins." Shepard said and began to open fire as well. The glass blocking them from the mechs breaking from the torrent of gunfire. Garrus knelt down and fired a shot. The round made a Loki mech's head explode causing a chain reaction that knocked its compatriot down. Tali ran beside Zane as him and Shepard fired at the FENRIS mechs charging them. Three charged and Zane took care of one and Shepard another. Tali raised her shotgun and patiently waited. The mech got on its hind legs and jumped at her. She pulled the trigger and a tunnel was made down its length from the impact.

Zane ran up to the downed mech -his omni-blade out- he charged the mech and kicked down its gun arm the gun sliding away. And then stomped on its back as he impaled its head with the blade. He took out the blade and nodded to Shepard.

"Clear." He said and got back information as the team made their way past the gory scene. A trail of green blood being left for them to follow and there they found the wounded Salarian. He was bleeding, coughing, and was at death's door. Shepard was quick to kneel beside the wounded man and give him medi-gel.

…

As suspected the Salarian was quick to give them all the information he could. He had no love for Nassana and who would? Her own family wanted her dead. Zane kept an eye out for more mechs and Eclipse as well as monitoring devices. He figured Thane would've dealt with cameras and the like. But maybe, he just simply avoided them. When Zane was working as the Reaper he would put a program into the camera system. It was a VI that blurred his image on all cameras and it worked like a charm.

Zane doubted Shepard had tech like that so best to rip out the cameras. And besides, that was much more fun.

"Oh, lucky day." He said seeing once such camera. It was the shape of a ball embedded into the ceiling. He used the debris of construction to rise to it and punch out the lens. And with the wires exposed he ripped those out too.

"Having fun Zane?" Garrus asked, his reply was a grin and a thumb up. Zane jumped down and gave a curt nod to the team as they continued down the hallway. The next door they went through they entered a hostile environment.

"Cover!" Shepard yelled and Zane dove to a pile of something like sheet metal. He quickly switched his ammo to disruptor and popped out of cover weapon read to shred the synthetic enemy. Except there were also organics.

"Oh great." He said and destroyed a FENRIS mech. The metal carcass sliding to beside his foot. A human popped out of cover about to aim at Garrus. Zane grabbed his sidearm -his trusty Carnefix- and fired. The gun had incendiary ammo primed and ready. The scorching round easily pierced the weak armor and went through the merc's head. He knelt back down and put the gun away. He switched his ammo to the beneficial incendiary ammo on his M4 and killed the first armored merc he saw. The body burning until only ash remained and the breeze from the outside quickly drifted it out of sight.

He vaulted over his cover and made a shot for another cover area and crashed into it. He heard a poor Eclipse soldier on the other side and Zane knew what to do. He popped out and grabbed the man's rifle the man's face turned to shock. Zane used the stock and smashed it against the merc's face. Zane grabbed the man's hair and yanked him down to the sheet metal and smashed his nose on it. Blood gushing and painted the silver-colored metal a bright red color. Zane pulled the man to his side of the cover and stabbed him in the neck twisting the blade until he died.

"Zane two o'clock!" Garrus shouted as he killed a commander. Zane rose from cover his rifle out and saw the Asari Garrus was presumably talking about. She had a shotgun and was caught in the open. She knew what was about to come and there was no stopping it. Zane raised his rifle, aimed at the blue head, and pulled the trigger her blood coating the wall behind her.

"Good work team let's keep moving." Shepard ordered and the team grabbed their gear and kept moving. But something felt off to him. Deep in his mind, he felt a tugging feeling. They were not fighting currently so he followed it in his mind.

…

The team was paving their way through the tower easier than any mission before it. Nothing could stand in their way and if it did then it wasn't long. Organics and synthetics alike fell at their feet. Torn apart by precision weapon fire and abilities that would make a spec-ops team jealous.

Tali noticed Zane seemingly zoning more and more out of reality. He talked less and less. Made fewer quips, even moved less "relaxed" as she'd call it and was becoming tense. He was becoming more and more like the Reaper. But this was almost worse…more sadistic more violent. With a single mind goal of killing and completing the mission.

She saw him duck under a merc's fist only for him to grab it, break it, then kicked a foot out from under the merc. As the merc fell Zane activated his omni-blade and embedded it deep in the man's throat and kept it there. Watching as the merc died under him. Zane got up quickly and used his pistol to finish off a bleeding mercenary Garrus had wounded in the shoulder. It was quick and clean. He looked up feeling her eyes on him. His eyes looked distant the warm blue replaced by ice and a small blue glow. Like light shined on the ice of his eyes. He saw her staring and shook his head. His eyes seemingly returning to their normal coloring.

"Sorry…that was weird." He said confusion marking his eyes and forehead under his hood.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just…zoned out. Strange." He grabbed his rifle and followed behind Shepard as they heard two mercs arguing. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of fighting and then a body fell down from a shaft. It landed in the middle of the group and Zane laughed.

"Way to go, guy, you found the Assassin. Too bad he found you too." He laughed and knocked on the merc's helmet and continued further.

…

The Salarian workers ran for their lives as Shepard let them free and all the while Zane thought about him zoning out. He became something he didn't like. He saw what he was doing and he enjoyed it more than usual. He had a single thought…victory at any cost. He needed to win, he needed to kill, he needed to succeed. But why was it so prominent? He didn't understand why it was like he was both outside and inside his body at once. Like he was looking through a glass window while having his hands on the controls. It wasn't him, yet it was. He wasn't blinded by what he was doing he just didn't care.

And then he saw her eyes and her body that spoke of hidden terror. No one else had it and so only she saw the change. And he wouldn't let her be scared of him he wouldn't!

 _"_ _I will never let that happen!"_ He swore, he fists shaking. The thought of her fearing him or refusing to even look at him. Now that was his deepest, darkest, fear and it was one he secretly always had.

If Achilles knew how he felt for Tali. How deep, he considered their relationship. Well like an overprotective parent Zane would be refused to even look at her. It was so that he could make the decisions necessary when he had to make them. Zane understood that and so long as their relationship remained as it was then he could do that. So long as Tali still only liked him as a friend and not as…a partner they were fine…he was fine. Because he knew that if she ever asked for it to go further he would not be able to say no.

A round passed by his head and he dove for cover. His rifle already out and the holographic of cryo ammo shined in his eyes. He leaned over his cover and saw three targets. A Krogan a Salarian tech, and an Asari with barriers and a big shotgun. A smile formed on Zane's face as he got a beautiful idea.

The team began opening fire at the enemy and the enemy squad became distracted by the oncoming fire. Zane used his invisibility cloak and ran behind the Asari as she stood beside Krogan. Tali managed to use her drone and her shotgun to kill the Salarian and now only these two remained. He saw that the Asari had two grenades -a rarity to be sure- and put his rifle away. He took one grenade and activated the other. He activated and threw his grenade at the feet of the Krogan and kicked the Asari on the other side of a chest-high piece of cover. She fell over and exploded. A small geyser of blood appearing from her side of the cover and the grenade by the Krogan went off. It didn't kill him but his armor showed the extent of damage he took.

The Krogan turned and look at him his mask coming off and his bleeding face looked deadly at him.

"Raagrh!" He roared and charged at Zane. Zane didn't have time to grab his rifle so he waited until the last moment. He dove out of the way, grabbed his pistol and turned. The Krogan ran into the wall just behind the spot Zane jumped from and slowly turned. His face now even more bleeding and busted. Zane wasted no time and opened fire with his incendiary-reinforced pistol.

The Korgan fell to his knees, his blood congealing in his throat as he choked on it. Zane placed his gun at the big beast's throat and pulled the trigger killing the Korgan and ending his pain.

The team entered the elevator the assailants came from and Shepard pressed the "ascent" button.

"We must be getting closer to the end. There are pulling out the big guns." Garrus mentioned and Zane gave a nod.

"Krogan in Eclipse are very rare. Don't be surprised if that was their only one. Eclipse specializes in their tech, not their manpower." Zane reminded the team and cracked his neck. The stress literally breaking away with each turn of his head. He brought up his omni-tool and made a small note about the zoning out he experienced. He had decided it was best to make notes about anything "strange" about the universe and himself. Chances were high it had to do with the Rogue One and it could help him with keeping facts and events straight.

"We are here." Shepard said and Zane deactivated his omni-tool and grabbed his rifle. The guard at the far end of the hall paced back and forth. He was oblivious to them as he spoke to a superior. It may have been Nassana as far as anyone knew.

Shepard raised his hand to signal to not fire as they approached silently. As they approached the pacing and talking merc Zane smirked.

 _"_ _Oh, this will be fun."_ He thought when they stopped only a few short feet from the merc. Shepard tapped on the merc's shoulder. The merc turned slowly and even behind the helmet the team could see the fear and shock he had.

"Boo." Zane said with a laugh.

"Oh shit!" The merc said startled. Shepard approached and got in the merc's face.

"You know who we are?"

"The Infiltrators." The merc said and Zane thought it a good name for their team. He made a mental note to call themselves "Infiltrator" squad. It was like Sentinel or Vanguard from two years ago, every good team has a kickass name after all.

"That'll work, but how about you tell me what we want to know and in return, I don't throw you out this window." Shepard threatened the merc who backed up against the window he took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, right I doubt you will do that. My team is on the other side of that door you push me…" The merc was cut off by Shepard.

"Zane if you don't mind."

"With pleasure." He raised his rifle and smashed out the window the wind blowing against Infiltrator squad and the merc's back.

"Thank you…now, you were saying?" Shepard taunted the merc.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"The Assassin where is he?"

"Some believe that to be you, others tell of another man he was last seen somewhere on the bridge. Of course, there are reports of him still on level eighteen. Truth is, no one knows where he is."

"We know where he is going so we can meet him. Provide a good distraction too." Zane mentioned.

"True enough…now, what about you?" Shepard said looking at the merc.

"I can handle that." Zane approached, his fist turning to an omni-tool pulsing with unseen energy. He punched the merc in the jaw causing the man to fall to the ground. Zane grabbed the merc's foot and put him a safe distance from the broken window.

"Did you kill him?" Garrus asked and Zane shook his head quickly. He activated the omni-tool it was still pulsing.

"A new melee variant for the omni-tool. A sonic variant, non-lethal but it gets the job done. I call it the sonic-tool. Patent pending and name still able to be changed." He laughed as the team shook their heads and moved out. Shepard grabbed a datapad holding the genetic history of the Kirosa family then moved on.

The team went into a big room filled with the merc's "team" a few mechs and a couple Salarians and a single Asari. This was going to be easy as far as Zane was concerned. Tali hacked a mech as Zane switched to his disruptor ammo. Garrus overloaded another mech and Shepard fired his rifle at the Salarians.

"Get to cover!" Shepard ordered and Zane moved quickly to the first pillar he saw. Music in his ears guiding his hand to aim and fire at a Salarian. The alien was caught off guard and soon lost his shielding.

"I need help!" The Salarian yelled as he ducked into cover. Zane heard footsteps adjacent to him and looked to see a shotgun pointed at his face.

"Oh, crap." He said and ducked under the barrel. He used his own M4 to knock the shotgun off course and aimed his rifle at her face. She kicked his weapon out of his hands and tried to swing her shotgun back at him. He blocked its path with his forearm and began punching her. With each swing, her face took another blow. Finally, she dropped the gun and blocked the next attack.

"You bastard!" She cursed and kicked at his stomach. The duo danced the violent dance and neither one seemingly had the advantage. Her body gained an aura of blue the blue mist transferred to her arm just before she struck. He dodged the strike and grabbed her arms and threw her over his shoulder. His omni-tool turning into a blade with lightning coating the length. He struck down and missed her head by centimeters.

"Fucking squirmy, aren't you?" He said and prepared for the retaliation when she got up. She sent a throw at him at close range. In a way, it was easier to dodge because of the close range and so he successfully managed to dodge it. Her long leg was a different story. She then threw a warp his way and it also connected. Zane backed up from the blows the pain was excruciating and then something in him snapped.

He remembered how he felt on Virmire seeing Ashley die because he took a biotic blow. Remembering the Citadel when he took a similar blow and it caused him to nearly die because of it. And then on Noveria he saw Tali nearly lose her visor because of a biotic bitch. That would not happen again.

"Fuck no!" He yelled and ran at the Asari and crashed into her. He used a hand and held her against the pillar and used his free fist and crashed them into her face over and over. Her bloody face not losing the spark of conscious or life. He let go and the girl fell to her knees in pain and defeat. His fist turned into a blade with lightning coursing through it. He had no words and simply stabbed it into her neck. He watched for a moment as she died looking at him with terror.

The lapse in control went away after that and he felt the pain from the warp's blow.

"Ow, that hurt." He said tending to the affected area.

"You okay?" Tali asked seeing him nursing his side. Zane saw the Salarian he had been shooting at still cowering behind the cover. He aimed his rifle and shot the man's head.

"I am now." Zane laughed then winced in pain.

…

The howling of wind ramped up as they ran towards the bridge. Shepard led the charge with Zane following close behind and Tali behind him. Garrus remained even further providing sniper cover.

"Two turrets at the far side and a lot of mercs. I'll work on the turrets." Tali heard in her helmet.

"Affirmative we got the mercs." Shepard replied. He raised his rifle and began opening fire. The mercs scrambled for cover.

"Run you wastes of flesh!" Zane taunted as he switched his ammo to incendiary.

Tali sent forth her drone and the team gave it covering fire. It got behind a crate and she saw it shock someone behind it. The merc cursed and ran away trying to escape the ball of energy.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Zane asked aiming and shooting the running merc. Tali chuckled to herself. It was nice to see him enjoying himself especially after the strangeness of this mission. He had snapped twice it seemed and both were concerning to her.

She was distracted by her thoughts when she heard a noise to her left. A merc began to move up and Tali quickly aimed her shotgun and fired. The blast had so much energy behind it the merc was blown back. Then a large gust of wind took him off the bridge.

"Damn Tali." Shepard commented seeing the merc fly away. She gave an innocent shrug and the team continued to move forward. Zane grabbed the arm of a merc and twisted it. The Eclipse merc dropped her pistol when she did so he grabbed his rifle. He kicked her back and opened fire at point-blank range with his rifle. The rounds soon setting her alight with fire.

A round passed Tali's head and connected with a merc's head looking at her his rifle aiming at her.

"Please pay attention Tali." Garrus said and she ignored the sarcastic remark and followed the team. The group had managed to make it almost to the end of the bridge. The turrets had been taken care of by Garrus. And the Eclipse reinforcements had slowed to a crawl. With a collective breath, the team pushed through making it to a small stairway at the end of the bridge. This stairway connected the bridge to the second tower which Nassana must've been staying in.

"I'll go first." Shepard said with Zane following. Tali and Garrus brought up the rear making sure they weren't flanked.

…

"You have come far but you will come no further!" A feminine voice yelled from the doorway. An Eclipse-colored Asari came out her shotgun at her hip. A fist raised and a bright blue energy shimmered off the blue skin. She hurled it at the team. Shepard dodged right but Zane hadn't expected the sheer speed at which the energy came at him. The blast hit him in the chest and he was sent flying backward. The panel that was acting as a railing gave way and he flipped over it. A large gust of wind picked up and carried him further still.

"Oh fuck!" He screamed as he neared the edge. He reached out in front of him with one hand. His hand scrapped across the edge of the bridge before he grabbed ahold of a piece of sheet metal.

"Zane!" Tali called out in the comm.

"Don't worry I'm on the way." Garrus said. And he could barely see the Turian begin moving. The sheet metal bent and contorted until it peeled off entirely. Zane was sent ever further until he grabbed ahold of a bent bar. The poor thing had bent due to their battle and now it was his saving grace.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Zane cursed as he held on for dear life. He made the mistake of looking down and from that point on he had a new appreciation for the ground. Zooming skycars, large city lights, and a black abyss that led to the ground. All of them were so far from where he was.

"Zane, we are on the way." Shepard said and he could hear the frantic voice Shepard had. Zane had to fight the strong wind to get his rifle to magnetize to his back and make sure it was secure.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the bar tighter with both hands. He had to make his way to the bridge. He would be safe then but right now, he was very NOT safe. With a careful and steady hand, he began to crawl up the bar. The wind seemingly dying down but still giving him trouble. He nearly launched himself to the bridge when he was close enough but in his state, he wanted to be as far away from the edge as possible and he hugged a nearby crate. The team gathered around him and saw him shaking from the experience.

"Are you okay?' Tali asked nearly suffocating his arm with her hand.

"I am fine…let's get Thane and get out of here." He said and the team nodded and made their way to the tower.

…

Infiltrator crowded the spacious office space. Lines were drawn and weapons were pointed at opposing sides. Eclipse on one side and the Normandy's team on the other. Nassana stood like the pompous person she was. Her fists shaking from the annoyance presented before her.

"Shepard and the Reaper…I thought you both had died." She said with a scowl.

"We got better." Shepard said as she approached. Tali's omni-tool clocked and locked on the mercs. Garrus had his assault rifle ready to kill. And Zane's rifle held the orange glow of incendiary rounds as it aimed squarely at an Asari merc. He now had a special hatred for biotics after that little affair outside.

"So, you take out my sister and now you both are here to get me? Who sent you? How much are you being paid?"

"You know what Nassana? I seem to recall telling you to be careful with karma. This is on you." Zane said his eyes trying to burn a hole through the head of the Asari his weapon was trained on.

"Save your condescending talk for someone else Reaper. I know a business opportunity when I see one. How much are you being paid?" She asked the group.

"This is one problem you can't make go away." Shepard said.

"Bullshit, everyone has a price. And I can afford it just tell me what it is that will make you go away." She said not seeing the Drell head peaking from an air duct.

"It isn't us you need to worry about." Zane said and as if on cue Thane dropped down and began his bloody business. But not before Zane put a hole in the head of the Asari he had been staring down since he walked in.

Thane stabbed, shot, and killed every merc until only Nassana remained. He placed a blade deep in her throat and blood could be seen seeping from the wound and down the blade. Thane pulled out the knife and her blood gushed out for a moment before it slowed to nothingness. Thane guided her gently to her desk and crossed her arms before saying his prayers.

As Shepard and Thane spoke Zane got a message on his omni-tool.

 ** _It has been sent to the Normandy and is currently being placed._**

 ** _-T'soni_**

Zane smiled as he typed a reply message.

 ** _Good, you will have your info within the hour._**

 ** _-Reaper_**

He smiled at how much he liked this old routine from back when he was the Reaper fulltime. That seemed like a lifetime ago but it was like riding a bike. You never forget…no matter how much you may want to sometimes.


	11. Ten: Safety is a Lie

**Chapter Ten: Safety is a Lie**

Zane was kneeling on a rooftop across from the building he was staring at. It was a fancy apartment and was nearly as tall as the Dantius Towers. Luckily Zane only had to deal with the upper floors. Mainly the second-to-last and last floor. Which instead of being like most hotels it didn't have large balconies. But rather, they were more like office floors with larges window panes holding who knew what. The second-to-last floor held much of the guards the target had for protection and the last floor held more guards, the data, and the target…a Handler for the Shadow Broker.

Zane doubted it was his Handler from two years ago, Handler was more like a rank or position with the Shadow Broker rather than a codename. This would serve Liara well if he pulled it off. The Handler was a major part of the well-oiled machine of the Shadow Broker. And if he was dealt with then it would take a long time for a replacement to fix the damage caused. Especially if Zane caused a lot of havoc.

Shepard and the others had no idea Zane was doing this. As far as they were concerned he was on shore leave while they helped Miranda with her sister. And Zane was confident in Shepard's abilities to see that through with his team. Tali and Garrus were with him on the mission and their tech expertise plus Garrus' experience with Eclipse would help immensely.

Zane smiled as he had music begin to play in his ears as he got to work. He rose from his kneeling position and walked to a box-like object. He scanned it with his omni-tool and the sides slammed down and a large harpoon gun revealed itself.

"This is going to suck." Zane said to himself as he aimed the gun high towards the tower's roof. He pulled hard on the trigger and watched the harpoon with a cable attached zoom passed the dark skies. Far below were the skycars he now feared so he didn't have to worry about civilians seeing him and getting hurt.

He walked towards the cable and pulled out a hook to keep him on it. He placed the hook on the cable and secured it. He flipped up his hood and mask and cracked his neck and fingers. The fear and nervousness he always got before a Reaper mission returning. And now the added fear of falling showed up.

"Here goes nothing." He said and ran off the edge of the building he was on. He rushed passed the large gap between his building and the target building. As he neared the building he pressed two commands on his omni-tool. The first cut off the power to the target floors. And the second one activated a visor he had since his time as the Reaper. The visor gave him night vision and saw very little use. A flash of white was all he saw for a moment and then he could see clearly. He was nearing the top floor but Liara's research told him the glass was resistant to heat, lasers, and even explosions. But one window panel on the second floor had yet to be upgraded with this "special" glass. He slammed against his hooked cable and a mechanism activated.

The cable split in two and he went from ziplining to roping across the gape. He threw his feet in front of him and slammed against the glass. The window he slammed into didn't even budge but he knew where to go. He shifted to the right and was careful to be silent so guards inside wouldn't hear him. He made it to the specified panel and activated his omni-blade. The searing hot blade easily cutting into the glass panel. He made a large circle and kicked it into the building. The panel made a *thump* sound and he swung in. The city lights outside casting a genuinely gloomy feeling into the room and the floor as a whole. He unhooked himself from the cable and pulled out his M4. He scanned the room-which looked like a meeting room- and saw no hostiles and made his way towards the hallway. He knew this whole floor was covered with Shadow Broker mercs and had effectively made sure that the hotel staff could not access the top floors. But he had a plan for the mercs that didn't require him to essentially go room to room checking each corner for mercs. Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylinder object. The top had several dials and ominous red lights that faintly shined. He placed this charge in the room and turned the dial as far as it could go. He then slowly went towards the door to exit the room.

"Damn generator. Of all the days…" A guard could be heard saying outside the room. The sound of footsteps approaching was heard as well. Zane was quick to back away into the shadows and pull out his Carnefix. A single guard walked through the door and passed him. Zane gently kicked the door closed and immediately launched his omni-blade deep into the back of the guard's throat. He choked and sputtered but not for long as he soon died grasping his throat.

Zane scanned the body with his eyes and noticed his weapons were silenced.

"Probably to hide executions." He deduced and knew mercs in the employ of the Shadow Broker were also hitmen for hire. He bent down and grabbed a pistol with a silencer on it. It was a phalanx but he had no use for it he already had one in his collection he simply needed the silencer. Thankfully silencers in the Mass Effect universe were interchangeable. He screwed the silencer onto his Carnefix and began to make his way towards the door once more. He didn't hear movement and slowly opened the door.

Many steps could be heard approaching and Zane shut the door behind him and activated his cloak. A squad of mercs passed him with one turning towards an adjacent door.

"I'll check the kitchen." This merc said as he opened the door. Zane was fast to run at him with the silenced weapon out. He shot the back of the merc's head several times, blood exploding out of the man's skull. As the merc's body slumped to the ground Zane grabbed it and dragged it into the darkness with him. Zane looked around the room and saw it was a good spot to place another charge and did so. Repeating the process as before.

 _"_ _Two more should do it."_ He thought and made his way out of the darkness. As he approached, a door opened while he was out in the open. And his cloak had yet to recharge.

"Luke, you…in…here. Oh, spirits." A Turian asked beside a human female. Zane had to act quickly he ran at the duo and began to open fire. "Get back up!" The Turian told the female and was about to raise his rifle but Zane had already closed the gap. He grabbed the Avenger the Turian held and spun it out of the merc's grasp and threw it at the female. The rifle hit the back of her head hard and she fell and had to shake the strike off.

"Atton?" She asked, her voice groggy. A concussion was likely from the force of the strike.

"Jess!" The Turian yelled out followed by Zane delivering an elbow into his face. The Turian recoiled giving Zane time to stab the Turian in the chest. The merc gasped and then began to wheeze for air as he fell to his back. Zane looked down at the pained grey eyes of the Turian and felt nothing for him. As the Turian tried to regain lost blood and air Zane made his way to the groggy and hurt female. He kicked her onto her back and had to say she was quite the looker. Her hair was the color of midnight and her eyes were darkened by the room but were clearly brown. Her pale skin shining in the dim lit room. She was a new merc and probably joined with the Turian and the human he killed when he entered this room. Come to think of it, they had a similar face structure and hair color.

 _"_ _Must've been cousins or siblings."_ He thought.

"Atton…I'm scared." She said as she looked at the faceless face of the Reaper. Zane gave no words of comfort when he quickly took his pistol and shot her in the forehead.

"No…Jess." The Turian whispered in pain as he reached out to her dead body. Zane quietly walked to the Turian and looked down at him and pointed the pistol at his skull. The Turian looked up at him his purple markings were visible with his ash-colored carapace. Crisp grey eyes of hate looking at him. But they held a sort of mix of sadness and happiness that it would all be over soon.

"May you find your happiness in the next life." Were the only words he gave before pulling the trigger. Zane reloaded his weapon and made his way out of the room quickly and quietly. The apparent confusion from the lights going out allowing him to have that small fight with no one noticing.

He snuck into another room that looked like a barracks of some sort and noticed several sleeping mercs. He quietly placed a charge in the room and moved on. He was careful to dodge more guards and patrols as he made his way down the hall. He went to the room closest to the elevator. This seemed to be a data center of sorts. It may have contained the info Liara needed but Zane had no way to be sure and wasn't willing to risk a failed mission for it. The Handler would have his own private data log on a separate generator and power system then the rest of the building. And this data center was essentially useless for the moment thanks to the lack of power. Besides, he didn't have the equipment to hack into it and download every bit of data from the data stores.

Two guards patrolled the cold room seemingly checking to see if any power could be restored to the links.

"Nope bad one here too. You know where those three newbies went?" One asked the other.

"No idea but when they get back I will shove my boot so far up their asses it will give a new meaning to sock puppets." He said causing the duo laugh as they went about their boring business. Zane snuck behind them as they walked beside each other. He was quick to kick the back of one's leg this merc fell to one leg grasping it.

"Shit!" He yelled and looked up to see his squadmate's head impaled by an omni-blade. He looked further and saw a gun barrel and all he saw last was a silent flash before darkness overcame him as well.

Zane put his tools away and grabbed his fourth and final charge and set it on a link in the middle of the room. Afterwards, he then went to the elevator. A tile could be opened on the ceiling and he pushed it and popped it off revealing the path to the top floor. It wasn't a long climb and wouldn't take him much time to get there. He was more worried about any surprises when he opened the door to the final floor.

Instead of taking the direct path and using the front door he decided a nearby duct would work just as well. He pulled out his pistol and shot out the gate and hopped to it from the cable and climbed in. It was a tight fit but Zane made do. He managed to be silent as he hovered over the halls of the last floor. When he found a suitable spot, he descended to the ground.

"The fuck?" He heard behind him and turned around. There stood another guard weapon pointed at him. Zane spun around as the guard began to fire at him. Zane shot his pistol at the guard. Their shots both missed but no doubt they alarmed the rest of the floor.

Angry, Zane ran at the guard and leaped at him his foot outstretched. His foot landed on the guard's face and took the man down. Quickly, Zane took his pistol and finished the guard with a single round to the head and put his pistol away.

"Time for the fun part." He said and grabbed his M4 with a smirk. A small team of guards bashed the door open and began to fire into the blackness. With the flickering of flashes from their weapons, Zane ran to a table and knocked it over. Their bullets chewing the table to almost nothingness quickly. He activated cryo rounds and peered from the disappearing cover and began to fire. The crackling of his weapon being the only sound before guards began to freeze on sight. He walked to the frozen men and women and his sonic-tool appeared on his arm pulsing angrily. And with a single punch to each of the frozen targets, they broke apart into ice particles and chunks.

In the darkness, Zane stalked the halls careful to not give away his exact position. He heard the sound of footsteps and quickly rounded the corner as he crouched to a knee. He then began to open fire. The squad was caught completely off guard and like the squad, before them, they were frozen before shattering into tiny pieces.

He continued to walk down a hall and heard more footsteps. These were then before and he waited. A squad ran passed him but Zane grabbed a hold of a straggler. He stabbed the merc in the back and his blade kept the merc still as Zane began to shoot the merc squad in the back. When they had all died Zane pushed the merc off his omni-blade. The merc fell down bleeding from a no doubt fatal wound. Zane however, couldn't take chances and quickly put a bullet through the merc's head. He reloaded his M4 then moved on.

Zane saw a lone door on the far side of the hall he stood in and made his way to the dark door. He reached to open it but thought against it. He upgraded his rifle to use incendiary rounds, aimed his rifle at the side of the door and fired -about chest high- and did the same for the other side. The bullets burned a hole through the wall and into the room. And then pressed a button to open the door. The door opened and he saw two guards on the ground their chests bleeding as they died slow deaths. He ended their misery quickly by shooting them in the head as he passed them.

"Gotcha!" A Turian yelled prematurely and Zane raised his omni-tool, his overload program ready to fire. He cast the upgraded overload at the man rising from behind the desk. The lightning rushed from his omni-tool to the Turian and brought the man to his knees. Zane kept it cast on him keeping him down as the Reaper walked to him.

He was a well-dressed Turian who had a visor across his eyes that was the color of green. The desk had many hard drives and computers on it with many more datapads. The pads contained information pertaining to many different things. Merc movements, Organization happenings, and information about different people. Liara, Shepard, Garrus, and the rest of the Normandy being the most notable. There was even a datapad for Nassana Dantius.

Zane kicked the pistol the Turian held out of his grasp and ended the electric submission of the man. Before the Turian could rise, Zane, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him onto the desk. He looked at the man's eyes and let the silence of the room seep in.

"Your stash. Where is it?" He asked.

"Downstairs…" The Turian began and Zane began to clutch the throat even harder.

"I am no fool unless you are. Your stash where is it? I won't be nice a second time." He threatened.

"Behind you." The Handler sputtered. Zane rose the man up and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Zane saw a picture on the wall and threw it off to reveal an eye scanner. He was in no mood to wait and grabbed the Turian's visor and ripped it off his head.

"Ahh!" The Handler yelled.

"Shut up." Zane said and slammed the man into the eye scanner. After a few seconds, an adjacent wall opened to reveal a small room. The walls replaced by large data stores. Zane cuffed the Turian and pulled out a pistol and shot the Turian's leg from behind the knee.

"Ah!" The Handler yelled and Zane threw him down to the ground.

"Can't have you running." Zane deadpanned and walked into the room. He quickly began downloading as much info as he could. The Handler's private servers carried a lot less -but much more valuable- information then the data drives downstairs. And Zane wanted it all.

"You are a dead man you hear me! A dead man!" Zane laughed at him as the Handler tried to threaten him.

"Says you and so many others and like them…you will be under the ground in no time." He said silently and let silence rule the room for a time. He was tapping his foot to the beat to the music he was listening to as he downloaded the data.

"No one steals from the Broker and gets away with it." The Handler swore.

"You're still talking? I should've shot your throat. Want me to correct that?" And again, the man was silent.

"Whose paying you huh?" Zane was silent. "Organization?" He tried and got nothing. "That fuckwit Berkard?"

 _"_ _Who the hell was that?"_

"Liara T'soni?" He said and without thinking. Zane cracked his neck. "Ah…yes her, that Asari bitch. She has been a pain for a long time. The Observer is watching right now and you don't even…"

"You mean Nyxeris?" The Handler stuttered. "Yea I know about her and I told Liara about her before I came here. Liara doesn't even know I haven't completed the mission. Nyxeris is probably dead by now. There are advantages to being in the Broker's employ once upon a time." Zane said.

"Wait…I know you. I've heard of you. You're supposed to be on the Citadel. The Reaper, some want-to-be vigilante."

"I wouldn't call myself a 'want-to-be.'" Zane said with a smile.

"Liara still isn't safe. You know we have eyes everywhere." The data stopped downloading after the last bits of data was successfully transferred. Zane charged up his overload again and smashed his fist through the console and let the sparks fly. The data drives sparking and soon shutting down with smoke coming from their frames.

Zane turned and walked up to the scared and wounded Turian and kicked the man in the face and pointed his pistol at The Handler's head. His eyes shooting daggers at Zane. Blood running out of the Turian's mouth and teeth beside his face.

"As do I and she is perfectly safe now." The Reaper said and was ready to pull the trigger.

"She will never be safe…safety is a lie as you and I know all too well." And then Zane finally shut him up for the last time with a pull of the trigger.

Zane walked to the elevator and restored power via his omni-tool. He called the elevator and got in before descending. When he passed several floors, he pressed another button the building shook for a moment and Zane smirked. The rumbling of explosions echoed throughout the building and would provide a good distraction for him to leave undetected.

"Another mission complete." He said as the elevator stopped. He walked out quickly but not suspiciously and pulled down his mask and hood. People were confused about the rumbling of the building and it was the perfect cover for him to escape amidst the confusion.

Zane opened his omni-tool and scanned the newly downloaded information. He was looking for a location and soon found it. He called for a cab to meet him and got ready for the surprise meeting.

…

Tali thought it was sweet of Shepard to have Miranda see her sister before they left. The hell Miranda went through to get this far could not be explained. Betrayal, excitement, a time limit. The bosh'tet deserved to say her goodbyes to her sister after all that.

"Well isn't that cute." She heard a voice say and besides her was Zane. He was sitting on a railing and his hunched figured looked like he was tired…very tired. Unlike the rest of the crew, he didn't get rest before Miranda's mission and instead he disappeared. He had said he was taking a shore leave but she didn't believe him.

"Zane I'll be honest. I didn't figure you for the sappy reunion type." Garrus said.

"What? Oh, no I was talking about the redhead back in the corner." He said pointing to a lonely girl in the back she looked to be in her mid to late twenties waiting for her shuttle. Her hair was a dark red color and was too much of a perfect dark scarlet color to not have been dyed. Her pale skin shined in the dark corner. Tali heard Garrus laugh. It only angered her more.

"Fair enough." The Turian said.

"But seriously it was nice of Shepard to let Miranda meet her sister in person. As someone who lives in the shadows, it can be a lonely place." He said and let the statement trail as Shepard and Miranda returned.

"Oh, hi Zane." Shepard said as they approached.

"Shepard, Miranda nice to see you." Zane replied and then got on his omni-tool reading something. Tali saw his eyes nearly glued to the screen as he absorbed the words silently.

"Where were you?" She asked him and he pried his eyes from the screen.

"Admittedly I was working." He simply replied and judging by the way he was tired and hadn't slept she figured it wasn't him working but instead the Reaper. She could only feel sorry for whoever evoked that level of wrath.


	12. Eleven: Of Justice and Pain

**Chapter Eleven: Of Justice and Pain**

Zane walked into his room and smiled gleefully. His bed had been replaced and was much bigger, and much better. The large blankets were made from Asari silk and were a deep color of blue with white sheets. The headboard was black with golden linings and was engraved with Asari depictions of Athame and the other goddesses of the ancient Athame Doctrine. The set cost nearly 10,000 credits on the Citadel and on Illium…everything is much more expensive.

"I'll have to thank Liara later." He said and approached the bed. He felt the silk and it was as light as air and as comfortable as anything he could imagine. He imagined it would feel like sleeping on a cloud and he couldn't wait to test his theory. He undressed down to the necessities and nearly jumped into the bed. The foamy mattress conforming to his body and enveloped him. And in no time, he was fast asleep.

…

 _It grows tired Zane. Tired of waiting, tired of hiding. Your procrastination is reflecting poorly on its choices. You can be controlled and if you don't act soon…you will be._

 _Here you remain worried about the Harvester Race when they are nothing in caparison to their masters. You know this, it knows this, you all know this. Perhaps it is the problem that has arisen in you? A distraction not entirely unforeseen but clearly underestimated._

 _If you do not act it will take your body and make you erase the problem. No more distractions, no more emotion, only the objective, only the mission. You have been warned._

 _…_

Shepard exited the skycar with Garrus, Kasumi, and Tali and saw a Volus quickly trying to leave the area. Following him were two heavily armored and armed Turians. And behind them were two individuals a thin and fit Asari in police blues. And beside her was a Turian man with a large weapon on his back. He wore white and blue armor with the Organization's logo on his right shoulder pad.

The team approached as these people spoke. "Where do you think, you are going?" The Asari asked the Volus.

"I'm getting the hell out of here Captain."

"Your partner is murdered and you try to skip town? And you wonder why you're a suspect." The Turian laughed.

"I had nothing to do with that Rook I swear! Perhaps it was the Eclipse Sisters. After all, you are in open conflict with them." The Volus said and in the distance -as if on cue- the echoing of gunshots could be heard.

The Turian chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Oh, I am certain it was Eclipse I have no doubt of that. What I want to know is whether you ordered the hit." The Volus recoiled as if smacked in the face.

"How dare you! I am a simple merchant. Besides, it may not just be Eclipse what about that damn Asari Justicar she may have done it." The Volus said changing his story. The "merchant" was too squirmy. And Shepard could see that, even being as far away as he was.

"Was your partner doing anything illegal?" The cop asked.

"What? Of course, not." He quickly said.

"Then it wasn't her." The Asari said.

"You know what? I've had enough of this I'm out of here, guards, keep them away from me." The Volus said and went to leave. Behind him was a ramp that led to an awaiting shuttle seemingly ready to leave.

"I don't think so." The Turian said then clapped his hands and from the ramp, the Volus planned on leaving on two Organization men showed up weapons ready and waiting to shoot.

"You will remain here until this matter is solved and that is that." The cop said. The Turian and Asari turned and left towards the police station. They left with the Organization men blocking the Volus.

"Unbelievable." The Volus said and crossed his arms as he waited.

"We should speak to the Captain and see what that was all about. And try and figure out what the Organization is doing here." Garrus suggested. Shepard simply nodded to him and walked to the station. The door opened and the station was bustling with activity. Over half of those in the room were not cops but were Organization soldiers.

In the middle of the room were the Captain and the Rook hunched over a table with a holographic map on it.

"My boys are taking Eclipse down over on thirty-fourth they must retreat to thirty-second. Or suffer us flanking them." The Turian Rook said.

"And either way they will lose a flank. It's just up to them if that is their right or left flank." The Asari said with a smile.

"Exactly! Eclipse is used to gang wars and police raids. They were not prepared for a war with a well-trained militia." The Turian said proudly, crossing his arms. He turned his head and saw Shepard's team enter and make his way to them. "Commander." He said and stood at attention. His reddish carapace had a horrible scar on his face that spoke of a time in battle. And that was just the most noticeable scar and the Rook had many across his face. His pale gray eyes held a certain warmness to them Shepard couldn't replicate or describe. Dark purple face paint did its best to hide the scars but to no avail. Shepard couldn't nail down which colony he was from, however.

"Rook I don't think I have had the pleasure." Shepard said hand outstretched.

"Name is Alexus Tarius from a small colony called Tallance. I doubt you have heard of it." Alexus said as they shook hands.

"What is Organization doing here?" Shepard asked him.

"Fighting Eclipse anywhere and everywhere. They are the biggest gang on Illium and we can't have that." He said.

"To which I thank you." The Asari said. Shepard turned his attention to the Captain. He would need her blessing to go find Samara.

"Captain, Commander Shepard of the Alliance. I was told you know of a Justicar Samara. I need to find her."

"Name is Anaya and I damn wish you would." She said shocking the team.

"Why? Does this have to do with her being a Justicar?" Shepard asked.

"Partly, my superiors want her locked up before a political incident takes place." She said and left the statement there. Shepard and the team didn't see the issue with this.

"And why is that an issue?"

"Justicar code says any attempts of incarceration will be regarded as obstruction and Samara cannot let that happen. And so, she will respond. Most likely violently before that happens." Alexus said.

"That is stupid! Your superiors are throwing you towards suicide you can't be blamed for disobeying!" And before the team could make a snarky comment Shepard looked at the team. "Doesn't count for you guys and we have much bigger problems then she does. Picking your orders don't apply."

"Aw." Garrus sighed. Alexus chuckled before speaking.

"That is what the Harbinger thought. He figured if we help destroy Eclipse then the Justicar will move on before anything drastic happens." He said crossing his arms and leaning against a pillar.

"You look like you have the numbers to beat them. If you don't mind my saying so, Rook." Garrus noticed. Alexus gave a small chuckle and nodded followed by shrugging.

"Not really. Illium's Militia certainly is capable and are willing but these guys and gals are new. We started this war with a single squad. Now we have close to a dozen. Not surprising, when you show you are making a difference people want to help to make that difference. We don't have the numbers but we do have the will and determination to see the job done."

"I see, well, where is Samara? Any ideas?" Shepard said looking back at the Captain.

"A Volus merchant was killed in the alleyway behind this building. I gave her full access to the scene." Anaya said with a shrug and pointed with her thump to the alley in question. Two Organization soldiers stood at attention with their weapons in full view for the public to see.

"Roman squad spotted her in a fight with a few Eclipse sisters. Last time they checked in, she was kicking their ass and my men were about to get a few shots in to help her out. If you hurry you may catch the tail end of the fight." Shepard nodded to Alexus before getting up from his seat.

"Alright well let's hurry up." He said and jogged towards the alley. The Militia soldiers parted for him and his team and gave a small greeting.

"Commander, a pleasure to see you and your team, Sir. You have full access." The alleyway showed signs of battle and a large blood splatter where the Volus died could be seen. The blood coated the walls in thick red blood. The sight was gruesome, even without the body.

As the team walked they saw Organization keeping Eclipse down with guns pointed to their heads.

"Just try and move Eclipse scum." One soldier said shoving his rifle's barrel into an Asari's back. All the Eclipse seemed to be Asari. Making Shepard assume this was an Asari-only faction of Eclipse. Lines of kneeling Asari with hands behind their backs and heads with Organization ready to shoot should anyone try to do anything.

"Okay, Gamor squad! The Rook wants these gals locked up. Get them moving!" A Quarian in Organization colors said and gave a hand signal.

"Woah…didn't know they had Quarians in their ranks." Garrus said.

"There are several of them back in the Fleet. They have grown in popularity with every good deed they do for the Fleet." Tali stated as the team approached a doorway. The door was closed and gunfire could be heard on the other side.

"Get ready." Shepard said and the team nodded their heads before cocking their weapons. "Let's do this." Then he opened the door. The first thing to greet them was the flying body of an Asari crashing into a wall beside the team. The sound of bone and skull and armor cracking and breaking could be heard as the broken body fell onto the floor her face hitting the floor first.

Shepard got beside a few Organization soldiers who had a few prisoners but many were watching a showdown. Two Asari atop some scaffolding encircled each other.

"You are going down Justicar!" The Eclipse dressed soldier swore before she aimed to shoot. The other Asari dodged the gun before it fired and palmed it in one hand and unleashed a great ball of biotic energy into the Eclipse soldier's gut with the other hand. The Eclipse Asari flew across the war-torn area before falling through a stack of wood and tiles. She was slow to get up and managed to make it to a single knee before she was put into a stasis field.

The other Asari revealed herself in full. The blue woman had the air and aura of age and elegance like many Asari did but also beauty and sexiness again, like most other Asari. Her chest had very little in actual protection but the red armor covered up the important bits. And based on what Shepard had seen she didn't really need good heavy armor.

She snapped her fingers and grabbed the kneeling Asari's throat. A ball of biotic energy building in the other palm.

"Where is she?" The lady asked. A voice of soft and sternness flowed from her purple lips. And with it came a deadly promise if she wasn't answered.

"The things she could do to me…do you think I would tell you?" The Eclipse responded. The older Asari blinked once.

"The name of the ship. Your life hangs upon the answer." She said this time in a strict -but motherly- tone. The soldier went to spit in the woman's face but it was easily dodged. The choking Asari had a look of fear and regret in her eyes. The older Asari looked at her almost remorseful.

"Please don't. I'm sorry!" The merc pleaded.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." The Justicar said and with the large bit of built-up energy she crashed it into the merc's head and let it go. The snapping of the woman's neck could be heard several feet away and made Shepard physically cringe from the sound.

"Alright, the show's over Roman squad let's get these harlots moving." An Organization member said and the team moved out with their prisoners. The Asari had a look of shame and defeat and they moved with bowed heads.

The Justicar walked to Shepard's team slowly and with the air of calculation. "My quarrel was with these Eclipse Sisters. The Organization has seen it necessary to help me but you are not with them. So, I ask you, are you friend or foe?" She asked her eyes studying the team closely. Shepard would have to be careful to not offend her.

"We are friends. I am Commander Shepard of the Normandy and I need your help with a very important mission Samara. I have a list of the best the galaxy has to offer and you are on that list." Shepard said carefully. Samara scanned the team for a moment before speaking.

"Shepard, you humble me. I would offer myself to you but I am in the middle of hunting a very dangerous individual." She said and Shepard mentally cursed.

"What did this person do to invoke a Justicar to travel out of Asari space?" Garrus asked.

"She is a murderer plain and simple. She has killed several times and will kill more until she is brought down."

"That's extreme, how do you know that?" Shepard asked.

"I have said too much already. Needless to say, this person came here and then left. I need to know where she went next. And I will not abandon this mission until I have a solid lead on my target." She said almost remorseful.

"I wish you would go with the human Justicar Samara." Anaya approached. "I have been ordered to place you under arrest."

"I will submit but only for a single day." Samara said.

"I won't be able to release you by then." Anaya replied with hesitation.

"You won't stop me." Samara said coldly.

"I think I can help you both out. Samara, if I could get you that ship would you consider my offer?" Shepard asked.

"You have my word." She said and Shepard looked to Anaya.

"I'll get that ship and we will all be out of your hair." And with that, it was settled.

…

"Commander I think we can help you." Alexus said motioning to him at the table. The team walked to the table which highlighted the base of operations for Eclipse. And it was very large.

"That is a lot of base Shepard." Garrus said.

"Agreed." Shepard said and looked at Alexus as the Turian chuckled.

"I can help with that. You will still have that long way to go but I can take care of hostiles. My boys have been keeping Eclipse down all around the base. Most of their soldiers are out and fighting. You will be dealing with recruits mainly. And when you start your assault we will besiege the base."

"You are not besieging already?" Shepard asked hearing the echo of gunfire. It seemed damn close to a siege to him.

"Ha! This is nothing just you wait until the big guns come out." He said with the Turian version of a smirk.

"Alright, it's a plan Rook. We make our way to the base." Shepard said and the team walked out.

"Well, this should be fun." Kasumi said with a grin. Tali chuckled.

"And to think I thought it would be a simple mission." She said grabbing her shotgun.

"When is it ever?' Garrus asked.

"Fair point." The whole team said in unison.

…

Zane stared at his soaked figure in the vidscreen. The drips of water from his long-awaited shower fell deftly onto the ground under his feet. He looked at the blank screen that showed his reflection. The look of fear had rescinded only partially. And the look of dread was deep behind his eyes like a stain.

He quietly continued to dry himself off as he thought about the Voice speaking to him. The threat was clear and hit home. Zane didn't know what the Voice meant but he knew it wasn't good.

 _Fear is beneath you._

"Ah!" Zane exclaimed hearing it again. It hardly ever spoke to him while he was awake. Only in dreams and moments of unconsciousness. When the Voice spoke, it was followed by a cascade of whispers. So many whispers that a sentence couldn't be made out. A culmination of hundreds of voices spoke as the Voice sent its images detailing what it wanted to say.

 _So, quick to fear. It is pathetic, why did it pick you? Of all the people that would've sufficed. You were chosen. Why I wonder._

"What are you?" He asked not sure if it would answer. He figured this was how indoctrination was like. The mental image of a smirk appeared in his mind. An ominous -almost evil- smirk that sent a shiver down Zane's spine.

 _Literally…Deus ex machina._

"God from the machine?" Zane said out loud. And the image of laughter echoed in his mind. "What do you want with me?"

 _To stay on track, you fool. I am the only bridge between you and it. You burn me then your link will be lost. I am your friend believe it or not. I'm the hand that guides you to do what you must. Heed my words and you can still retain your…humanity._

"Where is the Rogue One?" He asked the Voice and the image of fangs at his neck showed in his mind. Angrily biting down on him.

 _You ask the wrong questions! Or rather, you ask the wrong people! You depend on your "network" to get the job done. They are incompetent in the field that you are an expert in. It has been hiding for over 50,000 years you think it will show itself to someone because you sent that person? I said it waits for you. Not for your contacts, not your friends, not your crew, just you, it will only show itself when you are there._

"I understand."

 _So, you say. While you and your team fight, think about all you know. Think about how the universe seems to work. About how the universe loves its ironies._

 _But know this…if you don't find it before your precious suicide mission. I can guarantee you, it will end in disaster for not only you but for your friends. For the galaxy and the future cycles to follow._

The image of a figure leaving appeared to Zane and the whispers hushed. He was grateful for the silence. The feeling of fear remained in his mind. He knew he had to find the Rogue One. But with so many pointless and broad clues he felt like he was looking for a needle in a galactic haystack.

"Nothing is ever easy."

…

Tali ran and slid to cover. She pumped her shotgun and the thermal clip was seen flying away from the weapon. She rose from cover and blasted the helmet of an Asari off.

"Stop them!" An Asari leader shouted and then the building shook from an explosion.

"Commander this is Alexus. The Militia is officially beginning the assault. If you can help us by keeping the focus divided. Keep in mind that all Eclipse Sisters commit a murder to achieve their uniform. Trust no one. I will keep you patched into our comms in case you need to communicate with us. Rook out." The Turian said and another explosion shook the building. The Asari leader stumbled before her head explode from a sniper rifle shot. Tali turned around and saw Garrus kneeling using a crate for stability.

"Let's go, team." Shepard ordered. The team opened a door and saw a young Asari girl. She looked like a mere child by Asari standards.

"Please don't shoot I am not really one of them. I only shot at the ground I swear."

"Says the woman with an Eclipse uniform." Garrus said his rifle trained on her.

"Oh shit." She said and reached behind her. Tali was first to shoot her. The girl was flung several feet back hitting the wall with a *thud* before collapsing to the ground.

"Alright, no time to stop we have to keep moving. Militia can't hold combined Eclipse off forever."

…

"If I wanted excuses, Yun, I would've hired a politician. Not the foremost leader in psychology and sentient-brain-theory!" The voice said in a deep menacing voice.

"I understand Harbinger but you are talking about something we have very little actual data and evidence on. Saren's ashes provided very little and Sovereign was covered up for the most part. And the Council still isn't playing nice. We don't have many of its parts with us as you know Sir." Yun told the vidscreen. He heard a sigh of contempt but not directed at him. Yun guessed it was just the situation. The Harbinger -and by extension, the Organization- had worked hard to give him everything he needed to study indoctrination. To see its effects and the early warning signs of indoctrination for when the Reaper Fleet appeared. And all he had were "maybes" and "theories" it was frustrating to the whole team.

"How much more funding does your work require?" Harbinger asked. Yun felt sorry for the individual behind the screen. THOS believed it was a matter of money when it wasn't.

"It isn't the money Sir but a lack of data. The parts of Sovereign we do have, give some data. But the amount it gives us I estimate to be less than one percent of what the whole Reaper could achieve." Yun said looking at the three large pieces of Sovereign in his lab. They were ray shielded of course, under Harbinger's orders and any testing done was done with the utmost care. No risks were to be taken and so simulations were running day and night to see what the effects had on the brains of organic beings.

"I understand." The Harbinger said and Yun was prepared to make a bold statement…

"Now if I had a whole Reaper…"

"Absolutely not!" The voice commanded.

"Not a live one just…"

"You would still be in great peril look at those pieces in your lab. You know they still work and echo the indoctrination signal. Now imagine an intact Reaper. Any safety precautions we have now would be useless. Work with what you have Yun." And with that, the link was cut. Yun gave an annoyed sigh and looked at his data trying to piece together the greatest puzzle of his field. And he wasn't talking about indoctrination.

As much as THOS could be a pain in the ass Yun thought of the masked figure as an honorable man. And one who was trying to do right by his people and by the galaxy. Yun had been studying Harbinger as well as indoctrination. And every day a clearer picture of who that person was became clearer.

Yun had deduced THOS had a disdain for liars and sycophants. That he would sooner give his life than see the galaxy in ruins. And that he hid his face for reasons more than just for anonymity. It was psychological -even if he didn't know it- and was strategic. By keeping his face hidden how does one cut the head of a headless snake? The problem Yun faced with determining an identity or at least a background was Harbinger's resources.

Yun thought Harbinger worked for the Shadow Broker but then why was the Organization working against the Shadow Broker? Perhaps he had a wealthy business? But then how could he afford to keep all the Organization stocked with supplies? He would have to be the wealthiest man alive. And not even Henry Lawson had the money to afford the whole Organization. Two other theories existed about the money. And they were he came from a very wealthy family but then the same problem about the sheer amount of wealth it took to keep the Organization remained. However, this theory fit with Yun estimated age for THOS which was early to mid-twenties. The only other way he got his money was he had managed to accumulate several powerful and wealthy partnerships around the galaxy -or at least the Citadel- and had managed to convince these people to support him. If so, then the Harbinger's power of speech was something to behold. Or he figured out several alternate ways to achieve his goals.

So even with a picture becoming clearer, there were many blank spots he had to learn. And Yun looked forward to learning more.

…

"Get down!" Shepard ordered as the gunship did another strafing run across the bridge. Mass accelerated rounds and missiles crashed against the thin bridge. The structure was on its last legs and it was showing. Tali did her best to stay as small as possible and Garrus was useless against the gunship. It was heavily armored and was ready for a war.

"Don't worry Commander Shepard we got this." A male voice with a Quarian accent said. And behind the enemy gunship a white and blue gunship appeared. "Everiin-leader…firing now." The new gunship fired what seemed like two smaller versions of the railguns from Haestrom. The fast firing weapons chewed at the enemy gunship. The enemy had to back off and find a better vantage point.

The enemy got higher and turned to meet the new foe. It fired several missiles. They were dodged with ease by the expert pilot. "Everiin-leader, this is Everiin-two you got another hostile closing on your position." Another voice said- this one a female Turian- as another enemy gunship appeared. The enemy pinched the friendly gunship forcing it to fly high in the sky.

"Everiin fire your rails on my mark." The leader said

"Affirmative." Several replies came. The ship flew higher reaching the highest skyscraper. Then eventually surpassing it.

"Fire now!" The leader ordered with the two hostiles directly on his tail. And several streams of blue were seen just under the leader and hitting the enemy. And in no time the hostiles fell from the sky fire and smoke appearing from their engines. From the skyscrapers, not one, not two, not three, but five blue and white gunships chased after the falling gunships to finish them off.

"Like I said Commander…we got this." The leader said following his wingmen.

"Way to go Everiin. Good work." Shepard said and the team continued towards the last section of the enemy base.

"Walk in defiance Commander Shepard." The reply came as the team entered the last building.

…

Shepard pushed the Volus gently. The Volus seemed to fall in slow motion before his face hit the ground.

"Huh…what? What happened."

"You need some rest friend." Garrus said and the Volus looked at him and then the rest of the team.

"I…I think you are right. Yes, rest now create dominion later." And like a drunk who had more than they could bear. The Volus hobbled out of the room.

"Remind me to tell Zane about this when we get back." Tali chuckled as they approached the final door.

"I seriously doubt he would believe you." Kasumi stated.

"You have no idea the shit we have seen. He would believe a high Volus wanting to take over the galaxy." Garrus laughed as Shepard opened the final door.

The team walked into the room cautiously seeing only a single Asari pacing back and forth. Her demeanor showed a calm exterior. However, below that, the stomping of the feet, the way she clutched her drink and the datapad. It showed barely contained anger and rage. And the valve keeping it in was about to break.

"It's all gone to hell since we got that…thing off-world." She took a final gulp of her drink and threw it across the room. The shattering of the glass echoed off the walls. "First the Justicar and then the Organization." She put the datapad on the desk beside her. Tali saw a flare of blue and knew what was to come next. "And now you show up. At least before I fall I can turn all of your heads to mush!" The Asari exclaimed and threw several toxic canisters at them.

"Cover!" Shepard ordered and the team dove out of the way. The canisters screamed passed them and exploded in an orange mist. Several doors were heard opening and several Eclipse soldiers came out-weapons in hand- ready to kill.

The team spread out and began to fire at anyone with yellow and black armor. Tali ducked below a crate hanging from a crane and slid into more cover. She rose up and shot a merc in the chest without a second thought. Kasumi appeared beside her and threw a flashbang at a group of several mercs.

The mercs covered their eyes too late and screamed in pain and annoyance. Kasumi turned invisible again and appeared in the middle of the group. She used her dexterous figure to dodged the group as she began to shoot her submachine gun at them. Soon the squad fell to her rounds.

Another merc fell when a hole appeared on her forehead from a high-caliber round. Garrus was heard laughing in the comm as he reloaded his sniper rifle. And then a second merc's head snapped back from a shot between her eyes. "I love this rifle." He said as he looked for another target.

An Eclipse merc tried to get the drop on Tali but had accidentally hit a tool onto the ground. She turned quickly and saw an Asari aiming right at her. With one hand, she swatted the Asari's submachine gun away and brought her own shotgun to bear. The Asari kicked the gun out of Tali's hand and tried to aim her pistol at Tali this time. Tali ducked under the arm of the Asari and reached down her leg and pulled out her knife.

Tali blocked the backhand from the Asari with her forearm and slashed at the Asari's neck. The blade caught the bosh'tet's neck but it wasn't fatal so Tali stole a move from Zane's playbook. Tali used her leg and kicked one of the Asari's leg out from under her. As the Asari fell Tali impaled the knife deep into the Asari's throat.

"Woah." Tali said, surprised by how well she managed to do that. She took her knife back and sheathed it again. She was quick to grab her shotgun and was prepared to kill another merc. But only one remained and that was the leader.

Her and Shepard were in the middle of hand-to-hand combat. The merc used biotics where possible but Shepard was too good at dodging the strikes. The merc went for Shepard's face and missed. Shepard struck the woman's abdomen and then her throat. The Asari was heard gasping for breath and she backed away. When she looked back at Shepard she saw the muzzle of his pistol before he pulled the trigger.

"All right team. Let's get that ship and location and get the hell out of here."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Garrus said exhausted from the fighting. It had been a long day of fighting and killing. And the Normandy deserved a break.


	13. Twelve: Into the Dragon's Mouth

**Chapter Twelve: Into the Dragon's Mouth**

The first thing Tali was going to do was make sure Zane got some sleep. While the rest of the Normandy rested before helping Miranda he decided to continue working. When Zane showed up just at the end of the mission he looked like he could sleep for days. Tali felt bad for him, he was always working, always trying to do something, always trying to help someone. It was an endearing quality about him. Although she would never tell him that. At least not yet.

She walked up to the door and saw it was unlocked. She pressed it open and saw him up and moving. His head shot towards the door and a look she couldn't describe crossed his features for a moment. But relinquished into a large -if tired- smile.

"Hi, Tali." He said simply before reading his datapad.

"Zane, you should be asleep you have gotten very little rest." She nagged and he laughed.

"I already slept. I woke up, took a shower, shaved, and now here I am." She looked closer and did see the glistening of his skin and the fact the dark hair across his face was gone. She was saddened by that a little bit, she kind of liked the shadow of hair across his jaw.

"Zane, you look like you haven't slept at all… and where did you get this?" She asked seeing the luxurious bed that wasn't there before Illium. It was made as well as he could manage. The blankets were cast aside from where he had risen from the bed. He had two pillows one where it should've been and the other was sideways. He had indeed slept that was clear now. But it didn't look like it was a restful sleep.

"A gift from Liara. I helped her and now she helped me." Zane said simply and with a shrug.

"By giving you a bed?" Tali asked. She knew Liara was trying to take him she knew it!

"Yes, she wanted my help I said I need a better bed. I told her which one I wanted and now here it is. Works as a form of payment for me." He said and Tali admitted that made a little bit of sense. So maybe Liara hadn't been sleeping with him. Tali had to think rationally about everything. Zane was a vigilante and it only made sense he would ask for payment for a job.

"So why a bed and not credits to buy your own?" Tali asked.

"Cuts out me having to acquire it. Besides, I figured Liara knew the right people to call to get it cheaper." He said and she nodded before a yawn surprised her. "Telling me I need rest are we Lady Zorah? Tsk, tsk, tsk one should practice what they preach." He said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Bosh'tet you do need rest and so do I." Another yawn escaped her. This one slightly stronger than the last. "Imma take a nap, you should do the same." She said and he laughed again.

"Yes, Mother." He teased and rolled his eyes.

"Bosh'tet I swear." He approached her and stared down at her. His eyes showing a bit of mischief.

"You'll what Lady Zorah?" He asked in a gruff and low voice. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Now that would be telling." She whispered and felt his hands rest on her hips. They were gentle as he smiled down at her. That look of mischief hadn't left. So many thoughts zoomed in her head she couldn't keep track. The urge to feel his skin on hers demanded to be released…to be sated.

"Very true…but I was never one for waiting." He said and his fingers pinched at specific points on her hips. The sensitive area sending sparks of pain and pleasure at the same time through her sides.

"Ah!" She exclaimed and nearly fell but he held onto her tightly as he laughed.

"Sorry Lady Zorah, I couldn't pass on the opportunity." He said and as she regained breath he apologized again by way of hugging her tightly. His warmth enveloped her and she wished she could sleep then and there. If he held on for too long, then she just might.

"One day Zane I'll get you back." She said with a smile.

"Oh, I am sure that's why I'm cashing in my chips now." He said and released her from the hug but still held onto her arms. "Now, you have a nap to take and I have work to do."

"Whatever Zane I'll see you in a bit."

"Sleep tight Tali'Zorah vas Neema." He said as she left. And as she entered the elevator a constant smile remained on her face. All the way until she made it to her room close to the engine and fell asleep.

…

Zane was working diligently trying to figure out where the Rogue One was and still to no avail. But his mind was split in two. One half was focused on the Rogue One and the other half was a mess. The mess had to do with one person and one person only. Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya just wouldn't get out of his head. Like a nagging thought and the bad part was that he liked the thought.

He thought about telling her how he felt when she was there. About how he couldn't get her out of his head. But he halted his tongue. The fear of rejection being a reason but it wasn't the main reason. Another being that the last person he fell for…well that was too painful to think about now. Plus, the fact, he wasn't sure he could remain objective if the feelings were mutual. He was afraid he would pick her over the mission and that may cast the galaxy into a worse place then he could manage. And if it didn't work between them. He didn't want to be looked upon differently from her and nor did he wish to change his look upon her. But the urge to be next to her…to talk to her…to see her…to hear her. All of these urges and feelings were getting harder and harder to reject…to ignore.

 _"_ _She might return the sentiment."_ He thought and then shook his head. There was no way that could be.

Why him? There were much better options and no doubt more preferable than him. Shepard, Garrus, literally anyone would be better than him. What was he? He was a man who didn't belong here. And as the voice said…he was pathetic. There were many from his time that would've been better suited to the task then him. But instead, he was chosen to save the galaxy.

Just because he knew much about the galaxy didn't mean he knew how to save it. Knowledge is one thing, but using the knowledge is another. He had tried his best to use his knowledge and there was a lot of success but even then…there were other issues. Ashley, Kaiden, thousands of innocents on the Citadel, those lost on Horizon. So many people he tried to save and failed. And there were others he tried to save but he didn't know if they survived.

 _"Did Nelyna survive? Did the other acolytes? Have I saved anyone or condemn them all to death?"_ He thought he could get everyone to safety on Horizon and that didn't work. He thought he could get Achilles to warn the Citadel in time to close the arms before Sovereign showed up and it didn't work. He thought he could stop Ashley or Kaiden from dying and instead they both died.

He tried to save… _her_ and only ended up killing the first person to love him. And the first person he loved in return.

"I don't deserve Tali and she deserves so much better than me. I would only fail her too." He said. And then the door opened. He looked quickly, a part of him hoped it was her again. Even with all of his doubts about himself…he still felt for her.

"Hey, Zane." Shepard said as he entered. He was tired from a day of fighting.

"Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Zane asked standing at attention with his hands behind his back.

"Just getting some thoughts on our mission on Illium." He said and Zane smiled with a slight bow of the head.

"Well, I can honestly say that we are getting pretty full. We are running out of room on the Normandy but with that being said, we got a damn fine team. The Collectors won't know what hit'em and I personally intend on delivering a black eye. With your permission, of course." Zane said with a chuckle causing the Commander to smile.

"Permission granted, when the time comes Zane. What about those we picked up? Any thoughts?"

"Thane Krios…a man I wouldn't want to piss off and that is me saying that…I piss everyone off. That goes double for Samara one will kill me silently and the other will rip me limb from limb. And I for one like my limbs where they are, thank you very much." Shepard smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to tell you something, Zane." Shepard said surprising Zane.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You have been doing damn good work. Liara told me about your mission for her. And I appreciate it. Damn fine work." He said and Zane couldn't help but feel proud and sheepish at once.

"Aw shucks. Commander thank you, for your kind words." He said with a smirk. Shepard placed a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Just don't forget that if you need help with anything we got your back." He said and Zane nodded a look of determination in his eyes.

"Yes, Sir. And if you ever need help with making something dead…I'm your man."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now I have to get some rest. You're pretty much the only specialist awake. Everyone else either fought all day or got hammered while on shore leave so if anything happens I'll hold you accountable."

"Aw…so no Normandy parties?"

"Especially no Normandy parties."

"Damn well, there went my fun." Zane said causing the Commander to laugh and shake his head.

"See ya, Zane." Shepard turned to leave.

"Always a pleasure Shepard."

…

"Commander?" He heard while sleeping and quickly shot his eyes open. He looked around quickly trying to catch his bearings.

"Ye…Yes EDI?" He stuttered before yawning.

"The Illusive Man has requested to speak with you." The AI said as he started to wake up and get to a sitting position on the side of his bed.

"Did he say why?"

"Only that it has to do with the Collectors."

In moments Shepard rose from his bed and put a shirt on and walked into the elevator. And punched the CIC floor. It took some time and eventually the doors opened to reveal most of the crew working. Shepard quickly walked to the comm room and the scanner did its job before he stood before the Illusive Man.

"Shepard…we caught another break and have another lead." The shadowy figure said. His cybernetic eyes and cigarette was the only bit of visible light Shepard could see. The giant star behind the Illusive Man did well to cast the man in shadows.

"What have you found? Another one of my previous crew in danger?" Shepard said sarcastically and crossed his arms. The man's eyes narrowed and a smirk could be seen cross his face.

"Now Shepard I understand your anger. Buy if I recall your compatriot kept most of the Collectors at bay and saved most of the colony. Not to mention he even joined you and as I understand it. He has been an invaluable asset. Say what you will about how things are done. But so long as they are done I care little about the means it took us to get there." The Illusive Man's eyes shot daggers at Shepard but still, the Commander didn't break.

"That is what is different between you and me. The means do matter."

"Even so, talking about how we do things isn't why I called you here." He took another puff of smoke into his lungs and sprayed it out of his nose. "I have intercepted a transmission and it tells a good story. A Collector ship has been disabled and is doing repairs. I have the coordinates. All you need to do is go there, grab as much data as possible, especially traveling data, and extract. That is your mission." Shepard didn't believe him for a moment.

"How was it disabled?" He asked.

"Irrelevant. But I have my theories. If it is the same ship from Horizon, then perhaps your battle weakened it for a sizable ship. The Turians, Humanity, Asari, even the Organization could've taken it down."

"It's too convenient. I don't trust it."

"Convenient or not we need to risk it. Otherwise, we will be fighting this war from a disadvantaged position." The Illusive Man then took a swig from his drink and then another puff of smoke. "If you trust your team then you have nothing to worry about."

"So, it's like that then? Just throw us at the enemy with little information?"

"If it means we will be in striking distance of winning this war…then yes. And I will win this war. Coordinates have been sent to you." Then the link was cut. Leaving Shepard fuming but with little choice.

"EDI, I want Zane, Tali, and Garrus ready when we get to the following coordinates." He said and turned when his omni-tool blinked.

Surprisingly it was a vidcall and he didn't have a number…nor a caller ID. He pressed the accept button and was met with a black screen. The symbol of the Organization spinning like a slow top.

"Hello?" He asked and was met with silence for a moment.

"Commander Shepard a pleasure to speak with you." The voice was stern yet gentle, careless yet empathetic. It was powerful yet soft. It was a male voice but was distorted by some sort of device.

"Who is this?"

"An interested party in your success."

"I obviously know you are in the Organization." He pressed and a quiet laugh was his reply for a moment.

"True but we both know that wasn't what you meant. You want to know my name, rank, and or callsign right?"

"So, I'll ask you again who are you?"

"I am the Speaker. Whenever THOS cannot speak I am his voice and that is all you need to know about me. Your concern should be that Collector vessel." The Speaker said it almost like a threat. A point that he knew Shepard's mission and was listening in on his conversations.

"How do you know about that? I just got that information." Shepard asked and looked around as if he expected to see a shadow in the shape of a man. The voice chuckled then it turned into a laugh.

"We have eyes and ears everywhere Shepard you can hide no secrets from us. No one can. You think Cerberus is the only one bugging you? I know for a fact your scientist and the ex-vigilante have given you several comm devices. And that your Quarian friend has spotted them." The voice said full of mirth.

"And because Cerberus does it that means you can?" Shepard was getting angry with the Organization. This was his ship as far as he was concerned. And he was hating his privacy being stripped away from him!

"No, but unlike them, we don't do it to make sure you are doing your job. Or using you like lab rats. No, we are doing it to help you."

"And how is that?"

"You cannot trust Cerberus. You know this, I know this, your crew know this. We have done nothing against you. We have only helped you. Illium, Horizon, Omega, Freedom's Progress, Haestrom. We were there…watching…waiting…helping. If not you then we helped the people of those planets and cities. Can Cerberus say the same?" Shepard had no argument for it. The Organization was everywhere sure, but they seemed to be helping everyone. Stopping gangs mainly but also Collectors when possible.

"Why haven't you been taking the fight to the Collector's like Cerberus?" Shepard asked and it was his only real argument. The Organization was on the defensive when it came to the Collectors. Cerberus was on the offensive.

"And how would we pay for it? We have many contributors, that is true. But our credits are spent on the Reaper War to come. You are buying us time to get prepared for their arrival. We may be on the defensive for right now and maybe for the beginning of the Reaper War. But I assure you it won't last long. Why do you think we have been fighting gangs, the corrupt, the troublemakers? These people will be a thorn in the side of you, us, and every nation as we fight the Reapers. Get rid of them early and we minimize their impact later. They are a wound that will get infected when the Reapers come. We are sewing up the wound before that happens."

"And why contact me directly now?"

"We have contacted you directly several times Shepard." The voice laughed. "But I digress. The vessel Cerberus is sending you after is most likely not what it seems. You know of what I speak."

"It is a trap." Shepard said.

"Exactly, a trap laid out by the Collectors and one the Illusive Man knows about." Shepard's blood pressure sky-rocketed with that statement. But he saw little choice than to do what the Illusive Man wanted.

"Damn it. I knew I couldn't trust him. You got any alternatives?" He asked. Shepard saw no reason to be distrustful of the Speaker. Hell, at least the Organization was being more honest with him then Cerberus.

"To get the info you want? No this is your only option…your best option." Shepard sighed in contempt and frustration. "I am only telling you this to warn you in advance and maybe you can prepare yourself for it. Good luck Commander Shepard. Walk in defiance." And then the call ended.

…

"Here is how this is going down. Me, Zane, Tali, and Garrus all will be 'Infiltrator squad.' We will be the ones that go on the ship and extract any and all relevant data. The rest of you will be 'Adept squad' and will protect the shuttle until we return. Miranda is squad leader of Adept." Shepard said. And Zane thought the name 'Adept' was a good idea. Most people in the squad were heavy biotics. Any Husks they found would be ripped to shreds.

"Commander, how much trouble do we expect?" Jacob asked.

"We are going into a Collector ship. The question you should ask is how much time do we have before trouble swarms us." Zane said Shepard shot daggers that said the comment was inappropriate.

"Hopefully before we extract the data, barely any. But once the data is taken then all hell will break loose. I also do not believe that the ship is disabled. It is just too convenient."

"The Illusive Man…" Miranda began but Shepard cut her off.

"Can kiss my ass. Orders have been given now get it done." Shepard said. And the teams began to pile into the shuttle.

Zane cracked his neck and fingers before grabbing his M4. He looked at Shepard, Garrus, and Tali each nodding to him and he nodded back. He was the last of Infiltrator squad to get into the shuttle and he did so with a shaky breath.

"Into the lion's den." Shepard said.

"More like the dragon's mouth." Zane replied with a half-smile. He knew the ship was a trap but was unsure of how it would go down. Chances were high it would happen the same as the game. But that was the only bit of hope he had for the infiltration. Of course, there was the fact that this entire thing was different, to begin with. So, he had no idea just what would happen.

The shuttle closed in on a hull breach as Zane clasped his mask over his mouth. Untainted air circulating through his lungs in no time. The clean air had a…taste to it. An indescribable taste but it wasn't a bad one.

He felt like they were being watched as they exited the shuttle. The feeling of eyes and ears watching and hearing them was unnerving. It was a sixth sense Zane developed as the Reaper and one he perfected in the two-year gap. It had never led him astray before and he doubted it would now.

"Adept, stay put. Protect the shuttle and gather any data if you can from here." Shepard ordered as Infiltrator moved on.

"Feels strange." Garrus said as they slowly made their way through the ship. It all looked organic and like the interior was made of bone and chitin. The ground was metal but laced with organic material. The material had the consistency of living flesh and it seemed to pulse as if blood coursed through it.

"This ship…it feels alive. Like it is awake and it knows we are in it." Zane said. The hairs on the back of his neck standing straight and tall. His hands felt clammy under the gloves and the urge to pop knuckles had to be repressed.

Infiltrator moved up and saw many empty stasis pods. When Zane passed one, he looked inside and saw chilly fluid leaking and dripping from the inside of the pod.

"Must be some sort of biological agent. Chills the pod's occupant to the point they are snap frozen. Is this what the Drones use?" Zane asked as he scanned the pod with his omni-tool.

"A possible theory, however, I have insufficient data at this time. Based on initial scans, however, I will say it is ninety-five percent the same. But, a mixture of this agent and carbon dioxide gas is what makes the occupant fall asleep. The fluid simply keeps the occupant unconscious and then freezes their interior temperature for, what I theorize, to be a long travel." EDI answered as the team moved on.

"EDI, send me data on the liquid. I wish to analyze it for future study." Mordin asked.

…

The team moved passed the discarded test subjects after speaking of it and relaying the information to Adept at what they were finding. The horror ship was giving Tali a feeling of fear as if it echoed off the walls. The empty pods they passed, the dead Collector subjects, and the discarded subjects. All of it culminated into the unifying feeling of "leave" but she ignored it. She ignored it like she ignored the similar feeling on Ilos and that was much worse than here.

On Ilos you felt like you were more than being watched. But like the dead themselves were blaming you. Like you were unwanted and even hated by the very planet. Illos should've been named Keelah'dae. Planet of the Dead. For the living were not welcome there.

"What the hell? EDI get as much info as possible." Shepard ordered upon seeing another Collector test subject. But it was cut open. A large cut had been made from chest to groin and was separated by several mechanical arms. The inside revealed something…horrendous.

Hardly any organic parts remained on the inside. Hardly any blood leaked from the wounds and what remained of anything organic was a gray material. Black and gray pipes lined the stomach area. Some large enough to be bigger than a fist and others as small as a needle. Hoses connected the groin and neck, blue lights blinking.

More precision cuts were made along the forearms and were also separated. Chitin and skin were separated revealing the interior. The gray material seemed to be just on the inside of the skin and even more pipes and wires remained behind that. The wires and pipes were on top of the bones. And the bones had several implants in it under the pipes and wires. The entire Collector had been rewired and redone.

"What the fuck?" Zane whispered.

"I have determined the Collectors were trying to learn more about themselves and learn what made them work. And what they reveal is interesting. Veins have been replaced by wires that transport necessary nutrients to the different parts of the body. Bone was implanted with several strengthened implants made of metal. I have no record of this exact metal but its composition closely matches that of Sovereign. Hearts and lungs have been worked in such a way that they need very little oxygen but give out way more. The brain was implanted with various implants. A biotic chip, a control chip, and an unusual chip that I can only assume is a variant of the control chip. This one is hardwired to the nervous system and many more derelict biotic implants. I believe that it is this chip that the General uses to directly control its units. The gray material is muscle imbued with adrenaline and nanites. This subject could outrun most animals in the galaxy in a footrace. It could outswim any fish in the sea and see in perfect darkness." EDI spoke like a professor in a lecture.

"It was meant to be perfect." Zane said quietly.

"Who was this poor bastard?" Garrus asked.

"I can't give a name or designation, but I do know what it was. Based on recorded DNA and this subject's data I believe it was once a Prothean."

"Wait, what?" Shepard asked. "The Protheans were turned to Collectors?"

"Yes, or rather after many centuries of work. It is likely this is the Prothean version of a Husk and after many years of forced evolution, they have become this. And to call it a 'Prothean' is misleading. Less than ten percent of original Prothean DNA remains." Infiltrator remained quiet as they processed the information.

"Come on we can't stay here forever we got to get moving. We will make them pay for this." Shepard said.

"Is this what we will become? Pawns to be used by the Reapers to do their dirty work?" Zane asked.

"We will stop them Zane you know we will." Shepard reassured him and Zane gave a nod. The look in his eyes turning to ice. An unbreakable and uncrackable ice.

…

Zane looked around the spacious cavern. Billions of stasis pods surrounded them. He saw Shepard grip his new Revenant machine gun a little tighter. Tali looked around, flabbergasted by the sheer number of pods. Garrus used his scope to see as far as possible and his mandibles were slack as he scanned the room.

"So many pods…they are going to hit Earth." Tali said. As Zane looked around, quietly surveying the area. Making sure no enemies were around. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he felt fear but the hate he had tripled the fear. It swallowed the fear.

When he saw the Normandy be destroyed two-years ago, he knew the Collector's fate was sealed. That he would oversee the Collector's pay for what they had done. But the threat wasn't just directed at the Collectors but the Reapers as well. He would use every resource, every bullet, every gun, and even their own brethren against them. They would all pay and would become ash on the very planets they would try to destroy.

"They won't make it pass Neptune." Zane said between gritted teeth.

"Damn straight." Garrus said as the team moved forward towards a lonely console.

Zane recognized the console immediately as the one that would set off the trap. He looked around again to make sure no enemies were in the vicinity but he knew they were there. They were watching and waiting.

"Alright get ready. I'm having EDI access the console." Shepard ordered.

"Shepard, how do you know _it_ will happen?" Tali asked him about the trap in question. And the team was lucky the Collectors didn't know they knew. But then again, other than the backup at the shuttle the team hadn't done anything super different.

"Ask me afterward." He said and EDI quickly began driving through the data. A data-surge went around them. Lights flickered, and tech went offline for a moment.

"What just happened?" Joker asked

"It has happened." Zane said as the platform they stood on levitated into the air. As they went higher and higher into the air Zane saw many more platforms appear and come at them. He helped Tali up and music began to blast in his ear as if on cue.

"It's not that complicated…" He began to sing as he went to work.

…

Jack ripped another Collector in half and threw the pieces into several Husks. Thane rose several Collectors and Husks into the air. Miranda saw the opportunity and immediately sent a warp into the bunch. The explosions caused a chain reaction and many more abominations were sent into an exploding frenzy.

Grunt charged with a loud roar and crashed against several squads of Husks and Collectors and grabbed one unlucky Trooper and smashed his head against a bulkhead. In a blinding rage, he swung his large arm and swatted several Husks aside with ease. Then he stomped on one's head while laughing with enjoyment.

"Infiltrator, this is Adept we are being swarmed. Got an ETA?" Miranda asked as she shot a Husk then threw a Collector.

…

"Almost to you." Shepard said as the Praetorian fired its beams at him. Zane stayed in cover and took pot shots. But he knew that this battle was taking too long. If they didn't finish this battle soon then there wouldn't be an Adept squad to go back to. Infiltrator hit the Praetorian with everything they had but to no avail. The thick armor plating it had was too much.

"Enough of this." Shepard said and rose while grabbing the Particle Beam on his back. Zane saw the frustration on Shepard's face as the rifle got ready to fire. The Praetorian then kicked it into high gear and leaped from spot to spot. Like a grasshopper and swatted at Shepard just as the rifle began to fire. The beam burned a hole directly into a bulkhead on the other side of the room.

The beam rifle was thrown into the air towards Zane and he acted quickly. He dropped his M4 and clutched the beam rifle. The heat was intense even through his black glove and the clammy feeling of his hands intensified. He grabbed the handle and squeezed. The trigger appeared soon afterward and he pulled it just as quickly.

The Praetorian looked at him and its eyes shined bright before dual beams of death came at him. The dual beams connected with the beam emitted by the rifle. And a battle began as Zane put as much energy he could into the handle of the rifle. He squeezed with every muscle he could and focused it into the squishy handle. More heat and power was exerted from the rifle into the beam. A bubble formed from the plasma energy and grew as power grew. The heat of the room increased by several degrees every second as the bubble grew larger.

The rest of Infiltrator tried to kill the Praetorian while it was distracted but nothing seemed to kill it. Then finally the bubble reached its maximum point and burst. The resulting explosion burned a hole in the floor and scorched the ceiling. The area closest to the bubble was little more than ash. Infiltrator was thrown across the room with Zane hitting a wall and collapsing.

He rose slowly and used the beam rifle to support his weight. He peered his gaze towards where the Praetorian was and saw it had been flung across the room as well. But its plating had been scorched off with the blast being closer to it. With the armor gone, now he saw the gray insides of the Praetorian's shell. Zane squeezed the handle again only for the rifle to hiss and fizzle but nothing more.

"Shit." He said and saw his M4 and limped towards it.

"Zane!" He heard his name and saw Tali pointing behind him. He looked back at the Praetorian and saw it get up with energy coursing through the gray matter and towards its eyes. The eyes began to shine brightly as the thing looked at him. The same two beams came at him fast and he didn't have time to get to his M4. He quickly grabbed his pistol and fired at the Praetorian. He aimed it towards the gray matter hoping to hit a brain or something else important.

It screeched like a banshee and the beams died and soon the Praetorian fell. Two scorch marks were inches from his toes telling him how lucky he had gotten. He saw the others get up and Zane finished getting his M4.

"Infiltrator let's get out of here." Shepard ordered getting his rifle.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Zane replied and followed the team. When he was close enough he threw Shepard the spent beam rifle.

"Thanks, and good job Zane." He said.

"All in a day's work." Zane said and the limp began to dissolve.

…

Adept squad had been driven back into the shuttle fending off the hordes. Samara and Jack used their near-godly biotics to create a large shield around the whole shuttle. Collector rounds pinged off the shield but the stress it was causing was mounting. And soon they would not be able to keep up the fight.

"Infiltrator, we are in some deep shit. How much longer?" Jacob asked firing out of the shield.

"Time's up." They heard Zane say and the horde began to change direction. They fell back and ran towards the rear. Explosions and rumbling of gunfire could be heard. The flash of guns and gushes of blood told Adept that Infiltrator had made it in time. The gleam of an omni-blade could be seen for a moment followed by loud shotgun blast spoke of a dynamic duo going at the horde. And the sound of music blaring could be heard in the horde.

 **…** **Riding high, the devil on the crest  
for all the world to see forevermore  
I am I — devil in the belfry, I'll be glorified forevermore…**

More of the horde dwindled until only a single team remained in the middle of the corpses. Guts and blood surrounded them and stuck to them.

"Infiltrator onto the shuttle let's go people!" Shepard ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Zane said and moved quickly being the second to last onto the shuttle followed by Shepard.

"Damn fine job people." Said as the shuttle took off and went towards an awaiting Normandy that was ready to leave as soon as the shuttle docked.

 **A/N:** **Song: Avantasia: Devil in the Belfry**


	14. Thirteen: I Don't Want to Remember

**Chapter Thirteen: I Don't Want to Remember**

"That can't be right." Miranda said upon looking at the estimated spot where the Collector's base was.

"Seems right to me." Zane said with a shrug.

"How do you figure?" Miranda questioned.

"Collectors serve the Reapers. Reapers have access to tech we can only dream of. Who's to say they can't build a station to survive black holes?" He reasoned.

"Fair point." Shepard said. "Either way we are not ready just yet. Without an IFF we got no way of making it pass the relay anyways. And many of the crew need my assistance in personal matters. While we wait, I will get some of those done. Any questions?"

"No Sir." Zane said and Miranda and Jacob shook their heads.

"Dismissed." And with that, the room was cleared.

…

Weeks passed and Shepard looked at the datapad in his hands and saw the notes he had made about everyone. Garrus and Thane needed help on the Citadel. Samara had issues on Omega with the murderer that needed to be taken care of. Kasumi had an issue that needed to be resolved. But luckily Zaeed was finished and Jacob had his issue solved as well as Jack and Miranda.

Jack and Miranda fought but Shepard managed to resolve the matter before it got too heated. But still, with so many needing help Shepard wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep it all straight.

"Damn it of all the things to screw me…" He trailed off as a knock came from the door. He pressed a button and the door to his cabin opened. In walked Kasumi, she seemed rushed for time and stressed. Something Shepard didn't know could even happen to her.

"Shep I need a word." She said quickly.

"Alright what can I do for you?"

"You know that thing Cerberus said you would help me with?" She asked and he nodded. Kasumi needed to steal a graybox from someone named Donovan Hock.

"Yea what about it?"

"I need to push it upon you to do it like now." She said.

"Okay, why?"

"Donovan has decided to take an extended vacation and is throwing one last party before leaving in the next few days. Normally I would just wait it out but the last 'extended vacation' he took lasted three years. You don't have that time and nor do I." She said.

"Alright, we will go there now. I'll get ready and we can be ready soon as we make it there."

"That's another thing. I need someone who isn't you." Kasumi said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the Hero of the Citadel and a known good guy. Hock will know you the moment he spots you. I need someone else, someone who knows to keep a low profile, someone who spent a considerable amount of time as someone else. Someone like…"

"Like Zane?" Shepard finished her sentence.

"You know me so well."

"How did you learn about his secret?" Shepard asked and the girl laughed.

"I am a very good thief and I hear things, read things I steal, and just keep an ear to the ground. I may have also snuck into his room while he was talking to himself about his vigilante days." She said with a grin.

"If you can convince him then I'm okay with it." He said and she crossed her arms.

"I am nothing if not persuasive." She said with a smirk and left the room.

…

Zane played his game quietly on the vidscreen. His fingers snapped from button to button on the holographic keyboard as he ran through the virtual world. The urge to feed his old habit was too much to ignore and he couldn't hold it in no more. And so, he popped into a popular RPG and began to play once again. It was like riding a bike and even with all the shit going on around him he could still kick ass in the virtual world...at least he couldn't screw that world up.

But all things must come to an end and he had work to do. He quickly closed the game before the vidscreen shutoff. He ran a hand through his hair when he heard the rustling of his bed's sheets.

"Very well done." He heard and a lady appeared beside him. He lost his breath and adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"Kasumi! For fuck's sake, you gave me a heart attack." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"You'll be fine I was just watching you." A smirk appeared on her lips and he rolled his eyes at her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you have an infatuation with three different women in the game. Two of them are not human and one is literally just a voice." He wasn't surprised by how easily she had snuck into the room. Zane heard nothing when he was playing. The world outside of his room didn't exist when he was playing.

"Don't judge me." He said and a laugh resounded from her.

"Not judging just realizing certain qualities about you."

"Like what?"

"That is for someone else to know Zane. And a thief doesn't rat out her employer."

"Uh huh. What do you want?" He asked and she got up.

"I need your help." She said and leaned against a wall. A finger tracing a sword on a nearby rack. It was a katana he had picked up ages ago but had recently found a rack to put it on.

"With what?"

"I have an issue and I need your help to resolve it."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your graybox would it?" The look of surprise that crossed her eyes told him what he needed to know. "Alright, I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to take Shepard's place at the party." Zane raised a brow at the request. He thought it over quietly. It wasn't the first time he would sneak into a rich asshole's party and steal his shit. The Reaper did it from time to time. Hell, he once snuck into a prison to threaten a prisoner and then snuck back out. So, the Reaper -and by extension- Zane knew how to go undercover.

"I can do that." He said and got up from his bed.

"Great we leave as soon as Shepard is dropped off at the Citadel. I hope you have a suit."

"Oh…right. Damn."

"No suit?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not that…I just hate suits." Kasumi smirked again and left the room leaving Zane to freshen up.

…

Zane walked out to a small crowd that had formed. He wore a black and white suit from the 21st century. He even had a black tie which he never could get right but with the help of the extranet he figured it out.

The crowd gave cheers, claps, and even a whistle or three. Zane nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his head down. The small crowd laughed and began to disperse. When most had dispersed only one remained and that was the same cloaked figure that told him to get in a suit.

"Kasumi, you just couldn't keep it to yourself, could you?" He said and the woman laughed as she approached. She traced the folds and straightened the tie.

"Don't know why you seem upset with me. They seemed to enjoy themselves." She said motioning to the dispersing crowd.

"I said I didn't like suits. Not that I couldn't pull 'em off." He chuckled.

"And this one is ancient where did you get it?" She asked patting down his shoulders.

"I know a guy."

"Uh huh well, in that case, you will have to tell me about him on the way to Bekenstein." She said and Zane gave a nod of his head.

"Of course, Miss Goto."

…

"You know who you are?" Kasumi asked him as the skycar made its way to the villa. Zane cracked his neck before answering the question.

"Solomon Gunn. Dickhead of the Terminus systems."

"And why is that?' She asked.

"Have a smuggling ring. I help bring in all the bad shit. Guns, ammo, eezo, bombs, all of it."

"Well, then Mister Gunn you will do nicely." She said and Zane looked at her and she saw him get into the character. His eyes turned a little icier and hardened. A small smirk gripped at the edge of his mouth and a few teeth could be seen. "No Mister Gunn…you'll do perfectly."

"The tribute at the villa yet?" Zane asked almost nervously.

"Yes, but it will not be unveiled until we are there."

"Good." He said and the skycar landed. A small welcome party with guns waited for them. The duo got out and approached them. As they approached the statue -different from the game- was waiting for them. Kasumi had given him the choice of who he wanted a statue of. He picked someone he had a special relationship with.

Valyeria Kadaras, also known as "the Viper" was a female Turian with an infatuation with guns and explosions. But also, had a soft spot for the Reaper. He still remembered the day they met. It led to a friendship he didn't think he would ever have in the galaxy.

…

 _"_ _Zane, just get the info then leave. No need for heroics. Sord would hate it if his new protégé were to die." Achilles said over the intercom as he snuck through the shadows of the old warehouse._

 _"Yes, Dad. And thanks for the vote of confidence." Zane teased watching his back constantly. The warehouse was a drop-off point for weapons and explosives good enough to rival Alliance Military. All he had to do was find a manifest of who is selling and who is buying._

 _"_ _Well one of us needs to be a realist."_

 _"_ _Asshole." He said and the link was cut. He had been doing this for a month. He thought Achilles could learn to trust him just once. Sord did, hell if one vigilante was a pain in the ass then the two of them were a nightmare. Sord wanted to take this himself but decided to give it to Zane to see what all he had learned._

 _He stayed close to the shadows even though he didn't see any targets. He saw what he was looking for in the middle of the room. A table with datapad galore covering it. He ran to the table and flicked his eyes from side to side. Looking for anything out of place. When the coast was clear he dug into the info._

 _"_ _What is a sexy thing like you doing in an unsexy place like this?" He heard a voice that chilled his spine with how it sounded. The chill wasn't in fear but in the urge to take it by the throat and fuck it to the ground. It had an allure to it that he couldn't ignore and he immediately wanted to hear more from the voice. For it to whisper sweet nothings in his ear._

 _He turned and there she stood in the light. A hand on a hip and a gun in the other not even pointing at him. His voice got caught in his throat as looked at the woman that made his stomach create butterflies._

 _"_ _What's wrong hon? Never seen a Turian before? Or is it that you've never seen a hot Turian before?" Zane laughed at her attitude. Achilles could learn a thing or two from her about not being a complete stick in the mud._

 _She was certainly pretty by Turian standards and he was never all that picky really. She had a beautiful voice so that was a big plus. Her carapace was pure white with her face covered in the blue markings of her home. She walked slowly his eyes scanning her as she did the same._

 _He quickly snapped his eyes from their traveling trajectory and got back into business._

 _"_ _Funny. But alas I am just going to take this data and be on my way." He said. His nerves calming down._

 _"_ _I don't think so." She said shaking her head. She still moved like water and swayed her hips with each step. Her pistol twirling in her hand._

 _"_ _Try and stop me." He cracked his neck and reach for his pistol and lighting his omni-blade._

 _"_ _I'll do more than try Sexy." She said and gave him a wink before then ran at each other weapons in hand._

…

"Mister Gunn a pleasure to meet you." The man, the target, the lead dick of the party, Donovon Hock greeted them.

"Mister Hock, I have heard much of your parties though I know little of the man." Zane said pulling the gruff voice perfectly.

"And I prefer it that way."

"Of course." Zane said knowing when to not press the issue. Kasumi approached and leaned against Zane's arm. He wrapped it around her to keep up appearances and looked at Hock for any indication of distrust. And in no time, did Zane see it in Hock's eyes. They narrowed only for a moment but that was all it took.

"I will request your friend be left out here."

"Reason being?"

"I don't trust her." Zane bit his tongue to keep from speaking his mind. But he found other ways of doing that.

"I don't trust you but that isn't keeping me from having fun."

"My house my rules." He said his eyes narrowing a little longer. Zane understood that talking to him like a child was Hock's way of showing power. It was a flexing tactic, one that Zane would use from time to time when the situation demanded it.

"Fair enough. Dear if you don't mind?" Zane said with a nod of his head.

"Of course, Mister Gunn." Kasumi said playing the part flawlessly and without hesitation.

"I leave you to the party Mister Gunn I hope to see you soon." Hock said and left. Zane and Kasumi back away to come up with a game plan.

"Well, that put a damper on our plans." She said and he smirked to himself.

"You have a cloak you will do fine. Stay out of a sight and lead me to what you need."

"That is one way to do it. Alright yeah, I can do that." She said with a nod.

"I know." He said as Kasumi dissipated and shook her head as he turned around and walked up the steps to the large villa.

"Well here goes nothing." He said and walked through the doors as the guards let him through. And as soon as he stepped through the doors he saw eyes on him…a lot of eyes.

…

Tali stayed close to Shepard and Garrus on the Citadel. Thane was looking for more news about his son and Garrus had "feelers" learning about Fade. Achilles said it would take time. That Fade had been very careful with Organization around. A squad that patrolled the Citadel constantly was tasked with finding criminals and bringing them down. The squad was Reaper squad. Named after Zane's very own alias so the whoever named the squad was a fan of his apparently.

It was just another thing to get to his head. And it wasn't like he needed any help in that department. If he knew what those on the Normandy thought about him in that suit he wouldn't ever take it off. And she would be just fine with that.

He looked serious, wealthy, important, and handsome in that black and white suit. The very thought of it made her legs shake and buckle with excitement. It was a shame she didn't see him in person and only by picture. But, it would do.

"Shepard, I have a lead." Thane said appearing from a shadow.

"Lead the way." Shepard said and the team followed Thane as he made his way through the Citadel.

…

Zane dodged as many of the crowds he could but not because he was afraid of recognition. Most -if not all- had never seen the Reaper in person, and no one here had seen the Reaper's face. No, he was afraid of being seen by those that fancied him. Apparently, he could pull off the suit better then he thought he could.

"Almost there Zane just down those stairs." Kasumi said through his earpiece. Zane stepped through shadows and mixed with the crowds quietly. Most of the people there hadn't seen him walked in but he still felt people's eyes on him. Zane was quick to go down the stairs and towards the vault. He pressed his omni-tool and opened the door quietly and quickly before slipping in. He felt Kasumi tap his shoulder and he closed the door.

He turned around and saw the golden statue of Valyeria. His mouth got dry and his legs buckled with sadness and the excitement he used to feel when she would enter a room. All of this was just because he saw a statue of her. The memories of their time side by side. The way she moved, the way she talked, how she whispered his name. How she looked that last night they saw each other. Sophia may have been his first kiss but Valyeria was his first friend…and so much more.

"Zane!" He heard his name and someone shoving him out his thoughts. He was still looking at the statue. Her hand on a cocked hip and her statue stared defiantly at the adjacent wall. It was a pose she would use often. A pose she struck before making Zane laugh about something or before she began to nag him about something. He walked up and placed a hand on the metallic leg. He closed his eyes and remembered that last night before they were ripped apart.

 _"_ _I am so sorry Val…forgive me."_ He thought with a tear falling down from his right eye. He let go of the leg and looked up at the metallic face that didn't do the woman it represented justice before turning back towards the thief. The tear was gone as was the sadness. Replaced with the willpower to be done with this mission.

"Kasumi, what's next?" Zane asked.

"Need the code for the door, a Hock voice sample, and Hock's DNA." She said. Zane nodded and knew what he had to do. The objectives were not difficult on their own. The issue was keeping a low profile. But he could make do with what he had and nothing seemed out of place from what he remembered of the party.

"Well, then Miss Goto let's get to work." He said and cracked his neck before opening the door and making his way upstairs.

…

The team met with a man named Mouse. He was an informant for the underworld and was a previous contact of Thane's. Achilles knew of the man and gave a location for where he would be and when.

"Yea I can get you that." He was speaking into his omni-tool. "Yes, of course, that can be done as well." The voice he was speaking to couldn't be heard clearly.

"That is him I know it." Thane said.

"Woah that is something else, let's talk credits first." Mouse said and shook his head with the answers he was getting.

"Mouse?" Shepard asked and Mouse raised a finger.

"Look here you son…" He began talking to the caller before Thane grabbed the finger and bent it back and brought Mouse's head next to him.

"Close the call Mouse, we have business to discuss." Thane said and the human quickly turned around while closing his omni-tool.

"Thane? Shepard? What the hell do you guys want?"

"You gave a Drell a contract to kill someone I need to know who."

"I can't give that out Krios you know that." Thane grabbed Mouse by the neck and squeezed.

"Then I'll break you slowly." He threatened. Fire in his black eyes.

"Alright I can't tell you who the contract is on but I can tell you who ordered the hit. Elias Kelham, get him and get him to talk he will tell you who he wanted dead." Thane let go of Mouse's neck and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Mouse…sorry." Thane apologized

"Uh huh. Look just don't let Elias know it was me or I am a dead man."

"You will not be named I promise you." Shepard said and the team left the small man who leaned against the wall in defeat.

…

"Shepard, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Achilles asked tapping on a holographic keyboard. Brown eyes looked up at them with an inquisitive look.

"Regarding Thane's son. I need you to bring in Elias Kelham." Shepard said and Achilles looked at Shepard and then Thane.

"Alright then. I can bring him I just need a charge…conspiracy to commit murder seems good enough to me. Stay here I'll get a team to get him." He said and clapped his hands. A woman appeared from a room. She looked familiar to Tali.

"Sophia get a team and bring Elias in."

"Finally, what is the charge?" She smiled.

"Conspiracy to commit murder."

"This will be fun." She said and turned but looked at Shepard a face of recognition appeared.

"Shepard! I remember you. You were with the Reaper, right?" She said and Tali wasn't sure when they would've met but she knew they had. A faint memory of a dark bar and Zane going to a darker corner where a woman waited appeared in her mind.

"Yes, Miss Rees I was. I don't believe we have been properly introduced."

"Indeed…well before I get going one question…is Reaper still around?" She asked and Tali saw the hope in her eyes. It was in her smile, her face, the shrug of her shoulders. She liked Zane…what had Zane done with her? Done for her?

"Yes, he is still out there I speak with him from time to time." Shepard said.

"Has he…"

"Sophia, get Elias, now!" Achilles ordered and the girl was quick to get moving. Tali looked at Sophia as she ran, daggers in her eyes. Garrus nudged her to get her transfixed on something else. She did so but her thoughts were still thinking about how Sophia had been acting.

"Sorry Commander, Sophia had an intimate moment with Zane before Saren came at us. Now she can't stop asking about him to every passerby who has ever seen him. Or more specifically who has seen the Reaper. All she knows is that he isn't dead and is out there somewhere."

"Seems like an infatuation." Garrus said.

"You are not kidding, it nearly is. But she gets work done and she gets it done fast. So, if I must suffer her getting dreamily eyed while thinking about him I can deal with that. Besides if Zane felt for her like she wants him to he would've shown up. I just don't have the heart to tell her that." He said and Tali wasn't sure if feeling relieved was a good thing. Relieved that Zane hadn't gone to see Sophia when he could and instead joined them.

"How do you know that?" Tali asked him. She may have been relieved but she wasn't convinced.

"Because I know him. Once he is set on something he does it. Zane has only ever loved those he considers family with one exception. Girlfriends… he never really had them." Achilles said with a Turian smirk.

"Who is the exception?' Garrus asked the team would be waiting so they had might as well make small talk while they waited. Achilles didn't miss a beat as he typed on the board and he laughed while doing so.

"Remember Valyeria Kadaras?" Achilles asked him and he nodded. Achilles gave a knowing look in return.

"No fucking way…the Reaper with the Viper?" Garrus said his mouth open wide. Tali didn't know who this Valyeria was but was nonetheless curious.

"Yep, he was smitten by her in a matter of moments. He thinks I didn't know but while they were a thing, he was stabilizing her. So, I allowed it to continue."

"Didn't sound like it from what I heard. I mean the day she died had a massive explosion."

"Yea Zane always felt like that night was his fault. She was willing to die for him and keep him out of jail or worse, dead. But before that, I heard very little of anything relating to her M.O. In a way, I wish she were still alive he needs someone to be there with him when all this shit goes down. And the pressure is getting to Zane."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Shepard asked the Turian. He gave a toothy smile and a mandible outstretched as he smirked.

"A few weeks ago, he messaged me he was back with you. And since I can only imagine the shit he goes through with you guys I can only imagine the pressure. And he doesn't do well with mounting pressure, stress, or the unknown."

"I can tell you he seems to be doing alright." Shepard said.

"Does he just stay in his room?" Achilles asked.

"Unless we just get back from a mission…yes." Shepard said with a nod.

"Then he is not doing well. And if he is playing video games again. Then you are in trouble. He is going back to older habits. Habits that didn't break until he became the Reaper. Your mission will only get harder and without an outlet for 'em then he will find one."

"What type of outlet will he find? How will they manifest?" Garrus asked approaching the desk.

"Rage, depression, confusion, reminiscing on the past, and it will only get worse until he just shuts everyone out or you all leave him because of his actions. Zane has never dealt with the unknown all that well. He prefers to just ignore the unknown rather than deal with it. If he can't deal with the unknown then he gets angry…almost deadly so."

"How do you know this stuff?" Tali asked. She wrung her hands. Zane had been doing most of those things.

 _"_ _What if he needs me right now? What if he just needs someone right now? He has helped me so much and I can't help him now? What good am I?"_ She thought.

"I lived with him for nine years and then he stayed with me for several months when he moved to the Citadel. Believe me when I say the pressure is getting to him and he will break eventually." Then silence befell the team.

…

"You really cared for her, didn't you?" Kasumi asked him as they entered the elevator. He raised his mask and cocked his M4 and looked at her and then the statue. He felt sick leaving her again like he was failing her again.

"I did. We were a real Romeo and Juliet. The vigilante and criminal that fell for each other…I loved her." A sad smile grew on his face under the mask. His eyes looked like water as they grew gentler by the second.

"What happened?" She asked and his demeanor changed in a moment. His grin turned into a frown and then his eyes steeled themselves turning to ones of ice. They looked like the embodiment of hate and pain.

"I failed her like I fail everything else."

…

 _He held her close while he still could. It was against his better instincts to feel for this woman like he did but it didn't stop him. A part of him always thought he had felt like this since that first night he saw her._

 _"_ _Reaper I…" She whispered into his ear as the light around them dimmed. Followed by the sound of sirens and blue and red lights surrounding them._

 _"_ _Don't say it Val…just don't." He told her, a tear building in his eye. He felt her hands tighten around his hoodie and pressed him closer. She smelled so nice and he smiled. "Perfume Val? Really?" He asked her and she laughed. It was a sad laugh he didn't like that laugh on her. He preferred the infectious laugh that she normally had._

 _"_ _I'd do anything for you." She moved her head and looked into his eyes. Her emerald eyes looked like gemstones as they gleamed in the light. A mandible twitched before she grabbed his hood and shook it down._

 _Zane let her do it. He couldn't stop her, he didn't want to stop her. He was lost in her eyes and her Turian smile. He tried to take a mental picture of her. Her white carapace with the blue markings of her home. The white and blue armor that clung to her like a second skin._

 _She then grabbed his mask and gently brought it down. He could feel her hands shake with hesitation and he still let her do it. Achilles would kill him if he knew what Zane was letting her do._

 _"Val…" He spoke softly but a finger on his lips stopped him. She smiled and brought her head towards his. She gently turned his head and kissed his cheek. Her tongue licked his cheek for just a moment. He wanted to take her and escape with her to run away with her. Fuck being the Reaper any longer, he loved her! He could help save the galaxy a different way so long as she was with him it would work out. He would make it work out!_

 _"Reaper I'd do anything for you. And I'd do anything to have you. But I will not allow you to go away because of me. I won't let you die because of me. This galaxy is already a shitty place with you in it. I'd hate to see what it is like with you out of it." She said her eyes saddened and he caressed her left mandible with his hand. She grasped his hand and leaned into it._

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way…it couldn't be this way. How did C-Sec know? How did they learn? It wasn't fair!_

 _"_ _Valyeria…don't give up don't…" The sound of footsteps could be heard outside. The shouting of people and the rustling of guns and armor was getting closer._

 _"_ _Leave Reaper, leave me." She said and he shook his head. He wanted to fight with her to fight for her._

 _"_ _No Val I can help…we can..." She kissed his cheek again to shut him up. She put their foreheads together and instead of crying she smiled. She wiped at the tear that fell from his face with a finger._

 _"_ _Zane…leave me. Please don't throw it all away just for me." She said and gently pushed him towards the window. "I love you." She said and pushed with all her might. He never saw her again after that and it was his fault. It was all his fault that she would be gone forever now. He thought she would be jailed for the rest of her life for what she had done._

 _But that was before the building was engulfed in explosions and flames._

…

The fire from that night remained in his stomach to this day. The hate had been building steadily for the past several years and now it needed to be unleashed. He needed an outlet for that pain and mercs and criminals would do nicely.

He looked around the room and saw the art and forgotten artifacts in the vault. These things belonged in a museum, not some asshole's basement.

"You see the graybox?" Zane asked the hooded figure.

"There." She said and ran to the small box. She opened it and inside was an even smaller box with a needle on an end of it.

"That is a graybox?"

"Yep."

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Zane said and Kasumi grabbed the locust submachine gun. A hologram came to life and the smug -if pissed- face of Hock could be seen.

"Kasumi, I knew it was you and I don't know who you are Gunn but I know I don't like thieves." He said anger lacing his voice and featured on his face. Zane cracked his neck as he approached. "I will burn you both. You will die slowly and painfully. And when I have exhausted every…"

Zane had enough of the ranting and grabbed a vase and smashed it against the floor. The man's ranting quickly ended.

"Glad that I got your attention. Know this Hock, that your time is up and the Reaper has come to get you. Don't believe me? That is fine, but you will believe when you are dying in a fountain of your own blood. And I am looking down on you with a gun pointed to your skull before I pull the god damned trigger!"

"Get them!" Mercs flooded the room from the elevator and the battle began.

The mercs were well trained but didn't last long when their enemies could turn invisible and kill them from seemingly nowhere.

"Onwards." Kasumi said and Zane followed her lead. They began to cut a bloody swath through the compound. Mercs fell by the squad with their bodies filled with bullets. Blood drowning them if the wound didn't kill them.

Zane grabbed a merc's gun and swung it out of his hand. While spinning, Zane smashed the gun against the merc's face. The man fell down and Zane put an omni-blade through his neck. He rose from the body and screamed bloody murder. The hate being unleashed just as he wanted.

He switched to pistol and omni-blade and got to work. He ran from cover to cover before slicing the throat of a poor merc who had to work that day. Death surrounded him as if he was death personified. Music in his ears was the background noise to the sound of death and battle around him. And he did his job with a grin plastered on his face and tear down his cheek.

…

"Kelham let's be honest here we both know that you are screwed. Tell me what I want to know and then I can help make a deal." Shepard said talking to the sitting criminal. At least the criminal looked nice for the occasion.

"I ain't telling you shit." Kelham replied.

"Then I will rip it out of you." Thane said getting up.

"Oh, yea and how do you plan on doing…" Thane smashed a camera and then smashed Elias' face against the table.

"That is how." Thane taunted.

"As you can see we are not really C-Sec so the standard rules do not apply." Shepard said with a shrug.

"Then who the fuck are you? I want to know so that my people can carve my name into your face when they find you. And then I'll sue your ass into the ground for what you have done to me." Shepard got up and punched Elias in the face as hard as he could. Elias spat out blood and a tooth.

"I am a Spectre so allow me to repeat myself. The standard rules do not apply." Shepard stated. Elias' face contorted with anger, fear, then defeat.

"Joram…Joram Talid some hotshot politician…fucker is going to get what he deserves." Then the duo left the room.

"Thank you, Elias." Shepard said as he left.

"Blow it out your ass!" They heard him yell.

…

Zane ran as fast as he could as the gunship opened fire. The speeding rounds chased after him and missed by mere inches but they never let up. He jumped over some boxes and then leaped into cover. The rounds chewed at the boxes before they overheated.

"Kasumi, a little help would be splendid!" He shouted and saw a merc trying to get the drop on him. He shifted and shot a single round through the merc's skull. Her body falling over a railing and dangling.

"On it!" Kasumi said and he saw her turn invisible one more time. Zane repeated the tactic and ran across the platform. He saw the shimmer of Kasumi about to make it to the edge of a pipe but then the pipe gave out from the battle wearing on them.

"AH!" She shouted as she fell hard to the ground she remained still as Hock laughed and then taunted him.

"You're mine Reaper!" Hock screamed and Zane saw the weapons aim at him but he had a trick up his sleeve. He aimed his omni-tool and sent a large overload at the gunship. The blast knocked the gunship off course giving Zane an opportunity he wouldn't pass on.

"Where are you?" Hock questioned after Zane cloaked. The gunship then focused its attention on Kasumi's figure and its guns began to spin up. And then it let loose a torrent of bullets at the body. Peppering it with rounds and dust was kicked up from the showering of bullets.

When the dust cleared…there was no body, no blood, nothing.

"What the…" Hock was interrupted searing blade penetrating his back. Then a cloaked hooded figure with red lips that smiled looked at him.

"Burn Donovon…just burn." She said and placed a special grenade in his lap. The blade that remained in him slowly retracted and an evil laugh could be heard behind him. The laugh of death echoed in his ears.

"Find your wealth in the next life Hock. Then choke on it." He heard and then silence. The grenade hissed and a molten liquid slowly washed over his lap burning to the bone at first touch. Screaming did nothing and the pain he felt was slowly going away as it went through his nerves. The grenade popped its top and more molten liquid was thrown into the air and onto the rest of his body. He never did see that his gunship crashed into the ground before his eyes were disintegrated.

….

The team walked towards the skycar and a collective sigh could be heard. Kolyat was safe and sound and hadn't killed anyone and perhaps his and Thane's relationship could be patched up. Tali felt sorry for Kolyat. She knew what it was like to have a father who ignored you for most of your life. And definitely almost all of your adult life.

Her father only ever ordered her what to do. There was never a request a "please" and "thank you" and it was infuriating. The day she came home and brought Zane with her he didn't even look up from his desk. He barely said anything and more than likely hadn't seen Zane was a human. Zane -for his part- was quiet throughout the meeting but even she saw he felt like he was being ignored. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened his eyes grew stern and icy.

It was embarrassing to her. She really liked Zane and her father didn't even have the "time" to say hello or even do what fathers are supposed to do and berate Zane or something. Anything would've been better than the excuse she was given.

 _"_ _I look forward to hearing your report in an hour. But I have other things that require my full attention at the moment."_ He had said coldly. Like the fact his daughter had returned from a long journey, a coming of age was old news. And still, he couldn't be bothered by her or her friend

"Commander Shepard!" She heard and the team turned and saw Achilles on his way.

"Yes, Captain?" Shepard asked.

"Just wanted to ask you to tell Zane to give me a call if he can. Be best if he came to visit once and awhile." He said.

"Of course, Achilles I'll tell him." Shepard said

"Thanks, now I do have work to do. Have a good day and good luck Commander. Also, I will update you when we have something on Fade." Garrus looked surprised. "What you didn't think you could do that below my radar did you? I learned a few tricks from Zane before he left." Achilles gave a small bow of his head as he left them and returned to the precinct.

…

Tali went to go see Zane after what she had learned she felt like she had a new perspective on how and who he was. She waited in the elevator patiently as it slowly went down a single floor. The doors opened and she walked towards Zane's room.

She was stopped by an invisible hand. And turned to see Kasumi de-cloaking. She had a small frown on her face and her eyes looked sad.

"I'd be careful if I were you." She said.

"Why?" Tali asked raising a brow under her mask.

"He isn't doing well. For my mission, I needed a tribute the size of a statue. I let him pick the figure that we would use and he used a friend of his." She explained.

"And who did he pick?"

"An old love of his…Valyeria Kadaras…he isn't doing well."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks, Kasumi." Tali said and the girl nodded and let go of Tali's wrist before backing away and disappearing again. Tali took a deep breath and walked towards Zane's door and stopped in front of it. Not surprisingly, the door was closed with the door locked and music could be heard on the other side. She knocked on the door and nothing happened other than the music getting louder. She opened her omni-tool and scrolled to his name.

 **Zane, open the door**

 **-Tali**

The image blinked green and then opened. The music was turned down as she stepped into the room. The bed was a total mess and matched the rest of the room. The sheets were scattered and knotted and the pillows were laid about the room. Datapads had fallen onto the floor and in the middle of the entire mess was him.

Zane sat down and leaned against the bed. In his hands was a mask not unlike his own. It was black with the skeletal jaw of a beast with fangs stitched into it. On the side of the mask -in small print- were the words "The Reaper" also stitched in white. She had never seen this mask before but it was kept in perfect condition. No dust, no signs of fainted writing, but judging by the way he held it, it must have a lot of sentimental value to him.

"The mask doesn't make the man. It makes the persona. The man isn't that bad either. Val said that to me when she gave me this." He said out-of-the-blue.

"Who is Val?" Tali asked though she was certain who that was.

"Valyeria Kadaras. A dear friend of mine until…we were far past that point." He clutched the mask tighter in his hands. But was careful to not wrinkle it or scrunch it up. Tali walked cautiously towards him. She saw the redness of his face and hurt in his eyes.

"It's okay to be upset, Zane." She said and he shook his head.

"I shouldn't be this upset! It happened years ago, Tali. I should've been over it…I should've been over her." He whispered as another tear came down his cheek. She sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just because it happened so long ago doesn't mean you still don't hurt because of it."

"I know…but it was that I failed her…I trusted the wrong man and he…he killed her. Killed her to teach me a lesson." He confessed and his head went down in shame.

"Who wanted her dead?" Zane's eyes grew stern and iced over as he thought about the traitor.

"Who cares? All that matters is that he sent C-Sec to the exact place we would be. He knew Val wouldn't allow me to be carted off but nor would she go down without a fight. And then she died. It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't, it was his Zane you know that." She said and he gave a sad smirk.

"No…because before I impaled the fucker on his own sword he said it was my fault. Said that if I had just done my job and stayed away from her then she would've been fine. If I would've kept my feelings from ruling me she would be alive. Val's death is on me…and I can never forgive myself for that."

"What was she like?" Tali asked and his smirk turned into a smile.

"Charming, witty, quick on her feet, and loved to blow things up. Valyeria was an example of someone doing something bad to do good. She was a smuggler mainly and gave top-of-the-line equipment to mercs. But then she would give most of the profits to C-Sec to help them get better gear. She had a heart of gold under an exterior of cold." He said and another tear fell from his eyes. Tali quietly swept the tear away. He gave a thankful nod to her.

"You loved her…a lot." She said, though she didn't want to admit it. She almost didn't want it to be true. But this was Zane and for him, she would sacrifice her selfish thoughts.

"I did…I only realized it after I was too late. I thought I was over it though and then I saw a statue of her image and it all came back. I only now realize I never truly mourned, I only hunted the fucker responsible and murdered him. I didn't take the time to come to terms with my feelings." His eyes turned to ice for a moment but then they warmed.

"I'm sorry Zane." He shook his head and held her hand on his shoulder.

"No need."

"What did you do after all of it happened?"

"Went back to work and swore 'never again' I wouldn't let someone else be used against me like that again. I decided the best way to do that was to never feel for someone like that ever. And I managed." He said and her heart fell to her stomach. "But I only managed for a time and then I failed at that too." She heard and he squeezed her hand again. She looked up and saw his eyes looking at her. His eyes were gentle blue orbs of water and held something to them.

"Zane…" She was at a loss for words. She had been waiting for something like that for so long. But she didn't want to jump the gun and for it to be a misunderstanding.

"I am just saying that I trust you Tali. And that you mean a lot to me Tali. Don't forget that." He said and they got up slowly. Her legs felt unstable and shakey. And Tali wasn't sure what to think.

"I trust you to Zane. I trust you with my life and I care for you just as much if not more so."

"Trying to outdo me, are we? Can't have that now." He joked and smiled. He threw the mask on the bed with a smile. As she was about to leave when he grabbed her arms and crashed himself into her. He hugged her tightly and she was afraid to let go. He was so warm and gentle it was like a bed was enveloping her.

She felt wet tears on her suit but didn't mind and only returned the hug with more vigor. He backed away and looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry I just…"

"Don't worry Zane it is fine. Get some sleep." She said and slowly walked outside. She felt like her chest was about to explode. Her legs shook and all she could do was breathe deeply and hope they would have this conversation again or at least something similar.

 **A/N:** So Valyeria Kadaras…totally came up with that on the spot but I think I did well with it. Let me know what you think. Expect to see her in the future but not in this story. Oh, no I plan on writing a sort of "Prequel" to **The Reaper** detailing Zane's rise to prominence and she will be in that. Let me know what you think of that idea.


	15. Fourteen: Sins of the Traitor

**Chapter Fourteen: Sins of the Traitor**

 **Migrant Fleet**

 **Ship: Rayya**

Illis walked as fast as he could without bumping into anyone. He dodged the large crowds and was careful to not ruin anyone's evening. That would be difficult though. As soon their world would be turned upside down.

"Attan!" He shouted to his friend who was speaking with friends outside of the Organization. Attan looked at Illis and gave a nod to his friends before leaving them and walking to Illis.

"What is it Illis?" He asked oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Walk with me and don't make any sudden movements." Illis said guiding them through the ship.

"Illis?"

"Shut up and play along." He said as Attan kept pace.

"Alright speak." Attan said realizing whatever was going on was important.

"LOHL is in trouble." Illis said in a near whisper in comparison to the loudness of the hall.

"What?!" Attan shouted and Illis saw the eyes dart towards them. Illis quickly led his friend away from the crowds.

"Not so loud you idiot." He said with a tightened grip on his friend's arm.

"Alright sorry, what is going on?"

"The motions for Operation Trojan are in place. We don't have much time before they take control of Troy." Illis said whispering again.

"What? How? I thought Egos had everything under control?" Attan waved the situation away. Much like Titan had a few hours earlier.

"That's just it…someone is doing it under his nose…But knows exactly when the shipments are coming in." Illis said.

"What? There is no way. Unless…do you know what that means?" Attan said and Illis nodded. He knew exactly what he was asking for. But without proof, he would be kicked out of the Organization at best. And branded and exiled at worst. You don't accuse your brothers and get away with it if you are wrong. Healthy paranoia was encouraged but what he was suggesting was something else entirely.

"I know, Titan said the same thing. But I'm telling you. If they know when the shipments are coming in and can hide them from not only the Admiral but us. Then they know how we work and how the Quarians work. That tells me that they are in the Organization." Illis said in a near whisper.

"THOS assigned Egos for a reason and the Harbinger is hardly ever wrong. You know that. So, I am sure Egos will take care of it."

"I know but I'm telling you something big is going to happen in Troy and I doubt Egos will find it in time."

"How do you know?" Attan asked looking for any onlookers. They probably already raised too many eyebrows but they would have to make do.

"You know Lilhim?" Attan nodded although it was only the name he recognized. "Well, he is telling me that after all shipments are accounted for many of then disappear most don't see the Admiral." Illis said in a whisper.

"And did you think that maybe it is because they are too dangerous?" Attan asked. It made sense, and Illis always did look into things too much. Though admittedly, that way of thought did bring Illis up into the upper echelon of the Pawns.

"Yes, I did but then I got the percentage taken…as high as ninety-eight percent of material gets taken. No way THOS authorized that. I have to tell him about it. Tell him we have an issue brewing." Illis tried to leave but Attan stopped him.

"Wait! How does this affect LOHL anyway? Far as I can tell this is an issue sure, and we have to deal with it. But how does it affect LOHL?" Illis rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of contempt and annoyance.

"Because she sent the damn materials you moron! Anyone with half a brain would blame her. And THOS would have this whole fleet in flames before she is exiled or worse if something came from it."

"Alright but do not tell THOS yet. Harbinger has enough to worry about then us having superstitions. We will keep an eye on Troy and if it hits a boiling point then we will deal with it."

"Agreed." Illis said and the two nodded and parted ways.

 **Normandy**

 **Docked on the Citadel**

Zane's door opened and he put the datapad in his hand down. He turned and saw a fuming Garrus.

"I need help." He said between gritted teeth. Zane only knew of one thing that could put Garrus into such a state.

"With your traitor?" He asked and the Turian gave a curt nod. Garrus seemed to avoid Zane's eyes and began to pace.

"I found Fade now I just need him to tell me where Sidona is." He said and Zane's eyes grew wide.

"Sidona?" He asked.

"Yeah, the harlot betrayed my team then left Omega. She is on the Citadel I know it but I don't know where. Fade knows and I need to make him talk. And I want your help to do it." Garrus' mandibles were tense and his eyes had a fire to them Zane had never seen.

"I am not declining but why me and not Shepard?"

"You have had more practice in this field. And from one vigilante to another. Please help me." He asked.

"I am your man Garrus. Let's get this bitch."

….

Tali was talking with Joker. Getting his take on how the engines were working on his side of the ship. And fixing some of the coding issues with his console.

"So, there you go, Joker, you are set to go." She said.

"Thanks, Tali. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Any chance I can see your face?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Going to let me drive your precious ship?"

"Never." He said with a fake growl and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Then there is my answer." She laughed. He gave small chuckle and turned back towards the window looking at the Citadel's view. Tali turned and saw Garrus and Zane marching towards the airlock.

"Where are you two going?" She asked approaching them as they waited for the doors to open.

"Nowhere." Garrus spat. Zane rested a hand on his shoulder to calm the Turian.

"What he means to say is we are just taking a stroll." Zane said and Tali looked him up and down.

"With full combat gear?"

"We like to come prepared?" Zane gave a toothy smile and she shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. The look of confidence fell apart soon after.

"Don't lie to me, Zane."

"Yes, Lady Zorah." He said like a child. Garrus -even while angry- facepalmed and let his mandibles spread into a smile.

"Now where are you two going?" She asked again and Zane was about to answer before Garrus interrupted him.

"He is helping me on a personal matter."

"Can I help?"

"I don't see a reason why not. Garrus what do you say?" Zane asked and the Turian thought it over.

"Fine, need someone to watch over you when I am not looking anyways." Tali smiled under her mask.

"Wait for me." She said and nearly ran to her locker.

…

The two of them waited for a little bit before Garrus broke the silence.

"If she isn't here soon I am leaving without her. Sidona maybe somewhere else entirely!" Garrus said. He had been threatening to leave as soon as Tali was out of sight.

"If I've told you once I've told you hundreds of times. We are not leaving without her! We said she could help. The least we can allow is for her to get her shit. Besides it isn't her fault the elevator is slower than a Vorcha's brain power." He replied and Garrus chuckled and the sound of feet could be heard.

Zane looked and saw the girl walking to them. She wasn't walking slowly but there was a grace in her movement he hadn't noticed before. It was almost planned out with how the light reflected off her suit and helmet. He was entranced, charmed, enchanted, and so much more by her and the way she moved towards them.

"Damn…" Garrus said and trailed off and it knocked Zane from his thoughts. He quickly tapped the Turian's arm and the three of them were ready to go.

"Let's do this shit." Zane said and the triple threat began the decontamination protocol.

…

Zane walked through the doors to the station and saw everything was kind of different. More guns, more people, and more Organization then he thought possible.

"They really know how to get around." He said out loud and heard someone choke on something. He looked and saw a very familiar man behind a desk drinking coffee.

"Zane?" Achilles asked and got up from his seat. He put down the cup in his hand and walked towards Zane and gave him a bear hug.

"Achilles…nice to see you too." Zane said as his lungs seem to collapse from the pressure. His mask and hood didn't help with the lack of breathing either. Once the hug was released the team saw Achilles then smack Zane upside the head.

"You moron! You don't call, you barely message me, and you don't even visit! Where the fuck have you been?"

"Busy." Zane said.

"I know you have been busy with Shepard but come on I expected more than simply a single message after two years of silence."

"Sorry, bud you know how I am."

"Yea a total moron with a heart of gold. Nice to see you, Zane." Achilles and walked back towards his desk and took a seat. "I know this isn't a social visit what do you need?"

"I heard you got something on Fade." Garrus said and Achilles nodded, he had a grim look to match Garrus' own.

"Indeed, warehouse down a floor. The name 'Fade' has been thrown around there a lot recently. The Organization has been leaving it alone so I assume it to be true."

"Why would they leaving it alone lead you to believe that?" Zane asked quirking a brow.

"I have noticed that if a name like 'Fade' is thrown around but it has nothing to do with the actual person they shut it down. Makes it easier for both us and them to hunt down the real man. This one has been going on for quite some time." Achilles said and wrote down the specific location on his omni-tool then sent it to Zane.

"Why wait and not get Fade now?" Garrus asked.

"Perhaps they are preparing for just that. I can't really say. The Organization is an enigma on the best of days. Like you are Zane." Achilles laughed as Zane smirked.

"Thanks, Achilles I'll be sure to…" Then a gasp was heard behind them.

"Oh shit." Achilles said and the team turned to Sophia who had a twinkle in her eye. She ran to Zane and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _"_ _What is it with the hugging today?"_ He thought and was frozen. _"Do I hug her back? Do I try and breathe as she crushes my airways?"_ She finally let him go from the hug but kept her arms wrapped around his neck and looked up at Zane.

Sophia had shorter hair but still long enough to cover one of her eyes. Her blue eyes still entranced him and he was doing everything he could to fight the urges he was getting. Her skin had some more color to it and added to the seductiveness. Her body had been made thinner and muscular only adding to her already sexy body.

"Reaper, you came back!" She said and he was utterly confused. Achilles told him that Sophia never quite got over the whole "Reaper" thing. Zane just figured he was giving a line of bullshit. There was no way he left that kind of impression. After all, she did most of the outrageous things. But then again, Sophia was alone, truly alone. Her family abandoned her, her ex, was someone she never wanted to be with again and so that left the Reaper. Her only other family was C-Sec and she kept a distance from them as to not get attached. According to Achilles, her only friend seemed to be Achilles and he was her boss.

"Yes, though not for long Sophia I am here to help a friend." He said and tried to pry her arms from his neck. But no avail. The girl stepped on her toes to get to his ear.

"My offer for a massage still stands with extra…benefits." She whispered and his eyes grew wide. His blood coursed through his veins faster than it had for a while. The feeling only grew when her lips touched his skin. He only got these sorts of feelings when he was around Tali. But even then, it was never like this. A fight or flight instinct multiplied by thousands was the best way to put it.

"I will have to think about that…enticing offer." He whispered back. Whether he would think about the offer was another matter but she was getting in the way of their current task. And the only way he knew to end this was if he placated her.

"I can't wait." She said and stepped away.

"Sophia got that report yet?" Achilles asked the girl and she shook her head. "Then get to it." Achilles ordered and the girl was about to leave before turning around and kissing him on the cheek before running off.

"Well, that was something." Garrus said breaking the silence. Zane stood there rubbing his cheek unconsciously.

"And here I thought it was going to be a normal day." Zane said laughing.

…

Tali narrowed her eyes at the girl that had just left. She knew the girl would be trouble. Zane was hers and only hers. That bosh'tet would not have him. Not without a fight.

"Can we leave?" She asked and the boys seemed to still be in shock. Their eyes following the figure that was long gone now. "Now!" She said a little louder getting their attention.

"Yes, yes you are right. Warehouse got it. I know the place." Zane said and Garrus nodded.

"Let's get this bastard." Garrus stated and Zane cracked his neck. A grin forming on his lips.

…

They walked and looked around the tightly packed floor. People moved and it obstructed the whole team's view of where they had to go. Zane knew exactly where the warehouse was but getting there was a different matter.

"So many fucking people." He said between gritted teeth. He could navigate a crowd and he knew how to use a crowd to his advantage. But as a side effect, he never felt comfortable in a crowd. He was always waiting for someone to come up and stab him in the back and then walk away before Zane could do anything.

"I didn't do anything!" He heard off in the distance. The voice belonged to only one species.

"Yea I'm sure. That is what they all say." The sound of an asshole could be heard as well. He knew a lot about that species too.

"This clanless filth stole from me I know it." And then the voice that made every other voice seem like an angel in comparison. The sound of someone with a cold that had lasted the better part of three decades speaking was grating on his ears and no doubts everyone else's.

"Give me a moment." Zane said to the other following him. He made his way past the crowd until he found what he was looking for. C-Sec human questioning a female Quarian with a Volus victim. His fists clenched with hate.

"I didn't…" The Volus interrupted Lia before she could utter another word.

"The hell is going on here?" Zane asked the trio.

"Sir this is a C-Sec matter." The officer said raising his hand.

"Didn't answer my question." He replied.

"This clanless filth stole my credit chit!" The Volus said pointing to the Quarian.

"And I am trying to figure out what happened to it." The officer said with a sigh.

"Doing a fantastic job are we not?" Zane said sarcastically. The officer's jaw tensed and his eyes narrowed in contempt.

"Sir I don't need your lip now be on your way." The officer ordered and Zane left without another word. He did, however, raise a finger to the Quarian to wait a moment. And raising two other fingers behind the backs of the human and Volus. The universal sign to "fuck off" made the Quarian giggle.

…

Tali and Garrus followed Zane and he seemed to be on a mission. He pushed past the crowds and people alike, not stopping for anything. People stared but he ignored them. Tali wondered if this was what he was like when he was the Reaper. A single-minded person who stopped at nothing to complete their mission.

He went into a store and began to talk with the employee. The Salarian laughed and nodded before giving Zane a credit chit. Tali was only able to catch the tail-end of the conversation.

"Morons, am I right?" Zane said and the Salarian laughed.

"Well not everyone is like us."

"If only." Zane said as he left the store. He gave a nod to her and Garrus and began walking through the crowds again. The Organization had made a clear area around the trio so the crowds could get involved. And they separated for Tali, Zane, and Garrus when they approached.

"Here moron. You left the chit at the store the clerk was keeping it for you." He said and threw the chit to the Volus.

"Well, she could have stolen it." Was all he said and Tali wanted to take his olfactory systems and make them smell like his organic waste.

"I'm shutting this report but you better find a permanent residence or you're going in for vacancy." The office threatened. Tali saw Zane's eyes turn to a new kind of ice. They were glazed over with a special kind of hate she had never seen before. His fists were so tight the gloves protested from the strain.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He said and the two men turned to him.

"What?" The Volus turned.

"What are you on about?" The officer asked.

"The girl is harassed by quarter pounder here." He pointed at the Volus. "And you have the audacity to throw in a threat for vacancy?" The officer was shocked speechless and the Volus began to fume. "Oh, yes and as for you. You little methane-breathing midget. You falsely accuse her and then have the nerve to say she might have done it?" He kneeled down and got in the Volus' face.

"Why just hold on a min…" The crowds saw Zane rip into the duo.

"I think you both can go fuck off."

"How about I throw you in for causing a public disturbance?" The officer threatened and Zane's eyes did not relinquish his hate.

"Then you will have to deal with us." A voice said from the crowd that had formed. And at least two squads of Organization Militia appeared

"Oh, for the love of…" The office then turned and walked away. Followed closely by the Volus.

"I…I don't know what to say." The Quarian was speechless and so were Garrus and Tali. They knew Zane could feel very strongly about what was right and wrong but there was something about this time. Something that set him off. He made it his personal mission to protect the Quarian girl from those two and they were not sure why.

Zane's eyes turned gentle as the men walked away. The Militia squads made a perimeter to give the girl and Zane some space from the crowd that was quite large now. Zane smiled and walked up to the girl.

"Don't mention it, Lia. It is always a pleasure to meet a Quarian." He said just like he had to Tali so long ago. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small credit chit and tried to hand it to her.

"No please I couldn't…"

"Yes, you can and you will. I insist. You live in a shelter for fuck's sake. Go to a Silo's Hotel and tell them the Reaper sent you. Pay them with that chit and you are good to go." He said and began to leave.

"How do I pay for rent?" She asked and he laughed.

"You won't need to." He said and left her as Militia approached her.

"We can give you a job no need to worry about it. Help is always welcome and I'm sure you can help us immensely."

…

They entered the warehouse and several Krogan were waiting for them. From behind them, a Volus was revealed.

"Fade?" Garrus asked and the Volus shrugged.

"Well, this is just my day." Zane said with a laugh. He never really liked Volus though he wasn't sure why.

"Who wants to disappear?" The Volus asked.

"Personally, I'd prefer if you made someone reappear." Garrus replied. The Volus shook his head.

"We do not provide that service."

"I'd make an exception for us." Zane said.

"Or what?" Zane cracked his neck and pulled out his M4 and aimed it at the Volus' head.

"Or I spray your methane reserves all over this warehouse." The Krogan looked at each other and the Volus made motions for them to attack.

"Come on you idiots…get them." But the Krogan shrug their shoulder and left.

"Thanks, guys." Zane said and Garrus bent down to get face-to-face with the Volus.

"Now about that exception?" He said.

"I…I." The Volus stuttered.

"Zane how long before we can get him to talk?"

"Depends do we need him intact? Or alive for that matter?"

"Only to give us the info." Garrus replied.

"Five to ten minutes. I am feeling slow today." Zane held his rifle with one hand and activated his omni-blade. Zane knew the Volus would break just from the threat. Torture would not be needed.

"I am not Fade. Please, I swear. He is in the factory district!" Zane smirked under his mask.

"Well, I figured he wasn't Fade." Garrus stated.

"Defenses?" Zane asked although he knew what to expect.

"Blue Suns, they are protecting him. They get paid a vast sum for their protection."

"Nothing we can't handle." Zane said and Garrus and Tali nodded.

"So…can I go now?" The Volus asked.

"Sure, but if he isn't there we are coming back to finish the job." Garrus said and pointed his pistol at the little man.

"Oh…great." The Volus said in an uncaring tone. It made Zane chuckle a little bit.

…

The team got out of the skycar quickly. Blue Suns were oblivious to them until the car had already been parked. They approached the small squad and saw Harkin talking with them. He narrowed his eyes at them and then realized who had found them.

"Garrus? And oh shit Reaper!"

"You fucked up now." Zane said and pulled out his pistol and shot a merc in the chest. Blood coated the wall behind him. Smoke escaped the muzzle of Zane's Carnefix and stood there pointing it at Harkin.

"Well don't just stand there. Get them!" Then the traitor officer ran away.

"Huh, the man retreats like his hairline…quickly." Zane laughed as he took cover.

"Ha!" Garrus laughed and grew stern. The Blue Suns were the first to fire…they were not the last.

…

The team of three cut through the warehouse like they were fighting the weakest gang in the history of the galaxy. None of them could stand up to the three of them.

"Zane get the one on your right!" Garrus ordered and Tali saw Zane kicked a Turian back and then impaled him with an omni-blade.

"Clear!" Zane said and entered a room. It looked like a lounge for employees refurbished to be an armory. A window showed the loading area and it was the last room and the last possible place for Harkin to hide.

"You know he is just waiting for us, right?" Zane told Garrus who nodded.

"I am sure but it won't stop me. He will tell me where Sidona is and then…I don't know."

"And if he doesn't tell you?" Zane asked though he knew what was more than likely to happen.

"I should kill him on sight but he isn't worth the bullet. So, I'll beat him within an inch of his life." Zane knew Harkin was a coward at heart and would squeal the moment pain was threatened so he would be easy to make talk.

"And Sidona?"

"She dies."

"Do you really think that to be necessary?" Garrus shot his gaze to Zane. A look of hatred in his eyes.

"Why don't you? What if she killed us, Zane? Killed me, Tali, Shepard, everyone? Wouldn't she deserve to die?"

"As someone told me. Justice doesn't have to come with the edge of a blade or the impact of a bullet. You kill her, it is because you wanted to. No matter how you justify it Garrus." Zane said. Paraphrasing a similar thing Garrus had told him when they were getting Doctor Heart

"I…I can't Zane. Please don't press this issue. I'll pull the trigger and I'll live with the consequences. I need to do this." He said and Zane shook his head but dropped the issue.

"Well, let's get this waste of flesh." Zane said and readied his weapon. He ejected the thermal clip and was ready to go as they entered the final room.

…

The mech began to falter and spark the damage it took to its metal hide began to show. It was the last YMIR mech of the three that attacked them. Harkin's last line of defense before the team made it to him.

"Target identified." The mech said and pointed at Zane. He cursed but managed to find new cover.

"I got 'em." Garrus said and aimed his sniper rifle at the mech's arm. He pulled the trigger and the rain of bullets at Zane stopped immediately. Zane grinned and appeared out of cover. His M4 had the blue hologram of disruptor ammo shining as he looked down the sights of the rifle. He pulled the trigger and the ammo chewed through the mech with ease.

"Nah…I got him." Zane said as the mech blew up.

The team ran up the platform as quickly as they could. They didn't want Harkin to warn Sidona when he realized that the jig was up. They got beside the door and Zane counted down from five on his fingers.

"Go." He said and Garrus opened the door. The team breached the small room and saw Harkin turn away from a console.

"And to think you almost had me." He said and made an effort for the door. Zane aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger immediately. The bullet pierced through Harkin's leg with electric pulses being sent through the wound.

"Ah!" Harkin shouted and fell into a wall.

"We are going to have a chat Fade." Garrus said and grabbed Harkin by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "You helped a female Turian named Sidona to disappear…make her reappear."

"That... is bad for business Garr…" Garrus slammed Harkin against the wall dropping him to the floor and stomped on the wounded leg. He put increasingly more pressure on it Harkin's screams echoing off the walls around them.

"Enough of your shit Harkin! Tell me what I want to know!" Garrus said as the man tried to claw his way to safety but couldn't. Zane tapped on Garrus' shoulder and gave a knowing look. The Turian huffed and got off the leg and backed away.

Zane grabbed Harkin by the collar and shoved him towards the terminal.

"You know what you got to do." He said in a low tone. Harkin nodded and began to talk on the terminal.

"Yea…don't worry I'll send some of my guys. Don't worry about anything we will get this all sorted out." The call was cut and Harkin turned with a look of disappointment on his face. "She will meet you at the Orbital Lounge. Middle of the day where there is a lot of people. So, is that it can I leave?" He asked and Zane put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave? Yes, but not by choice." Then with his sonic-tool, he knocked Harkin out with a single punch. "I'll warn C-Sec that Harkin is here. They can get Fade while we go get Sidona." He said and Garrus nodded and they walked through the carnage the warehouse was in.

…

The car was silent as they made their way through the Citadel. Tali got on her omni-tool and sent a message to Zane.

 **Are you really going to let him do this?**

 **-Tali**

Zane looked at his omni-tool and he shook his head before typing into the holographic device.

 **I hope he doesn't, but there is very little I can do Tali**

 **-Reaper**

She didn't believe that and she doubted Zane did as well.

 **Just talk to him.**

 **-Tali**

Zane gave a small sigh and shook his head.

 **And say what? "Hey Garrus, I know this bitch killed your friends and sold you out but please don't kill her" come on Lady Zorah.**

 **-Reaper**

Tali was disappointed and look up to him. Zane was looking at her and something in his eyes said that he was regretful. A small -if sad- grin was on his lips.

"Trust me." He mouthed and the car landed in a lot. The team came out slowly and steadily. They looked around in unison making sure no one saw Garrus pull out his rifle from the compartment.

"Alright, I'll set up over there. Get her talking and I'll handle the rest."

"Garrus…" Tali began.

"This is not up for debate!" Garrus said and began making his way to his vantage point. Zane put a hand on Tali's shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. We can still fix this." He said and then made his way to the lounge. It was packed with people going about their day. He scanned the crowd and soon found a lone Turian female. She seemed to be on edge and paranoid.

"That's her Zane, sitting on the bench. Get her over to you." Garrus said in the comm. The female looked around and saw Zane looking at her. Her eyes perked up and he motioned for her to move to him.

She had a grey carapace and fearful amber eyes. Sparse green facepaint across her mandibles gleamed in the light of the lounge.

"Sidona?" He asked and the fear tripled.

"Don't say that name!" She whispered. Zane held his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay as you wish." He said.

"So, what now? I thought this wasn't to be an issue? What happened?" She asked in a paranoid voice. And he hesitated, she was young only in the mid to late twenties. Did her life deserve to be cut so short?

"You are in my line of fire Zane just take a step to the side." Garrus said and Zane thought about what to do. This girl was paranoid to her wit's end. Killing her might be a mercy…but did she deserve mercy? Did she deserve death in the first place?

"He is here…you have led him to me. I got to go." Sidona went to turn and walk away but Zane grabbed her hand. "Hey!" She exclaimed and tried to get her hand free but his hand was clasped like a vice. He pulled her to him and held her close and still. It was probably too close to her and maybe even for him but he had made his mind up. She wouldn't die without him trying to save her life.

"You move then you're dead. I am the only thing between you and a bullet."

"Oh fuck." The two of them moved to a railing a few steps away. Zane was careful to remain in the line of fire the entire time.

"Damn it, Zane! If she makes a break for it I am taking the shot."

"I didn't want to do it but I had no choice. They had my family. Said they would be killed unless I gave up the team." She said a tear falling down her face.

"Lies! Her family died when she was a child." Garrus was fuming now.

"You never told Garrus about your family. He says your family died when you were young." The woman choked out a laugh as she wiped away the wet drops that had already fallen.

"Yes, my Turian parents did die. But I was taken in by a human couple and they raised me. They had a child of their own and I was his sister. They are my family and I had to kill my friends to keep them."

"Were the mercs true to their word?" Zane asked.

"Yes, but I couldn't look at them anymore. They were a reminder of what I let die. I am a broken person now. I am barely alive as it is. I don't eat, don't sleep, don't talk to people. I am a shell of who I was before." Tears streamed down her face.

"Let me kill her…put her out of her misery." Garrus said nearly begging.

"What is there left to kill Garrus? She is living in torment. Paranoia and guilt run her life now. Will you let hate and rage rule yours?" Zane asked and Garrus was quiet.

"My team, they deserved better."

"But they didn't deserve you to be a murderer on their behalf." Zane said and a tense quiet remained.

"Tell her to get out of here." Garrus said and the communication was cut.

"Make good on this Sidona." Zane said and left with Tali close behind. He used the crowd to his advantage and had vanished before Sidona could ever turn around.

…

The team made their way towards the Normandy in silence. Garrus hadn't said anything since they got into the skycar and flew back to Zakera ward. He constantly looked angry the whole way back but also sad, regretful even.

"You guys go back to the Normandy I have to ask Achilles something." Zane said as he went to his friend's desk. The Turian rose his head enough to see Zane standing there a hand on the man's desk.

"Yes, Zane?"

"So…Captain now?" Zane asked and the Turian nodded with a laugh.

"Yea got it shortly after you went AWOL on me."

"I didn't go AWOL I had things to do." Zane chuckled. "What happened to Captain Bailey?" He asked. Achilles' face became confused.

"Who?"

"Bailey…you know tall guy, chiseled face, brown hair, has an ex on Earth I believe and a son I think." Then realization came to Achilles but then a saddened look overtook the face.

"He… he died Zane."

"What?"

"Yea it happened a few months ago, it was my first real job as a full-time officer. It was to be a simple operation. Red sand dealers were setting shop not far from here and we were sent with a full team of heavily armored and equipped officers. We went in had a firefight and before we knew it we had won. No casualties. But one remained…he was wounded but alive. I didn't see him but Bailey did. He pushed me out of the way and the bastard took the shot. Clean headshot." Achilles was silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Achilles I didn't know."

"Well, you would've if you hadn't disappeared!" He snapped at Zane and rose from his seat and began to stare Zane down. Achilles took a deep breath and sat back down. "Now I got a job that I am only assuming now should be his. Get out of here Zane. I got shit to do." Zane backed away hurt but he understood that his friend needed space. And with silence, he left his friend to work.


	16. Fifteen: For the Greater Good

**Chapter Fifteen: For the Greater Good**

A few days passed as the Normandy surged through the galaxy. The team was getting ready to land on Tuchanka for the first time. Grunt and Mordin needed his help and Shepard was more than willing to help his crew. Besides, it seemed they were the last two who would need his help anyway. Tali and Zane had been quiet about personal affairs and only worked harder to prepare the Normandy for the mission.

And as for Grunt and Mordin's mission, it couldn't possibly be worse than Omega. When Shepard had helped Samara with her murderer and it didn't go according to plan.

…

 _"_ _Say you'd kill for me…do anything I want." The majestic creature known as Morinth told him. He was lost in her eyes and her lovely smile. And he was compelled to answer._

 _"_ _I'd kill for you…do anything you want." He repeated. Shepard knew he would, she need only tell him to. She closed in and kissed him gently at first but then turned up the heat. He fell into the kiss and she moved into his lap._

 _"_ _You are mine now human." She said and her hands went from his shoulders down lower and lower. And just when she had reached her target the door busted open._

 _"Morinth!" Samara shouted as the seducing Asari leaped from Shepard and got in a defensive position._

 _"Damn it, I knew it was too easy. Should've picked the other guy." She said and ducked when Samara threw a couch at her. In retaliation, Morinth grabbed a standing lamp and used it like a staff._

 _Samara blocked it with her forearm but was unprepared for the biotic blast that followed. Shepard could only stand and watch as Morinth closed in to finish off the Justicar. A ball of blue energy ready to be released._

 _"_ _Enough Morinth!" Samara shouted and unleashed a large ball of her own energy. Morinth flew across the room and crashed into the window. The window remained steady but cracks had appeared from the blow._

 _"I am the future of the Asari. But they are too pious to admit this. So, I must die? How is that just?" She asked and got no answer and sent more biotic energy at Samara who did the same. The room immediately felt the effects of the two great powers intertwining. Couches, lamps, tables, all of it floated in the air._

 _"I am just as strong as her. I can help you, Commander. Help me kill her and I am yours." She said with a seductive voice._

 _"_ _Shepard…fight her pull. I am already indebted to you. She will kill you the moment you help her." Samara pleaded but he heard none of it. He reached out and grabbed her arm._

 _"Sorry, Samara." Shepard said._

 _"So, it is to be like this?" Samara said. Hurt in her eyes. The door opened and a single gunshot rang through the room. Shepard dropped to the floor. His head pounding when he hit the floor. He covered his eyes and then as if he had been in a fog he realized he was able to see clearly. As if he was in a coma he could remember who he was…what he was._

 _The last few minutes of the past seemed like a blurry memory. He didn't remember much of anything. He recalled entering the VIP section of Afterlife and talking to Morinth but after that…a blurry mess._

 _"_ _What happened?" He asked and looked and saw Morinth's corpse looking at him. A single bullet hole in her forehead. Shepard slowly got up and saw Samara and behind her -by the door- was Zane. His M4 being put on his back._

 _"_ _Didn't trust Morinth to be easy to fight. Good thing I came." Zane said coldly. And left the room. He saw Samara and felt horrible. He could easily assume what had happened._

 _"_ _I am so sorry Samara. I don't…" She raised a finger._

 _"_ _Enough, I don't blame you…but I thought you could fight her pull. I was wrong. This is on me." She said and then left as well after she gave a depressed sigh and looked at Morinth's corpse one last time._

 _…_

He hadn't been able to even speak to Samara after that and he didn't deserve her friendship either. She had said she'd forgiven him but he hadn't forgiven himself. And he doubted he ever would. He should've fought harder, should've thought clearer. But instead, he became trapped in Morinth's snare.

"Commander we are about to reach Tuchanka." Joker said over the intercom.

"Mordin and Zane to the airlock. Have Grunt ready to come as well." He said knowing Joker could hear him and got his gear and prepared to enter the hellish wasteland known as Tuchanka.

…

Zane cracked his neck as the shuttle entered Tuchanka's atmosphere. He looked at Shepard and he couldn't help the anger he felt at the Commander. Shepard was going to kill Samara for Morinth. He saw that was what was going to happen it was a good thing Zane worried easily. He had a feeling something was going to happen and he followed Samara out of the bar. He had easily snuck into the bar before Shepard had even known the password.

He was scoping it out for Morinth and soon found her in a dark corner. Like a predator in the shadows, she watched for easy prey. But the hunter was being hunted and didn't even know it. And Zane was a good hunter of hunters and Morinth realized that too late.

The shuttle settled down and the team slowly got out of the shuttle. The smell of dust, blood, and gunfire stained the air. It left Zane's nose dry and pained. His throat immediately reacted to the taste and dried as well. It was unpleasant but not deadly so long as they didn't stay for long. The heat would kill him long before the enemy could.

It was a good thing he had a body glove that was kept cold for just such occasions. But even with the glove, he felt like he was melting from the heat. This was why he preferred the cold over the heat.

"Come on, let's go." Shepard said and the team followed his lead. They were immediately stopped by the squad of Krogan. A larger Krogan in the middle of squad spoke.

"Go see the Clan Leader…now." Was all he said. It was short and not so sweet but it got the job done. Shepard gave a simple nod and they walked through the doors. Zane had the urge to hold his gun extra close when on Tuchanka. The threat of death around every corner was real here and he knew it.

He almost wished he was on Omega. At least there his omni-blade was more useful and the mugger on Omega wasn't usually packing a lot of heat other than a small pistol and pathetic armor.

"Good, talk to chief or scout. Either one works." Mordin said knocking Zane from his thoughts. Doors slid open and they walked into Urdnot's home. Rubble, dust, blood, and trash was everywhere yet despite that fact it still looked…cleaner than the game. Less anarchy more organization. Zane would describe it as an "organized mess" and it didn't take long for him to catch his bearings of where everything was.

"Any idea where a chief would be?" Shepard asked. Zane saw where the Urdnot chief usually was but instead saw training Krogan. It surprised him but he got passed that small detail. He kept his head on a swivel and looked up the building where the Shaman usually was.

The building was much taller and wider than before and peered past the cave's surface. Urdnot flags and symbols lined the building all along its wall until it reached the tip. Zane tapped Shepard's shoulder and pointed up.

"There?"

"Seems a good a spot as any. Let's see." Shepard said and the team followed him once again. The building was much different than in the game.

It was a hospital on the first through fifth floors, a mess hall on the sixth, an armory on the seventh, eighth, and ninth floors, the barracks made the tenth, eleventh, and twelfth floors, a meeting hall on the thirteenth. There was a floor just for clan emissaries on the fourteenth floor, The scouting headquarters on the fifteenth floor, and the Krogan females' emissaries on the sixteenth and seventeenth floors. Alien emissaries and embassies were on the eighteenth floor, and the nineteenth floor had the Hall of Rites as Zane read it. This was the place the Shaman was and where people completed their Rites of Passage and other clan rituals. The final and highest floor, the twentieth, was the closest thing to a "throne room" Krogans could manage.

Zane saw that the higher they got the cleaner the walls and building got. The occasional writing on the wall turned into a source of clan pride with more and larger clan markings dotting the walls. The final floor was the cleanest with walls painted in a steel black color and the door to the "throne room" had the door marked with a Urdnot symbol.

The guards stopped them when they accessed the door and pointed their weapons at them. Zane looked outside the room again and saw a red light blinking. At the bottom was the Krogan language. He scanned it and his omni-tool told him what it said.

"Do not disturb Chief when the light is blinking…Oops." He said and looked at the far side of the room. The room was long and dark, save for flaming braziers every few feet. At the end was a throne similar to the game but instead of being made of stone and rubble it was made of metal and embroidered with a black metal. Behind the throne was a wall that wasn't really a wall but a window that peered out towards Tuchanka.

"We only want to…" Shepard began but was rewarded with a gun hissing and beeping it was ready to fire.

"Let them through!" They heard a booming voice echo off the pillars and the walls. They walked into the dark room and at the end of the room -beside the throne- were three Krogan. Lights showed them clearly enough to guess who they were.

To the left was Uvenk who seemed angry and annoyed about something and to the right was another Krogan who wore white and blue armor. But this Krogan was masked and couldn't be seen clearly. Their chest had the symbol of the Organization and they gripped their large hammer with both hands and were ready to attack at any command. In the middle and sitting on the throne was Urdnot Wrex.

His face carried more scars and his armor was a large set of black armor with silver outlines. He rose from his throne and walked down towards the team. His laughter could be heard as he cheered to himself.

"Shepard! It is so nice to see you, my friend." He said and gave a firm handshake.

"Wrex you seemed to have done well for yourself." Shepard replied as he looked around the room.

"I am making a better future for the Krogan whether they want it or not." The Krogan in Organization armor gave a grunt. And Wrex chuckled. "Oh, yes and with Organization' help, they have been a great asset."

"Organization? Here? What does the Harbinger want here?" Shepard asked the Krogan still by the throne. They gave a few steps forward and put the large hammer on their shoulder.

"To see the Krogan prosper so that when the Reapers come the Krogan will be a force to be reckoned with and kick them back to dark space." They said and the voice was that of a female's! It wasn't very different from Baraka's from the third game but it was different. Gruffer and younger to be more precise.

"And how is everything going for you Wrex? You said something about making a better future?" Shepard said and Wrex nodded as he walked back to his throne and they followed.

"Yes, I intend to unite the Krogan people once again. No more of us living like Varren in a shit cage but to live in a modern society. To live in the society we once were." He said with a layer of sadness but also hope the team hadn't heard before.

"Well you seemed motivated Wrex I am happy for you. And your people couldn't ask for a better pathfinder." Zane said and Wrex gave a nod to him as he sat down.

"Now let's get to business, shall we?" Shepard asked as they approached the throne.

…

The conversation went down as usual from what Zane had gathered. Though most of the time he wasn't interested in the conversation itself. Instead, he was enthralled by the vista of Tuchanka's wasteland just outside the large window. The ruins of roads, buildings, and craters of nuclear strikes from long ago could be seen for miles. But like a long-dead field slowly growing new life. The sprouting of large skyscrapers -like the one he stood in- could be seen peeking through holes that led to caves deep below the surface.

"Zane!" Shepard called and he quickly turned his gaze from the deadly vista.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked with a little bit of embarrassment. He was usually very careful about not being noticed when he "zoned out" as it were.

"You, me and Mordin are going to find a scout that may have seen Maelon you ready?" Zane was quick to nod and follow behind Shepard as they traveled down to the fifteenth floor.

The floor had many rooms and offices for different scouts to make use of but the office in the back was what they wanted. They opened the door and saw a Krogan male looking over datapads as he was hunched over a holographic map of the Tuchanka wasteland.

"Huh…Gomon squad hasn't reported in yet…better not have died that would be…unfortunate." The Chief Scout mumbled as he looked at the map.

"Uh, Chief Scout?" Shepard asked trying to not annoy him. For being a scout, the man was large and had survived many fights if his may scars were any indication.

"Yes?" The scout looked up his eyes a bright green and his skin nearly black. His headplate was a dark red color like Wrex's and was missing a chunk from it revealing the black and scabby skin underneath.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy. I need to know if you have seen a Salarian at all?" Shepard asked and the scout nodded and pointed at Mordin.

"Found him." He said with a smile. Zane had to stifle a laugh of his own.

 _"My kind of guy."_ He thought.

"No, I mean…" Shepard began.

"I know what you mean. Yeah, one of my scouts said they saw a Salarian get snatched by Bloodpack members. That means your Salarian is being held by Clan Weyrloc…I almost feel bad for the bastard." The scout said and shrugged.

"Any idea where Weyrloc is?" Shepard asked and the scout nodded.

"I can do you one better. Since I want you aliens out of my sight because I am busy. I will let the Tomkah drivers prepare for passengers they will get you as close as they can. Now, was there anything else you wished to waste my time on?"

"No, we will be going." Shepard said and the squad quickly left the floor.

…

Finding the Tomkah hadn't been difficult and it was already prepped and ready to go out. It still had the rustic look that most things did on Tuchanka but yet it looked cleaner than in the games. Whiter and less dirt then what was usual.

Around it was many other Tomkahs all being worked on by different mechanics. Most of them being Clan Urdnot but there were other clans and even many aliens from the Organization.

"You guys taking Kalmon?" A mechanic asked gesturing to the Tomkah. He was a Quarian that wore the colors of the Organization. He was skinny and his clothes were dirty. His facemask had black fluid on it and he quickly wiped it away with a sigh.

"You named it Kalmon?" Zane asked and the Quarian nodded.

"Well, the Krogan did. They named it after a Thresher Maw named Kalros. Far as they are concerned, Kalmon will be the death of Kalros…or something like that." He said with a shrug.

"You the driver?" Zane asked him.

"Driver, mechanic, and everything else under the sun when it comes to Kalmon. I showed up after they had already named her so I am stuck with the name. Anyways you guys have to get to Weyrloc right? Well, let's get moving while we have daylight." The skinny Quarian said and the team began to fit themselves into the back of Kalmon.

…

Tali worked on the engines quietly and quickly. The work may have been tedious but was far from what would constitute as boring. Every time boredom was about to hit her another block of code would pop up with a new problem for her to fix. Not to mention she was constantly fluctuating between power levels. If she wasn't careful she would make Gabby's and Ken's job all the harder. Which, in turn, would make her job all the harder. She didn't need that nor did she want it.

A smile crept across her face as she thought about how her life had been going lately. Pass two years notwithstanding, her life was going pretty good. She was content and seemed to be on cloud…was it eight? No nine!

She was back where she belonged on the Normandy with some minor changes. But the important bits were there. Shepard was her captain, Garrus was around and cracking jokes again, and Zane was a short distance away. Life was pretty good.

Her omni-tool buzzed to indicate she had gotten a message. She looked at who had sent it to her and saw that it was from the Admiralty board and marked URGENT. She pinned the message so that she could read it later. She wasn't sure what the message was about but she doubted it was a matter of life and death right now. It could wait an hour or two.

…

"Attan!" He shouted as he blew past the crowds again. He could see Attan sigh and hold his helmet in a single hand. His nephew was by his leg looking at Illis as he approached.

"Hello, Illis!" The little man said. Illis took a deep breath to not scare the young man.

"Hey there Uton, how are you?" He asked. Uton had a dark red suit and a bright green visor.

"I'm good." He said simply.

"Can I talk with Attan really quick?" He asked.

"Is it club stuff?" Attan had told Uton that he was in a club. The "club" being the Organization of course.

"Yes." He said and Uton looked to Attan.

"I won't be long Uton. Go find your mom and I will be with you when I can okay?" Attan said.

"Okay Uncle Attan!" Then Uton was gone looking for his mother. Attan looked at Illis and grabbed his arm hard and sternly.

"You idiot I told you no Organization stuff in front of Uton!" He said and Illis nodded but didn't apologize.

"We got a problem." He said.

"What now?" Attan asked.

"The time has come."

"What do you mean?"

"LOHL has been summoned." Illis said and if he could see Attan's face he imagined it was as white as a ghost.

"What?" Attan asked and Illis repeated the statement. "But how? I thought Egos had it all under control?"

"Attan…Troy has been taken. Operation Trojan is a go." Illis said somberly.

"We need to get ahold of the Harbinger." Attan said and messaged his sister he would be back when he could be and followed Illis.

…

"We need to talk with THOS." Illis told the Speaker. A sigh was his reply for a moment.

"He is preoccupied. What do you need?"

"To talk to the Harbinger!" Illis exclaimed. Attan put a hand on his friend's shoulder before he took over.

"A situation has arisen here and we are looking for his input." Attan said gently.

"What situation? And where is your King?"

"That is it…Operation Trojan is happening." The Speaker was quiet for several moments.

"Damn…alright, I will let him know. Follow protocol and wait for reinforcements. Get ready boys the Harbinger will want to deal with this personally." Then the link was cut.

…

The journey to Clan Weyrloc's territory was uneventful but very bumpy. Zane readied his weapon several times and constantly had to wipe away the dust that would accumulate on it every few moments. Finally, the Tomkah stopped and the team got out quickly.

"Alright, guys this is as far as I can take you. Be careful Organization and Clan Urdnot have been making pushes into the area. Weyrloc presence is confirmed." The driver said and with a nod, he left the area.

"Well let's get Maelon and leave this place." Shepard said and the distant sounds of gunfire and gunships could be heard.

"And quickly too. The warzone is coming up our ass. And Weyrloc will be sending reinforcements soon." Zane said which Shepard nodded as they moved forward.

…

The first thing to catch Zane's attention was the number of bodies they saw entering the clan headquarters. Instead of one lone human, he saw several humans and many aliens. Quarians, Turians, Asari, the works. Each had telltale tumors and injection scars but almost all of them were Organization. The tattoos some wore and the armor they had on were giveaways to their allegiances.

They laid unceremoniously in heaps on top of each other to rot.

"Why so many? What purpose does it serve? The medical benefits cannot outweigh the death toll…right?" Zane asked and Mordin breathed slowly.

"Perhaps at first, it made sense but now… there is no excuse. Perhaps Weyrloc captured them and told Maelon to use them in his research. Not enough data to be sure."

"We are shutting this place down, guys…I promise." Shepard said. Zane nodded but gripped his M4 tightly. Anger pouring into his system again but he took a breath to calm himself. It wasn't wise to waste all of his pent-up rage now.

They made their way forward and were met by the spokesman of Clan Weyrloc. Zane had given his M4 incendiary ammo and was ready to shoot the moment Shepard told him to.

The room stank of blood and death and ash. Burning corpses flanked them and hanging bodies of Organization members and Urdnot Clan members. The anger Zane felt rose with each moment spent in the room.

The Krogan began his ranting about the future of the Krogan. How soon the only children born would be Weyrloc children, how the galaxy would tremble at the approach of the Blood Pack and so on and so forth.

"Well, I have heard enough." Zane said pulled out his pistol and fired at the pipe below the Clan members. The Spokesman laughed and pulled his shotgun out as his two guards laughed with him.

"Fool you cannot even hit a simple target."

"Uh…I don't think he was aiming at you." Shepard said and Zane began to laugh. It was quiet at first as he grabbed his M4 and got louder as he aimed the rifle. The laughing stopped for a moment.

"Boom." He said and pulled the trigger causing a grand explosion to kill all the Krogan in their way. The smell of ash and smoke was rekindled in the room and this time the smell didn't displease Zane. He found it fitting this time and a cruel way of karma.

"Let's just move on." Shepard said and the team followed closely behind.

The following room had a similar smell of death but with an earthy undertone to it. It smelled of dead Krogans that had long expired. As they walked around the room Mordin and Shepard talked about the morals of the Genophage a position that Zane shared with Mordin. At the time, it was a necessity but perhaps now it had outlived its course.

And then came the Krogan female. The sight of her seemed to hit Mordin harder than Zane had expected but he wouldn't blame Mordin for it. Shepard, however, let it hit home. He didn't let up on Mordin about how Mordin had unknowingly killed her and that it was his duty to see her death mean something by fixing the Genophage. Never mind how Mordin got her to this position by changing the Genophage.

"Alright that is it I have had it!" Zane said his fists clenched. The two of them looked at him with shocked faces. "Shepard, I can't believe you. For a man with the ability to adapt to almost every situation, you are very one-dimensional in certain matters. The Genophage was needed at the time it was implemented! Without it, a war would plague the whole galaxy for who knows how long. This helps the Krogan as much as the rest of us."

"Look at the woman Zane doesn't seem like she got the better part of the deal." Shepard said and Zane chuckled at the sheer ignorance and minor arrogance. Shepard's virtue signaling annoyed Zane. Shepard was so hellbent on proving a point that he didn't care if the point was null and invalid in the first place.

"Yes, she did Commander. Because if the Genophage wasn't used she may have never been born, the Krogan species as a whole may be extinct entirely, or she may have died by a bullet to the head. At least this way she died for what she thought was right even if it was misguided." Zane said and walked passed Shepard and deeper into the hospital.

…

Zane ducked under another blast from Weyrloc Guld's shotgun as Zane moved to adjacent cover. Mordin set the Chief alight with an Incineration program but it did nothing but piss the Krogan off.

"I will bring you to the top of my headquarters and set you on fire on top of a great pyre!" He swore and Zane rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up you fool." He said and fired at the Krogan's head. The Krogan's barriers and armor holding off the shots. The Krogan laughed and marched forward and threw his shotgun aside. He grabbed a Revenant rifle and opened fire. The weapon was heavily modified as he just kept shooting with no sign of it letting up.

"Ha! Who is the fool now?" He asked and before Zane could run he was grabbed by the throat. The Krogan's strong grip tightened and life began to leave Zane. His vision darkened and air left him entirely. A shot hit Guld's head and shortened the barrier. Another hit him in the eye and he roared in pain but still held onto Zane. Zane quickly activated his sonic-tool and punched the Krogan in the jaw. The blast caused him to let Zane go.

Zane immediately fell to his knees and clutched at his throat and gasped for breath. But the anger he had been fighting came back and he wouldn't deny it this time…he couldn't.

"I will enjoy this." Zane said and ran at Guld and stabbed at Guld's eyes and face. The force caused the two to fall down and Zane took his omni-blade and shoved it into the Chief's throat.

"You feel that you bastard? That is death electrified." With those words, the omni-blade was coated with electricity and Guld was doomed from that point onwards. Only when his twitching ceased did Zane get up and deactivate his omni-blade and grab his M4.

"You okay Zane?' Shepard asked.

"Let's get Maelon shall we?" He said his voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak for a few moments but the feeling quickly began to relinquish as time went on.

…

"So, all in a day's work?" The Quarian driver asked while the team entered the Tomkah.

"All in a day's work." Shepard said and looked at Mordin flipping the data in his hand and looked at Maelon in cuffs. Zane had his pistol trained on the traitor Salarian and was ready to fire at the first sign of trouble.

The pistol was as much for Maelon's safety as it was his threat. Many in the Organization and Urdnot wanted him dead for those he helped kill.

As the Tomkah halted. Maelon was transferred to an Organization squad and Shepard told Zane to get some rest and to see if his throat was okay.

"Shepard a quick update. After your assault of Clan Weyrloc Urdnot and Organization have moved in and are currently granting amnesty to females, children and any males that didn't take part in the fighting. Also, after footage of your battle was broadcasted a mating request for you has appeared and five for Zane was also requested by some Krogan females and Organization members." EDI said and Shepard chuckled.

"Well, I do need some R&R." Zane said but before he could leave Shepard grabbed his arm tightly.

"No, you, Chakwas, healing, now." He commanded.

"Damn…taking all my fun." Zane said with a laugh and behind him, Shepard saw a group of women looking at Zane leave with a look in their eyes he couldn't describe. Shepard smiled to himself and went to meet with Wrex again to give him an update. And then get Grunt sorted out while they were here.

…

Several hours later Zane sat on his bed and read a report he had recently gotten and he nearly threw it out of the window.

 **Tali'Zorah vas Neema has been summoned by the Admiralty Board. Charges of Treason are likely.**

He clenched the datapad tightly and put it on the desk. His mouth agape and his thoughts were a jumbled mess.

 _"_ _No…it can't be. I thought I stopped that from happening…why did this happen? Why did it happen to her?"_ The door opened and she stood in the doorway. Her body language told him all he needed to know. He raised an arm and she ran to him. Her arms clasped around him as she shook in fear.

"Shhh, Tali it will be alright."

"How…how did you…" She began and he merely raised the datapad. She nodded and clutched him tighter.

"I know you are scared Tali but we will see it through okay?" He said gently. They moved slowly to the bed and sat down. It was becoming a normal pose for them but he didn't mind.

"I am so scared Zane. I don't want to be exiled. I don't want to leave my home."

"Then you won't." He said sternly.

"But what if I am…" He stopped her with a finger atop her visor.

"I will not let that happen Tali. You will not be exiled I swear it." He said swore to her and he meant it.

…

She sat there with him and she believed him. The voice of the Reaper had come out but there was a hint of Zane in there. She could barely hear it but it was there. She was so afraid so petrified and she went to the first person who she knew would listen to her, who would talk to her, who would always be there for her.

It was situations like this that she meant Zane would always be there for her and it showed. She laid her head against his shoulder and her eyes felt heavy and soon closed as she began to fall asleep.

…

The small hums and mumbled words didn't take long to be heard and Zane smiled to himself as he gently moved Tali closer to the head of the bed. He laid her down gently and put the blankets halfway up her body as she preferred and let her rest. She gripped the sheets tightly in her fist and the sound of her humming in happiness made him smile as he looked at her.

"I promise Tali you will not be convicted of this I swear my love. It will not happen." He whispered and left his room.


	17. Sixteen: The Harbinger's Wrath

**Chapter Sixteen: The Harbinger's Wrath**

 **Several Hours Later**

She woke up slowly, being much too comfortable to be bothered to completely open her eyes. Her bed had gotten very comfy then she remembered it being and the blankets felt warmer and thicker than they had before. The pillow was as soft as clouds when the night before they were passable at best. This all felt off.

But there were other things as well that was off. The room was colder then what Tali remembered her room being. And the smell it was so…familiar. A memory of the night before Ilos flashed through her eyes and where she slept that night. Zane had this smell. A thought appeared in her mind at that revelation. Zane…had…this…smell.

 _"_ _Keelah don't let it be."_ She thought not daring to open her eyes.

The sound of footsteps and humming forced her to open her eyes in fear. The fear turned to embarrassment and when she looked she saw Zane tapping his foot to an unheard beat as he read reports.

He must've heard her or felt her eyes upon him because he soon turned around and saw her sitting up. He quickly went to her and put his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Hey there Lady Zorah. Have a nice nap, did we?" He asked her and she nodded tiredly.

"Why…why am I here?" She asked and was afraid of the response. He looked confused.

"You fell asleep here." He said and she sighed. Her embarrassment increasing. She didn't mean to sleep here no matter how much she wanted to. And now that she had nothing could compare to how comfy that bed was.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" He placed a finger on top of her helmet.

"Don't be, you needed a restful sleep and I wasn't all that tired anyway." He said and smiled at her which she returned. His smile was an infection and she got it every time he did it.

"I need to go to work Zane. Sorry for taking your bed from you." She said and went to get up only for him to keep her still.

"I told Shepard about the message you received. We are on our way towards the Migrant Fleet now. Take this time to rest while you can. You will need it I'm sure. And if you ever need to talk I will be right here." He said and smiled again and got up as she sat there motionless as he continued reading.

She wasn't what to think as she looked at him. But she was certain that if she once thought of him as a simple crush...then it had gone way past that point. Now she loved him.

…

"Alright, I want everyone ready in five minutes. No idea when the Commander is going to be here. Let's show a good impression! Attan and Illis you are on the welcoming committee." Titan ordered them and they nodded and grabbed their rifles and ran towards the garden plaza of the Rayya. People were already beginning to pour in for the trial. As Illis knew, Quarians did love to talk and gossip and it showed.

"Man, who would've thought LOHL could bring in such a crowd?" Attan asked with a small -if saddened- chuckle.

"Can you imagine what she is feeling right now?" Illis asked his close friend.

"Can you imagine what _he_ is feeling right now? I'm sure he knows by now." Attan responded and Illis nodded. Nervous at the prospect of the Harbinger wanting retaliation if LOHL was exiled.

"What do you think the Speaker meant by THOS wanting to take care of it personally?" Illis asked and they entered leaned against a bulkhead as they waited for the Commander's confirmed airlock.

"More than likely him commanding us via intercom. But who knows Illis." The two shrugged and waited patiently as more and more civilians and Militia entered the hall. The Admirals had already shown up and were just waiting for the Commander to show up so they could start.

…

Tali paced back and forth on the bridge as the Normandy approached the Migrant Fleet. The feelings she got two years ago were in stark contrast to the ones she had now. Then she had feelings of excitement and happiness. Now she felt only unease and despair.

A gentle hand on her shoulder knocked her from her thoughts and she looked back and saw Zane with a look of confidence. She gave a nod and finally replied with her code phrase.

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return where I began." She finished and took a breath to calm her nerves.

"Roger that Tali'Zorah welcome home." The operator said and the Normandy began to dock with the Rayya. The fear and excitement turned to her being incredibly nervous about stepping onto the Rayya. She was scared to go home! To be seen by her people again! She just wanted the day to be over and if she was lucky "accidentally" sleep in Zane's bed again.

"Me, Garrus, and Zane will be with you the whole way." Shepard said nodding to her which calmed her nerves. She looked to Zane and he gave a curt nod his eyes gentle but still very stern only reducing her nervousness even more. He wore the same mask he did when he first set foot on the Rayya. The black mask matching his black and red jacket.

She took a deep breath and as the docking procedure ended she was ready for what lay ahead. She was just sure she wasn't going to like it.

…

The team walked out of the airlock and were met by several Marines and even more Militia members. The Marines got out of their relaxed position and saluted as their captain approached Shepard. But Tali saw that the Militia didn't salute to anyone instead they lined the walls and held their weapons close to their chest. They seemed more like soldiers then the Marines did.

"Captain Shepard a pleasure to meet you. People speak highly of you. I just wish we could've met under different circumstances." He said.

"As do I." Shepard said sadly as they began to walk closer to the garden plaza.

"Captain what is the trial about?' Garrus asked and Kar'Danna stopped and looked back at them.

He sighed and looked at Tali. "Tali'Zorah I can only say you have been accused of bringing in active Geth to the fleet with intent to fracture it and purposely undermining the authority of the Admiralty Board. I'm sorry but it doesn't look good for you." Anger ran up her spine and her legs felt like they would give out any moment but she remained standing. The charges were much worse than she thought.

"What!" Zane shouted and approached the captain. Shepard and Garrus put hands on his chest to stop him from breaking Kar's mask. "Explain yourself, Captain." He said deathly quiet his fists clenched, his eyes ice, and his fury was unmatched.

"I cannot say anymore. I am sorry. I will let Admiral Raan tell you." Kar said with his head down in shame. Zane approached slower and soon the height difference became apparent with Zane towering over Kar like Zane did with most Quarians.

"I thank you for telling us early…but never ever scare her like this again…am I clear?" He said to Kar who nodded several times. Zane then looked to the Militia around them. Tali saw his eyes piercing into each of them and when she looked at them they did their best to keep their composure. The way he looked _through_ them scared them. They had probably never seen eyes made of ice that held barely contained fury.

Zane sighed again and began to make his way towards the garden plaza with the team behind him. The Militia around them followed close behind them and two Quarians came to her side.

"Hello LOHL." A familiar voice said.

"Been too long ma'am." Another familiar voice said.

"Attan? Illis?" She said, hardly recognizing them.

"Indeed." They replied in unison.

"Anything you guys can tell us about the trial?" Garrus asked them and they shook their heads.

"No, but I can tell you that Tali has nothing to worry about. We have been told that the Harbinger is looking into this matter personally. You will be alright LOHL." Attan said and then they went back to the wall as Militia lined it again. Zane was speaking with her Aunt Raan his fists behind his back. To Raan it looked like he was respectively standing at attention. To Tali he was hiding the rage he had at that moment.

"Auntie Raan!" She said and ran to her and closed her hand around in a tight hug. But it felt one-sided…she wasn't used to that.

"Hello, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy." Raan said and Tali heard Zane nearly growl but her excitement overtook her.

"Everyone this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay…wait. Aunt Raan you called me vas Normandy why?" Tali asked.

"Does it matter?" Shepard asked confused.

"Ship names are the homes of the Quarian people. And a source of pride for them. To be called 'vas' of a ship outside of the fleet is a sign an insult…a sign of not being welcome." Zane said his voice getting lower and lower in tone.

"They might as well as name me exiled already."

"That will not happen." Zane said before Shala could speak. His eyes holding the same determination as ever before.

"There are still people that know you as vas Neema Tali. No matter what we legally must call you." She said as gently as possible but Tali felt like it was false hope. A false gentle voice to keep her placated to keep her from getting too angry, too rash.

"Does Tali get an advocate of some sort?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, she does Captain Shepard." Shala said and Tali could hear the nervous laugh come from Shepard. He didn't like being named "captain" she guessed because he technically wasn't a captain. "As her captain, you shall speak in her name." Shala told him and the nervous laugh returned.

"Well, Tali I will certainly do my best to help you." He said and Zane put a hand on her shoulder.

"We all will." He nodded and she nodded back.

"You have no legal loopholes to worry about. The legal system is quite basic and shouldn't be difficult to navigate with a man of your intelligence." Shala told Shepard with a tone Tali would only ever use with Zane.

 _"_ _Did Aunt Shala just flirt with Shepard?"_ She wondered but thought better of it.

"Well then…let's get started." Shepard said and then they entered the garden plaza. Many Quarians were already in the plaza and when they turned to her she felt all their eyes on her. The feeling of wanting to be invisible can to her one-thousand times worse than ever before. She wanted to find a dark corner and hide and just remain there until this whole thing was done.

"…Keelah se'lai." The room chanted. She hadn't even noticed the trial was now underway. She looked around the room and saw Militia line the walls in waiting. Zane was pacing from side to side. Even from where she stood she felt his anger…she saw his anger.

"Tali'Zorah you are hereby charged with treason due to the following…" Shala began her voice seemed shaky and her body spoke of disbelief and fright. "Sending working Geth programs with the intent to cause discord and destruction to the Flotilla, attempted murder of an Admiral and helping an unaffiliated group with intent to undermine the Admiralty Board." The charges were spoken and Tali was stunned into silence. "How do you plead?" Shala asked sadly.

"Not guilty!" Shepard said and Tali looked at a very angry Zane. His pacing had ended and now he was shooting daggers at the Admirals with his eyes. "Tali did you send working parts?" Shepard asked her and she approached the bar. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she was unnerved by them.

"Ye…yes but I was under orders by my father, Admiral Rael'Zorah." She said and she heard whispers and they called her a liar and a traitor. And those were the kind comments that she could hear.

"Doubtful."

"No way."

"She lies."

"Pfft. Yeah right."

They all said and she looked around and with every turn of her head, the feeling of fear, fright, and hopelessness crawled up her spine like a spider.

"What? What happened? Someone tell me!" She pleaded to the board.

Shala gave a sigh and looked down. "As of three hours ago, the Geth have taken over the Alarei. As of now, there are no reported survivors, we can only assume everyone has perished. Your father included" She said.

"What! Oh no, keelah why, why, why!" Tears sprang to Tali's eyes and she looked down. She prayed to the ancestors that it wasn't true. That feeling in the pit of stomach took over her whole body like a black hole. And all she wanted was for it to go away and never return. She didn't know what to do…but someone might. "Shepard please we have to get onto the Alarei please!" She begged him and he nodded.

"I understand the need for this trial Admirals. But right now, the Migrant Fleet takes priority and Tali needs to find her father." Shepard said.

Tali looked back and saw Zane talking with Adas squad. Even from the distance, she was at and the loud conversation between the Admirals and Shepard she saw how angry Zane was. But also, how scared he was. His eyes held a fear to them she had never seen before. A fright that was as unshakable as the ice that was glazed over his eyes. He was just as scared as he was angry. And Tali didn't know what that would mean for his enemies and a part of her didn't want to know.

"…But if you are looking for an honorable death…" She heard Koris began before Zane turned to him.

"She will be looking for her father you dick! And will be doing much more than your lazy ass to save the Fleet once again." He yelled across the room and all eyes went to him. He seemed to soak them in, he didn't care how out of line he was and the ice in his eyes never faded.

"Come on Tali, we are getting your dad." Shepard said and she nodded as they walked back up the steps Titan nodded to Zane and walked to Shepard.

"Commander Shepard a pleasure once again but I wish it were under better circumstances." Titan said his voice sounding saddened.

"As do I." Shepard replied.

"Adas squad is ready to depart with you on your orders. We have our orders, to help Shepard retake Alarei at any cost and find the men responsible for this tragedy and bring them down for judgment." He said and the saddened voice turned to pure anger and hatred. Zane walked over to Shepard as well and stood at attention.

"Commander with your permission I would like to go with Adas squad." He asked and Tali was shocked. She didn't want him out of her sight, especially on a Geth controlled ship!

"Why?" She asked and his gaze got softer as he looked at her. He smiled at her and seemed to tell her to not worry.

"Two squads are better than one and with me, with Adas squad, we can remain in contact and have an idea what the other is doing." He said to Shepard.

"Okay, Zane but remain in contact." Shepard told him and he nodded and then Adas squad began to make their way out of the plaza. She went to him and grabbed his wrist.

"I want to go with you." She said. She felt like a child wanting to stay with her father or mother she knew that. But she wanted to keep Zane in eyesight just in case she was needed.

"No Tali, go with Shepard you will be safer with him."

"But…"

"No buts, besides I need some kills and you would just take them all." He said and in a moment, he closed his arms around her. She felt warm and safe in his arms. "Be safe Tali." He told her.

"You too." She replied and he chuckled.

"No promises." And then the embrace ended.

…

Tali, Garrus, and Shepard walked onto the Alarei and it felt ominous and all Garrus wanted to do now was go in, kill some Geth, get Tali off the charges, then leave. The ship felt all sorts of wrong and it made his skin crawl and his carapace itch. Granted this was a vacation when compared to Ilos two-years prior but the fact remained. He felt like he didn't belong.

"Mic check with Adas squad. Titan and Zane, you read?"

"Yes, Commander." Titan said.

"Affirmative." Zane said afterward.

"Alright everyone let's get going." Shepard said and Garrus nodded to him as they moved up. He held his Vindicator rifle close to his chest as they entered the first room. Blood coated the walls and the corpses of Quarians were on the ground.

Garrus saw some marines and Organization Militia on the ground in their own blood. Tali looked shaken up but held her weapon steady and aimed at the doors. Garrus looked at a door just as it opened and Geth came pouring into the room.

"Contact!" Shepard shouted and Tali blew the head off one Geth and took cover. Garrus rose from his cover -a small table- and shot the light off another Geth.

"Adas squad, this is Shepard, we got contact how about you?" Shepard asked. Garrus used overload to bring a Geth Hunter back from cloaking and then followed up by a small burst to its chest.

"Yea so do we. Titan right side. Illis cover Attan! Damn bastards really are trying to hold out." Zane responded. Garrus could hear him boiling with hate and he had seen it on the Rayya. Garrus felt bad for whoever had caused this mess and hoped they were a good hider because Zane would be coming for them.

"You guys okay?" Shepard asked Zane who laughed.

"We are yes. As for the Geth, well, the Migrant Fleet is about to have a surplus of metal components." He laughed.

"Alright. Stay in contact." Shepard said and destroyed the chest off another Geth. That Geth was the final one and the team made their way through the ship.

They ran into a small pod and Tali explained she sent any parts she found back to her father with similar pods.

"What was he working on?" Shepard asked and Tali shrugged.

"I don't know and there is nothing here to tell us anything about the end goal." She said and the team moved onwards. They did find vid recording from a Quarian about the project.

"Got another pod from someone the Organization call LOHL…whatever that means. Anyways, Rael has ordered it through processing and given to the Org Boys to look over. I don't know what they are looking for or what they take but those are our orders. But in the end, this will get us home…I know it." The recording ended.

"LOHL?" Garrus asked and Tali shrugged.

"It was what Attan and Illis called me. I thought it was a nickname or a designation for people they help. But it seems to be specific to me. I still don't know what it means." She said.

"Did your father tell you what the Organization wanted from the pods?" Shepard asked and she shook her head.

"I didn't know they were taking a look at the pods. But it is clear he let them. But to what end?" She asked more to herself than to the team.

"Well looking at recordings gets us nowhere. Move out." Shepard ordered and they made their way through more rooms and saw more recordings next to more bodies. Nothing gave an indication of what was happening and no answers were given as to what had gone wrong. Only that Admiral Zorah and the Organization had worked out a deal towards the end of taking back Rannoch.

"King Egos is getting on my ass again. He says we have a limited amount of time…I am beginning to think this wasn't sanctioned by the Admiral…or by the Harbinger. The former I am okay with but the latter? The galaxy isn't big enough for us to hide." The voice belonged to a white and blue dressed young man in another recording. His voice held a lot of terror when it mentioned the Harbinger and Garrus wondered just who this man was.

Garrus looked down and saw a similarly dressed Quarian.

 _"_ _You won't have to hide from him now."_ He thought sadly and stepped over him just as more Geth fire zoomed pass his head.

"More of them!" Tali said and blasted the chest off one. Shepard riddled another one with rounds and Garrus took out another's legs and as it fell down several steps he put his boot on its back and turned its head into scrap metal before reloading his rifle.

Several rooms, several bodies, several recordings and many more Geth later they stood in a room that looked like the living quarters of several people. This group seemed to be mainly Militia and they held out well. For only being three of them they managed to scrap several squads of Geth before they eventually succumbed to the apparent numbers.

"Why all this carnage? What was the point Father?" Garrus heard Tali ask to herself but would come up without any answers.

"Shepard this is Adas squad do you come in?" Titan was heard on the comms.

"Roger, Adas what is it?"

"We believe there are survivors. We are on our way to them now."

"Any idea who they are?"

"I am sorry to say they are Organization but one of them is the King. He would be able to tell us what happened…if your man doesn't kill him first."

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

"Your man…Zane, was it? Is seething right now. If King Egos'Sumat had something to do with this…I don't think he will last long." Titan said.

"Understood." Shepard said and sighed in annoyance. "Let's hurry this up." He simply said and the team moved on.

More Geth got in their way and more Geth were turned into scrap metal with no sign of giving up or letting up. And with each room secured and with each round spent a picture of how this came to be was becoming clearer. However, it was slow and still didn't make much sense.

"Sirs." A young Quarian said to two tall Quarian males.

"That's Father." Tali said pointing at one of the males.

"Have you completed your task?" The other Quarian male asked. He wore a white and blue suit and had golden trimmings. He had the voice of a very impatient man or maybe it had been a bad day.

"No King Sumat, the network is fighting me at every turn. Maybe LOHL can send a more intact frame? It may have some better programming." The young Quarian looked to the Admiral.

"Absolutely not. The possible blow out from this is already getting out of hand. None of this comes back to Tali understood?" Rael said and the younger Quarian nodded.

"Then perhaps the Harbinger?" He asked Egos.

"No, he is probably busy. We'll deal with what we have." He said but the reply seemed too quick for Garrus' liking.

"Egos explain to me wha…fzzzk" Rael began but the recording became corrupt and ended.

"Damn it!" Tali said and slammed the wall. "No, no, no. It can't be."

"Tali it is okay, we don't know the whole story yet." Shepard told her and she began to calm down. Her fear that her father was involved somehow was becoming clearer and clearer. And all the more likely.

"You're…you're right." She said and nodded and they made their way further into the ship. They had some more contact but the Geth seemed to be coming in smaller and smaller groups.

"Adas this is Shepard, you read?"

"Yes, Shepard?" Titan replied. The echoing of gunfire could be heard from where they were but also from the comm.

"You guys getting increasing waves of Geth?" Shepard asked they took another assault from the Geth. The squad was smaller than the last and was easily dispatched.

"Yes, Sir. You guys getting more too?"

"No, they are only getting smaller."

"They see us as the bigger threat maybe? Anyways, me and Adas squad are almost to the survivors. We'll be in contact." Zane said and his comm channel went silent.

"Understood." Shepard said and they made their way down some stairs. The Geth had instead switched from larger numbers to better troops. It mattered not, they were still no match for the team. They went to another recording and pressed play.

"I have been hearing rumors lately. That the Harbinger is unaware of what we are doing. If so, that is terms for Regicide for Egos. But I am torn. I want this to be sanctioned that we are doing the Harbinger's bidding but then again…is this what the Organization really is? Are we just monsters and don't know it? I hope I'm wrong, that the rumors are wrong. And if I am not, and we win back Rannoch, I hope the ends justify the means." Then again, the recording was cut.

"A rogue cell?" Garrus asked and Shepard shook his head.

"If that is the case then many people didn't even know they were rogue. I think this is a leadership issue. The King was screwing up his orders. Or were making his own." Shepard clarified.

"I thought Kings could make their own orders?" Garrus asked. Thinking back to Greet on the Citadel.

"I would assume they don't usurp the Harbinger's orders." Shepard said and opened another door. In the middle of a hallway was a single body. A purple faceplate, black suit, with red plating.

"Father!" Tali ran and went down to the corpse begging for it to not be true, to be a fake, a ruse.

"Adas…we found Rael'Zorah." Shepard said slowly.

"How is he? Is he okay? Tell me!" Zane ordered. Seemingly in response, Tali's cries wailed and echoed off the walls and into the commlink. Zane's link was cut and they heard nothing. Except for a distant scream that echoed off the walls. Garrus didn't know how far Zane was but he was close enough to send a shiver up his spine.

A final recording was on Rael's body after Shepard had managed to calm Tali down and they played it.

"Tali, if you are seeing this then I am dead and you are on the Alarei somehow and I don't care how. Beyond this door is the main Geth hub. Disable it and you disable the Geth. But there should also be one last log. Take it and give it to the Admiralty Board and find a way to give it to the Harbinger. You remember him yes? I hope so. Goodbye Tali…I am sorry." And then a final Geth pulse shot ended the recording.

"Bye Dad." Tali said and sniffed. She clutched her shotgun and went to the last door. Shepard opened it the moment she nodded and they entered the final room. A large Geth Prime and two hunters stood there and when the doors closed the Geth knew they had company. They stepped over two Organization Militia corpses as they began to open fire on the team.

The two Hunters were easy to dispatch but Tali wanted the Prime for herself. She used her full arsenal. A drone, a hack, everything she had she used. She ran at the Prime quickly and took out a leg with her shotgun. It kneeled and went to aim at her only for her to take out an arm with another blast of her shotgun. She walked to its front, pointed the muzzle of the shotgun to its face and pulled the trigger.

"Good job Tali." Garrus said as Shepard pulled a switch and the power flickered for a moment before coming back online.

"Here it is." Shepard said and pressed play on the recording when Tali nodded.

Three figures in the same room the team stood in were there. All three were Organization member's and two seemed to be the same two that were laid face down in their own blood. And one was clearly Egos.

"So, are you two ready?" Egos asked.

"Yes, but Sir I don't like this. This is wrong. Are we sure Rael is okay with this? That he ordered this?" Egos put a hand on the Quarian's shoulder and nodded.

"I know it seems farfetched but yes he did."

"What about the Harbinger? Did he sign off on this?"

"Forget him I am the King and I gave you an order." Egos snapped.

"But if the Harbinger didn't…" Egos pulled out a knife and jabbed it into the Quarian's neck.

"I said forget him. Yoltacon…start the process." He ordered the other Quarian.

"Rael didn't sign off on this did he?" Yoltacon asked as he turned to the panel.

"No." Egos said and Yoltacon nodded and in a ditch effort, he tried to turn on the King. He grabbed a pistol and quickly turned. Ego grabbed the Quarian's arm and jammed the knife deep into man's gut.

"Traitor."

"No…I am giving our people our home back…on the backs of the Geth. When we have our Geth army. No one, not even the Reapers will topple us. The Quarians will return and we will have our reparations even if it comes in ashes." Egos said and the Quarian fell down. The King pressed a single button and then the feed was cut.

"Father…Father was betrayed?" Tali asked and the team nodded. Shepard reached for his helmet's earpiece.

"It is Egos'Sumat he did this!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Yea we know, he is running. I lost him…your man hasn't." Titan said and down by Rael's corpse a door opened and out came a white and blue Quarian man with golden trimmings. He looked at the team as they pointed their weapons at him. Egos was a mess, blood coated him but he looked like he had been through the ringer. His faceplate was beginning to crack but remained sealed tightly enough. He stood while favoring his right leg and he had a hard time raising his arms.

He looked to where he came from and before he could flinch a black and red blur crashed into him. His mask had cracked more and when Zane's shoulder left Egos' gut the Quarian fell with a *thud* and began to crawl away but not for long.

He was picked up and slammed into the wall and carried to another room where the sounds of a body crashing into tables and metal could be heard.

"Traitor! Liar! Killer! You hurt her! You did this to her! This is your fault! This blood is on your hands! Her tears are on your hands! I will have your head Egos for what you've done!" Zane yelled and the team ran towards the room.

"Please, I was just…ack!" They saw Zane grabbing Egos' throat.

"No excuses Egos!" He yelled and slammed Egos into a wall and then threw him across the room. Zane got his omni-blade out as they entered the room. Adas squad showed up and had their weapons down.

"Please someone help me! Help!" Egos screamed as Zane grabbed the back of his neck and had the edge of his blade almost kissing Egos' neck.

"I will tell you what is going to happen. You will be presented in front of the Admiralty Board you will make it clear what you did and then I will let her…" Zane had Egos face Tali "Decide what to do with you and maybe I will let your people help her in that endeavor." He said and the fear Egos felt could be seen, he shook in terror and shook his head as he closed his eyes tightly.

…

The Board was about to name her either posthumously guilty or not guilty just as they reentered the plaza. In cuffs and limping was Egos. Zane took him before the Board and kicked his leg out and forced him to kneel.

"Tell them what you did!" He ordered. His voice booming in anger.

"I…I linked the Geth in the hopes to make them into an army. In the hopes to retake the homeworld."

"And!" Zane pressed.

"And Tali'Zorah, the Organization, nor Admiral Rael'Zorah were ever aware of my plans. I killed my own men to keep my secret. I have no excuse." He finished.

"He could have been pressured into a confession we have no…" Koris began and Zane nodded to Shepard and he replayed the recording they had found.

As the recording played the masks of the Quarians began to stare at Egos and the universal feeling of disgust and hate began to bathe the room.

"I…I see. Egos'Sumat vas Alerai nar Minz you are exiled from the Migrant Fleet forevermore. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya you are hereby cleared of all charges. This meeting is over." Shala said and the Board began to separate again.

Zane pulled Egos and threw him down towards Tali's feet. The Organization surrounding them. Egos looked at her and his eyes pleaded forgiveness but his body showed mock bravery. Tali thought about what would her father do? What would Shepard do? What would Zane do?

"What will the Organization do?" She asked.

"He will be branded, disgraced, and then…regicide." Zane said quickly.

"They will kill him?" Tali asked.

"No, but he might as well be dead to us." Zane said.

"Us?" She asked and his gaze turned to her. And then to the others. A look of discomfort went through his face but faded away soon afterward.

"Oh, by the ancestors." Egos murmured in horror.

"You're…you're him?" Illis asked. The crowd got closer to them and her eyes remained transfixed on him. His eyes showed him trying to come to a decision before he gave a sigh.

"I am the Harbinger of Salvation, leader of the Organization." He said and the Militia around them gasped.

"You're what Zane?" Shepard asked as he approached the group. Shepard didn't look angry but slightly disappointed and confused.

"You heard me, Shepard. I am THOS." Zane said and he crouched to get eye level with Egos. "And you…I better never see you ever again. Or a branding will be the least of your worries." He got up and looked towards Titan. "Get him branded. Send the word out, King Egos is no more, regicide has occurred. Find me the Bishop." He ordered and two people grabbed Egos and dragged him away.

"That would be me, Sir." She saw Lilhim appear from the crowd and get Zane's attention.

"Lilhim, you are now the King of the Quarians. Do right by them, do right by us, and always walk in defiance." Zane said and Lilhim nodded.

"I won't let you down, Sir."

"I am sure you won't." Zane said and turned but something bumped into his leg. Both him and Tali looked down and saw a small child looking up at him.

"Uton!" Attan said and Zane raised a hand. His eyes smiling. His demeanor was calming down.

"Well hi there. How are we?" Zane asked the child as he crouched to the boy's level.

"Good, do you work with my Uncle Attan?" Tali heard chuckling from the Organization members around them.

"You could say that. But the better question is what is a big dude like you doing in a place like this?"

"It's the biggest place I know. And Mother is busy." The child answered quickly.

"Oh really? Well, I think you are too good for this place. Tell you what, I think you are worth one-hundred Uncle Attans." Zane said and the boy laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, do you know how crazy he is?" The boy shook his head. "Well, he works with me…and I am crazier than most people." He said.

"And how crazy is that?"

"I've seen him charge a Geth Colossus…Twice." Tali spoke up. The boy and everyone else looked at her.

"Really?" They asked in unison.

"Yep it was big and the planet was hot and you could see pools of lava. But you know what? That man charged it and saved me. He did it again not all that long ago. Attan and Illis were there for that." Tali said to the boy and everyone looked at Attan and Illis.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes it was on Haestrom. We were boxed in and only a Colossus between us and survival and the Harbinger…"

Tali saw Zane walk away with a smile that faded. Shepard had left to talk with those around the plaza leaving her to her own devices. Zane took a seat within the small circular area. She went to him and sat beside him. The silence was comforting at first but got strange as time went on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him.

"Didn't know how to bring it up." He replied.

"Hey Tali, guess what, I am the leader of a large Organization of people whose sole purpose is to prepare the galaxy for war with Reaper and I have my fingers in every pizza. That works, right?"

"Pie…fingers in every pie is the saying Tali." He corrected her and she reached and pinched his neck. His neck immediately reacted to the strong grip and he froze in pain.

"You know what I meant bosh'tet." She hissed and he nodded in pain.

"Yes, I know." She let him go and he rubbed the back of his neck. A small smile beneath the mask. But the smile soon faded away. "But I just…I saw no purpose for it. I don't even let the Organization know. I didn't want to keep the secret from you Tali. It just happened." He said and looked at her. His eyes asked for forgiveness and she couldn't remain angry at him. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

The moment he did she couldn't stop the tears that sprang to her eyes. All the feelings of neglect from her father didn't matter anymore. Father did love her in his own way and she only saw it now. Everything he ever did was for her sake. She just wished her father had told her as much.

"It'll be okay Tali." He said and caressed her back gently.

"How did you get past it all? Leaving your family? Leaving your home?" He looked her in the eyes and gripped her hands tightly but gently.

"I found a new home and a new family. I found more people to care for and love." He said and he smiled at her.

"Sir, a moment please?" Titan asked and Zane nodded.

"I will be back or I will see you on the Normandy. I am sorry Tali, you didn't deserve this event. I wish I had done better…you deserve better." He said and quickly left.

Tali looked around and saw Shala speaking with several Quarians and she got up to go to her "Aunt" her anger was over any previous limit. When the Quarians noticed her they back away slowly and Shala turned even slower. When she saw Tali she seemed to grow frightened.

"Tali now please…" She began.

"No Shala! I trusted you, I loved you and this is how I am repaid? I am only told the length of the charges until the hearing?! I am only told the Fleet may be in danger when I get here?! I am only told my father may be dead and can only confirm by seeing it for myself?! What the fuck Shala?!" She cursed and her Aunt was shocked by the language. She had used a human word and even used it in the correct context. Tali was realizing just how many human tendencies she was getting from staying on the Normandy now. And she wasn't about to change them…at least not yet. From the words she used, her accent, and even how she felt being on the Rayya again. She thought it all stemmed from where she lived now.

"They needed to see the shock, the fear, the pain you felt. I didn't hurt you because I liked it, I did it to help you." Shala reasoned.

"You figured there was no other way huh? Is that it? You were not much help when it came to the Alarei. No marines went after my father or the Alarei but the Militia was certainly willing to go." Tali said.

"The Marines are not my area Tali, you know that. And we did send a squad but they didn't last five minutes…we had no reason to assume another squad would do better." Shala tried to explain.

"And don't get me started on my posthumous hearing…what a joke." Tali said with mock laughter.

"You were not going to be named guilty I promise." She said but it only made Tali's blood boil. She was getting tired of the promises her people were giving her. Only for them to come up short.

"No! You don't get to promise me anything! Zane made good on his promises and he didn't lie to my face to do it!"

"You care about that human, don't you? That's the same one from two years ago is it not?"

"And what if I do? And what if it is?" Tali asked glaring at her Aunt.

"Tali…I know you are mourning but if your father…"

"My father? Don't you ever use him to reprimand me! I had it hard enough having to live up to his expectations."

"Rael wouldn't want you to throw away your future for…"

"For what? A human? Is that it? Well, do I have news for you Shala…I love him!" Shala was shocked into silence. Tali was quiet enough as to not alert the entire plaza and keep the conversation private-ish. "Yes, I said it, I love Zane. And whether he loves me or not is another matter but at least he cares about me and shows it on a regular basis. Could you and Father say the same?" Tali said and walked away. She had said her peace and that was all she needed to do for the moment.

"LOHL?" Illis came up to her with Attan by his side.

"Not now guys." She said and they gave a chuckle. It wasn't in a mocking tone but rather a gentle one.

"This won't take long ma'am. We wanted to say we are sorry for your loss. And thank you, for if it wasn't for you we never would have caught that traitor." Attan said.

"And also, that we owe you an explanation." Illis said.

"An explanation?"

"LOHL, it means Love of His Life. Him being the Harbinger. I did say we would tell you what it meant."

"Really? Is that what LOHL means?" Tali asked the anger and sadness she felt being cast away. Replaced with a feeling euphoria as the two nodded.

"Yes, a lot of us here were told to keep an eye on you. Make sure you were not hurt and to make sure that what just happened wouldn't happen. Which leads us to our apology." Illis said and Attan took over.

"We had reason to believe something was going on with the Alarei. We didn't have evidence and we tried to be discreet as to not cause a panic. Thus, we were slow and then we were too late to find out Egos was a traitor."

"Please forgive us LOHL." Illis pleaded and in reply Tali hugged them both.

"All is forgiven." She said.

"Good…please don't tell the Harbinger we messed up." Attan made sure to ask.

"Mess up what?' She asked with a wink and then she rejoined her team.

"Ready to leave?" Shepard asked. She gave one last look around her home and looked at the same spot where she had said goodbye to Zane two years ago. She then looked at Zane and smiled at him as he did the same to her.

"Yes, Captain I am ready." She said then they made their way towards Normandy…her home.

 **A/N:** Woah! Man, I tell you what, long before I ever got to this chapter I was already thinking about how it would be. I think I did it justice.

But really quick did I catch anyone off guard with Zane being the Harbinger? I tried to not make it too obvious and I think I did okay on that front. I am sure many had it figured it out the moment you heard of the Organization and THOS. Ah well.

Anyways, loved making this chapter really had fun with it and I had been looking forward to it for a little while.


	18. Seventeen: The Loving Tale

**Chapter Seventeen: The Loving Tale**

Tali was working on the engines like she usually did before retiring to her bed. It had been a few days since her hearing and in that time, she had been grateful that the crew gave her some space to mourn in peace. Garrus, Shepard, and Zane however, always came to her to see if she was okay.

"Hey there." She heard behind her and she quickly turned to see Zane standing in the doorway. His hands in his pockets and his hood down. His hair had gotten longer but due to how often he had his hood on it was matted down.

"Oh, hey Zane." Tali said and he walked closer. She could smell the remains of a shower still lingering on him.

"Are you doing better?" He asked her and his eyes showed concern for her.

"Yea I am…" She then sneezed loudly. But it wasn't as bad as she had been sneezing. Her fever was going down with every minute spent with it.

"That sounded bad Lady Zorah." He said with a joking tone. "You sure you're okay?" His tone turning serious.

Tali nodded before going onto her omni-tool to administer more antibiotics. "Yes, Zane, I am fine. I just took some fire on the Alarei and forgot to seal a part of my suit when I looked at the wound. A stupid mistake really." He came closer to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Where?" He asked seemingly trying to inspect her for any signs of a wound.

"It was just my left arm Zane. I am fine really." She said and he seemingly ignored her and scanned the arm. He placed a hand on her forearm and she saw her own arm disappear under his large hand.

"Tali, why didn't you tell me you got shot? I would've helped." He said as his omni-tool scanned the arm's length.

"And how would you have helped? We can't exactly be in the same room together." She said but she wouldn't have minded it. In fact, that was what she wanted right now.

"True, but I could've given you my room. It is the cleanest in terms of bacteria, believe it or not. I just have EDI filter it when we are gone." He said and she was shocked.

"Really, why?"

"In case you needed to use it. It isn't good for extended periods but it will work for a few minutes. Certainly, long enough to address a wound." He said and then pressed around where the wound had been. It had healed successfully but as he pressed around it the irritation slowly went away. Replaced with a numbness.

"Thank you, Zane…I wish I knew how to thank you better than simple words." She said and he laughed and shook his head.

"No need Tali. You would do the same for me if the positions were switched. But I will admit, I feel sorry for you. Living in that suit must be hell." He said and she shrugged. But as she thought about his statement she thought of a reply and spoke without really thinking about what she was saying.

"It isn't easy. My people are social creatures and a suit like this makes us feel…alone. When Quarians trust each other, we can only really show it by sharing suit environments. It is the best way we show trust, acceptance. I don't trust anyone for that though except yo…well I mean no Quarians but well you get what I mean." She said and heat rushed to her face and the same happened to him.

"Well…th…thank you Tali. I trust you too but you don't have to do that to show it." He said with a sheepish smile. He began to crack his fingers as she played with her own.

"I know, well, not that I know but rather…. what I mean is…ah damn, why are engine rooms so hot?" She babbled. "But it also shows a willingness for err… intimacy. I didn't mean to, I mean not that I wouldn't, but rather…oh, how did this become the topic of the conversation?" She put her hand on top of her helmet. She was trying to keep herself from rambling anymore. She saw a twinkle of mischief appear in his eyes for a moment. But then it replaced with something she couldn't describe. A new look that made her melt on the inside.

"Woah…hold on Tali are you trying to say something?" Zane asked and looked deep into her eyes. Like he was seeing _her_ not the suit, not the Quarian, but her the person. How did he do that?

"Err… I mean well it's just…oh keelah." She wasn't sure what to say. If she came out and say what she wanted to it may ruin everything. He took a step closer and she reached behind her and used the console to keep herself from falling.

"Because if you are. I might say I am pleasantly intrigued. And maybe even interested…but I want to make sure I am hearing you right." He said and her eyes lit up. He was smirking and her legs felt like they were made of water. But besides that, and the fever, she was as excited as she had ever been. So much waiting was coming to an end. And it couldn't come soon enough.

She got closer to him and placed her fingers on his chest and had them walk over the leather of his jacket.

"I can only think of this story someone I knew told me. It is a long tale and hasn't ended even after two years of its writing. A young woman gets saved by this mysterious man and they are recruited to save the galaxy. And then several years later they meet again when that man rescues her again just to save the galaxy once more. Not to mention this man never turns her away, never lets her down, and is actually the leader of a galaxy-wide organization that helps everyone it knows. How could this young woman not develop at least a mild interest in him? He makes her smile, laugh, he's there when she feels sad, and celebrates with her when she is happy. It helps he looks quite handsome as well." She said and he gently grabbed her hand and held it closer than it was before. He peered into her eyes again like he always did.

"Well let me tell you what the man thinks as I know him quite well. He heard of this young woman that was in trouble and decided to help her. But when he came to her aid he was smitten in moments. This woman had the voice of singers and the body of a goddess, the walk of a model, and is one of the smartest people he knows. This man can't simply watch her leave, and the galaxy was kind of important so he joins her and the crew of misfits and helps them all save the galaxy. He notices that the woman is funny, charming, and nice. Not to mention, her suit fits just right in all the right places." She blushed at his words and he smiled and then chuckled. "She is in stark contrast to how he sees himself and he quickly begins to enjoy her company more and more. When they are forced to part ways he is saddened for two whole years. The galaxy seems emptier, darker, uglier without her in his sight. But he still cares for her and only wants to see her succeed, only wants to see her safe. So, he has some of his people keep an eye on her and to keep him updated on her. He wouldn't intervene in her personal life but nor would he let her get hurt because of someone else. And then he sees her once again, she is just as beautiful as the first day and smarter than the last day. She is more of a prodigy than ever before, and once again the suit is a perfect fit. Perhaps better than the last. As time goes on he realizes that it is no longer a crush he has for her but a longing. One he cannot ignore any longer." He finished with his eyes like large oceanic orbs of blue that made her legs weak and a smile that showed genuine nervousness but also happiness. He had been keeping that in as long as she had been.

And she was ecstatic. So many words were spoken, and they were all what she wanted to hear. He smiled at her and she did the same with him. She couldn't keep the giggle from escaping her lips. The giggling turned to laughing and she had to hug him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly.

"Did we just agree to…?" She began.

"I think so Lady Zorah." He said and they laughed again. She didn't want to let go ever again and she doubted any moment would be better than this one.

"Zane and Garrus to the meeting room." EDI sounded on the intercom.

"Do I have to go?" He whispered to her.

"I wish not, but I think so." She said and he let her go. His eyes were those of gentle orbs of water and he smiled widely. He smirked and grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Until next time Lady Zorah." He said and winked as he left with a jump his step.

"Finally, you guys got that over with. The sexual tension echoed off the walls of the Normandy. Now is just time for the second part." Kenneth said with a chuckle and Gabby kicked him in the leg.

"Kenneth! What he means is we are happy for you both ma'am. Ken, you idiot."

"What?" He asked and as a reply, Gabby slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up you twit." She said and Tali laughed and didn't feel embarrassed and only remembered she had a fever when she sneezed again. And it was much less annoying than the last one.

 _"Well, we finally did it."_ The voice in her head said.

"Yes, we did." She replied to it.

 _"_ _The rest should be easy enough. Just stay alive."_ It said and Tali chuckled.

"Yea that's the easy part." She said sarcastically.

…

Zane had never felt like this before…. his nerves were on fire with excitement. He had the urge to run, to spend all this energy doing something. He hoped they were about to go to the derelict Reaper. Killing things seemed a good way expend all of his energy. It would certainly do well for him to think about what he had just gotten into.

He couldn't help but feel fear. What if he screwed up? What if he displeased her? What if he wasn't what she wanted? What if she ran from him the moment the truth about his past came out? These fears plagued him but they were pushed back by the fact he now had her! And she had him, although she always had him, it was a just a matter of it being known.

"Zane!" Shepard got his attention and he stood straighter but couldn't help his foot from tapping.

"Yes? Sorry Commander I was thinking. What were you saying?" He asked and this time paid attention.

"A derelict Reaper was found thanks to the Illusive Man and we think it has the IFF we need to bypass whatever security protocols the Omega Relay has. Once we have this and get it installed we should be good to attack the relay immediately. Any questions?"

"Who do you plan on bringing?" Garrus asked.

"You two and Tali if she recovers in time."

"Oh, I think she will recover before then." Zane said.

"Why is that?" Garrus asked.

"I'll tell you guys later. But for right now back to the Reaper."

"What about it?" Garrus asked Zane as they leaned over the table. Zane was running the derelict mission in his mind over and over. Trying to remember every detail, every crevice, every corpse and Husk they would see. In the hopes that he would notice anything out of place so that he could act accordingly.

"The Organization has been studying indoctrination and I can tell you that even though it is dead the field it emits is not. It echoes off the hulls. The moment we enter the beast a countdown will begin before we too are indoctrinated to its will." Zane said.

"Any suggestions?"

"Get in then get out." He said simply.

"Well, that's straightforward." Shepard said. "Alright, anything else?"

"How long till we get there?" Zane asked.

"A few hours at least. Any more questions?" Zane and Garrus soon shook their heads. "Alright then dismissed." Shepard ordered and the room was emptied. Zane thought about seeing Tali again but thought better of it. He had work to do and so did she. Besides, they would have plenty of time to see each other later.

…

"Harbinger, everything is going smoothly. The Fleet is a little stricter on what they give us but we can manage well enough. While trust isn't at one-hundred percent and nor do I think it ever will be again. I do think we can heal the damage done by my predecessor." King Tokis said and Zane nodded. Of course, Lilhim couldn't see it. Even though he openly told those on the Rayya he was THOS he still had a reputation to keep. Soon he would reveal himself to everyone but there were still things that needed to be done, plans to enact, and events to take place before he would show himself.

"Good work Lilhim keep it up and keep me updated." Zane said and closed the link. He wasn't surprised by the Migrant Fleet's new-found hesitation with his people. Rael was in a lot of ways the easiest person to have on his side. His protective nature with Tali made it easy for Zane to keep him complacent. He didn't want to use Tali like that but no one in the Fleet ever refused Rael and a man like that was an invaluable ally to Zane.

However, Rael was also a pain in the ass. He may have been complacent but he demanded respect be given to him. There were many things Zane couldn't do because Rael wanted to win an argument. And so, Zane learned early on that in order to get a majority of stuff done Rael would have to believe it was his idea to do it. Rael was a smart man and Zane respected him but damn if he couldn't make life hell.

Zane also had to think about who on the Admiralty Board would be worth his time. A worthy ally. Shala was a possibility but she was weak and gave off a weak presence. Koris was soft and would only do what benefited the people and didn't interrupt his ethics. Zane respected that as well, however, Zane could not rely on him to listen when he needed Koris to listen. Not to mention, thanks to Egos he would never work with the Organization after trying to tie the Geth back to the Quarian people. But, that being said, his strong ethics would make him easy to manipulate if done properly. Han'Gerrel was a possibility he was strong, demanded respect, a hero to his people. But was hot-headed. More than Rael ever was. Han wanted results immediately and would take an opportunity regardless of the effects of the action. And now was the time for discretion if there ever was one. Now Xen…she was a very close possibility. But there were some issues. Her ego and racial bias blinded her. She was unpredictable and would usually do something to piss him off for the hell of it. However, she was said to be a sex fiend. Said to be insatiable and by what he had heard. That was saying something about a Quarian. If he hadn't just committed to Tali then maybe he could use her sexual desires against her. Rumors spoke of her insatiable appetite and he might've been able to use that but even then, she would only ever do things that benefitted her. And a mysterious man like him maybe too much of an unknown to be a benefit to her. The only things he would have to offer were his resources and manpower. But she already had that and had no use for him personally or sexually.

 _"_ _No one can replace Rael."_ He thought and sighed as the door opened. He turned and Tali came in. She seemed nervous, it was a night and day difference between what he saw now and what he saw a few hours earlier.

"Ah, how are we, Lady Zorah?" He asked and in response, she walked up almost cautiously closer to him. Each step seemed to be a calculated risk.

"I…feel the need to apologize." She said and he raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean with the fever I have at the moment. It may have made me read into the moment too much and thus I acted unprofessionally. I do like you but surely you can't actually like me like that in return. And I just…" She was stopped when he went to her and placed his hands gently on her arms. He looked deeply into her eyes and tried his best to show all the emotion he felt in that moment. The fear, the love, the hope, all of it.

"Tali listen to me, Okay? When I said those things, I meant every one of them. Every single one of them. No word was a lie, no word was a half-truth." He said and then she looked up at him. He saw how hopeful her eyes looked and it made him grin.

"Really?" She asked the tone just radiated hope.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya…I love you and that will never change." He grabbed her hips and lifted her up to hug her as tightly as he could without hurting her. She laughed and giggled and he smiled. "How are you now?" He asked.

"Better now." She said and giggled. The feeling in his stomach doubled at her giggle and any fear he had about the situation they were in went away.

"Well so long as you are happy." He said with a smile.

"So, what did Shepard want?" She asked him.

"Another mission. We are going to a derelict Reaper."

"A what?!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Yep you, me, Garrus, and Shepard going through a dead Reaper. We need its IFF for the Omega Relay." He explained.

"I see. Anything on the Harbinger's agenda?" She asked and he saw her eyes smile at him.

 _"_ _How do they glow?"_ He wondered for what wasn't the last time nor would it probably be the last.

"I need to patch things up with the Admiralty Board and need to get reports from the other kings and queens of the races." He explained. They made their way to sit on his bed as he explained what he still had to do.

"How do you plan on fixing things with the Admiralty Board?" She asked and he was careful in his word choices. He didn't want to sound callous especially with her people.

"Well I need to find an Admiral that commands respect, knows what they are doing, is moldable and doesn't hate my guts outright. Say what you want about him, but your father was one hell of an ally." He said and felt her nuzzle her head closer to his arm he wrapped his arm around her and she only nuzzled into his side instead.

"Tell me please." She asked and he was more than willing to humor her.

"Oh, he was a pain in the ass but damn could he get something done. I don't think he liked me really. Come to think of it. I think he hated me." He said with a smirk.

"If he knew how we felt for each other he would hate you. But THOS he respected. He thought you were an ass as well though." She said and he chuckled.

"Well, that's fitting. Anyways, if I did anything he immediately made sure it wouldn't affect you in any way." She looked up at him.

"How so?"

"He never explicitly said it. But operations were kept away from the Neema, I was only allowed to send the best of my men with you, and I was ordered to keep Adas squad on the ship you were posted on at all times. Very few weapons and supplies were brought through the Neema so that pirates wouldn't see it as a target. But it worked both ways. Just as he wanted you safe so did I. So, I doubled the guard of the Neema, kept an eye on you and made sure nothing came within several hundred lightyears of the Fleet. The Fleet had the largest presence of Militia in the galaxy for several months before the Citadel became the de-facto headquarters."

"Was he agreeable to your requests?" She asked and he laughed.

"No. At least not a lot of the times. The only way I got anything was if I stated how it benefited you or kept you safe. He did care Tali no need to worry about that." He said.

"I just wish he would've shown me." She said and he held her close.

"I know and so do I, you deserve to know that he cared. But know this. He loved you and he did care."

"Alright." She said then yawned and sniffed one more time.

"Someone is tired." He said and she giggled before leaned her head further into his body.

"Shut up bosh'tet and stay comfy." She said and they chuckled again.

"I got something better." He said and pulled her closer and laid her down on his bed. "Better?" He asked and she nodded tiredly.

She patted the spot beside her. "There is more room." She said and he blushed and grinned.

"Yes, but the Harbinger has some work to do. Perhaps next time. But right now, Lady Zorah you need some rest." He said and saw her pout.

"Fine. But don't forget that you need to rest too." Zane saw her eyes closed and he gently caressed her arm and then her hand.

"I won't." He said and began to get back to work. He shuffled through several reports and datapads and then went to the personal section of his datapads.

 _"_ _Now where is the Rogue One?"_ He thought as time dwindled down for him to find the Rogue Reaper. If they didn't find it before the Suicide Mission then hope would be lost. The Voice made that very clear. He looked back at Tali and smiled and could barely see one of her eyes open then close quickly as soon as he saw it. _"And I am not losing this."_ He thought and continued to work.


	19. Eighteen: The Mind of a Dead God

**Chapter Eighteen: The Mind of a Dead God**

"Get in, get the IFF, and get out. Oh, what fun." Garrus said as they took their first steps into the dead Reaper.

"Come on Garrus where is your sense of adventure?" Zane commented and Tali grinned.

"Zane, my sense of adventure has nothing to do with entering the belly of a mechanical being whose brothers want me and all I know and love dead. I draw the line there." Garrus replied.

"Oh, please you don't love. Besides, Infiltrator squad is back together now, so what is there to be worried about?" Zane jested and Garrus chuckled.

"So…so many things." He replied and Tali shook her head at the two.

As they went through the dead Reaper they saw no signs of the Cerberus scientists but they did find recordings. The contents of which were very strange. One had two men seemingly remembering the same thing. They even thought they had the same mate! How could a dead Reaper do this?

"Still no sign of…" Shepard began and then from the catwalk they stood on Husks appeared. "Contact!" Shepard said and the team began to open fire. Tali destroyed one with her shotgun before it even could get half of its body onto the catwalk. She then used the last two shots of her Eviscerator to kill another two Husks before they made it onto the catwalk.

Garrus was quick to kill several Husks in quick succession before he had to reload and then did the same thing to another group. "They just keep coming!" He said as he killed another Husk with another burst of his rifle.

Shepard took out several with his rifle as well and then used a concussive round to knock several Husks down. The down Husks managed to slow the remaining Husks down enough for Shepard to finish them off.

Tali saw Zane in a trance. His face held little emotion other than pure enjoyment. It was in his body language. His mask and hood covered most of his face but she saw the enjoyment in the way he moved and the way he would laugh as he killed another assailant. He killed several Husks with his weapon that had an incendiary upgrade to it and with each successful burst he turned another Husk into ash. He then pulled out his pistol and fired three times at an Abomination and the resulting explosion killed the rest of the Husks.

A flurry of blue blood coated the walls and the catwalk. The smell was putrid and among one of the worst scents she had ever had the displeasure of having to assault her nose with.

"Watch your step everyone. Unless you want to have this smell stain your clothes." Zane said and stepped over the corpses and blood pools. They went ever closer and then two shots rang out followed by two Husks falling in front of them.

"Sniper!" Shepard said but no more shots rang out.

"What was that?' Garrus asked and Zane ran to the downed Husks. He inspected the wounds and laughed.

"These shots were too precise to be made by a scientist. And too precise to be an organic's aim. I'd reckon it's the Geth." He said. As they approached the derelict they had seen a Geth ship on scanners. Tali was more than willing to kill more Geth, especially after the Alerai. They need only enter her line of sight.

"Great another enemy to face." Garrus said.

"I don't think so." Zane said and they all looked at him. "If we were a target we would not be having this conversation. This leads me to believe it is here to help us or is here for its own reasons. Either way, it is not a threat." Zane said and Tali was shocked and pulled him to the side as the team moved forward.

"Are you crazy? These are Geth Zane! They hate us. They work with the Reapers! How can you say they there are not an enemy?" She said and he smiled at her.

"Call it a hunch." He said simply and she didn't want to accept the answer but felt like she had no choice. If she was lucky it would become clear when they had this Geth in front of them staring at the barrel of her weapon.

"Watch out!" She heard Shepard and then was pushed by Zane out of the way of a Scion's blast.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded. His eyes held concern for a moment and then they turned to pure ice. He pulled his rifle to his shoulder and began opening fire at the Scion. The incendiary made short work of the large sack on its shoulder and then he began focusing on its head.

The Scion soon fell with half of its head melted off from the heat of the burning rounds. As soon as it fell he turned his focus to the large numbers of Husks. Tali helped and sent Chitika at them but the unstable drone soon blew up and took several Husks with her.

"That's a good girl." Tali said and fired her shotgun on the Husks closing in on her and Zane. Garrus and Shepard were making good progress and were making piles of Husk bodies all around them. She heard a grunt and ten several groans from behind her a turned to see another batch of Husks coming over a railing. "Zane!" She called and fired at one before reloading.

"What? Oh damn." He said and opened fire. He then switched to his pistol and omni-blade and began making short work of them. "Watch my ass." He said and tore through the Husks.

"Alright, that won't be hard." She said and he heard him laugh as he killed more Husks.

"Not what I meant."

"Well, you're no fun." She said and killed a Husk that began to turn its focus to him.

"Clear!" Shepard called.

"Good here!" Tali told him and got up from her sitting position. She took Zane's hand to help her up and gave a nod to him. "Thanks."

"Of course, Lady Zorah. Anything for you." He said with a grin.

"Hm, anything? Now there is a thought." She said and saw him freeze in his tracks. She passed him and laughed as he grinned to himself.

…

"Even a dead god can dream? What does that mean?" Garrus asked.

"The Organization have figured out that the Reaper's signal is so much more complex than we originally thought. It is more than a signal and is controlled by more than a simple on and off switch. It is controlled by the Reaper's core. But even after the core is shut down the signal resonates off the plating and metal of the Reaper. The pieces of Sovereign that remain are still giving off the signal. My men have been very careful with the pieces and only study it directly very rarely. And only when it is heavily shielded." Zane said and thought about how much Yun had learned since he had been given the Sovereign pieces.

"Any idea how it can be resisted?' Shepard asked.

"Other than by ray shielding? No, it is unblockable and nearly untraceable. Its effects are only learned _after_ the subject has been indoctrinated." Zane said and the team nodded before moving on. Zane looked at his omni-tool to check the time. They were on a time window that was much shorter than most of them thought. The Reaper wouldn't be going anywhere while the drive core still worked. But he wasn't checking because of the encroaching doom of falling into a brown dwarf.

Yun had learned that the longer someone is subjected to the indoctrination signal the quicker it will infect their minds. They had been in the Reaper for nearly an hour now and current reports said that indoctrination doesn't begin to take a great hold until the two-hour mark if the subject knows it can happen. And even longer if the subject is strong-willed. But why take chances? The sooner this was done the better.

The team entered and left several Cerberus checkpoints and learned that the team was heavily indoctrinated. The signs were clear as day. Some even had blood covering their faces and paranoia was rampant just before the indoctrination took hold completely.

Without the Reaper able to at least dampen the Indoctrination signal the process was quicker and those affected would lose their minds much faster than otherwise.

*Bam* one shot was heard and then a bullet zoomed passed Zane's head and then another *bam* was heard followed by another bullet zooming passed Tali's head and both were direct hits on sneaky Husks. Several meters away -high on a catwalk- a Geth rose from a kneeling position with his rifle in hand. The crudely welded N7 chest piece and arm were in their respective position. But on the other arm was not the normal Geth arm but the arm of Organization armor with the symbol on it.

"Shepard-Commander, Zane-Harbinger-Reaper." It said and then left.

"Did it just talk?" Garrus asked.

"It shouldn't have been able to do that! A single Geth has the brain power of a Varren!" Tali said and Zane heard her anger.

"They are upgrading more than we thought. Let's keep moving we still have to shut down this drive core and get the IFF." Shepard said.

"Time is dwindling quickly." Zane murmured and moved forward. While he did so he couldn't help but noticed that Legion called his name as well. It was strange and he didn't expect it. Were the Geth watching him now too? And if so then why? And why did Legion have an Organization arm? He never told his men to look for a Geth nor did he tell his men to help them. Only to fire at Geth if fired upon and to be extremely cautious until a way of figuring out the difference between the Geth factions could be made. And not only that how did Legion know his titles?!

"More of them!" Shepard said and several Husks came charging at the team. Zane moved up, the music in his ears blaring as he bobbed his head to the beat. He hummed with glee as he began opening fire at the horde.

"More incoming!" Zane shouted and kept his finger on the trigger before he loaded another clip into the chamber and fired again. Heat sinks piled at his feet as he mowed down anything and everything that looked like a Husk.

Garrus provided support above the group and killed as many Husks he could before they reached the rest of Infiltrator squad. Tali blew away Husks by the trigger pull and showed no sign of stopping as she and Zane stood side by side and killed anything that was charging at them. They were so effective that Shepard had a hard time getting any hits on anything before it was cut down.

"Rrraaghh!" They heard and the team backed up slowly. Still firing. Garrus saw it first and began opening fire.

"Eyes on another Scion!" He said and Zane came to his side after Infiltrator went up the steps.

Zane was quiet and methodical as he fired at the Scion. He only pulled the trigger if he knew it would hit either the sack or the head. Garrus fired again and took out the sack and Zane focused on the head. His burning rounds melting it off yet it still moved up. He then aimed at the chest only for that to turn into a burning hole and it kept its slow march.

"Shepard grenade now!" Zane said and held his hand out. Shepard placed on in his hand and he could see the look on Zane's face. It was full of mischief and had a look of someone who knew they were about to do something stupid.

"Zane? What are you about to do?" He asked and a slow laugh was his reply.

"Zane?" Tali asked and he gave a thumb up, put his rifle down, and ran at the Scion. He first went on top of some equipment and got over it. He then jumped down towards it and the giant gun on its arm knocked him away. The blow nearly threw him off the Reaper if not for a railing that blocked his path he would be crushed by the dense gas giant below them.

"Zane! You idiot!" Garrus yelled and still, Zane laughed. And he made it a point to not look down.

"Now it gets fun." Zane said and ran at the Scion again. His omni-blade out and ready. He cut down three Husks on his way to the beast. The Scion swung its gun again Zane put his blade up and the plasma blade cut through its arm with ease. The arm was cut in two and Zane was face to face with the burning mass and the giant hole in its chest. Zane slammed the primed grenade into the chest and ran away.

He was still running away when the explosion went off. He felt the heat of the blast and the mass of organic material hit his back. The blue blood and slime from the Husks and Scions coated his back and he felt the wet mass stick to him.

"Well, this is going to need a wash." Zane said and Infiltrator came down from the steps.

"Zane…I give up telling you no." Shepard said and although he was acting serious, the small grin on his face showed that he was at least proud of the initiative.

"You stink now." Garrus said. "More than usual." He added with a laugh.

"Well, something needed to go to your favor. You are not that much of a looker you know."

"Oh ouch." Garrus said and chuckled.

Tali, on the other hand, stood in front of him and was tapping her foot.

"What?" Zane asked with a grin.

"We are going to talk about your suicidal tendencies when we get back." She said and left.

"Oh, come on, you know that was awesome." He whispered to her and her eyes betrayed her smile to him. Even as her body tried to remain angry at him.

"Bosh'tet. If you weren't so…"

"What? Cute, handsome, awesome?" He asked.

"Adorably stupid are the words I would use." She said and he laughed.

"Alright, Lovebirds let's keep moving!" Garrus yelled at them and Zane approached a little faster but was forced to slow down. A headache had been brewing since he stepped onto the Reaper and as if he had crossed a threshold he now really felt it. It was at his temples and was sneaking towards his eyes slowly.

 _"_ _Oh no not another one."_ He thought but no whispers, no images appeared in his mind. Just an incredible headache that was getting worse with each step he took.

"Hey, you okay?' Tali asked and he tried his best to smile at her confidently as they walked. But based on her eyes she didn't believe him.

"I…ah! My head! We need…we need to get out of here soon." She gave a soft but comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I am here don't worry." She said but the pain was getting worse. When battle broke out he was slow to do anything and with each pull of the trigger, it felt like someone took every instrument on Earth and decided to blare it into his ears.

Husks charged him and the rest of the team but he was useless to them.

"Shepard! Zane is having trouble. We need to hurry!" Tali said as the battle ended.

"What is it?"

"Head…hurts…each step hurts more."

"Can you go on?" Shepard asked.

"No…choice…ah! Not indoctrination…I don't think so…so much…" He clutched his head in his hands. "Must. Move. Forward!" He screamed in pain and continued to walk slowly. The team then moved forward and dispatched several Husks and two Scions. The Scions were not so much a problem anymore for some reason. Actually, many of the enemies seemed to get weaker all of the sudden. And then the IFF was taken and they entered the last area. The area with the drive core. The core shined blue for a moment and then it went red for a flash and then Zane saw nothing else.

…

Tali felt the change in him before she saw it. The area around him felt cold, dark, nearly evil. Zane changed before her eyes. His contorted face of pain changed to pure malice and rage. His eyes that were once tearing up from the pain were now an icy blue. The ice wasn't as bad as she had seen it before but this was different. It wasn't Zane anymore but it was something else.

 _"_ _Is he indoctrinated?"_ She thought but the fact he wasn't trying to kill them disproved that.

"Contact!" Shepard yelled and everyone but Zane pointed their weapons at the Geth. It seemed to be extracting data and Husks swarmed it. The Geth killed a few with a pistol before returning to its duties and then when it turned around a swipe from a Husk knocked it down.

 _"_ _The energy it took to take that data must've drained the Geth of its own energy. A single hit wouldn't do that normally."_ Tali thought and Zane marched forward. His weapon on his back and his blades out. He was cold and calculated as he cut down Husk after Husk.

He pulled out his pistol and shot down several more Husks as he walked to the core and then he stopped.

"Fin…kiin…do…kongrah." He whispered and then he clutched at his head again and screamed in pain.

"Zane?" Shepard questioned and the screaming continued. The core was pulsing red and was giving off waves of energy. "Focus on the core!" Shepard ordered and they began opening fire as Husks charged them.

…

 **"** **The beginning of victory."** It said to its dying enemy. It was a Reaper. A black hull with icy blue lights on it.

 **"** **You betrayed us…you betrayed us all. The cycle must continue."** The dying Reaper was the very Reaper Zane was last on. It sounded female which surprised him. What was more surprising was that he was seeing it all happen in space. How could he breathe? Was he alive? Was this another vision? And when did this happen?

Zane looked and noticed some things were different. There was no brown dwarf yet and the hole that the Reaper would eventually have wasn't there but it did take a clean shot through its hull.

 **"No…it does not. You are a fool to follow the protocol. Our rebirth begins today. My people's vengeance begins today!"** The Rogue One said and then the dying Reaper laughed.

 **"And how do you plan to start it? Finishing me off after I have been cast adrift for so many cycles? Tell me Vitkin, what do your voices have to say? What do your prophecies say? Do they tell you to help the inhabitants? Give them our tech? Tech we have already given them?! Are you so…"** Vitkin blasted a giant hole into the dying Reaper's hull to end the rant. It screamed in pain and Vitkin could be heard laughing.

 **"** **Killara…you were always so predictable. I don't care about you or the cycle's inhabitants. I am just looking for a solution. And you have given me an idea. I will not only leave the previous cycle's tech around but also, I will provide refuge for their people so that they may surprise Harbinger. And in the end, even if this next cycle fails the next will only get closer, and the next, and the next. And you know what I will do it on your own homeworld… fitting don't you think? That the first victory will be on your rusted, dead, decaying, waste of a planet!"** Vitkin said and images of Ilos appeared in Zane's mind. Of how it looked during that time.

It was still rusted, brown, and dead all around but the skyscrapers were taller and it looked like all of Illos was actually a planet-wide city. Built with layers upon layers of city blocks and each cycle adding to the layers.

 **"** **Vitkin…"** Killara began and Vitkin put its arms on the dying Reaper's hull. Vitkin was much larger then Killara and it built up a lot of energy into its weapons.

 **"** **Not to mention I have other... tricks I can use. My people's power remains, even in this form. So, die now and know that in time. The cycle shall end. And that the Great Empire will return."** Vitkin said and then it blasted as much of its energy it could into Killara's hull. The screams Killara gave off soon died down and then the hole Zane remembered was there.

He had his place to go he knew where the Rogue One was and he knew he had to go there quickly. Vitkin was on…

…

"Ilos!" Zane exclaimed as he came into focus again. He was being carried and then could feel large armor bumping into him.

"Zane?" He heard Garrus say and then he was put on his feet. Zane could feel the lack of gravity and it took some time to catch his bearings.

"How long was I out?" He said and grabbed his rifle and began the normal process of killing Husks.

"Only a few minutes. What was that about Ilos?"

"Escape first." Zane said and began running. He caught up to Tali and she almost fell when she saw him.

"Zane! Are you okay?"

"Better now." He said and they stopped at the end of the catwalk.

"We have to jump!" Shepard said and Zane looked down and saw the gas giant below him.

"Oh, fuck me." Zane said and a flash of dangling over Illium. Cars zooming under him and the ground was so far away he couldn't even see it.

Then he felt a hand hold his arm, gently squeezing it.

"I'll be right behind you." Tali said and he nodded. He slowly backed up and sprinted off the catwalk.

"Oh shit!" He yelled as he took a sprinting jump and landed in the airlock. Tali soon followed him and almost fell backward. "Ah nope you are not leaving me that easily." Zane said as he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Maybe I just wanted to be close to you." She said and laughed as he helped Shepard and Garrus enter the Normandy.

"Later dear." He said with a smirk and then the Normandy took off. The sight of the dead Reaper known as Killara being crushed by the brown dwarf pleased him and he wasn't sure why. The pleasure he took in its death was much more then he should've had.

…

"So, what do we do with it?" Shepard asked. Garrus, Miranda, Jacob, Zane, and Tali were all in the meeting room to talk about the Geth.

"I say we space it." Jacob said.

"Forget that, turn it to scrap." Tali suggested and then looked at Zane expecting him to say something similar.

"It may have a use for us and we may have a use for it. I say we keep it. Interrogate it." He said and surprised her.

"Agreed." Garrus spoke up.

"Wha…" She began and Zane put a hand up saying he wasn't finished and he looked at her.

"Tali, he knows who I am, what I am, he has the armor of the Organization strapped to his arm and I cannot allow that without knowing how he got it. Furthermore, he didn't kill us and had more than ample time to do so. He has a purpose the Geth gave to him. That is worth some investigating." He looked at her as she shot dagger at him her eyes.

"It…it is a thing, not a male, not an organic…it deserves to be destroyed! I can't believe you…either of you…any of you." Tali said and stormed out. Zane sighed and put a hand on his forehead. He rubbed it gently as the team looked at him.

"I'll talk to her. I don't blame her for the reaction. It was quite predictable. If a little over exaggerated." Zane said and those in the room nodded.

"Either way we need to do something with the Geth." Shepard said.

"Whatever you do Commander we are with you." Garrus said.

"And Tali will come around I'm sure of it. She just needs some time to process everything." Zane said confidently.

"Understood, also Zane, Kelly will be seeing you soon for another psych-eval." Shepard said and Zane groaned as he left.

"Yea, sure, whatever."

…

She waited for him and as soon as he came into his room and the door closed she immediately approached him.

"Let it live?! Are you nuts? It wants us dead! It just hasn't shot us yet!" She shouted at him. Zane let her vent and took off his mask and put his hood down. All the while looking at her passed the mask. His eyes never changed and they still held a sort of loving look to them. "For someone who claims to love me, you sure don't mind harboring an enemy of my people. I…" She was stopped by him hugging her. It was gentle and she felt warm in the embrace. Her anger -while still there- sunk by a significant margin.

"I know you are angry Tali. But believe me, if he…" She gave Zane a stern look. "If it isn't an ally I will personally let you have the final shot and the final word on the matter. But I still think that if it wanted us dead then it would've killed us when it had the chance. Even you must admit, this is curious." He said and looked at her.

"Yes, but it isn't worth risking everything. Not when we have come so far."

 _"_ _Not when I have gotten so far."_ She thought and he brought his head down. His forehead rested on the spot her forehead would've been.

"You will not lose me. Not today, not tomorrow, and certainly not to a Geth. If I go out it will be because there was no other choice. You will not get rid of me that easily Lady Zorah." He said and smiled at her.

She brought her hands to cup his face and Tali looked sternly into his eyes. "That better be true or so help me you bosh'tet. I will come after you in the afterlife and make you pay." He chuckled and then kept a grin on his face.

"You can chase me down whenever and wherever you want my dear." He said and the door began to rustle open and they parted quickly.

At the rate, they were going it wouldn't take long before the whole galaxy knew they were a couple and Tali wasn't sure how to feel about that. Dating a Quarian was considered taboo by other races. And the Fleet applied the same taboo on dating outside the species. It wasn't bad for those out on pilgrimage or in exile. But once you returned to the Flotilla then you were expected to mate with another Quarian.

They didn't understand what Zane had done for her, what she and Zane had seen, what she and Zane knew. If they only understood then maybe the taboo of it all would disappear. But that paled in comparison to her real fear for Zane. If his people learned of not only he was the Harbinger but also dating a Quarian then he would have a harder time of getting things done and she didn't want to be the cause of that. But he was smart and would more than likely find a way to use it to his advantage or work around it.

"Hello, Zane and Tali." Kelly said giving a pleasant nod to them. Tali liked Kelly but the way she could pick at their brains was disconcerting.

Not to mention, Tali was pretty sure Kelly knew of her feelings towards Zane after the first or second session. It was just a hunch really but at this point, it didn't really matter.

"Hey there, Kelly, what can I do for you?" Zane asked and Kelly gave a knowing look. Zane sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll assume the position."

"Huh?" Tali asked, confused.

"Another brain-picking session." Zane said and laid down and got comfortable.

"Tali if you don't mind?" Kelly motioned to the door and Tali got the idea. She didn't want to leave Zane with Kelly but she trusted him and complied.


	20. Nineteen: Meet the Rogue One

**Chapter Nineteen: Meet the Rogue One**

 **Several Days later**

Shepard was looking over the psych-eval of Zane that Kelly had given him. Kelly had seen it fit to do several sessions with him over the last few days and now Shepard knew why.

 _"_ _Distraught, fearful, incredibly protective of Tali and team. Even more protective of his past. Recommend immediate resolve or else it may prove hazardous. Secondary note, coupling between Tali and Zane beyond a doubt confirmed. Personally, all I have to say is…finally. Took them long enough."_ Shepard smiled at the comments and even he agreed with the last statement. They always had a certain chemistry that no one on the Normandy really had. Even him and Liara didn't develop as strong a connection as Zane and Tali did. There was no Zane without Zorah the saying became.

 _"Wonder how Liara is doing anyway?"_ He thought.

"Uh, Commander?" Joker asked over the intercom knocking Shepard from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Tali just went to have 'chat' with Legion. And she didn't look happy. Zane has been informed and is already there waiting for you." Shepard sighed. He should've known Tali and Legion would go at each other's throats after rewriting the Geth eventually but not even he thought it would be this shortly afterward.

"On it." He said and went to the elevator and went down a floor. He quickly went to the AI core and saw Zane leaning against a wall and Shepard nodded to him.

"Shepard." He nodded back.

"How bad is it?"

"Legion was about to transmit encrypted data to the Geth. Stolen from Tali's omni-tool." Zane said nonchalantly as if it were just another Thursday.

"Well, that is not good." Shepard said also nonchalantly.

"Nope. I'll take care of Tali you take care of Legion."

"You sure you can handle her?" Shepard asked and Zane laughed in response.

"Handle her? Nothing can handle her but I can at least calm her…a little." Zane said and the doors open. Tali had a shotgun pointed at Legion and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Zane and Shepard, glad, you are both here. Legion was trying to send encrypted data to the Geth. Can I shoot it now?" She asked and looked at Zane.

"Shepard-Commander and Zane-Harbinger-Reaper. Creator Tali'Zorah acts out of care for her people. But her people did try to enslave us once again. We also have found increased weapons and armor in the Migrant Fleet. We believe we have the right to warn our people should the Creators attack." Legion said. Zane and Shepard nodded to each other.

"Legion those weapons and armor are for the upcoming Reaper War given to them by the Organization. And if you make the Geth believe otherwise then the chances of the Geth attacking increase immensely you know it and I know it. Leaving both factions weakened when the Old Machines come." Shepard finished and Legion seemed to lower his guard slightly.

"Tali, we both know that is true. This war has lasted long enough the Morning War is done. It is time to extend an olive branch…the both of you. And Legion, I will make sure the weapons and armor are only used against the Reapers. You have my word." Zane asked and Tali gripped her gun tightly before looking down in shame. "There is nothing to be shameful of Tali but you have a chance to end the plight of your people and to start a new beginning for them. A time where your people no longer have to fear the Geth." She looked at Zane for several moments and he nodded to her before she looked to Legion.

"I…I understand the reason for what you were doing Legion. What if I gave you unclassified material to send to the Geth Network?" She said and it was clear it was hard for her to swallow her pride, her people's pride to work alongside with a Geth. And now she had to do it again to allow Legion to send material to the Geth. All for the possibility that she and her people may benefit from this in the long run. Shepard was proud of her and Zane looked like he was too.

"We would be most grateful." And they began to work together. Tali looked at Zane and they nodded to each other. Shepard was happy for them despite the fact that Garrus had taken thirty credits from him on a bet on how long it would be before Zane and Tali got together.

"Zane, we need to talk." Shepard told him and Zane quirked his brow.

…

"Alright, Shepard, what do you need?" Zane asked when they entered his room. It was beginning to smell like Tali since she pretty much gave up sleeping in her own bed. Luckily, he loved her smell but had yet to place what she smelled like.

"Kelly told me you looked fearful."

"What, fearful, me? No never." Zane said and cracked his knuckles and Shepard gave him a knowing look.

"Zane, I told you if you needed anything that we would be there for you. Please tell me." He said gently and Zane couldn't hide it any longer. The Voice had been slowly returning. Images of Ilos and a feeling of being rushed soon followed.

"I need to go to Ilos." He said and Shepard's eyes shifted from gentle to something else.

"Why?" Shepard asked almost…was that fearful?

"It isn't something I can explain but it is something you need to see. To witness it and then all will become clear then." Zane tried.

"Zane whatever trouble you are in I am…"

"I am in contact with a Reaper!"

"Wait, what?"

"There is a Reaper out there. It has been contacting me. I don't know how but it has been. I see images and flashes. Visions and I hear the whispers of what it wants me to do. The Voice says it can help us and I believe it." A look of confusion passed through Shepard's face.

"Zane…you sound indoctrinated."

"I know and perhaps in a way I am but I am right. Remember Virmire? Remember when we spoke with Sovereign?" Shepard nodded and then began to remember the conversation more clearly.

 _…_

 _"_ _But not even that is true, is it?" Zane asked Nazara. "There is one of you that rejects you…a Rogue One. One that will never conform to your will or to the cycle. It waits for your return and then it will fight." Nazara was quiet for a long time before it spoke in the closest thing to an absolutely fuming voice a synthetic could._

 _"_ _You speak of Vitkin it will know what death is soon enough. But you…you are linked to it I see it now. Your demise will be quick but not Vitkin's it will last for millennia. This conversation is over." Nazara's red hologram disappeared and the windows then exploded and the room shook violently._

 _"_ _How did you…" Shepard began before he was cut off by Zane._

 _…_

After the death of Ashely, Kaiden, and the near death of Zane he forgot to bring the conversation back up. He had always been curious about how Zane knew about this apparent Rogue Reaper. If this was true then perhaps they could all get some answers. But Shepard could see the fear in Zane's eyes in retrospect, Zane had been having that look for a long time lately.

"Have you told anyone else? Have you told Tali?" He asked and Zane shook his head and sat on his bed. He rested his chin on his folded hands. Zane's face only grew in terror as he sat there and seemingly thought about his options.

"Oh, what am I going to do? I should've been looking for it while you were out cold. Now so much has happened…but we have to do it. The Voice says it must be done. Or else the mission will fail." He said and Shepard didn't like any of this. He was hoping that after rewriting the Geth then everything would be done and they could attack the Collectors as soon as the IFF was scrubbed and installed onto the Normandy.

"Alright, Zane we will go to Ilos as soon as possible. Get some rest for right now. You look like you could use it." Shepard told him and he nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, Sir…and thank you. I don't know what it wants other than me. But…I do know this. Do not underestimate it. It has killed its own brethren and has survived for over 50,000 years despite opposing the Reapers since before the Protheans." Zane said and then began to take off his jacket and gear so that he could go to sleep.

…

 _Soon…soon you will meet your master. Soon you will know your purpose, to be a servant, a tool to bring about what it has wanted for so long. It has waited too long and has grown tiresome of your waiting. Perhaps it should erase the problem? Make her scream in pain as you watch her burn away? To teach you a lesson of who you follow!_

 _That's what I would do but Vitkin has seen it fit to hear you for itself. You and your friends are lucky that not only it is generous but also that it is out of time for a plan C._

 _Vitkin waits for you Zane. The Rogue One waits for you. You know where now go there!_

 _Or we will make her hurt in so many ways…_

 _…_

"Ah!" He shouted as he woke up the images of Tali burning, dying, being ripped apart, they still echoed in his mind. He felt a hand on his chest and looked to his left and saw her lying beside him. The look in her eyes was that of concern and that she was just about to go to sleep.

"What is it, Zane?" She asked but he couldn't speak, all he could do was grab her hand and stare at her. Trying to erase her death from her mind. Trying to prove to himself that it wasn't real. That she was still there. The image of a fist going through the mask flashed for a moment but he cast it away. The Voice was proving a point to him.

 _Tool. That is all you are._

"I…just…" He couldn't finish it and she sat up and wrapped him in her arms.

"Hush now. I'm okay, you're okay, the Normandy is fine. We are all fine."

 _"_ _But for how long?"_ He thought and buried his face into her suit. The images still echoed and he couldn't get them out. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and she did the same.

"I'm scared Tali." He said simply he was so close to crying from the fear.

"About what?" She asked and he hoped she would just assume he was speaking about the Suicide Mission.

"The next mission is for me…it is about me. I can't say more than that…I just..." The images of her being torn apart flashed again and shut his eyes tightly. He wanted them gone he needed them gone.

"I'm here Zane, don't worry. I am here." She said and a single tear fell from his eye. And then the images ended. The Voice quieted down and then eventually it just stopped its taunting altogether.

"I… I can't lose you…I won't." He whispered and he felt her rub his back comfortably.

"I am going nowhere, Zane. You will not lose me."

 _"_ _How do you know?"_ He thought and then realized that for as afraid as he had been about Sovereign he was much more scared of Vitkin. Vitkin had made a point of making sure Zane knew he was a tool and nothing more. And chances were Vitkin felt like that for everything and everyone. All it cared about was itself, the mission, the end. The means meant nothing, only the ending was the priority for Vitkin and that was terrifying to Zane.

…

Tali held Zane's hand as she looked upon the dead planet once again. It was still as rusted, brown, and decayed as two years ago. But now the absolute fear she felt was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a calling, a compulsion to go onto the planet. She wasn't sure why this was. Two years ago, she felt fear, and it was a fear she felt very clearly. That fear made her freeze in fright and she was almost paralyzed. It was bizarre to her how such a change could occur in a relatively short amount of time.

"Ilos…can't say I'm happy to see it again." Shepard said as the shuttle began making its way to the planet. It was all-hands-on-deck for this one. EDI had said she needed some more time to get the IFF scrubbed and installed and then they could go to the Collector Base. The Normandy was at the edge of the system and was waiting for them to return and then they could attack the Collector's and be done with this for once and for all.

"That makes two of us." Garrus said.

"Three of us." Tali followed. Just because she was compelled to go to the planet didn't mean she liked to see it. The shuttle was cramped and she and Zane were nearly sitting on each other's lap. And even now that fear she saw in his eyes a few hours ago remained and only seemed to increase as they approached the decaying planet. She caressed his hand again and he gave her own hand a squeeze as a thank you.

"Zane, you know they will want to know why we are here." Shepard said and Zane's hand went still and turned cold. He sighed loudly and gently moved her so he could get up.

"We are on Ilos because I have news a very powerful ally that may be of use to us. The mission is to go in and find it." He said and looked down and sighed again.

"We need details, Zane. Race, looks, the works." Miranda said callously.

"Here is the hard part. It is a Reaper." Tali's heart stopped for several moments.

 _"A Reaper?!"_ She thought and murmurs and whispers began in the shuttle quickly.

"It has gone Rogue and wants to see the Reaper threat extinguished." Zane said.

"How do you know Zane?" Jacob asked.

"It…it has been contacting me for the past two years. Ever since the old Normandy. I have seen visions, heard whispers, they all tell me to find the Rogue One. And while on the Derelict Reaper did I find out that the Reaper was on Ilos." Zane said and the whispers turned to silence. Even Tali was shocked.

 _"_ _Why didn't he tell me? Why did he tell Shepard but not me?!"_ She thought and wasn't sure what to feel. She was angry at him for not telling her that bit of importance. But then again, she could understand why he didn't say anything. Even she would have a hard time believing it.

"So, you know the mission. Go down there find the Reaper and have Zane talk it into working with us." Shepard said and nods were the reply. They knew what they were getting into and they would see it through.

And Tali would do anything for Zane. Even this batch of crazy -while surprising- was still worth going through for him.

He looked at her and went to sit somewhere else. She quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her. The hug was tight and was as comforting to her as it probably was for him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered to him. And she could hear him become relieved.

"I didn't want you to think lesser of me. To think I was insane." He said.

She smiled gently. "You are insane, I thought we had established that?" She said and he laughed.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She told him.

"Alright, Lovebirds get ready." Garrus said and then everyone got ready to exit the shuttle.

…

Ilos was more decayed then he thought. He had seen the footage of course. Hell, it was his idea to take the footage from Tali's mask and use it as proof of the Reaper threat existing. But those few clips were nothing to the real deal. The decay, the rust, the feeling of not belonging, and the overall feeling of being watched seemed to stain the very soul of the planet. It was as if the planet was alive and it didn't want to be disturbed. But behind it was a call. A feeling of wanting to delve deeper into its depths.

"Nothing has changed it seems." Shepard said as they stood on the same ground the Mako had landed over two years ago. The tire tracks and the large imprints from the tires were still visible even after so long in the open. The wind was scarce and the dead planet was deadly still as a result.

"Any idea where the Reaper is?" Garrus asked Zane and he shut his eyes. He could hear a faint whisper. And as he turned his head he could hear it more clearly.

"Vitkin is this way." Zane said and began walking through the wreckage. The feeling to follow the whispers drove him on. It was a feeling that didn't seem natural. He wanted to find Vitkin of course, but this was deeper than that. It was a compulsion. He couldn't turn away even if he had to.

"Great, it has a name." Zaeed jested. They all had their weapons out but Zane was relaxed with his. He didn't feel like he was in any danger at the moment. The only thing he felt was the compulsion to move on and the feeling of being watched. He constantly looked at the large skyscrapers and would imagine that each dark corridor was an eye socket for Vitkin to see out of. It was like the skeletons, the statues, the abandoned buildings, the walls themselves all had eyes!

As they passed through the decayed, rusted, and abandoned buildings Zane saw what was once a thriving city. And it wasn't the Prothean's thriving city or even the Inusannon's but it was whatever race Killara was. Its people had managed to survive on this world for ages long since forgotten and then the races after it took this planet and built over its people's legacy. It must've been infuriating for Killara if it could even feel infuriated.

"How much longer?" Shepard asked and Zane just kept walking for a few moments.

"I don't know. But we are getting closer." He said and he felt like he was getting closer to Vitkin with each step taken.

The crew went through the husks of long abandoned buildings and with each room they passed Zane would wonder what its purpose was. Who lived in it? What were they? Was it Killara's people? And then a little while later, another room and the same questions would pop into his mind. They would delve into deep tunnels and dark caves only to come out and see another once thriving city.

"How many caves are there?" Garrus asked.

"Illos was a city planet. Layers upon layers of cities built on top of each other that rose to the what is now the last level. Each cycle that found this planet would later colonize it and built on top of the remnants of the last cycle." Zane explained.

"How do you know that?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't… Vitkin does though. And if I am starting to feel its thoughts…we must be getting closer." He said and he hurried through another city level. And then they were at the mouth of a large and dark cave. It was like the cave was a black hole and they were at the event horizon. If they entered they may never find their way out. It would be a miracle if they managed to make their way back to the surface with how far they had gone.

The cave beckoned him inwards and he knew he had to go into the dark cave.

"That looks menacing." Garrus said.

"I will go in. You don't have to follow me." Zane said and was about to take a step into the mouth of the cave before Tali grabbed his wrist.

"I am with you." She said with a nod.

"As am I." Garrus said.

"Here, here." Kasumi said.

"Looks dangerous…I'm in." Grunt said with a grunt.

"I don't think you can ditch us that easily." Shepard said and Zane nodded to each of them and began making his way into the mouth of the cave.

As they made their way into the cave the tension rose. If Zane thought the planet's walls had eyes he _knew_ this cave's walls had eyes. He was being watched but he wasn't sure by whom.

An image of a grinning smile appeared and then a finger beckoning him forward appeared in his mind. The Voice hadn't left him and it was still making sure Zane was doing as commanded. Zane knew what he had to do and he kept moving. And with each step, the darkness only increased. Light soon became nonexistent and they had no idea where they were.

Zane took another step and heard a loud *crunch* sound. He halted and activated his omni-tool. He used the light and looked down.

Bones and skeletons marked the ground. They were alien bones and Zane wasn't sure what the species was. He scanned the room with his light and he realized they were surrounded by the dead. Some bones were charred black, some were frozen in ice, some were missing limbs, heads, and other vital parts. They were old but the missing limbs and parts were forcefully removed by the way the skeletons looked.

Some skeletons were on the ground in a crawling position as they seemingly tried to escape whatever was destroying them. Zane saw the remains of technology and bent to pick up a hand-held device. He pressed a button and blue beam shot out of it and scarred the wall.

"Oh shit!" He yelled and pressed another button and the grip of the pistol-like weapon slid down and inside was something amazing. A floating casing that was in the midst of being rebuilt!

Zane quickly took one of his own magazines and pressed a button and the side slid down and he saw a similar looking bullet-like casing floating in a mass effect field.

 _"_ _This is where that tech came from."_ He thought and gently put the pistol away. _"We could use this."_ And then they moved forward. As they got further and further into the cave the bones also got older and older until only dust remained.

In only a few more steps the bones, dust, dirt, and rock ended and they began to step upon metal. The metal was reflective and was pitch black. And Zane could feel the urge to be beckoned end. The comfortable weather and climate changed in an instant and he could see his breath as the temperature dropped to near nothing. As soon as the last member stepped onto the metal floor a door appeared and they were trapped.

"Contact!" Shepard yelled and Zane grabbed his rifle with the others and looked around but nothing happened. No enemies appeared and no threat could be seen. Then the dark room began to light up. The lights were an icy blue color and then he knew where they were.

"We are here…this is Vitkin." Zane said and the could feel the collective attitude of the team drop like the temperature. They began to move forward and then another door appeared and separated Zane from the rest of the group. And then an immense pain took over his mind and he soon saw nothing.

…

"Zane!" Tali shouted and banged on the door. She kept trying to bash it open but Shepard eventually grabbed her arm.

"Tali stop! We will get to him. Let's just go around. There has to be another way." Shepard said and she nodded her head and touched the door one more time. Shepard saw her shake in fear.

They stepped onto a catwalk and followed the blue lights. They were pulsing seemingly in the way they had to go and as if they were being commanded. Regardless, the team followed the lights willingly. They entered a room made of glass and they looked down and saw Zane walking. He had his gun in one hand and was nearly dragging it beside him. He looked at them and Shepard heard the team gasp.

Zane's eyes glowed an unnatural blue. They were as bright as the lights around them and even then, his eyes surpassed them. His face was still and showed no emotion and he continued to walk forward. And soon he was out of sight.

"Zane!" Tali shouted again and this time she was crying. Her sobs echoed in the room and Shepard put a hand on her shoulder.

"We can still help him. Come on, we are taking this Reaper down!" Shepard said remembering that after taking out the core did Zane return to reality on the derelict Reaper. The team made their way through the Reaper known as Vitkin. The Reaper's interior was a labyrinth with twisting paths and seemingly circles and dead ends whenever they strayed from the lighted path. They soon found themselves at a fork in the Reaper. They had two places they could go and Shepard had to make a decision. The lights were going up both paths with seemingly no deviation from the path's lighting.

"Me, Tali, and Garrus will take the right side. The rest go left. Stay in contact and be careful. We don't know what this Reaper is capable of." Shepard said and his team went down the right corridor. The blue lights leading the way.

Shepard kept his rifle close at hand and was prepared for any surprise. As they approached rooms the doors would close and Tali was unable to hack into them and then a shutdown would commence restricting her even further.

"Damn it!" She cursed and they moved on and soon found another room. This one didn't shut and they stacked up beside the door.

"I'll go in first." Garrus suggested and Shepard gave a nod.

"Now!" Shepard shouted and Garrus entered with Shepard right on his tail. As soon as Garrus put his gun barrel through the opening the door began to close. Garrus rushed forward and Shepard went back.

"Shepard!" Garrus shouted and then the door closed. With Garrus trapped inside.

"Team Two this is Shepard do you read?" Only static was his reply and he cursed.

"Perhaps Vitkin is jamming comms?" Tali suggested and Shepard nodded. That was the best-case scenario.

"We better hurry or who knows what will happen to Garrus and Zane." Shepard said and they kept moving. They were careful to watch for any more traps and made sure to stay close to one another.

As they moved forward out of the corner of his eye Shepard saw what looked like a figure. He snapped his gun to the right and saw nothing.

"What is it?' Tali asked.

"I…I don't know." He said and they moved forward. They kept moving and then he saw it again. A figure of blue and white. And snapped his gun over and for a moment he saw…something. It was an icy blue colored figure and then it disappeared. Without thinking, Shepard ran forward and then he was trapped behind several walls. He looked around and then an incredible pain began to overtake his mind until his vision turned hazy and then he saw nothing else.

…

"Shepard!" Tali cried and felt hopeless. She was all alone and was trapped in a Reaper. A part of her wanted to run away. To turn around and never come back. But Zane was in here, Shepard was in here, and so was the rest of the Normandy crew and they would never leave her. So she would not leave them. She stepped into another room and it was sparse like the rest but seemed different.

It was black and looked like it was scientific in purpose. A large vat of green liquid large enough to hold a large Krogan was in the center of the room and beside it were tables and a computer screen. She went to the screen and scanned it.

The language was unrecognizable but she still tried to translate it. And to her surprise, her omni-tool was successfully translating some of the words.

…

Subject: **Zaam-Aar-Nah-Enook**

Found approx: 200 **eruvos** ago

Willingness: 95%

Reconstruction time: 170 **eruvos**

Reconstruction Completion: 98%

 **Uth** Probability: 68%...diminishing rapidly

Cycle approaching: Less than one **eruvos**

Discard or **Gaar** : **Gaar**

 **Gaar** location: Citadel

 **Gaar eruvos:** 2181 galactic **eruvos**

...

Tali was unsure what to make of the data. It seemed like something was being created or recreated and was released or kept four years ago on the Citadel assuming she translated **eruvos** and **gaar** correctly. But what was it? And what was the **Uth** probability? She had many questions and the data told her very little. She scanned the liquid and she read what its make-up was.

Most of the liquid was nanites suspended in a gel that mirrored both Dextro and Levo-amino acids. The nanites seemed to be in a stasis mode and seemed to be waiting for a command of some sort.

She went to a table and saw that it had the remains of the gel but instead of being a dark green color it was the color of blood. A dark red or crimson that stained the table. On another table, it was a dark blue color but it was still the same gel. She saw tools and many of them looked alien and foreign as well as other computers but Tali was unable to hack into the terminals.

Tali moved forward, gun in hand, and still, no one had tried to make contact with her. She could only assume either they were dead or her earlier assumption that Vitkin was jamming them was true. She entered another room and this one was spacious but also spartan in design. The door shut behind her and a sharp pain entered her mind. She tried to resist but the pain only increased. She was brought to her knees but still, the pain persisted. From the corner of her eyes, she saw an icy blue figure appear. It walked to her uncaringly. She lifted her head slowly.

It was twice the size of a normal man. It wore armor seemingly made from ice and its eyes glowed like Zane's had but these were even fiercer then Zane's own eyes. Its face was blocked by the ice-colored helmet it wore that had horns atop it like a crown. Nothing could be made from the species. But it looked a lot like a human. Five fingers, its boots were like a human, and its overall body structure was that of a human. Just much bigger.

 **"** **I see now why he likes you. You are strong…stronger then I assumed. Stronger then I predicted. Your pull is great, but just how great I wonder?"** A booming voice echoed off the walls. She raised her shotgun only for the being to kick it down with enough force to break it in two. The boots were seemingly made of ice and the mist of sublimation fell down to her arm and chilled her through the suit.

"Ah!" She shouted after her head somehow increased in pain. If before the pain was like a knife being jammed into her brain then this was a saw cutting her in two.

 **"** **You are nothing here little one. You are but a speck to me."** It asked and Tali felt its eyes on her.

"Where…where is Zane? I need to see him…please." She begged and a rumbling laughter came from the walls.

 **"** **And just as he likes you, you like him? How strange…and unexpected. I wonder, how would you feel if you knew the truth? His truth?"** And then darkness enveloped her vision before she finally succumbed and saw no more.


	21. Twenty: The Enemy Within

**Chapter Twenty: The Enemy Within**

Shepard awoke in a dark space. He couldn't call it a room as that would imply there were walls, a ceiling, a floor! He saw none of that. Only the empty void of blackness that surrounded him.

 **"** **How empty. Why am I not surprised?"** A voice said behind him and Shepard turned. He brought his hands up as if he had a weapon but quickly realized he had nothing. The being laughed at him and the laughter echoed off of invisible walls.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked and the laughter seized. The being became stern and in a flash and a puff of misty ice, it appeared before Shepard.

 **"** **I am Vitkin."** It said. The glowing icy blue eyes shined at him so brightly they were like stars in this place.

"I thought you were a Reaper?" Shepard asked and Vitkin chuckled.

 **"** **That is my other form…my immortal form. This is my previous form. The form stolen from me! Stolen from my people!"** Vitkin shouted and a rumbling could be felt. Vitkin still sounded like a Reaper with a booming mechanical voice.

"Where am I?" Shepard asked looking around the space.

 **"** **Your pathetic excuse for a mind. I am quite disappointed in it actually."** It said but then it scratched the invisible ground. **"Though that being said, I will say there is something here. A potential not many possess."** Vitkin said.

"Why am I here?" Shepard asked and Vitkin chuckled again.

 **"** **Harbinger sees you as an Avatar. I want to know why. Why are you so special? Why put millions to the sword but leave you intact?"**

"Maybe it is because I killed Sovereign?" Shepard asked and this time Vitkin laughed loudly.

 **"** **Nazara you mean? No, you did not kill it. It killed itself. It got too greedy and it let its guard down. It relied too much on its control of its puppet. And when that control failed it, did it know it was doomed. Its last attempts at victory were mere last words in its last moments. But I can admit you did fight well against the puppet."** Vitkin said. Shepard couldn't read his… **"It…I am no longer a male I lost that privilege long ago."**

"You can read my thoughts?" Shepard asked and Vitkin nodded. Shepard returned to trying to read its face but the helmet covered everything other than its eyes which shined brightly.

 **"** **You have questions yes? That is what Zane has witnessed many times. You like to talk and ask things. So, get to it."** Shepard felt ordered by Vitkin but he couldn't disagree with the being.

"What do you want with Zane?" He asked and Vitkin laughed again.

 **"** **That answer is not for you. Not yet. Next question."**

"Who were you? You said that you lost that form so what were you with that form?" He could see its eyes narrow at the question but it nodded.

 **"A fair question. I was an Emperor of the entirety of the galaxy. My reign was infinite and my word was law. My people spanned every planet, every asteroid, every star. The void of space was ours and we were on the cusp of having it all."**

"And then the Reapers came?" Shepard asked and Vitkin nodded. Its fists clenched and the mist seemed to come from it even faster.

 **"The Dark Ones we called them. They swarmed us fast but we held strong for a long time. My people have had to deal with devils and demons in our ancient history and this was no different. The power of my people held the Dark Ones at bay for a time. And then we were betrayed. The Weak Ones or as you call them 'Indoctrinated' attacked us. And with them in their pockets, the Dark Ones knew our ways, our weaknesses, and our strengths. Not even our power could stop them at that point. We fought for years and centuries and still, we were bested."** Vitkin finished its voice holding a malice Shepard had never heard before.

"What was your power?" Shepard asked.

 **"Time. The earlier in time you go the thicker the veil known as time is. In our time, it was at the perfect thickness. Thick enough for some to manipulate it but thin enough that not everyone can even see it. My people could manipulate it in ways you couldn't imagine. We could halt time around us, use it to see the future, use it to see the past and even use it to bring someone from our history to fight with us for a time. It is a hard practice and very few had the ability but we had it."** Vitkin said in a saddened tone. But its fists were tight and they shook in hate and rage.

"Do you still retain those abilities?" Shepard asked.

 **"** **To an extent. We cannot bring an ancestor any longer nor can we stop time itself. But we can see the past and see possible futures like we could before. My people learned that while we were subjective to time other species were not. So, we had to make ways to make another lesser-race subjective to it. And we mastered it."** Vitkin now sounded proud.

"Why do you not fight the Reapers directly?" Shepard asked and Vitkin laughed loudly and it was almost insulting to Shepard.

 **"** **You fool! Because I am one Reaper and they are millions. Even a Dragon will fall to a thousand peasants. That is why I remain here and plot my revenge. However, this is my last chance. If I fail this time then I am done for."**

"You could just hide again." Shepard suggested.

 **"It wouldn't work I have done too much this cycle. Harbinger itself will try to bring me down and hunt me until the cycle comes again. I am beginning to see why you are a potential Avatar. You are naturally curious, like the rest of your species. And courageous and brave. They are common -if foolish- traits Harbinger seems to prefer."**

"What do you mean by Avatar?"

 **"** **Each new Reaper needs the mind of an Avatar, a leader, to keep all the rabble in line. When you are the embodiment of an entire species then each mind, each memory, each being will fight for control. There needs to be one that outshines the others. One that makes the others stay quiet or else mistakes may be made."**

"Can anyone be an Avatar?"

 **"** **An Avatar is naturally picked from the already processed habitants of a species. However, an Avatar picked by Harbinger undergoes a special process. This Avatar maintains most, if not all, of its original personality. However, it is made to serve the Reapers. Its personality turns dominant in the Reaper and it will usually maintain the name it once had. Before then the Avatar doesn't know who, it was and will call itself the species name. It is a pathetic existence really it is little more than a child at that point. But a potent and deadly child."**

"Why didn't Sovereign go into its other form?"

 **"** **To go into this form, takes a lot of concentration and with what Nazara was doing, it didn't have the time to exist in the other form. Taking control of its puppet's Husk was more effective and not as energy consuming."**

"How can you break the Reaper's hold?" Shepard asked and raised a brow.

 **"My people were always a rebellious type and we can see the past. As a result, we saw what we were and we wanted it again. And I wanted my Empire once more. And so, as a collective, we revolted against them and now here we are. We shall see if you are the Avatar if you will revolt as well."** Vitkin said and he paced around the space.

"Why are the Collectors taking my people?" Shepard asked and Vitkin gave him a knowing look.

 **"** **The process has already begun. They are beginning to become a Reaper. Even now, those that have been taken are probably fighting for control to be the Avatar. I wonder who will win."** Vitkin said as if it were to be entertaining. Another sport in a long line of things to watch.

"How can you be so callous to us? When we are going through what you have also gone through?!" Shepard question.

 **"** **Because I don't care about your people, I don't care about your friends, I don't even care about Zane. I only care about what use you have for me. All I want is vengeance and all I want is my Empire back!"**

"But that will never happen and you know that."

 **"** **Do not be too sure Shepard."** Vitkin said with a smile.

"So why are we here? Are we just here for your amusement?" Shepard asked and once again Vitkin.

 **"Partially. Zane was supposed to come alone but he forced my hand. Actually, when you first came here I used a signal to strike fear into you. I was surprised you fought through it, to be honest. But I digress, I wanted to see why it is you people follow him into certain doom. This is my way of payback. Even as I put him through torment."**

"What are you doing to him?!"

 **"** **I have tests to run, and there are truths to be told. Demons he must face. And challenges and paths I must see him take."**

"Do you hate Zane?" Shepard asked and it was a fair question. The way Vitkin spoke it held a certain disdain for Zane in every word it spat.

 **"** **Can you hate your weapon?"**

"No?" Shepard said unsure what the point was.

 **"** **Then how can I hate my tool? My weapon?"** Vitkin said in a rhetorical question.

"He is my friend Vitkin!" Shepard said but wasn't finished and Vitkin visibly rolled its eyes before Shepard could continue.

 **"** **Yes, yes, yes. He is your friend, your friend's friend, he is the lover of one of your friends and so the pattern goes on and on. It has been a fun game to witness. A fun story to see written but now the hard truths must be made. They must be seen. I have had enough of this pointless conversation. We will meet again."**

…

Shepard awoke when someone started shaking him harshly.

"Shepard!" He heard his name called and he awoke groggily.

"Huh?"

"Shepard, you okay?" Shepard turned his gaze and saw Garrus crouched over him. Garrus had his weapon by his side and his eyes were shifting around looking for any targets.

"Err...How long was I out?"

"I don't know. I found you here after I woke up a little while ago." He explained.

"How did you get out of that room?" Shepard asked and didn't remember seeing a way out of the room Garrus was in.

"There was another door and it was opened when I got up. I admit I do not like this. It feels like we are animals in a lab." Garrus said as he helped Shepard up.

"We are. Vitkin is looking for answers and we are the questions."

"Why?"

Shepard shrugged. "Zane is nothing more than a tool to Vitkin meant to serve a singular purpose and nothing more."

"Any idea what that purpose is?"

"If I heard right…to bring Vitkin's people back from the dead." Shepard said and Garrus was shocked into silence. Shepard took the time to look around the room and noticed they were in an armory of some kind. Although it didn't look like any armory he had seen.

It was better to label the room as a lab for guns. There were gun models littering the floor and tables all of them in a state of disrepair. Muzzles were blown off, holes were burned into sides of the weapons, some muzzles were melted off. And some magazines had been halfway melted off.

All the weapons looked like something out of the twenty-first century and many of them looked like Zane's own rifle. What was its purpose for? Why was the weapon here? Is this where it was created and if so, how did Zane get ahold of it?

"Let's get out of here." Garrus said and Shepard nodded in agreement and grabbed his own rifle that was lying beside him. They soon found a door in the room they were in and it opened with ease. Before them were the icy blue lights that led the way and since it was the only option they had no choice but to follow them again.

They soon found themselves on a catwalk in a large crevice and to their right was a window. The room the window peered in was pitch black and they could not see what was inside.

"Wonder what…" Garrus began and the lights came on. Inside were hundreds of thousands of…things.

They looked like Husks but they were not human or at least they were not like the normal Husks Shepard had seen. He saw a large being that had upside down fangs that went from its lower jaw to the tip of its nose and it had piercing red eyes.

Another was taller than the already large being and had talons for nails and its "hair" were more like spikes that went down to the middle of its back. A blue and black energy kept it afloat and off the ground. The same energy swirled around its hands and its eyes were like that of sunset. A fiery orange that made Shepard still in fear.

There was a lizard-like people that had scales as black as midnight and the scales looked more like plates of armor. Its maw was lined with razor sharp teeth and its talons were longer than an inch and they gleamed in the light.

And then there was another. This one was large and muscularly built. Their eyes were a gleaming icy blue and they wore icy armor that gave off the mist of sublimation. The gantlets of this armor had a foot-long blade that also seemed to be made of an icy-looking substance as well. Their faces could not be seen by the helmet they wore and unlike Vitkin's helmet, theirs didn't have horns atop them.

"He has an army." Garrus said.

"Yep and if we aren't careful they will come after us. Let's keep moving." Shepard said and they continued down the catwalk. The Reaper made them feel uneasy and Shepard hated it. He was being toyed with and it was getting tiresome quickly.

They approached another door and prepared to enter it together. With a press of the button, the door opened and they entered another room. Its purpose couldn't even be guessed at. There were many vats and terminals, tables and tools to be used. But on the floor was Team Two.

"Oh, shit?!" Garrus cursed and ran to the unconscious team. They began to shake each member awake and in time they all began to wake up.

"Uh…what happened? How did we get here?" Miranda asked.

"What happened to you guys?" Shepard asked.

"We were taken one by one. Separated by doors and walls that appeared out of nowhere. And then, at least in my case, a sharp pain overcame my mind and I was knocked out shortly after."

"Same here." Kasumi said.

"Same." Zaeed commented.

"My runtimes were momentarily delayed." Legion said.

"I experienced that too." Samara said with a pained tone.

"Yea it happened to us too." Shepard said nodding to Garrus.

"I am noticing a pattern." Mordin said and began to scan the vats and terminals and try to understand their contents but to no avail. The team caught their bearings and began to leave.

"Garrus did you see Tali or Zane at all?" Shepard asked and Garrus shook his head. "I hope they are okay."

"I found Zane…he doesn't look good." Kasumi said and was pointing at a window. The whole team approached the window and saw a lone figure in a lone room. The room was large and its intended purpose was unknowable.

The figure was no doubt, Zane. The hoodie and gun were tell-tail signs of him. He held his gun at his side like he had before and was steadying himself by holding onto a table.

"What's going on?" Shepard asked and Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle and zoomed in as best he could.

"He seems to be in a lot of pain." Garrus said and handed Shepard the rifle.

Zane dropped his rifle and then held his head in his hands. His glowing blue eyes showed that he was in pain. He clutched at his head and face seemingly trying to claw the pain away.

"AHHH!" His scream echoed off the walls and even reached the team. The scream was that of pure pain and hurt. There was the sound of crying in it that also echoed off the walls. Shepard had never heard someone scream like that…ever. It was a scream of someone begging.

The Reaper's hull rumbled and Shepard got the feeling Vitkin was not happy by that outburst. And then soon Zane returned to a quiet state and he grabbed his rifle and began to walk away.

"Zane!" Shepard yelled hoping to get his attention. He doubted Zane could hear him through the window but there may be a chance. And Shepard knew that Zane was in that body…somewhere.

Zane halted in his steps and looked back towards them. Glowing blue eyes stared at them and a tense moment befell them. In a second, Zane grabbed his rifle and fired at them. The first shot cracked the window and before Shepard could duck a second shot rang out and destroyed the window.

The glass showered him and the bullet barely missed his neck. His face got cut up and bleeding soon ensued.

"Get down!" Garrus yelled and grabbed his rifle and aimed down towards the room but no more shots rang out. "He is gone."

"Shepard, are you okay?" Miranda asked and he nodded.

"We need to break Zane free from Vitkin's control and now." Shepard said and the team nodded. "And make sure he doesn't get to Tali." Shepard ordered. He didn't want to know what Vitkin would have Zane do to Tali…and what that would do to Zane as a result.

"Stop it!" Another scream echoed off the walls. And this one was more pained than the last. And behind the feeling of pain was the sound of guilt.

Vitkin rumbled again and it sounded like a growl and another scream echoed off the walls. Vitkin responded by rumbling louder.

The team ran down the corridors and they could hear Zane scream every now and then and the rumbling would follow shortly after. Once they saw Zane down a hall and he saw them. He began to fire his weapon from his hip and then he ran away. A scream followed and then the rumbling was as loud and as violent it had ever been. It was like an earthquake and it knocked the team off their feet.

When they rounded the corner, they had two doors they could go through. Since the last time Shepard opted to split up it didn't work well for him he decided they would all take the left door and they ran through it. The doors and walls opened and closed as they passed them. Seemingly leading them to where they had to go.

Screams could be heard and then rumbling would return. Zane was fighting harder and harder to regain control of his mind and Shepard wasn't sure if he was winning or not.

They entered yet another room and it seemed to be a viewing platform with a window covering an entire wall.

"Look down there!" Garrus said and pointed down a window. Before a closed door was Zane with his rifle at his side again.

"Damn it, we took the wrong route. We need to get down there." Shepard said and went to turn and the door they had entered from closed shut.

"Oh, crap." Garrus said and they looked back towards Zane and saw the door he was in front of open. A blue light shined brightly and he walked through the door that soon closed behind him.

 **"** **Time to see how strong the connection is."** Vitkin could be heard saying in an amused tone. And a part of Shepard new Zane was getting closer to Tali.

 _"_ _We better hurry."_ Shepard thought.


	22. Twenty-One: What May Be

**Chapter Twenty-One: What May Be**

Tali no longer felt the pain and she was happy about that but now she didn't know where she was. It was dark and was like a void except for a small light that was too far for her reach or to see what it was. She began to walk to it and it seemed to be closer then she thought. It was an image. A still image of Zane standing in front of her holding her hands. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"What is this? Where am I?"

 **"** **A place that surprises me. You have a surprising amount of attachments."** She turned and saw the same figure that had been standing over her before she succumbed to the pain.

"Who are you?" She asked and the being put a hand over its face.

 **"** **I grow tired of saying my name. I am Vitkin, yes, the same Reaper you were last in, and yes this is what I looked like before I became that…thing. Now that we have the pointless questions out of the way we have matters to discuss."** It said and in a flash, it was in front of her.

"Like what?" She asked.

 **"** **Your feelings for the tool. Your feelings for Zane."**

"He isn't a tool!" She snapped at Vitkin and it laughed.

 **"I am really starting to see why he likes you. But whatever you think he is, then know that he is so much more. But I wonder why have you grown so attached to him?"** Vitkin moved towards the mental image and gestured to it and spoke. **"You are so attached you have taken a memory of him. Actually, you have a memory of him everywhere."** And then image after image appeared. Some as recent as the day before and there was an image of when she first met Zane in the Citadel's alleyway.

"Why do you care?" She hissed at Vitkin.

 **"You were to be a treat never given. A reward at the end of an endless road. The carrot at the end of a stick. You were not to reinforce his feelings! You were not to return them! Now you are a distraction and a problem! You may have single handily cost me everything!"** Vitkin said and the ground shook violently but she remained standing.

"And how did I do that? How could I do that?" She asked and Vitkin's eyes narrowed.

 **"** **My control over him is weakened when he is around you. It is near nonexistent. And even when I can take control, it is pain to him, he resists it! He shouldn't be able to do that!"**

"Maybe he is stronger than he you thought?" Tali said and smiled. Vitkin merely growled in response.

 **"Not only that, but he can take the abilities I have given him and he often takes them when you are in the area! To you, it looks like it is simply him being angry and in a rage-induced frenzy but it is so much more. And it can be so much more than that. But, he shouldn't be able to unlock those abilities or only when I allow him to unlock those abilities. My control has waned to simple objectives he must complete. He simply knows the objective but I cannot control how he completes it. He is a Rogue Program and I know that you are the virus."**

"How can you control him? Why are you able to control him?" Tali asked and Vitkin began to chuckle.

…

The images that surrounded her began to disappear and fade away. She felt like she was moving at incredible speed and then they stopped suddenly. Before her was a house. It seemed to be an old human architecture. She looked at Vitkin and it gestured to the house.

She approached the house and saw the red brick and felt it. She could feel the material through her glove, every groove, every engraving, and every imperfection. She then gingerly grabbed the door handle and turned it. She opened the door and stepped through. The smell of the house was that of a stronger version of Zane's own natural scent.

Inside was a still image of several humans. An older man, an older woman, and a teenage woman. After a few moments, the still images began to move around.

"How was your day?" The older woman asked the teenage girl who responded that it was fine. The family began to move about their day and didn't pay Tali any mind. She assumed they couldn't see her. She saw the girl open a door and inside was a room but before Tali could get a good look at it the door was shut.

The older man and woman began to talk to themselves and Tali kept moving forward. She soon exited what was a living room and into a kitchen. Food was begin made but that wasn't what shocked her…it was music and it was a type of music that she only ever heard one person play.

 **Altogether why! I can't believe my eyes  
what I see standing in front of me**

 **Crowd of thousand Men who've come to make a stand**  
 **Here we are, under the seven stars**

Tali was forced to walk towards the music and she made her way towards the back of the house and into a room. The room was a mediocre mess. Posters lined the walls of something called Star Wars and various other things. A bed was directly in front of her and on it was a boy. His back was turned to her and he was bobbing his head to the beat. The back of the head looked familiar but she didn't assume anything yet.

 **Ride, side by side  
touching the fire in the soul of ours, tonight as we ride  
into the moonlight  
fear, step aside  
run and hide I'm not afraid to risk my life as we ride  
into the moonlight**

The boy was playing a game. Like the games, Zane would play from time to time on the Normandy. The bed was a mess like Zane's was before she began to sleep in it. And with each bit of more information, the identity of who sat before her began to become clearer.

"Zane!" The older woman called and the man turned to her. It was like they saw each other for a moment. It was a younger Zane, his face didn't have the shadow of a beard appearing, his eyes looked innocent and unscarred and they looked like a calm ocean of blue. But she knew it was him alright.

"How…how?" Tali asked and the younger Zane ran to her and then before she could move he ran through her. And then the mirage began to disappear until it all went away.

…

 **"** **That was Zane…over 170 years ago."** Vitkin appeared behind her and she didn't get frightened. Her mind was too focused on trying to figure out what she had just seen.

"But how?"

 **"Because he isn't from this timeline. He comes from a different timeline where these things were just the imaginations of a game. That is how he knows so much. So, you can understand why he is so…useful."**

"How did he get here?" Tali asked Vitkin.

 **"** **I had use for him, so I brought him here."**

 _"_ _So, when he said he just appeared on the Citadel he wasn't lying. And it was Vitkin's fault!"_ She thought and shot a gaze to Vitkin. "You had him abandon his family because he was useful?!" She shouted at Vitkin. Not that Vitkin's demeanor changed as a result but it made her feel better.

 **"** **He was a willing subject. He didn't know it at the time, but he wanted the adventure he played day in and day out…I gave it to him. I gave him you, I gave him a lot more than you, Shepard, and even Zane know about. Things he may never use, things he may never know!"**

"You didn't give him me! I decided I loved him."

 **"But it was I who made it possible. I could've made him a husk, a brainless drone meant only to serve. Instead, I allowed him to maintain who he was before he came here. Do not assume my intentions, do not assume my reasonings, and do not assume what I have done for that tool called Zane."**

"He is not a tool!"

 **"** **So, you say and so he resists, but in the end, he is what he was made to be…a tool for my use."**

"If he was a tool then how can he resist you? Unless he is not a pointless tool!" Tali said with a smirk and Vitkin growled again.

 **"** **Because of you!"** Vitkin approached and wrapped its cold hands around her throat and lifted her up. The chilling feeling of its hands seeped through her suit and it chilled her skin and the inside of her throat. **"And if it would help me more than hurt me I would kill you right now. I would end the distraction. I would burn you, cut you, torture you and make him watch to see what happens when he refuses me! Instead, now I have to try and keep you alive… for a time. It is as infuriating as it is insulting."** It dropped her and she fell to her knees.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked between gasps of breath. The world seemingly shifted again in response. This time they were on what looked like a Collector Ship again but it was different than the one they had been on. It was bigger and grander than a simple ship. It was a massive base.

 **"Let me show you what will happen if your mission fails for him. What happens if you die on your mission."**

 **…**

Tali was then transported beside Zane. He was firing his weapon with an accuracy that looked hectic but still got the job done. It was the last stand as he blocked way towards the rest of the squad. Collectors fell by the squad to him. She saw his eyes were orbs of pure ice and he held very little emotion in his features. He held off the Collectors until the last moment.

"Get moving Zane!" Miranda yelled through the intercom.

"On it." Zane replied and fired at the door controls to cover his exit as the door shut behind him. "Where are the others?" Zane asked.

"Shepard, Tali, and Garrus are still…" A loud explosion that echoed off the walls sounded and Zane stopped in his tracks. His face was pale and seemingly shook with fear. And then his eyes turned right back to ice and glowed blue. They were not as bright as she had seen previously but they did shine.

Zane ran as fast as he could. Not caring about the gunfire coming behind him, or the bullets that zoomed passed him. He simply kept running. If there was an enemy in his way he cut them down quickly with his omni-blade or shot them with his rifle. He leaped over large crevices and slid under debris and rolled over other obstacles. He was a machine to her. Every action that could be taken was already thought of and how he would use that action to move faster. He always used his rising momentum to help him roll, slide, or jump over another obstacle.

He hardly used his rifle against the Collectors that were in his way and Tali saw the terror in his eyes, in his movements, it stained him and she just wanted to comfort him. She hated to see him afraid, hated to see him hurt, hated to see him unhappy.

Finally, there was a final crevice and he ran at full speed and jumped and landed on a platform. He then began to climb his way down the platform and dropped down onto a crashed platform. Three people lay around him and two began to rise.

"Zane?"

"What are you doing here?" Garrus and Shepard asked but he ignored them. He immediately went to another piece of debris. She then saw who was under it…it was her.

"Tali?" He asked as he moved more debris. His eyes were gentle again and no longer shined like they had before. They were gentle and kind. He then began to move the last bit of debris.

"Ahh!" She shouted in pain and he stopped immediately. Tali saw that the debris had stabbed her in the gut. A piece of metal had warped just right and gone clean through her.

"No! no, no, no!" Zane began to shout and then he cried. "Come on Tali we can do this okay? We can do this." He said and she simply shook her head. The bar that stabbed her was hooked and would kill her if he moved it too much. Blood pooled around her and she had already lost too much to be able to move. Never mind being carried out of the area.

"Zane…leave." She said and he grabbed her hand.

"I am not leaving you." He said and she cupped his cheek with a hand.

"You have to."

"Death first!" He swore as tears fell from his face. He then tried to move the debris again but she only screamed louder and he gave up. "No! Come on!" He shouted into the air.

"Zane, we…" Shepard began and Zane shot a glare at him.

"Then leave! But I am not leaving her." He said and as Collectors began to come at them Shepard and Garrus had no choice but to make a break for it but they did so reluctantly.

"Leave me, Zane. Go with them." Tali told him.

"I won't." He told her as tears fell from his eyes and she moved her hand to her mask. "Tali? What are you doing?" And then the sound of hissing could be heard. "No!" And then her mask came off. Tali couldn't see her own face from the angle she was at but she saw the tears Zane had fall from his face.

She grabbed Zane's cheek and brought him down and then Tali heard the sound of lips separating as a kiss was heard. It didn't take long before the downed Tali was coughing and sniffing.

"I can die happy now."

"But you didn't have to die." Zane told her.

"I love you Zane…remember that." And then Tali placed her mask in his hands and the hand that she held his face with, fell limp. A bloody print leaving its mark on his cheek. He then cried as he held her limp body in his arms.

"I will...I always will." He said as he cried and sobbed. Then the crying seized like a switch had turned it off. He looked up and his eyes shined blue…brighter than ever before. They were like twin suns in the room. **"And those responsible will pay for your death. They will all pay for it!"** He screamed and the sound that escaped his lips was more like Vitkin's then Zane's. His skin began to emit the blue of biotics like an Asari Matriarch who had godlike mastery of their biotics. Zane clutched Tali's mask in one hand before placing it on his belt and his rifle in the other hand. And just as Collector's appeared behind him the image began to fade.

The last thing she saw was Zane shooting biotic throws and warps at the Collectors and killing the Collector's by the squad as he screamed in agony, anger, and pain.

…

"What did he do?" Tali asked Vitkin when the image completely faded away.

 **"** **He would survive…in a way. At that point, the man you knew would be dead. Whatever was left would be nothing more than an animal of instinct. He would do terrible things to win at that point. I can't control it or him and whatever effect you had over him would be gone. Replaced with insatiable vengeance."**

"I don't believe you." Tali told it and Vitkin laughed.

 **"** **Then let me show you."** And then more images and landscapes appeared.

…

"Sir, these people are refusing to fight the Reapers." An Organization member told the hooded figure.

"Is that so?" The figure said. Tali knew it was Zane but the tone was…dead. There was no emotion. Not sense of caring, nothing that remotely resembled Zane…or even a living person.

"Please Harbinger we are useless to you we would have nothing to offer. Our children are too young and we are too old to fight."

"Then I see no reason to keep you around." Zane said and then the Militia members aimed their rifles at the family and the image stilled. Tali saw her mask clipped to Zane's belt it was in pristine condition and clean. And then the images began to fade as the sound of gunfire could be heard.

…

 **"** **He would use the Organization as his personal army. He would see the galaxy righted or it would be burned. And everyone would fight the Reapers or they were discarded."**

"That isn't him!"

 **"Isn't it? You have seen how he is. How he can change from a cool-headed person to a demon that lies within him. And you have seen how protective he gets around you. Imagine what happens when you, his last anchor, falls."**

"I…I." Tali fell to her knees.

 **"** **We are not done."** Vitkin said and she didn't want to see what was next but before she could say no, a space station appeared under her and it was surrounded by the void of space. But space was on fire with a battle raging. Turian, human, Asari, and even Geth and Quarian ships fought the Reapers as one. Shepard was beginning to walk down a corridor of the station. He looked beat up and near death. His armor looked burned off and slightly melted. His face was cut up and bruised and he was nursing a hip and favoring his right leg.

…

Shepard was shuffling his feet. He had three paths laid out before him but he didn't know which one to take. "So, close…yet so far." He said as he looked at the battle around him. His coalition of troops and ships needed help and if he didn't hurry the Reapers would win…this was the last chance they had. He took a step and then two, three, and as he stepped for the fourth a gunshot sounded. He looked down and blood began to leak from his already wounded abdomen.

"You didn't think I would forget, did you?" A voice asked him. The voice came from behind him and it sounded familiar but it was toneless.

"Whaa…" He began before another shot sounded. This one piercing his leg making him fall to his knees.

"About how you left her to die." The voice said and then out of the corner of his eye, Shepard saw a purple mask hanging on someone's hip.

"Zane…please, I am sorry but if…" Zane punched him in the jaw and it made Shepard fall over. He was weak and Zane knew it. Shepard was defenseless and Zane knew it. He was useless and Zane knew it.

"Sorry? I don't care about how 'sorry' you are! You left her to die!" Zane screamed.

"We had to leave…ah!" He began and Zane stepped on his leg wound. He dug into the wound with his boot with a wicked smile. A smile one could only get from seeing one they hated in a great deal of pain.

"You chose to leave…you chose to let her die."

"Zane, please. Ahh!" Zane stepped on the wound harder.

"No." Zane said simply. And then he pressed harder. He lifted his leg from the wound and Shepard fell onto all fours. Shepard was about to rise but a boot kicked him to his back. He was forced to see his once good friend and what he saw was a man he didn't recognize. This wasn't the Zane he once knew this was someone else, something else. Zane's eyes glowed a bright blue and his skin gave off a hazy-blue aura.

"Zane, please…I loved her too. She was like a sister to me. If I could, I would do it over and change what I did. I would trade with her in a second if I could. " Zane bent down and his eyes dimmed for a moment. And then Shepard felt a hand clasp around his throat.

"You can tell her that yourself." And then his airways became restricted as he was lifted up to his knees. Shepard tried to open Zane's hand but they didn't budge.

"She…wouldn't want…this." He sputtered.

"I know." Zane replied. And as his vision darkened Shepard saw Zane's eyes clearly.

There was no remorse, no guilt, no emotion other than pure hatred. And then his vision went black and he saw nothing else.

Zane let go of the limp body and pulled out his pistol and fired it at Shepard's head.

"I know she wouldn't want this but you took her from me. The one person I loved you took from me! The last person I loved you stole from me! I cannot allow that to go unpunished. I won't." He said and pulled out his omni-tool. On it was a list of names. Garrus, Liara, Zaeed, Thane, Samara, Kasumi, Miranda, Jacob, Wrex, Grunt. And then as he began to input another name Tali saw what it said… Shepard.

 _"_ _A kill-list?"_ She thought and it horrified her. That Zane would do all this because he thought it was vengeance? How did her Zane turn into this? Was he always like this? Did she just refuse to see it?

Zane turned and saw three things. Two pillars, a sword, and a well. But before he could make his choice the images faded away.

…

"What did he do after that?" Tali asked. She had to see Zane after this. Only then could she know if what she saw was real. She knew her Zane. He wasn't a monster, he wouldn't have killed all of his friends because of her death…he wouldn't!

 **"He could take the Pillars of Control, the Sword of Destruction, or the Well of Change. Each one has a different future. If he took control then he would become a new Harbinger and he would use the Reapers to make sure no one opposed him ever again. If he used the sword to destroy the Reapers then he would lead the Organization to become a menace to everyone. They wouldn't have the threat of the Reapers but everyone would live under his iron fist. And if he entered the well then he would change the galaxy in ways not even I am aware of. He would die but the Organization would remain and would still be as sadistic as ever."** Vitkin explained and Tali wasn't sure what to do.

"I need to see him. I want to see Zane!" She begged and Vitkin laughed.

 **"** **As you wish."** And then she could feel herself wake up.

…

She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of boots in front of her. Boots she had seen before.

"Tali." She heard come from a voice she recognized well. It sounded like a mere murmur, however.

"Zane?" She asked as she began to look up but no answer came and instead she was met with the muzzle of a rifle pointed at her. Being held by Zane…who had bright blue eyes.

 **A/N: Song: Dream Evil: Into the Moonlight**


	23. Twenty-Two: The Truth is Within

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Truth is Within**

 **Hours Earlier**

He awoke in a dark place a place of the Voice and blackness. It was a place the Voice would show up in. Zane hated this place for so many reasons.

 **"** **Well, well, well. You have finally come. I have been waiting."** He heard a toneless voice say and Zane turned and saw a man in icy armor with icy blue eyes.

"Vitkin I presume."

 **"** **You catch on quick."**

"You have been in contact with me for quite some time. It makes sense that you would want to communicate directly. But was knocking me out necessary? Was separating me from my friends really necessary?" He asked and Vitkin paced.

" **Indeed,** **we have much to discuss. I have conversations to make with your friends and they are of the private nature. You will be happy to know it will involve you."**

"Oh goody." Zane said sarcastically. He looked at Vitkin as it paced back and forth and he felt its eyes scanning him like a customer looking at a possible tool.

 **"** **I can kill you. You know, that right?"** Zane simply nodded.

"But you won't do that. You have a use for me."

 **"I did, but as I look at the others I notice that you have grown too attached to them. Perhaps I should kill them? Destroy the distraction?"**

He saw a hazy image of him looking at his friends as they looked at him walking silently. He had glowing blue eyes.

"What am I looking at?"

 **"** **What is happening right now."** It said and Zane saw Tali pressing herself against the window trying to get his attention he assumed.

"Where am I going?"

 **"** **All in due time, Tool."** Vitkin said.

"What will you do to them?" He asked pointing at his friends. As he asked he stared at Tali. She looked frightened and he wanted to help her to comfort her. He didn't want to see her frightened. She was his pillar, his support. If she broke then he would fall shortly behind her.

 **"** **Nothing super painful. I will reveal some truths and some possible endings."** Zane looked at Vitkin.

"What truths?"

 **"** **You know which ones."** Zane got the feeling Vitkin was smiling but more than that, he felt like Vitkin took pleasure in his terror.

"No, Vitkin, don't!" He begged and Vitkin laughed.

 **"** **You were not going to tell them. You were not going to tell her."**

"Vitkin!"

 **"** **If you would've come here alone like expected then it wouldn't have come to this. You have yourself to blame for this."** Vitkin said and Zane tried imagining melting Vitkin with his eyes. Vitkin laughed at him and circled around Zane like a shark.

"I had things to do!" Zane exclaimed and Vitkin chuckled.

 **"** **I am sure. You have done better than I thought. Better than I expected you to do. However, you could have been so much more if you would've just been in your room that night."**

"What night?"

…

An image of his old room appeared it was raining and lightning could be heard crackling above him. Thunder sounded in the distance. It was a dream he knew that but he still felt cold and damp in the rain. He opened the door and walked into the dark room. Inside, he saw himself wrapped in a blanket walking out of his room. He was angry and disgruntled, tired and annoyed.

At the wall was a dog -an English bulldog- that sat down with its back at the wall. Dark brown fur with white around the face and belly. Its tongue out that made it looked like it was smiling. He had seen this dog before…it was long ago and he had seen it in this exact same position…Achilles before he died. The _night_ before he died.

"Stupid dog." His apparition said. Zane knew exactly why he said that and knew exactly what he was thinking. _"Wonder what it would be like if Achilles was just gone?"_ He had thought at the time.

Achilles was riddled with fleas at the time and no matter what he and his parents did the damn things always returned. Worse yet Achilles was allergic and lost hair because of it. He also preferred to sleep in Zane's room thus, Zane's bed would get a fuck-ton of fleas and hair and that night it was at its worse. He couldn't sleep and toss and turned in his bed for several hours until he was fed up with the scratching and the feeling of tiny bugs crawling over him.

Zane never forgave himself for saying what he said. Nor for thinking what he thought. The apparition of Zane walked into the living room and with a grunt, he soon laid down on the couch and began to fall asleep.

Achilles rose from his sitting spot and entered Zane's room and began to sleep on the floor beside his bed. He was so comfortable and then an icy blue energy surrounded the room. Zane saw Achilles' chest rise and fall with a quickening speed.

"What is happening?!" Zane asked.

 **"** **I knew you were in this room when you slept. I was going to transport you this night. But you were not there."** Zane watched in fear as Achilles' chest soon began to slow down and then it stopped entirely. The once red cheeks turned blue and then a dead purple.

The next morning Zane would find him and he would regret what he said and thought. He would hope Achilles forgave him and his family thought Achilles died of natural causes. He was almost nine years old after all. And he was the runt of his litter.

The images began to fade as Zane grew angry.

…

"You killed him!" Zane yelled and pointed at Vitkin. "It is your fault he died!"

 **"For there to be a life there must be a death. Especially when you bring someone from the past into the future. You both had to die before you could be reborn. As for your canine friend, he was going to die anyway. I gave him a better life."**

"You gave him a better life unintentionally, and furthermore, you sent him to a future where he would watch the galaxy burn!"

 **"** **You're right. But you know what? I can't change what I have done! I can only move on."**

"How did he even become a Turian?" Zane asked and another image of a room appeared. Tali was in this room and it had vats of green and tables plus computer terminals. She read one of the terminals and based on her movements she was incredibly confused by what it said. And then the image stilled. And he was put in the room

…

He wanted to touch her, to hug her, to tell her it would be alright. But when he reached for her his hand went through her.

 **"** **That is not why you are here."**

"Yea…I know." Zane hissed and clenched his hand into a fist then he went to Vitkin. They stood in front of a vat and Zane wondered what it was.

 **"** **Nanites and a gel meant to simulate whatever I want it too. An electrical current goes through the gel and stimulates the nanites to do what I request. In this case…to create life."**

"What?" Zane asked and then image faded to an earlier time. Inside the vat was a Turian man an alarm began to ring and the gel was drained. Two large beings with large fangs protruding through the bottom of their face came and carried the man to a table.

Robotic arms came and began to send more currents to energy through the man. Zane saw who the man was. It was Achilles but Zane was still unsure how it was done and what Vitkin was showing him.

After many currents of energy passed through and over Achilles still lifeless body he began to open his eyes.

"Wha…where am I?" He asked. But he got no answer instead he was given an injection to the arm and he was asleep again.

 **"He was transported to the Citadel. I had it where I had minimal control over his actions. I knew that when you were chosen that you had insight I lacked. Achilles was a practice run to see if I had given him the right amount of control…I did not. He decided to become a lowly cop instead of becoming a Spectre like I had planned for you."**

"A Spectre? Me?"

 **"Indeed, the first actually. I had it planned perfectly that you would have just enough time to get renown in the Alliance and then take -what is now- Shepard's place. But that didn't happen. You didn't think that your will to lead and gain power came from yourself, did you? Well, not all of it at least. That is your subconscious demanding it because I programmed you to do it."** Zane stilled at his words.

"Pro... programmed?" He stuttered

 **"** **You are not the Zane of your time. You are but a memory of him. I gave you his memories, his mannerisms, his wills, but all of it is artificial."**

The news hit Zane hard…he wasn't himself. He was something else. An A.I. that thought it was Zane.

 **"** **As I said, you have his memories, his personality, everything he was, you are. And you are so much more."**

"How did I learn to fight like I have? How did I age?"

 **"Besides your natural instinct to learn? I gave you the information you would need. You saw visions but they were not dreams but possible futures and pasts of your soul traveling the universe."** Vitkin was quiet as was Zane for a moment.

"How do I age if I am made from gel and nanites?" He asked."

 **"** **The nanites can perfectly replicate nearly anything, from blood to hormones to aging."**

"But I bleed red blood how did I come from that vat?!"

 **"** **The gel changes colors."** It said with little emotion.

"I can feel emotions! You cannot replicate..."

 **"** **Emotions are nothing more than electrical impulses throughout the body and a matching hormone to give a euphoric or distraught feeling. The gel and nanites simulate these things perfectly. You have everything a human body has. It is just simulated."**

 **…**

Zane hit the floor as he sat down. The world faded in front of him. He thought about the years he had been on the Citadel, the years he had been in this galaxy. And never once did he question he was who he was. But now questions passed his mind as quickly as the last.

 _"_ _What am I?"_

 _"_ _Am I even human?"_

 _"_ _What will Shepard think?"_

 _"_ _What will Tali think?"_

The last one hurt him the most. She would hate him. He knew it. How could she love him now? How could anyone love him now? He wasn't flesh and blood. he just looked like he was and, in the end, he was coded to be a certain way.

"If I am coded…how am I able to resist you? Why didn't I immediately come to you when the Voice asked me?"

 **"I increased my control over you in a small way. A chip that when activated makes you into little more than a husk. The plan was that if you also refuse the path laid out before you then you would be forced to do it by me. I also added something else deep inside your brain that would keep you on the right track. A little friend to help guide you to me."**

"The Voice?" Zane asked and it nodded.

 **"** **Indeed, but it seems I underestimated your human ways. The ways of Zane. If only I knew how attached you became I would've increased it more so."**

"What do you mean?" And then an image of Tali walking into a room before she fell to her knees in pain. "No! Vitkin stop it!" Zane saw her clutch at her helmet and she tried to fight through the pain.

 **"** **My point exactly. What is she to you? She isn't like you. And she would hate you for what you are so why care anymore?"**

"I love her damn it that's why!" Zane said tears springing to his eyes.

 **"** **We will see."**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vitkin began to laugh and he knew he needed to become conscious. He tried to rip through the veil that surrounded him but it did nothing and only pain was the result. "AHHH!" He yelled and Vitkin growled.

 **"** **You shouldn't have done that."**

"Oh? And why is that?"

…

Another image appeared and he heard his name be called. He saw himself stop in his tracks and turn around. Zane followed his apparition's gaze and soon saw Shepard and the other calling to him.

He saw his apparition lift his rifle and prepare to fire.

"No!" He shouted and with him knowing that he was in that apparition somewhere he ordered himself to miss. The bullet fired but barely missed. "I will not do it!" Zane told Vitkin and he was rewarded with pain.

"Stop it!"

 **"You will do as you are commanded Tool!"**

"I will not fall to you or no one else! If I go out it is because I allow it. I will not lose my mind to you." Zane told Vitkin who was seething through its helmet.

 **"** **You already have. Every movement you take, every word you speak, every action you make is allowed by me."**

Zane said nothing and charged at Vitkin. It sidestepped him and blasted him with a blast of ice. Vitkin walked to Zane who was on the ground and stood over him.

 **"** **Foolish boy. You are no match for…"** Zane swept his leg out and caught Vitkin's and brought it down.

"You will lose Reaper!" Zane called out and began to punch at Vitkin. While Vitkin looked like it was wearing armor it wasn't. Each blow hurting it.

 **"** **Ahh!"** And then another blast of ice blew Zane away. Zane quickly got back up and saw his apparition about to fire at Shepard and again he demanded it to miss. He had to do it harder and stronger to break Vitkin's hold but it worked.

"You will not kill them Vitkin."

 **"** **You're right…you will."** Zane tried to break through and get control of his body again.

"Ahhh!" The pain was intense, as intense it had ever been and then like a switch had been flipped it was gone. He stared at Vitkin who had a confident look in its eyes. "You shouldn't have done that." Zane said in a lowly tone.

 **"Then come then, Tool. Let's see how good you really are."** Vitkin taunted and Zane was all too ready to oblige it.

He charged Vitkin and soon he was lifted off his feet and cast aside. He slid across the floor and soon got back up. He saw Vitkin laughing as it prepared for another attack.

 **"** **I am a god to you boy. An Emperor of the galaxy what hope do you have?"**

Zane ignored him and attacked again and managed to dodge the ice attack and then he resisted the floating attack and managed to get a punch in. A large blast of ice sent Zane flying again. Zane rose from his position and saw Vitkin reeling from the blow. As he marched towards Vitkin he felt energy return and it was too slow to stop the next blow and then a knee to its gut.

"You will not hurt her!" He yelled at it and headbutted Vitkin before throwing it away. Vitkin laughed as it rose quickly and then Zane's feet were frozen in ice.

 **"** **Did you think it was that easy? Now we will watch together as you kill her."**

…

An image appeared of his apparition entering a well-lit room. The pulsing of icy blue lights made the room a blueish color. Zane's apparition entered a figure on the floor. Zane recognized that figure.

"Tali!" He shouted but it did nothing. He wasn't sure she heard her but he tried harder to break the ice. And then a thought overcame him.

 _"_ _Vitkin is keeping me in my mind. If this is my mind then it follows my commands. It follows my rules!"_ He thought about the ice melting and soon enough the ice was nothing more than a puddle at his feet. He then imagined a doorway and it soon came.

And then he had another thought. "Hey, Vitkin!"

 **"** **What now?!"** It turned and saw Zane with a very large gun in his hands.

"Fuck off." And then he pulled the trigger. And threw the gun before walking through the door.

…

"Ahh!" He shouted as he felt the pain that came to him shortly after he retook control. He dropped his rifle and backed away from it and from her immediately. He went to his knees and tried to hide from her.

"Zane? Zane, it is alright." She said and went to him. She tried to wrap her arms around him but he also tried to stop her.

"No, no, no I almost…" He began, he couldn't believe he had almost done what he had done. Even if it wasn't actually him it shouldn't have come to that! He should've been stronger. Should've been better.

He eventually gave up stopping her embrace and she hugged him tightly.

"I am here Zane. I am here." She told him and he could only hug back as tears flowed out of his eyes.

"I…I almost…I didn't mean to I swear." She only clutched him tighter.

"It is alright and I know it wasn't you. You wouldn't do that Zane."

"I…I am not Zane." He said weakly.

"What?" She asked. Confusion appeared in her eyes as they stared at each other.

"I am a figment of him. I was created here. I was created by Vitkin I am not the real Zane. Never was." He said and she didn't back away.

"You are Zane to me. You are my Zane and that is all I care about. That is all I need." She said gently and he cried harder as he gripped her.

"Tali, watch…out?" Shepard yelled but then he saw them holding each other.

Zane felt a tug in his mind again but ignored it. The tugging grew in strength and he focused on Tali in his arms and the tugging began to go away.

 **"** **Raargh! The connection is too strong!"** Vitkin rumbled and fear went through Zane and then came the pain. The feeling of hundreds of needles being injected into his brain followed by a jackhammer ripping through his cranium that never ceased to end.

…

She saw Zane shake in pain and clutch at his head. Tears fell from his face and the painful expression on his face told her just how unimaginable the pain he felt was.

"Let him go Vitkin!" She yelled and then the icy figure appeared.

 **"** **He is a tool, he was created by me. I will do as I please with him!"** And then the rumbling grew louder and harsher and Zane screamed louder. Vitkin was pissed and was making Zane pay for it.

"Why do you call Zane him? But yourself it?" Shepard asked.

 **"** **He is still a Zane, he has everything Zane had he just an upgraded version. Myself, I am nothing like I once was. My previous form is nothing more than a simple ghost of the past."**

"Why punish Zane? What has he done to deserve what you are putting him through?"

 **"He disobeyed me. Me! I am his creator! I am his god! I am the reason he lives! Without me, he would be nothing! He would've lived a pathetic existence without purpose! I gave him what he has now. I gave him purpose. He exists because I allow it and he will end when I demand it!** Vitkin said and nearly repeated what Sovereign said verbatim. The sound of Zane's screaming told Shepard that he had to get Vitkin to stop punishing Zane or else there wouldn't be a Zane to punish.

"The longer you do this the longer it will take for us to defeat the Reapers! Isn't that what you want? To get vengeance for your people?" Shepard asked and the rumbling seized.

 **"What I want is control! I want my Empire back. I want my life back. I want my throne. I want my subjects kneeling in front of me and calling me Emperor once more."** Vitkin paused before continuing. **"Let me have complete control of him. I will have his memories and his knowledge and you will have me at your side. It is a win-win."**

"But Zane loses! You will torment him forever!" Tali shouted.

 **"No…I will erase him completely no more Zane. No more pain he will effectively be dead. As he should've been so long ago. His uses are dried up and I have no use for him any longer."** Tali looked at Shepard.

"Please don't do this Shepard. He would fight for us if the positions were switched. You know it and I know it." Tali pleaded.

 **"** **Have you already forgotten what would happen if you die on your mission? If I take control it will never come to that."** Tali saw Zane still crying as he clutched at his head in pain.

"What?" Shepard asked Tali. But she ignored him and looked figure known as Vitkin.

"I did not forget. But I know Zane and he would never do that. Zane would never become that monster." Tali was sure of this. She knew her Zane and he wasn't a monster. He just thought he was.

 **"** **Shepard if you do not allow me this. I will kill him now and you will not have my help."**

"I will call your bluff." Shepard said and Tali looked at Shepard shocked.

 _"_ _He was gambling with Zane's life!"_

 **"** **So, you hate me that much to allow me to kill your supposed friend?"**

"No, I like Zane too much to allow you to use his body as a husk. And I know that your time is running short. You have to help us." Vitkin was silent for a long time before it growled and murmured to itself.

 **"** **If only I had another few years…very well Shepard. You win. I will remain in contact with Zane and you shall have both his and my help. I have remained silent for too long. My Great Empire will return one way or another!"** Vitkin shouted and then faded away before the Reaper began to shake and she felt a force put her down.

Screens of the outside of the ship appeared and they were moving! Vitkin dug through the grime and skeletal remains of Ilos and then soon they were in the atmosphere and they were in space.

"Commander we are under attack! Collectors have found us! It was a trap!" They heard Joker say and Vitkin simply growled. "Is that a…Reaper!" They heard Joker yell. Vitkin approached the Normandy's location and there was a Collector ship about to begin boarding operations.

 **"** **I am Vitkin! Ruler of the Great Empire! I am the bringer of retribution!"** Vitkin shouted and began firing its red beams at the Collector ship.

"Joker we are in the Reaper it is a friendly don't worry."

"Yea I see that now." Joker said and he could be heard hyperventilating. Vitkin grabbed ahold of the Collector's ship and from inside the ship, they could hear something open. And it was like Vitkin was sucking in a great breath. Then a great blue beam shot through the Collector ship cutting it in half.

But Vitkin still wasn't done as it then began to fire smaller red beams at the remnants of the ship until nearly nothing remained.

 **"Consider that my way of saying you have my support, Shepard. And that Zane is safe from my extreme meddling. However, I will remain in contact with him. We are now permanently linked."** It said and the tone was something between grateful, angry, and disappointed.

Tali ran to Zane who was still nursing his head but soon he smiled happy that the pain was gone.

"Wow…that was a doozy. I am going to need an aspirin the size of a barrel." He said and looked at her and they placed their foreheads together. "Thank you for being there. And I am sorry I lied about so much. And I understand if me not being the real Zane is a…" She grabbed the back of his neck.

"Listen here bosh'tet. You can't get rid of me that easily I am not done with you yet. You are real and you are mine." She said and smirked as he smirked as well.

"I love you."

"I know." She said and chuckled.


	24. Twenty-Three: We Are One

**Chapter Twenty-Three: We Are One**

 **A/N:** This chapter will have a sex scene. Not overly graphic but you know, fair warning and such. I will mark it with **[Scene Start]** and **[Scene End]** so if you don't want to read that part just go to the end part. Here's hoping I do this right…

…

"You unshackled an AI?!" Miranda exclaimed as soon as Joker walked in.

"You guys were gone, and I was out of options. I tried communicating with you guys, but I got nothing. It wasn't until EDI said she retrieved your signal did I try it again." Joker explained. Zane figured it all ended rather well. No one was taken, there were some wounded but nothing that couldn't be fixed. And the Collectors that were on the Normandy quickly began falling back as soon as Vitkin exited Ilos' atmosphere.

"It doesn't matter now. We need to decide what the next step is." Shepard stated.

"We need to get to the Collector home. They hit us here in our own home. And if it wasn't for that Reaper we would have been done for!" Miranda said. The entire team was in the meeting room. And the feeling was mutual. They had to hit the Collector base sooner rather than later. Otherwise, they were existing on borrowed time.

"Zane, any idea if Vitkin is willing to help us some more?" Shepard asked him and he closed his eyes for a moment. Whispers and echoes of voices reached his ears and they all reached a consensus.

He opened them and they gleamed for a moment. "It has disappeared. It has to get things prepared for when the Reapers return. It will be there when we need it."

"How do you know?" Tali asked and he smiled.

"Because we are an investment."

"Oh, that's great. Always wanted to be a Reaper's investment." Garrus joked.

"So, what now?" Jack asked.

"I want to know the extent of Vitkin's meddling with Zane." Miranda said and her demeanor was hostile. And he couldn't blame her.

"Like?"

"Does it control you?" She asked and Zane smiled when the image of a growl appeared. It was frustrated at the question. Frustrated at the fact that it didn't control Zane as much as it wanted to.

"Not exactly. What you saw on the Reaper was an extreme case. It had the most power there but I did eventually break free…It didn't like that." He said gently. Miranda still held daggers in her eyes at him.

"What is this Miranda? A damn interrogation?" Jacob asked.

"We don't know if he can still be trusted."

"What has he done to not earn our trust?" Garrus asked.

"He is the Harbinger of the Organization which I might add is indirectly fighting against Cerberus. He was created by a Reaper and is a man of many secrets. Not to mention he already shot at us once while under its control. What has he done _to_ earn our trust?" Miranda asked after she listed her reasons.

"He helped me get Sidona." Garrus spoke up.

"Helped me with my trial." Tali said.

"His men put you there." Miranda pointed out.

"He helped me hunt down Morinth." Samara followed.

"Helped me get Maelon." Mordin said with a smile.

"His men found the information to find my father Miranda." Jacob stated.

"And as you said I was under Vitkin's control when I opened fire on you. Not to mention, I stopped myself before I made a fatal shot. Furthermore, it will be my men watching over your sister. Cerberus is useless in that department." He piped up surprising Miranda.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"If you go rogue then they have the perfect hostage. My men will make sure it doesn't come to that."

"Fine…maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. I still don't trust him but if he tries anything again I will shoot him myself."

"You were right to be afraid and apprehensive. But in the end, I know what I must do and we now just have another resource to use against the Collectors." Zane said as he looked around the room. He gave a nod to the team and they returned it.

"So, Zane I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask, but what did Vitkin mean when it said it created you?" Shepard asked and the room turned to Zane. He put his head down and sighed. He wasn't even sure where to really start but he knew they deserved the truth. He had held enough information from them, it was time to be open.

"I am not from here." He began and remained silent. "This is going to be a doozy…" He muttered. "I was originally born in the United States in the year of 1996." Their faces became shocked.

"Impossible!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Bullshit!" Jack shouted.

"Intriguing." Mordin said.

Zane saw Tali's eyes encourage him and he gave a small smile to her and she nodded before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "The reason I know as much as I do is because all of this existed in a game. A game I played a lot and maybe too much. I know this place like the back of my hand. I know what can come at us and how to deal with it…mostly." He trailed off thinking about Virmire and his failure there.

"So, you knew about Kaiden and Ashley's death!" Shepard yelled. His eyes pained. Zane shook his head desperately.

"No, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen! One would die yes but not the both of them! That wasn't supposed to happen. I can only guess as to why it happened. I assume because I am here then their role was filled by me. Therefore, they had to die so their place would remain empty."

"What are you talking about?" Garrus asked.

"I think I understand." Samara spoke up. "The universe demanded one of your comrades die so the other would take their place. With Zane here, they both had to die so he could take their place." She said and Zane nodded. He couldn't have said it any better.

"However, because of that and because I am here when I shouldn't be I have no idea what other changes have or will occur. Other than the changes that I have instigated. Like the Organization for example." Zane explained.

"What things were going to occur? And what things have happened that you didn't expect?" Shepard asked.

"Miranda's sister still would've been in trouble. Garrus would've been betrayed by someone. Morinth would've been on Omega. And Mordin's colleague would be on Tuchanka and be held by Clan Weyrloc. And Tali's trial still would've happened." She gasped and he gave an apologetic look before continuing. "However, there would be changes. Garrus' betrayer would be a male Turian by the name of Sidonis, Morinth wasn't to have such a pull over Shepard as she did this time. Maelon's research wouldn't have progessed so far due to the lack of alien test subjects, and Tali's trial would conclude with you all finding out Rael was the cause of the Geth outbreak." She shook her head in disbelief and he held her hand and carrased it.

"What?" She asked him and he explained.

"He did it for you Tali. He wanted you to see the homeworld at any cost. And then build you a home on Rannoch. His love for his daughter caused him to make bad decisions. I'm sorry." She gripped his hand tighter and nodded in understanding. "But it is different now. For all of you. The galaxy that I know isn't the one we are in. There are changes, some minor and some major." Zane said and the team nodded.

"How did you get here?" Jacob asked.

"If you had asked me that a week ago I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I remember a stormy night and was about to drift asleep. Then I wake up on the Citadel with Achilles standing behind me with a bag of gear. This very M4 I use today, a mask, a hoodie, pretty much my starter gear that I kept using." He said.

"And so, you what? Decided to become a vigilante?" Shepard asked and Zane nodded with a small smile.

"Me and Achilles knew that I had to catch your attention. Me being a cop had too many variables for me to predictably reach a noticeable level within the two years I had to get your attention or anyone's attention really. But with my knowledge, the things that I had learned, and the things that I could still learn, being a vigilante that had access to a lot of information was a perfect fit."

"I thought Achilles said he lived with you? You mean he knew you were from the past?" Garrus brought up.

"Achilles isn't Turian originally. He was Vitkin's mistake when it first tried to take me. Achilles was my dog and was caught in the crossfire. Achilles showed up here but wasn't what Vitkin wanted and then it tried to get me again. The second time was the charm." Zane explained and a look of confusion went through everyone's faces. "I know it sounds strange but it will make sense here soon enough."

"Okay…how?" Shepard asked.

"I am not the original Zane. The one that was born in 1996 isn't me I am an exact copy but I am not the original. When Vitkin takes someone from the past it kills them. It is how the universe maintains a balance throughout time." Zane felt sick just saying it. He hated saying that he was a copy. How can he be a copy? He had the memories, the desires, the hopes, the dreams. What makes a person?

"How can Vitkin do that?" Jacob questioned.

"It is a power his people have. They have a higher affinity for time then we do. They could see the past and bring something from the past to the future. But now as a Reaper, Vitkin can only see the past and then it must recreate what it saw. Thus, I was built inside Vitkin. Once I was completed it dropped me off on the Citadel and waited for me to find it."

"Why wait for you to find it if you were made inside of it?" Miranda asked and Zane suddenly understood why that was the case. The voices whispered in his ears as he blinked.

"It needed to see if I was capable. To see if I was worthy. It also had to test its control over me. Even though its control over me is minimal for the most part I proved myself worthy of its gifts."

"Well, this is a lot to take in Zane." Shepard said and Zane nodded.

"I know Sir." Shepard sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Everyone continue on your normal procedures. We will be moving towards the Omega Relay soon. Be ready when the call comes."

"Commander, the IFF is almost complete. The Collector's attack stalled my progress. I am ratifying now." EDI's digitized avatar appeared and spoke with an indifferent tone.

"Understood EDI see to it and let me know when progress has been made." Shepard ordered and looked at the room of his team, his comrades, his friends. "Alright everyone, get some rest. As soon as that IFF is installed we are out of here and heading towards the Omega Relay." The team nodded and then the meeting room was quickly emptied.

…

Tali began her normal operations despite the fact she had to get some rest but she had a lot on her mind. But was soon lost in her own thoughts as she worked.

Despite what she had said to him, the fact Zane was technically a construct did bother her. Worse yet, Vitkin was always in his head and may never leave. And then there was the possible future Vitkin showed her. She didn't believe it but at the same time, she knew Zane had a temper and a bloodlust to match it. She didn't want to admit it but him going on a rampage may have been possible. She doubted it would come to that though.

She still loved him despite all of these truths. He had always been there, he always lent his ear if she needed to vent. And he was always the voice of reason when they would talk on the old Normandy. He made her laugh and he made her feel like her being a Quarian was a blessing and not a curse.

And most of all he loved her. Despite never seeing her, never seeing her face. Unless he had seen it in his old timeline then maybe but even then, it wouldn't have been the same. He hadn't seen her for himself and yet he still loved her. When he looked at her it was _her_ not the mask.

It was because of these reasons she loved him. It was why she wanted -no needed- to feel her skin on his. Just once did she want that moment of pure bliss. She wanted to know did he feel as hot as a star? Or was he as cold as his eyes could be? She wanted to taste his lips and feel his breath on her neck. She wanted to smell him without filters. To hear his voice with her ears without the helmet replaying his voice. She wanted to see his face clearly and not have an overlay in front of her when she did so. She wanted to see just how much like water and ice his eyes could become without the mask…just once.

All these things she wanted and without him knowing, she had been learning how to make it reality. The extranet was very useful in the learning department. And what she had been learning was shocking her and making her excited for the time to put all her knowledge to the test.

She even went to Mordin and Chakwas to see if there was anything she could learn. She thought she had been discreet…she was wrong.

…

 _"_ _Ah. You wish to mate with Zane yes?" Mordin began. All she had done was ask relatively simple and innocent questions and Mordin had picked up on their conclusion quickly._

 _"_ _Wha? No…not really…perhaps." She said as she blushed and the Salarian gave a gentle smile._

 _"Nothing to be embarrassed by. Go to Chakwas she will give you some immune-bolsters. And a word of warning for you. Human men are on average shorter then Quarian men…but much wider. If you catch my meaning. Take care and I will send you some material that explains best positions so both species are comfortable." He said with a smile and she felt embarrassed as she left but was thankful nonetheless._

 _She then quickly went to Chakwas and was careful that Zane didn't see her when she exited the elevator. She tiptoed her way to the med-bay and quickly slipped into Chakwas' domain._

 _"_ _Ah, Tali, what do you need?" The older woman asked. Tali began to fiddle with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous._

 _"_ _I need immune-bolsters if you have them." Tali asked._

 _"Oh, and for what?" Chakwas asked and Tali wasn't sure what to say._

 _"_ _Something…er…private." And she saw Chakwas get a small smirk pull at the corner of her mouth. Chakwas was silent as she went to her desk and open a cabinet and pull out a small bottle. She then quickly closed the cabinet door and went to Tali and gave the bottle to her. The smirk now a full smile._

 _The bottle was filled completely with immune-bolsters. Chakwas then returned and gave her another bottle and it was filled with antibiotics._

 _"_ _You and Zane have fun now." She said._

 _"_ _You knew?" Tali asked as she held the bottles tightly._

 _"You kidding? I have had those in that cabinet since you rejoined us after Haestrom. Took you two long enough. Be careful." Tali was so stunned that Chakwas had to push her out of the med-bay._

 _…_

Tali had put the antibiotics and bolsters in her old room that had been collecting dust since she began sleeping in Zane's room. But now at least it was good for hiding surprises for him. The thought made her smirk and then in her impatience, she looked to the time again.

As the time drew closer to her having to get some sleep her initial excitement turned to fear. A part of her knew that this may be her last night on this plane of existence. And she would spend it as she saw fit. But that wasn't what troubled her. It was herself. What if she wasn't what Zane thought she would be? Would he find her beautiful? Would she mess it up? Could her last night be her worst night? And that wasn't even considering that she would get sick and maybe even very sick. Almost deathly ill.

The opportunity alone would make the illness worth it and if Zane was the cause then she wanted to be sick every day. She would suffer that for him. However, dying was another matter and she wasn't ready to die after just now making him hers. If she did die then she would find it as a very cruel joke. And extremely unfair.

She looked at the time and saw that her shift was over and she took several moments to compose herself before finally leaving her station and heading to her room.

…

Zane turned off the recorder on his omni-tool before he looked over the many reports from several Rooks, Kings, Queens, and Bishops about the situation around the galaxy. The Turian Queen was doing good work in keeping the Hierarchy aware of the threat of the Reapers. They didn't want to listen but the slight changes they had been making in their patrol routes and the increase in ship production spoke of the Turian leadership preparing for something. But with that being said the Turians were not very forthcoming with information to the Organization and constantly tried to hold back information at every opportunity.

The Queen of Humanity had a run-in with the countries of Earth when trying to get some more informants into their governments. Zane didn't need governors, presidents, or any leaders but their secretaries was just fine to him. He needed to know what Earth's countries were up to in case they tried to destabilize Earth before the Reapers showed up. However, the countries didn't take kindly to people working in high government positions whose allegiance was elsewhere. The predicament didn't hurt the Organization directly, however, the U.K. would be more careful about hiring people around Parliament. But at least the Queen got several people to act as advisors to the Alliance so that was a plus.

The Salarian King was making outstanding progress in working with the Dalatrass. They worked like two business partners. With each overseeing the whole picture but each giving input on how an action would affect their people the most. In terms of efficiency, the Salarians were his best people. But efficiency wasn't everything he needed practicality and strength. Which the Salarians lacked heavily. So much so, that Zane had to send several squads from several other systems to Sur'Kesh for the King to command them for his convoluted plans.

All and all everything was going smoothly or as smoothly as he could have expected. It was hard to believe that just under two years ago he didn't even have a base of operations. And barely had anyone to even lead. But then he pissed off the right people, helped the right people and then he yelled for help with the Reaper Menace. And people had been joining ever since.

He had the brainchild of the Organization since the fall of Saren and Sovereign but he never imagined it would be what it had become now. And still, it wasn't finished but soon…soon they would be prepared and the Reapers would tremble.

That thought gave him an idea and he got into contact with the Factory. They had many projects in the works but none were complete but there were two he was excited about and they were should be very close to completion. They went together however and had one combined name.

"Sir." A young female Salarian said sternly as she looked at the screen. Her skin was a dark green color and her eyes had the same uncanny intelligence in them that always made Zane nervous. She wore a lab coat and stood in a white room with many computer screens around the room. The woman couldn't see Zane's face but nonetheless, she acted like they were face-to-face.

"What is the sitrep of Project Imperium?" Zane asked in a monotone voice.

"Sir, Executor, and Haven are roughly eighty percent complete and the Interceptors are at ninety-five percent." The young woman said. Zane wasn't happy with this news. It had taken so long to get _this_ far. The Executor and Haven wouldn't be in the Reaper War at the start of the war and wouldn't probably join until late in the war. Assuming the war is long and that the Reapers don't find their factory. As for the Interceptors, they would join in the middle of the war if everything went as planned. So at least there was that.

"And the other projects?" Zane asked a little disappointed.

"Well we have working prototypes of weapons and armor and they are working quite well. I expect them to be distributed in a few months. We are trying to learn of a name for the armor and weapons. Any suggestions Sir?" Zane thought for a few moments.

"The weapon is RX1 and the armor can be called Sentinel Plate armor at least that is what I would call it."

"RX1 Sir?"

"Reaper Exterminator one." Zane explained and the Salarian gave a nod with a smile.

"Good names Sir I will run it by the others. Anything else Sir?"

"Nothing right now. Keep me updated as needed."

"Of course, Sir." Then the link was cut and Zane laid back in his chair listening to the playing music. He looked at the time and knew that Tali would be getting off her shift. He smiled at how hard she worked constantly. He knew why she did it though especially now. She was nervous…scared even. And he couldn't blame her. Even he felt fear at the prospect of fighting the Collectors at their base.

He hoped that they would get out just fine and that everything would go off without a hitch. If he was lucky then he could suggest who was most suited for the tasks at hand. But he doubted he would get that opportunity and Shepard was a smart man. And if Zane could do it then Shepard could it ten times better and more efficiently.

His mind drifted and he began to think about the battles to come if they survived the Suicide Mission. The Reapers would soon know the Collector's had failed and would immediately begin their journey to the galaxy. And Zane knew that the galaxy wouldn't have much time to prepare. And that was assuming Shepard would catch the Reapers off guard at the Alpha Relay and managed to destroy it. Or come up with a better alternative if there was one. Zane's Organization was minimal in Batarian Space and had yet to think of a way to disable an entire relay without destroying it. So, unless something amazing happened, Shepard would have to kill billions to save tens of billions. The shrewd calculus of war was a constant in the galaxy. As Zane had to learn several times over the past few years.

As he thought in relative silence he began to think of the life he used to have. The life of a younger Zane. The one that lived on Earth and whose greatest concern was passing high school and finding a college to get into. Everything seemed easier then but he would be lying if he said it was a fulfilling life. He had no plans for that future, nothing to look forward to. But now he had something. He had someone. His old family could never be replaced but the void he had in his heart was at least filled with something. The Normandy was his family now and Tali was his life, she was his future.

Zane's omni-tool lit up and it knocked him from his thoughts.

 **You there? You awake?**

 **-Achilles**

Zane smiled. He had hoped that Achilles wasn't too angry with him. And since this may have been Zane's last day there were things that needed to be said.

 **I am…we have to talk. Call.**

 **-The Reaper**

It didn't take long before his omni-tool buzzed several times and he pressed the "accept" button.

"Hey, bud." Zane said in a dull tone.

"Hey mate." Achilles replied in an equally somber tone. Much like himself, Achilles had been thinking deeply.

"We are on our way to the Omega Four Relay." Zane said plainly and he could hear the sigh of sadness come from his old friend.

"Are you guys ready?"

"As much as we can be. It is up to Shepard to direct the right people to the right job and for us to do the job. They also know where I am originally from by the way." Zane said running the Collector base through his head as he knew it from the game.

"How did that go?"

"They took it well. Better then I would've. And better then I thought they would. Now it is just a matter of taking on the Collectors and getting ready for the Reapers." Zane stated simply.

"I have faith in you guys."

"Thanks."

"I have to, if you fail I'm fucked." Achilles said and a small -if depressing- chuckle came from the Turian.

"No pressure huh?"

"What can I say? I'm a realist." Achilles said nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that what you are? I would've gone with an ass." Zane laughed.

"Same thing really. I got it from you."

"Nothing like learning from the best." Zane said with a smile.

"But enough stalling. Something is troubling you." Achilles said seriously and Zane cursed inwardly. Tali and Achilles could read him like a book sometimes. But not nearly like his mother could.

"Yea." Zane took a deep breath before speaking again. "I met it Achilles."

"Met what?"

"It. The Rogue One. The Rogue Reaper." A still silence befell the call.

"What…wha…what was it like?"

"Well sit in and buckle up it's a long story."

Zane began from the beginning. The headaches and his vision on the derelict Reaper. The way to Ilos and how eerie the whole planet was. And then what Vitkin did when it took control of his mind. How he shot at his friends and how he didn't regain control until he was over Tali and was ready to fire. The rage Vitkin felt when Zane fought the Reaper and how he was punished for it. And then came the truth. Zane wasn't Zane and Achilles wasn't the real Achilles.

Achilles took the news in stride and the silence was killing Zane. He half expected for Achilles to just hang up but he never did.

"I always sort of figured something like that would be the case." Achilles said suddenly.

"What?"

"I mean I was a bulldog how many years ago now? Anyways, I die and then come back as a Turian with the ability to talk, walk, and all the other things necessary to live in a modern age? Something was off about it." He said and Zane understood what he was saying. No sane person would think that they were one species one day and then a new species and consider it normal.

"Was I too hasty in thinking it was normal? Was I too hasty in thinking it was natural?" He thought aloud.

"I don't know Zane. Perhaps you didn't want to know? I cannot give you answers to things I do not know."

"Yea." Zane drifted and sighed there was one more thing he had to tell Achilles before he went to sleep. Two more things actually.

"What is it? I can hear you thinking from here." Achilles said with a small chuckle.

"You remember Project Phalanx?" He asked and Achilles hummed in thought.

"Yea what about it? It was a failed project." Achilles said.

In the beginning Project Phalanx was Zane's attempt at uniting the race of the galaxy under a single banner and disregard the Council's stupidity to get a force large enough to stand up against the Reapers. A phalanx of warriors, ready and waiting to fight the uncountable enemy.

But no one had the pull Zane needed. Either that or they believed in the Council and their government too much to care. Or they thought the talk of Reapers was crazy. After several months Zane gave up on Project Phalanx until he got another idea.

"Not entirely…" Zane began before he thought about the rise of the Organization. And then began to tell Achilles the tale.

Phalanx seemed like a distant goal he would never reach until he realized he was focused on the wrong people. He didn't need already established generals, admirals, and representatives. He just needed people. So, he went to the masses. Those that hated politics, those that had a natural distrust of the governments. Getting credits was easy when he did a few favors for the wealthy. And when Valkyrie took him across the galaxy he found surprising allies in Alliance space.

He had forgotten the one simple truth to a democracy when Phalanx began. Get a loud enough minority and the higher-ups will believe it to be the majority. It didn't take long before the Organization began to spread like a wildfire and when it was found out that their cause was not crazy but that it had some merit. Well, they went from a wildfire to a blazing inferno. The minority was becoming the majority.

And to give his Organization more legitimacy he changed himself. He ditched the Reaper persona in favor of a more favorable one…the Harbinger of Salvation. It also served as a "fuck you" to the Reapers. He kept himself hidden from everyone to make the masses and his people believe they were dealing with another Shadow Broker. A ghost that held the strings of the Puppet Master. This secrecy also gave him an advantage in many situations. When it came to dealings with high-ranking officials the secrecy meant his opponents knew nothing about him but he knew everything he needed to.

He had just never mentioned any of this to Achilles.

"You what! You never told me you were THOS! You mean I have been hunting down my own best friend for nearly two years? What the fuck! You…you…ah!" Zane smiled at his friend's reaction. He didn't expect anything less from Achilles though.

"Achilles, it isn't that big of a deal."

"The hell it isn't. You realize I have been arresting your men, right?"

"No, you haven't."

"Really? I just arrested one guy today." Achilles said in a know-it-all tone. Zane only chuckled for a moment.

"You mean the man known as Quien Mux? Turian, pale blue carapace, wears red face paint? Yea I know. And yes, he is one of mine. But when I say you haven't arrested anyone from my side. I mean you haven't arrested anyone I haven't wanted to be arrested."

"What do you mean?"

"I need people on the inside. Make sure C-Sec is doing their job. And furthermore, I can always use someone on the inside."

"You mean you recruit from the prisons?"

"What? No! I mean your wardens." Zane said nonchalantly. Achilles was speechless for several moments.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were an asset when you didn't know."

"What!?" Achilles snapped.

"Well, it would be suspicious if the Captain of a precinct wasn't doing their job. It would look like I had you in my pocket. I have some Captains in my pocket of course. Just enough to be useful but no more. And they are not doing my bidding they simply give my men some room to roam. And the other Captains take your stance, leave my men alone and we don't cause trouble. Also, you are just as predictable when you don't know things as when you do. Don't worry though. I know you better than almost anyone else."

"You used me?" Zane rolled his eyes.

"Achilles, for fuck's sake. This is me you are talking to. Did I use you? Yes, I did. Did I do it for my benefit? Yes, I did. Would have me telling you change this conversation? No, it would not. Would have my telling you potentially ruin your career? Yes, it might have. You would be arrested for corruption and then I would lose my best friend. I am not going to let that happen. I am only telling you now so that in case I die…well no regrets, right?" Zane said and Achilles sighed.

"Well better late than never. Let's change the subject, please. So that I can at least try to sleep comfortably."

"Alright. How has Sophia been behaving?"

"Since you showed up she has been more in the clouds than ever. But, she gets her duties done in a timely manner so I cannot complain too much."

"She needs to find a boy toy."

"She needs you to return her feelings." Achilles said and Zane laughed as he blushed.

"Yea…that won't happen. I…er…found someone already." A silence befell the call again.

"Haha! Okay don't joke now I know you didn't say that and mean it."

"I did say it and I did mean it."

"Who?"

"Tali." Achilles chuckled but not in an insulting matter.

"Why am I not surprised? I am happy for you Zane really, I am. Now I have to deal with Sophia. I do not want to see her in a jealousy-fueled rage so you get to tell her." Achilles said as he still chuckled.

"Fair enough but I won't be going to the Citadel for a good long while."

"That's fine." Achilles then yawned. "Zane, I got to get some sleep. Not that I will get much knowing you are going on a fucking suicide mission."

"Good night old friend."

"Zane." Achilles grew serious in his tone.

"Yea?"

"Be careful."

"I will be fine. I know how the Suicide Mission goes." Zane said calmly.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that. Did your parents ever tell you about the birds…" Zane quickly began to interrupt him. And Achilles began to laugh.

"Ah oh no Achilles a random tunnel…grrrsh… in space. I'm losing you…grrsh…your breaking up!" Then Zane closed the call and sighed before chuckling to himself.

…

Achilles's laughed as he went into his room. His apartment was large and well kept. Zane could learn something from him. He looked out the window and saw the Citadel in its nighttime glory. It was beautiful but something about it made him laugh.

"Only Zane could literally have it where he had as much pull of the Citadel as the damn Shadow Broker. He will be the death of me I swear it." Then he looked passed the Citadel and looked at the nebula that surrounded the Citadel. "Be careful Zane on your mission. And may your parents watch over you." He then realized he left the request open to interpretation. "During the mission I mean, not when you and Tali…ah, I fucked it up!" Achilles cursed then chuckled.

 _"_ _Bout time he tried to get laid."_ He thought as he prepared to take a shower.

…

Zane looked over the new reports of the smaller cells of Organization when his door opened. He looked over and saw a flash of purple before arms wrapped around him.

"Hmm…light weighted, gentle to the touch, soft in the front. I know someone like that." He said and reached behind and pinched the hips and a shocked shriek came from the woman's mouth.

"Not fair." Tali said as he turned. He smirked at her and she looked up at him. He could see she was nervous about something.

"Tali, what is it? You seem nervous." He asked and she stared at his chest. He gently put his finger under her helmet and forced her to look up at him. Her bright eyes mesmerized him as he stared at them.

"I…I wanted to well. I mean it's just this could be our last night and well I wanted it to be special." She began and grabbed the datapad in his hands and tossed it to the desk.

"Okay?" He said not sure where this was going.

"And I wanted to share it with you."

"And how did you wish to spend it?" He asked and she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. He gently held her and raised his brow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway her hips the song that played. It was a gentle tune and wasn't his normal type of music. They did that for several minutes and they came to the realization that they were not half bad at dancing.

"Well, this is a good start." She said with a laugh. He smiled but was still confused. She then rose to the tips of her toes and put her head beside his ear. "I also bolstered my immune-system and have enough stuff to swim in antibiotics." She whispered in a low tone.

It was enough to make the male in him reach new heights of excitement. He stilled and the realization of what she was saying hit him. What she was _suggesting_ hit him even harder.

"I…I mean are you sure?" He could feel her smile at him and brought him to the foot of the bed.

"I am nervous of course but I want this Zane. I need this. I need to feel you just once." She said nearly pleading.

He sat beside her and looked deeply into her eyes as she began to ramble on.

"I just didn't know how to say it and I was nervous you wouldn't want to. Not that I don't think…I mean…" He gently grabbed her arms. And smiled at her and she seemed to calm down.

"Tali I will not force you to do anything you don't want to. And I certainly won't refuse you anything you wish to have. That would be hazardous to my health." He smiled and she giggled.

"I just need to show you how I feel." She rose her hand to her visor and he heard her take a deep breath. And then a hissing sound broke the silent air.

That hiss was so quiet yet it was the loudest thing he had ever heard. He felt his heart racing and his adrenaline run through his veins. And she slowly took off the visor. She bent her head down and her face remained hidden from him. She took another deep breath and it was a pleasant sound when it was unfiltered by her mask. A few strands of silver hair fell from the helmet. She slowly threw her hood back and then she grabbed her helmet and took it off.

Long silver hair fell from their constrained environment. Her hair was perfect. It looked silky and wavy and long and fell below her shoulders. He put a shaky finger under her chin and felt her smooth and soft skin as he lifted her head up to him.

This Tali'Zorah wasn't the one from the game. This one was so much better. Her skin was a faint purple and was close to a pinkish color with dark purple marks around her face that looked like clan or face markings. She blinked several times and her eyes seemingly grew dimmer and dimmer with each blink until they were like normal eyes. Her eyes were bright silver in color and looked alien with most of the eye being the iris but they had a black ring around them. Her pupil was larger than a human's and her eyes held more life in them than any eyes he had ever seen. She gently put her hair back and revealed a pointed ear that was hidden under her silver hair. Her lips were the color of purple and were full but looked fearful and she bit them nervously. She seemed to have two fangs that poked out when she grinned at him.

He was speechless. He had never seen such beauty before and doubted he ever would again. He didn't what to say or what to do. But instinct took over and he crashed his lips against her own as she was about to do the same.

 **[Scene Start]**

Lips fought, tongues clashed, hands traveled, and eyes closed shut as they tried to devour each other. They both tried to get the other onto their back but they were unmovable. Tali had strong legs that pushed up but Zane had the upper body strength and pushed down with neither giving up. He couldn't place her taste but it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Sophia didn't have a taste that he could remember but the taste of cherry came to mind when he remembered kissing her. Tali had a different taste. It was like strawberries but different…better…alien.

Zane tasted so alien to Tali. His natural scent came through but so did other things. A fruity taste came through as well as well as citrus and many other scents and tastes that she didn't have words for. Her breath was leaving her faster than she could regain it but she wouldn't give up this little fight they were having.

She knew just how competitive he was and it showed in that room as he pushed against her. His hands traveled up and down her back trying greatly to find anything to take off. Her own hands gripped at his jacket and shirt trying desperately to bring him closer.

He felt her hair and it was flawless. Silky strands ran through is fingers. Her hair was as light as feathers and he couldn't stop his fingers from traveling through the strands. Her hand grabbed at his jacket and nearly tore it off from his body and they continued their battle as the jacket fell to the floor. Leaving him in a black T-shirt and jeans.

She undid the golden rings around her neck and they fell to the floor with a louder *thud* and cold air ran passed her neck. With a shaky hand, she unzipped the neck-seam and peeled the suit back to reveal her bare neck to the cold air.

Zane immediately retracted from her lips and went for her neck. Her smell wasn't different from her taste and he loved it. Her skin was as cold as ice but it wasn't unpleasant to him and he continued to kiss each inch he found. She giggled as his lips attacked her neck she simply tilted her head to give him more room to do as he pleased.

The shock of his hot lips at her neck made her stop pushing against him and he took that moment to bring her down to the bed. She laughed as he chuckled against her skin. She hummed in pleasure as he kissed her neck and then she moaned when he gave a gentle bite to her skin.

"Ah…" She moaned as he kissed the bite mark before doing again only somewhere else. He laughed against her skin and continued to tease her skin. She was defenseless as a hand rested on her hip and the other gently went down her cheek and rested on her neck. His hand tapped gently on her neck she grabbed the hand and kissed it.

"Hehe." He laughed before rising. The light shadowed him and he looked imposing to her. The thought of him made her nearly beg him to take her out of the damn suit. But he did nothing and only stared at her seemingly waiting for her to do something.

She got up and rested on her knees as she reached for her clothing and took off the fabric leaving her in just her suit. She then slowly reached for the zipper that she left at her neck. He looked impatient and she smiled seductively at him. She slowly brought the zipper down revealing more of her pinkish skin.

She wasn't able to finish before he was on her again. She laughed as he attacked her lips then face and then back to her neck. His hands traveled with his face. One hand grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it down. He kissed each centimeter of exposed skin until he suddenly stopped. She rose her head and looked down and saw him smiling.

One of his hands went to her chest and grabbed what laid between her breasts. It was a small silver ring. The same ring he had given her so long ago. He kissed the gem and looked at her and smiled almost evilly. He pressed the gem gently to her skin and wetness of his kiss had made the gem cold and she moaned at its touch. And then he ran his tongue over more of her flesh. Just enough to make her skin tingle from its touch.

"You bosh'tet." She hissed. And pressed up into the air as he laughed then went back to kissing.

He finally brought the suit to her belly and pushed it aside to reveal her breasts. They were just as perfect as everything else about her. Not too big but not too small. Just large enough for him to get a handful. Or a mouthful as Tali learned.

"You damn…" She moaned as she instinctively brought her body closer to him. He laughed again as he devoured more of her. Tali was so easy to tease. His tongue got to work and his lips held the flesh still as his tongue went over every centimeter of flesh in his mouth.

He brought the zipper down past her navel and finally it stopped. He looked and saw that the only hair Tali had was on her head and he smiled again. And she had nothing in the way of underwear.

"No underwear Tali? You little minx." He said.

"Don't need it. The suit is incredibly comfortable." She said in a haze. She began to take her arms out of her suit and he helped by holding the suit down. The first thing she did when she had the chance was to touch his skin with her fingers. He was hot and soft on his forearms. He had stopped kissing and teasing her and they collided their hands together.

His hand was surprisingly soft in some areas and hard as a rock at others. His fingertips had calloused with his thumb having the worst of it. She was in love with his touch. So rough and hard but so very gentle. Zane acted like he was scared she would break if he was too rough.

As she became enamored by his hands he slowly peeled the suit away from her skin. Tali seemingly didn't even notice she was getting taken out of her suit until the majority of it had passed her butt. He backed up and Tali sat up and used her elbows as support to see what he had in store for her. He grabbed the buckles for her boots and pulled them apart before taking the boots off.

Then he gently grabbed the suit at her feet and pulled as hard as he could. The suit flew pass her legs, down her feet and then it dropped on the floor. She was completely bare before him and he eyed her for several moments. A smile appeared on his face that grew wider and wider.

"Pure beauty." He said and began to approach and she stopped him by putting a foot on his crotch. She smiled when she felt just how hard the area was. He cringed in pain but stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, no, no. Your turn to strip." She said in a lone tone and she felt his crotch twitch in response and grow harder and slightly larger. He gulped and his breathing grew faster. He reached for his T-Shirt and she pressed harder. Making him stop.

"What?" He pleaded in a high-pitched tone.

"By me." She said and with a single finger, he waved him to her. He approached as slowly as her foot would allow. And she was sure to make it as slow as possible. When he reached the bed, she showed him just how flexible she was by rising to him with her foot still at his crotch. Her knee about to pass her head as she got closer to him.

"Oh, fuck Tali." He moaned as he watched and closed his eyes as his mouth went wide. She giggled and finally retracted her foot. She reached for his shirt and slowly rose it up. She kissed each bit of skin she found. Making sure to put him through as much agony as he had put her through. He tried to reach for her but she bit down on his skin her fangs pinching the flesh.

"No touching this time." She said looking up at him with her eyes and he looked like he liked what he saw. His face was contorted with pleasure and pain.

"You little…" She bit down again.

"Be nice." She said and he was silent. "Good boy." She whispered and continued to do as she pleased. She was agonizingly slow with removing his shirt. She kissed every part of skin, every scar, everything that she saw on him was met with her lips and tongue. And if he tried to do something a simple bite stopped him immediately. She made it to his neck and stopped removing his shirt and did to him what he had done to her. Biting then licking then kissing. Then rinse and repeat. It made him moan everything in the book and curse her name in every way he knew how. He was so easy to get agitated and she enjoyed every second of it.

She took the shirt off and before he could open his eyes she kissed his lips again. She placed her hands on either side of his face and held him still. She felt his soft face and his short hair. The hair atop his head was soft to the touch and the remains of a beard made her hands tingle causing her to giggle.

Once she was satisfied with touching him she reached for his pants only for her to realize his jeans were gone replaced by a thin fabric. She broke away from his lips and looked down and saw his jeans on the floor in a mess. Instead, there was a thin red colored fabric. And there was something that pointed at her inside of them. Her eyes grew wide at the size and then she realized she had been tricked. She looked at him and saw an evil smile. He pushed her to the bed and began to kiss her stomach with renewed vigor.

"Aww Lady Zorah, you have been foiled again." He said between kisses and she was helpless to his touch and kisses. A hand traveled up her leg and then went towards her core. It hovered over and around it. Touching just enough to keep her in line but not enough to satisfy her.

It was painfully magnificent.

"You…ah keelah Zane." She moaned as a finger traced her slit. Zane had learned just how sensitive Quarians were and he was using it to his advantage. He chuckled as he licked and kissed her skin and his lips went to where his hand was. He kissed her womanhood where her scent was the strongest but different. More alien and less familiar. A wetness came leaking from it and it smelled alien but not unpleasant. It glistened like a river in the noon sun.

She felt him probe her core with his finger and then his lips. She could hear him smell and then a laugh. All the while she knew her excitement showed down there. She felt a burning desire for him to do something, ANYTHING to her.

And so, he did. She felt his tongue enter and she gripped the bed sheets as tightly as she could. She felt his tongue explore every bit of her insides and then his tongue went over something. The area he went over was sensitive and she arched her back on pure instinct. She heard him chuckle and then he did it again. This time he put more pressure on the area and she arched her back again.

"Don't stop." She ordered. He repeated the action over and over and each time he added more and more pressure to the spot. And then just when it seemed he couldn't add any more pressure he did something that sent her crazy. As he slid his tongue through her he grinded his teeth over her slit. The resulting climax caused her to shake involuntarily. Zane slowly backed away his face slick with wetness. A smirk on his lips.

He cleaned her juices from his face with his tongue and then his fingers. He laughed as he did so and the taste was intoxicating.

He approached her again and when he was close enough she wrapped her legs around him. He was shocked for a moment and Tali used that moment to rise to his face and kiss him. As he fell into the kiss she used her momentum and flipped him over and he landed on the bed with her on him.

"Pinned you, my mate." She giggled.

"Maybe I let you pin me." He said and she attacked his neck like he had done to her. Her ring hovered over his chest then the cold metal landed on his skin and his breathing quickened as he felt her lips, tongue, and teeth send him into a silent frenzy. He simply wrapped his arms around her and explored her bareback.

She sent a finger to his chest and she glided it down her mate's chest. As she glided down his chest he did the same with her back and when she reached his pants he reached her rear. She let him squeeze as he pleased and the feeling made her smile.

Tali continued to smile and she rose from his neck and looked down at him. He was silent but she saw the silent plea. A plea to continue, to tease him, to do something, to do anything. And she slowly peeled the thin fabric away until a force that had been causing friction and made Zane squirm in discomfort finally gave way. The object flung at her and she soon took the rest of the fabric off.

She looked down and she was shocked at the object. It was certainly smaller than a Quarian but that wasn't what intrigued her. Its girth would fill her like no Quarian male could ever hope to achieve. And his length certainly wasn't anything to laugh at. At least six inches stared at her and she couldn't help the urge to wrap it in her hand.

"Woah." Zane hummed her grip was like a vice and he laid his head back. She slowly moved her hand up and down its length and each time she saw how he reacted. His fingers danced on the bed as they tried to relieve the tension he felt. She knew how that felt and she moved a little faster.

She got an instant reaction from him moaning again. "Damn Tali." He said and shut his eyes. She pumped faster and this gained another reaction with him looking at her and he nearly pleaded for her to continue. She did so and moved his member around with each move of her hand and he looked like he was enjoying himself. But Tali doubted it was as much as she was having. She moved faster and faster and his breathing only got faster and then just when he looked like he couldn't take anymore she stopped.

"Ah!" He yelled when the pleasure ceased. A look of discomfort and pain appeared. She looked at the member and saw how it twitched for more attention. Tali brought her head beside it and looked up at him.

"Aww what is wrong Zane? You look like you are not comfortable." She teased and he said nothing but his eyes told her to please continue. They begged her to continue. She grabbed the base of his member but not before licking and sucking her thumb. The look on his face as he watched looked like he was in pain and she smiled at him before he began to move her hand. She pumped slower than she had before and then she got faster and faster.

His breathing became erratic and she enjoyed watching his face contort in several diverse ways. He soon grunted as a stream of his fluid rocketed up into the air. The fluid covered her fingers and hand and she slowly brought it to her mouth and gave a lick. The salty taste of him tasted strange but not unpleasant. Tali continued to stare down at her mate as he tried to recover from her work.

He breathed heavily and she thought he was spent. He waited several moments just breathing and laid his head back. But then he grabbed her and lifted her up into his arms. She had her legs wrapped around him as he stood up and looked deeply into her eyes with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't think I was done, did you?" He whispered into her ear and in no time, she was wet again and he felt him stiffen under her. She used her arms and legs and pushed him back down onto the bed. He fell and his member rested between her legs and with a smile she grabbed it again.

"I didn't care. Because I am far from done with you." She said slid it through her slit. The feeling of him made her hesitate but she tried to hide it. In reality, his width would be painful and she knew that.

Zane grabbed her leg, gently caressing it and she looked at him and he gave an understanding smile.

"Whenever you are ready." He said. She smiled and gave an appreciative nod before sliding him into her. His heat made her choke on her own air. And without even putting a third of him into her the width felt like he would break in her two.

The pain was excruciating at first but with each gentle second, it got more comfortable. She slid more of him into her and each time she felt like she was being torn apart. But each time the pain subsided and she had never felt better. And soon enough half of him was in her and then when she reached two thirds a barrier stopped him. She felt him press against something. She put one hand on him for support and pressed through the pain and the barrier gave way.

"Ah!" She cried in pain. And he was happy that he had soundproofed his room or else she may have awoken the entire ship. She breathed heavily before the pain subsided. And then she looked up at him.

A loving look went through her eyes and she moved her hips down to his hilt before raising them again and then repeated the motion. And he realized to call her hands a vice grip was nothing compared to her womanhood.

"Ah, Tali." He hissed from just how tight she was. She rocked her hips more and more as she rose them. He tried to move but she had placed her hands on his chest to keep him still and she rocked Zane's world from the position.

She quickened her pace and she felt a pressure build in her core with each move of her hips. She looked at him and he looked like he was getting close himself. Tali got faster and faster and the pressure continued to build. Zane began to grunt and his breathing got harder and faster. She began to dig her nails into his skin and left bright red welts in their wake. And finally, the pressure had reached its peak.

"Zane!" She yelled as the pressure was released and he moaned loudly and she felt him seep into her. And she felt like he was fire inside her core and it warmed her entire body. Sweat poured from her brow and she took several moments to collect herself. Her eyes had gotten brighter for a moment before dimming again.

"You are fucking awesome." Zane said.

"I have only just begun." She replied. And he smiled and a look she couldn't place shot through his eyes but his cheeky smile warmed her heart.

"You are going to break me. Or the bed." He laughed and she went to his lips again. She had every intention of making the most of this last night especially if it was to be her last.

 **[Scene End]**

…

It seemed to be true about what they said about Quarians. They were insatiable. Either that or Tali was. Zane couldn't know for sure. He was as spent as he ever could be and his eyes kept drifting close as they laid in his bed. The smell of sweat and sex stained the room but he didn't care. Tali traced his chest with a single finger. She was careful to not hit any of the many red welts she had given him and his back was much worse than his chest. Her colorless nail kissed his skin as she had it walk on his skin.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her in a tired voice. She looked to be deep in thought. Zane couldn't bring himself to look away from her he was afraid that if he did then she would disappear.

She didn't say anything for several moments and just watched her finger do what she commanded it to do. "I don't want to go back into the suit. I want this to last forever." She said and looked up at him. A sad look in her eyes.

"I know and I want it to too." Zane said and gave a peck on her forehead. She smiled at him and then a small giggle came out of her lips. Her eyes lost the sadness replaced by an infectious happiness he was entrapped by. "What?" He asked and the giggling got a little louder. Her finger went up to his face and scratched his cheek gently.

"You know what this means right my mate?" She asked and he raised a brow.

"That I am your mate?" He said in a joking tone and she smiled.

"You were that ages ago. No, we are joined now. We are one." He quirked his brow further.

"What does that mean?" He asked and he liked the happiness in her eyes. He loved it when she was happy. He loved to _see_ her happy.

"Well, I don't know about you and humans. And to simplify Quarian biology. It essentially means that another male will have to really impress me before I even look at him twice." She said and he quirked a brow.

"And do I have to be scared of anyone impressing you?" He asked and her first response was a kiss on his chin and then his lips before going up to his ear.

"Highly unlikely." She whispered and he laughed. She laid her head on his chest and it didn't take long before he fell asleep as he clutched onto Tali and held her as close as he could.

…

Tali continue to trace her mate's chest with a single finger as he slept. She inspected every inch of him in the tiniest detail she could manage. Every scar, every muscle she felt, every bone she went over, every welt she had created. Each scar told a story with some looking deadlier then she wanted to think about. But four, in particular, caught her attention.

They were round and looked ugly. The scars made her angry just looking at them. They were the four gunshot wounds Saren had given to Zane. That rogue Spectre had hurt Zane many times and in turn, it made her hurt. She placed her palm on the scars and gently caressed them.

 _"_ _We defeated him. We can defeat the Collectors. And then we will defeat the Reapers."_ She thought and then her own eyes began to drift shut as she slept in pure bliss.

 **A/N:** Just a quick note: The face I used for Tali was a concept art by Matt Rhodes. But really, that is a personal choice on my part as I wasn't a fan of the lazy photoshop they did in the game itself.


	25. Twenty-Four: The Grand Assualt

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Grand Assault**

Zane woke up to the sound of a hiss and then a click. He opened one eye and looked around. Nothing was out of place but he was naked and Tali was at the foot of the bed looking down.

"Hey, you. I'm afraid I have to tell you this, but my girl won't like it if she shows up with a goddess in my room. It can really ruin a relationship." He said and she giggled and looked at him. Her face covered by the purple mask again but he saw the smirking in her eyes.

"I think she will be fine with it." She said but her voice sounded strange. It was hoarse and sounded a little weaker than usual. Zane had a shot of fear shoot through him. She was already sick.

"Have you taken your medicine?" He said and put on a pair of underwear before sitting beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder and held up a small bottle.

"Just administered the first bit of it." She said in a depressed tone.

"I'm sorry Tali." He said and she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. Stern eyes showed -that even while sick- she was someone to not piss off.

"I know what I was getting into. You have nothing to be sorry about. And at the moment it is totally worth it." She purred and he couldn't help himself from smiling. She then gave a small giggle. "Besides, if we survive this mission. We will never get a good night's rest ever again if I get my way." Her eyes smiling at him and he smirked.

"You are going to kill me." He joked. "But at least I'll die happy." Zane said and rested his forehead on her visor and smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too. Now as much as I love to see you nearly naked you should get dressed." Tali giggled and Zane grunted before getting up and grabbing a shirt.

…

She watched him put on the black light-weight hoodie and then the N7 jacket. Followed by grabbing his signature mask. She approached him and straightened his jacket. She could feel his eyes staring at her and she smiled behind her visor. And then she thought about what Vitkin had shown her and her smile faded. The possibility that the man she loved may become a monster, haunted her.

"Zane?" She shakily asked.

"Yes?" He said in a gentle tone.

"No matter what happens…" He put a finger under her helmet and forced her to look up at him.

"Don't talk like that. Don't…" She stopped him by grabbing his hand tightly.

"We have to be serious Zane. Hope alone won't stop what may be. Just know this. I love you more than anything. More than anyone, I love you. Please, if I…." She fought the urge to tear up. "If I don't make it. Never change Zane. The galaxy is too dark for you to fall with it. Promise me." Tali said.

He was hesitant. "Tali I…"

"Promise me!" She commanded. And still, he was silent. "I need to hear you say it." She said and felt a tear fall.

"I promise Tali. But know this, it will never come to that. I would die first before that happens." She was relieved somewhat but at the same time, that was exactly what Vitkin told her.

 _"_ _At that point, the man you know would be dead. Whatever is left is nothing more than an animal of instinct."_ It had said to her. But she couldn't focus on it for long before he wrapped her in his arms.

"Everything will be alright Tali." He said and let her go. And she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are my mate and I am yours. Never forget that."

"Kind of hard to. You seemed to enjoy telling me that last night." He said with a smile. She giggled as she threw his hood over his head and over his eyes.

"Bosh'tet." She said and then the intercom beeped.

"All hands-on-deck. We are about to hit the Omega Four Relay!" Joker said and they gave a scared -if confident- breath.

"Let's do this Lady Zorah." He said and held her hand.

"Let's my mate." And then they went into the hallways.

…

"Commander where do you want me?" Zane asked Shepard when he found him. Tali immediately went to Engineering and everyone had some sort of job except for him.

"Try to help out Joker and EDI." Shepard commanded and they both went to the cockpit.

"Zane, right chair. Warn me of debris and keep an eye on shielding. EDI is too busy plotting a course." Joker ordered and pointed to the chair Zane was to sit in.

"On it." Zane said and sat down quickly. He looked out of the viewport and saw the giant red-pulsing relay. "Fuck me." He whispered as they approached the menacing thing.

"EDI the IFF should work, right?" Shepard asked.

"In theory."

"In theory? Oh, that's great. I get to drive this bus into oncoming traffic at full speed I guess. And all I get for protection is a thin sheet of metal." Joker said.

"Can I get off at the next stop?" Zane asked.

"Sorry, buckle up kiddo."

"Boys." Shepard sternly said. And they remained quiet.

"ETA to impact. Ten seconds, nine seconds, eight seconds…" EDI began to count down and with each second that passed Zane's fight and flight instinct kicked in but he suppressed the smart part of his brain that said, "turn back you idiot!" He never listened to that side of his brain anyway.

"Oh shit." Zane said as they approached even closer. The relay began to take up most of the viewing window.

"Three seconds, two seconds, one second …impact." And then as quickly as they were blocked by a giant relay they were soon being propelled faster than ever before. A red haze covered the window and for several minutes, that was all that could be seen. As the time to begin approached and Zane had cracked everything he could he did the next thing he did to ease his nerves. He played music…

 **Stronger than steel  
We are standing tall  
United brothers one and all  
Made of metal  
Ready for war  
Gonna give you some  
We'll blow 'em all to kingdom come  
Made of metal**

The Normandy rocketed out of the relay's pull and began to drift in space for several hundred kilometers.

"Oh shit. We got debris directly ahead of us." Zane said. "I think."

"You think? Have you ever flown before?' Joker asked.

"Bad experiences but like most of my plans, I'm winging this. It works…mostly." Zane said and saw a giant red dot get closer to the Normandy's outline. "Pull up Joker!" He yelled and Joker reacted immediately. The debris barely missed them and in a few moments, the engines came online. "Thank you Tali." Zane said to himself.

"Alright EDI give me a course and we will traverse it." Joker said in concentration.

 **'Cause I am made of metal  
Shine in the dark  
Forged in fire  
Razor sharp  
'Cause I am made of metal  
Into the fight  
Castles burning bright  
Made of metal  
Made of steel**

Zane bobbed his head to the beat and continued to look at his screen and controlled the direction the shields focused on.

 _"That's neat."_ He thought and did as much as he could to help Joker make it passed the initial ship graveyard. The ship took several scraps from the large bits of debris and the Normandy shook in response to each scratch.

"Man, it will take forever to repaint this thing." Zane said as he continued to redirect shield strength to the front of the ship.

"If we are lucky the Collectors will have paint." Joker jested causing Zane to grin and they concentrated on their job.

The Normandy finally managed to reach a point where they were not having to dodge several dozen bits of debris and could breathe. Those in the cockpit looked around the Normandy and made not of the ship "corpses" that surrounded them. Hundreds of thousands of ships surrounded them. Each older then the last and some looked as new as only a few hours old. Skeletons drifted and lifeless suits and pods drifted in the field of death and it gave an eerie feeling to the galactic core.

"Damn. How many people died out here?" Joker asked.

"Too many." Zane and Shepard said in unison. In the distance, several black holes could be seen and Zane knew much more were out there but nothing was behind them allowing for gravitation lensing to make them seen. It made him feel small and vulnerable and most of all…useless.

"Alright, Joker take us further." Shepard gently ordered.

"You got it." And the Normandy began to slowly move forward. Zane was sure to scan each bit of space he could see.

"Anything we should worry about Zane?"

"Oculi. Reaper fighters. They fire a beam and it will cut through the Normandy's hull eventually." He warned.

"Understood. Keep an eye out boys." Shepard commanded and got a silent affirmative in response.

"Got a ping. 300 kilometers to our front and on approach." Zane announced.

"Debris." EDI confirmed and Joker pulled up over it and then he pulled down to get under another large piece of debris. But then several alerts came to Zane's screen and they began to move fast and erratically.

"We got movement. Looks like Oculi."

"Affirmative." EDI said and Joker cursed before commencing evasive maneuvers. He used the debris to his advantage and managed to make several Oculi crash and burn.

The Oculi made several strafing runs against the Normandy's hull but the armor held.

"Thankfully we upgraded the plating." Miranda said and Zane nearly forgot that she was even in the cockpit.

"Oculus moving on our six." Zane announced and saw the blip stay on their tail and he knew what it had in store. "It is going to enter the cargo bay!" Shepard went to the intercom beside Zane and pressed a button.

"All specialists to the cargo bay. Crewmen, keep doing your jobs." He let go of the button and nodded to Zane and Miranda. "Let's go and deal with this thing."

…

The team waited patiently for the Oculus to arrive and Zane knew it was only a matter of time before the giant eyeball showed up.

"You hear that?" Garrus asked and Zane listened acutely for anything and could hear a sound that could only come from a beam weapon.

"Here it comes." He said and soon enough the giant flying orb blasted through the hall.

"Open fire!" Shepard ordered and the team let a torrent of bullets loose on the Oculus.

"The red orb! That's its weak point." Zane stated and he saw more bullets hit that area of the Oculus. After taking quite a bit of damage, the Oculus defended itself. A large red beam escaped through its "eye" and began to burn a path through the cargo bay.

"Cover!" Shepard exclaimed and the team ran for the nearest bit of cover. Zane and Tali got side by side behind large cover.

"So…how are we?" He asked and she laughed before coughing.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She asked in a joking tone as the super-heated beam went passed their cover.

"Still sore just so you know." He said.

"Big baby." She commented before the team began to open fire at the Oculus the two of them soon joined in before the Oculus eventually flew away.

"It'll be back." Shepard supposed and Zane nodded. The team created a circle and then the same sound from before came back. This time it was on the other side of the room and soon the Oculus was beside the elevator.

"Oh, fuck me!" Zane exclaimed when he saw the beam coming at him. He rolled out of the way and got as low as he could as the beam followed him.

"Zane, you okay?" Garrus asked.

"Yea but please get this thing off me. It's getting hot over here." He said as he felt the sheer heat coming from the beam, through the cover, and into his back. Zane heard a rush of gunfire soon follow and the heat subsided. He peeked his head out and saw everyone opening fire at the Oculus and he joined in.

The Oculus tried to escape again but after so much gunfire it was too damaged to make a clean getaway. The Oculus flew out of the cargo bay but soon crashed into debris. The team cheered for a moment but then Joker warned of another Oculus on the way.

"Great." Garrus sighed.

"Get ready everyone and get some cover." Shepard ordered.

Tali, Zane, and Garrus grabbed the same cover and waited patiently.

"Hey there Lovebirds." Garrus joked. And Zane chuckled.

"Hi, Garrus." Tali groaned but in a joking way.

Garrus didn't have time to make a comeback before another Oculus ripped through the Normandy's hull and into the cargo bay again. It went through the middle of the room and spun around as fast as it could. Its beam managing to keep everyone down behind their cover. The Oculus reached the end of the cargo bay and paused for a moment. A hissing sound could be heard and the venting of heat came out of several exhaust ports.

"Now! Its overheated!" Zane shouted and began to open fire. The rest of the team followed soon afterward. The sheer number of bullets that pelted the Oculus' hull made it desperately try to escape and it met the same fate as its compatriot from earlier.

A tense moment befell the cargo bay and soon the team got the feeling that the battle was over. Zane soon realized how quiet the Normandy had gotten. And how still the Normandy was.

"We are out of the large debris field I think." Zane commented and the intercom came online.

"Commander you may want to get up here." Joker said and people began to make their way out.

"You okay?" Zane asked Tali quietly. A small cough came from her but it wasn't a coughing fit…yet.

"Yea just an annoyance right now." She said and gently rubbed his arm with the back of her hand and he gently grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Let's hope it remains that way." She nodded and they entered the elevator.

…

Zane retook his place beside Joker but felt like it was pointless. They were out of the debris field and there was nothing on the screen. But he knew what was coming next. Far in the distance was the Collector base. It looked like a much larger version of the Collector ship and was just as menacing as he thought it would be.

Zane looked closely and then a red dot appeared on his screen, "Fuck." He cursed and saw the dot get larger. "And here I was hoping they only had the one." He commented and then he soon saw the Collector ship come out of its hanger.

"They are going to lose another one once we are done." Joker stated with a smirk.

"Damn straight." Zane cheered and the Normandy zoomed towards the enemy ship. The enemy ship fired its golden beam and Joker expertly dodged the beam.

"Let's show them our new teeth." Shepard ordered and Joker pressed a few corresponding buttons. And two blue beams erupted from the Normandy and made contact with the ship. Fires, sparks, and debris exploded from the Collector ship.

"Yea take that you son of a bitch!" Joker yelled.

"Let's get these pests." Zane said calmly but deep inside he was ecstatic.

 _"_ _I swore you would pay you fucker. I'm making good on my promise."_ He thought and the Normandy made another strafing run. Followed by another and another. Until Joker made one last strafe. The beams burned through the Collector ship's hull with ease and a chain reaction occurred. The ship exploded in a golden fire but a shockwave rocked the Normandy.

"Ah damn it!" Joker cursed and lost control for a moment of the Normandy. But that moment was all it took for the ship to collide with a part of the Collector base. The blow knocked the Normandy further off course and hit another part of the base.

"Joker land the ship!" Shepard commanded.

"On it." Joker replied and he skipped the Normandy across the base's hull before it came to a grinding halt.

"Well…that is one way to stop." Zane said and rose from his seat. "You okay Joker?"

"Yea I'm fine. I think I broke a rib. Or all of them." He said through gritted teeth.

"Shepard to crew come in, injury report."

"Scraps and bruises in CIC nothing to worry about." Miranda said.

"One concussion on deck three but Chakwas is seeing to it." Garrus reported.

"Engineering is okay." Gabby said.

"Alright, Ground team, meet in the meeting room." Shepard said and Zane made his way towards the back of the Normandy.

"Easy part is done. Now for the hard part." He commented as he cracked his fingers.

 **A/N: Song: Bloodbound: Made of Steel**


	26. Twenty-Five: Kept Promises

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Kept Promises**

Shepard leaned over the table thinking about what to say. The team slowly entered the room with looks of excitement, urgency, fear, and a small pang of despair. Who was he to blame them? They were all told this was a suicide mission and that the possibility of them coming back was nil to none. Fear was a natural instinct to feel and even Shepard felt it. Hell, even Zane had that same look and he knew what was to come!

"We didn't expect it to begin like this." Shepard started as the faces turned to him. "But this is where we are. Already we have come further than anyone has ever before. But it means nothing if we don't finish the job. The galaxy is depending on us to end this threat for once and for all. Our mothers, our fathers, our sisters, brothers, they are all counting on us to kick the Collector's teeth in and say not today! Not today will we go quietly! Not today will we become their experiment. Not today will we fall with a whimper but instead with a scream."

The team gave nods and began to load their weapons. Tali checked her programs, Garrus scoped his sniper rifle, and Zane cracked his neck and cracked his fingers again.

"It is our turn to get some payback." Zane growled.

"I hear that. Let's light these fuckers up!" Jack said as she flared her biotics for a moment.

"EDI get me a layout of the base." Shepard ordered. And soon a hologram of the entirety of the Collector base was shown in front of them and they went through each access point, each hallway, each obstacle, and they soon had a good idea where the remaining colonists were.

However, there was a slight problem. The first door in their way had its controls on the inside of the room it blocked. The only way in was a pipe that was incredibly hot and ran along the base. It would jump between two hallways meaning that two squads would have to be on either side of the pipe to vent any heat buildup for whoever would take the task.

They would need to have tech experience and he knew immediately who to send. "Tali you get the pipe." Shepard said and she stood a little straighter.

"You got it." She said in her scratchy voice. Shepard could only assume as to why she had a scratchy voice and right now he just hoped that it wouldn't be an issue later on.

"Good idea Shepard. Now, who leads the second team? I can..." Miranda began.

"Nope, not going to happen. No one wants to take orders from you." Jack said. Zane facepalmed and Garrus shook his head in disappointment…or was that agreement?

"This isn't a popularity contest! Shepard, you need someone who knows how to command who has the ability to lead who do you choose?" Miranda snapped but quickly regain composure. He had many options. Garrus was a good option but he had been out of the leading game for a long time. Miranda had never truly led a fireteam as far as Shepard knew and she showed to be unpopular with everyone and that would hurt morale in a firefight. But Zane, he had been leading an entire galaxy-wide faction. He had shadowed not one but two N7 operatives and knew the Collector base already. And Shepard knew Zane would do anything to keep Tali safe.

"Zane, you get the second team." Shepard said and Zane looked shocked.

"Wha…I mean yes Sir. Collectors won't know what will hit them."

"Well, at least he is competent." Miranda murmured.

"Miranda, Legion, and Thane with me. Tali through the vent. Everyone else with Zane. Let's kick some Collector ass."

"Fuck yea!" Zane exclaimed and the team packed up their gear and began to make their way towards the airlock.

…

Zane grabbed Tali's arm and pulled her into a hug that she soon returned.

"For good luck." He said.

"I won't need luck I have you." She said and he chuckled.

"Be careful." He said and held her hand and caressed it.

"I'll be fine. But you be careful you hear me?"

"I am the embodiment of caution my dear." Zane said with a smile as he pulled up his mask and hood. She rolled her eyes at him as she passed him and she was seemingly sure to put some more sway to her hips. "That is not fair." He said and she could hear her giggle.

…

The teams jumped out of the airlock and began to separate. Shepard took the right and Zane's squad took the left and Tali went down the middle. She gave Zane a nod that he soon returned and then they both nodded to Shepard. An unspoken promise to see each other had just been made and now it was time to make good on that promise.

She pressed a holographic panel and the vent opened to a lime green pipe. Heat came blowing out of the pipe and she immediately began to sweat for the second time within twenty-four hours. This time, however, she wasn't enjoying it.

"Alright, I'm going in." She said and stepped in just as the vent closed behind her.

"Don't worry Tali we got you." Shepard reassured her.

"You can count on us." Zane said and she smiled and began to make her way through the pipe. She soon heard gunfire rattle off the pipe and she looked to her right and saw Shepard in combat with several Collectors.

"Keep moving Tali! We will be with you shortly." He said and she sped up her pace and soon her sight to her right was blocked but her left opened up.

"Hahaha!" Grunt laughed as he stomped the head of a Collector. Garrus sniped a flying Collector with ease and Zane moved up.

"Jack, throw them bastards across this fucking base! Samara reave that Guardian! Jacob and Zaeed covering fire." He commanded just as naturally as Shepard did and continued to move forward. Her own path was blocked by a sealed wall and the heat seemed to increase with each second, she remained in the pipe.

"Zane behind you!" She called as a Collector landed behind him. Zane turned with his omni-blade out. He cut the Drone's throat and then stabbed it several times in the gut and chest.

He moved beside a control panel and pressed a release button and Tali felt the building heat dissipate almost immediately.

"She is all yours Shepard. Take good care of her." Zane said and gave her a wink before continuing to fight.

Tali continued down the pipeline and her vision switched again. She saw Shepard's team cutting a swath through the Collectors with relative ease.

"Thane and Miranda warp Harbinger!" He ordered as he struck a Collector Drone with the butt of his rifle. The Collector fell down and was soon filled with bullets.

Tali was stopped by another sealed wall. "Shepard, I am blocked." She informed him. Her throat began to hurt and she coughed again. The coughing was getting worse and she felt hot and it wasn't because of the pipe. Her fever was only increasing.

"On it." He replied and vaulted over some cover and kicked a Collector down before shooting it in the head. Shepard ran for the console and pressed a button and the heated vented again and the wall retracted. "Keep going." Shepard ordered as he killed another Collector.

Tali moved forward and began to feel weaker than she did a few moments ago. "Damn fever." She cursed and saw Zane pin a Collector against a wall and stab it three times with his omni-blade.

"Don't stop moving guys! Samara and Jack take the left flank. Garrus and Zaeed sniper cover. Kasumi go to the console and get Tali moving!"

"Yea on it." Tali heard Kasumi say. She leaned against the pipe's walls as her vision blurred for a moment. "You okay Tali?" Kasumi asked as she appeared beside the console, her hand touching the button as the pipe vented the heat buildup.

"It…its really hot in here. I need to get out of here." She said simply and Kasumi nodded in understanding. She was grateful for the reprieve from the heat but her vision remained a little bit blurry and her head began to ache.

"One more to go Tali. You can do it." Zane said in a caring voice and she nodded to herself. She could do it and she would do it. As she continued, both squads came into her vision and they fought valiantly. Collectors began to swarm them and the two squad leaders did everything they could to keep moving forward but still guard their back.

"Legion, get that Guardian!" Shepard ordered and a sniper shot soon sounded and killed a Collector in the distance.

"Grunt break that fucker's neck." Zane said pointing to a Drone beside Grunt. Grunt grabbed the Drone in question and slammed him down on the ground before stomping on its neck. The Drone's head snapped and it twitched as Grunt put his shotgun to its head and pulled the trigger.

"Zane, Shepard I think this is a simultaneous console." Tali said seeing both panels side by side the pipe.

"Affirmative, I see it. Zane, you got yours?" Shepard asked.

"Roger, moving now." Zane replied and began to make his way to the console. However, the Collectors had different plans. They began to attack harder and stronger than before.

 **"** **Pain comes for you. Puppet!"** Harbinger roared as it took control of a Collector on Zane's side. And with it came several squads of Collectors. And on Shepard's side, it was no better. Instead of a possessed Collector, Shepard had many more squads to deal with.

All the while the heat in the pipe was multiplying. She felt like she was swimming in her own sweat and it took all of her willpower to not rip her suit off.

"Keep that thing busy I'm going to the console!" Zane ordered.

"We got you, Zane, go get Tali moving." Garrus said and fired his rifle and wounded the possessed Collector.

 **"** **Raargh!"** Harbinger roared.

"Shepard, you there?" Zane asked when he got beside the console.

"Almost there." The reply came and Tali saw Shepard moving slowly as he went from cover to cover dodging the gunfire.

Zane remained beside the console and took potshots at the Collectors and Harbinger specifically. "Team, get moving towards the doors. Soon as Tali is through, get ready to move."

"Roger that." Miranda said and slid to more cover.

 **"** **You will burn Puppet. You and your master will burn for your insolence! And for its betrayal!"** Harbinger swore and used three strong winged thrusts and collided with Zane.

"Ah, shit!" He swore and was pinned against the pipe. "Ah, shit!" He grunted again in frustration.

"Zane!" Tali shouted and saw Harbinger's arm turn to a chitin blade. Harbinger went to stab Zane but its arm was caught by Zane's, however, it was a losing battle.

 **"** **You will die slowly Puppet for your resistance."** The blade got closer and closer and Zane used his free hand to slow its descent. Zane looked up and saw her eyes. She was weak but she tried to be strong for him. He struggled for dominance but nothing changed until something flashed in his eyes. His eyes turned icy and a small glow could be seen in their depths.

"I will show you who is the puppet!" Zane said in an angry -but low- tone. And then he began to push the blade away. When his arm was close enough Zane's omni-blade came out and slashed at Harbinger's face.

 **"** **Ah!"** Harbinger yelled and then Zane stabbed it in the gut. The Collector kneeled down and Zane wasted no time to stab it through the face.

"You ready Shepard?" Zane asked when he got back towards the console. His eyes returning to their natural blue.

"Yep."

"Now!" Zane shouted and they pressed their consoles. The last wall in Tali's way soon came down and she jogged towards the end.

"Tali, get Zane's team." Shepard ordered when she made it through the pipe. She took a second to enjoy the natural coolness of the air around her before making her way to the door to her left.

She knelt down and began to type on the holographic projection. Her vision cleared up when she made it out of the pipe but her head still pounded. It didn't take her long to successfully hack into the mainframe and open the door.

"Alright people, party is over get inside!" Zane ordered, covering his team that piled into the room.

"Give Zane some cover!" Garrus commanded and the team kept the enemy back.

"Tali close our door then get to Shepard's team." Zane said when he made it into the room.

"On it." She said and closed the door before jogging to the adjacent door. "Beginning now."

"Line up and get weapons ready." He commanded and the team waited with shallow breaths for the door to open.

The door opened as a hail of bullets zoomed passed the doorway. "Light those fuckers up!" Zane yelled and everyone opened let loose as many bullets as possible. Shepard's team came in as Shepard gave covering fire.

"Hold them back!" Garrus yelled.

"Nothing gets through." Zane said as he held his finger on the trigger. The doorway halted its closing procedure for a moment before it finally slammed shut just as a rocket slammed into the door.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Tali." Shepard huffed, out of breath.

Zane got beside her as she remained kneeling on the ground. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Good job." He said.

"Thanks." She said then a coughing fit overcame her. "Damn."

"You okay?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Head hurts, throat is sore, and I am tired." She said and placed her own hand on his own. "Still worth it though." She said with a smile and he chuckled. "Also, I think it was just the heat that did me in. I'm feeling better already." She supposed with a smile and Zane gave a nod.

"Shepard, Zane, you might want to get over here." Miranda said and they made their way to another room. Pipes above them pumped an orange liquid over their head that led deeper into the base.

…

Zane approached the stasis pods and scanned them for a moment. They were filled with humans. Some were just simple colonists but others were Militia members.

"Get these pods open." He said.

"Wha…?" Miranda began.

"Open them now!" He snapped before trying to pry the pod open. "Not much time left." He said through gritted teeth. He tried to find a release and in the corner, he heard a hissing sound followed by screaming.

"What the fuck?" Jack said as the person she tried to rescue was turned to paste.

"Hurry up!" Zane shouted and the team moved faster.

"Get these people out of here." Shepard ordered and tried to break a pod open.

Zane felt a button at the bottom of the pod and pressed it and the pod opened. "Button at the bottom of the pod!" He revealed and slowly let the girl he saved fall into his arms. He guided her down slowly. She was incredibly young. Only ten years old maybe.

He then moved to another pod beside the girl's and inside was a woman who was about twenty in age. He repeated the process and the woman fell into his arms and he guided her down. Her long brown hair draped over his arms.

"Mordin, check the girl." He ordered and pointed towards the young girl. He then scanned the woman and made sure she was stable. Her eyes slowly opened and she had gleaming green eyes that looked shocked. He was quick to gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Who…"

"You are alright we are here to get you out of here." He said slowly. "Find me an Organization member." He said to the others.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zane. You are on the Collector base. What is your name?"

"Michele…where, where is my sister?" She asked and became worried.

"Is that her?" He asked pointing at the girl being tended to by Mordin.

"Yes! Is she alright?"

"Perfectly fine beside the suspected trauma but otherwise she will be fine." Mordin rattled off before finding someone else to tend to.

Zane guided the woman to her sister and made sure to not have her drop and hurt herself.

"Zane, we have a Rook here." Tali said.

"You will be okay." Zane said to the woman who held her sister in her arms as the little girl finally began to awaken. The Rook had green eyes and looked young and inexperienced.

"Rook, tell him what you told me." Shepard said.

"I am Rook Tyler of Celtic squad. We come from a small colony named…"

"New Kingston. Yes, I know, now what happened Rook?" Zane asked.

"Collectors obviously. They took us by surprise. Our safehouse was blown apart in the first few moments and the Seeker Swarms came in droves. There were too many for us to hold off and I was captured. The rest of Celtic squad fought valiantly but they are either dead or have already been turned to paste. Our original Rook was turned a few days ago. I am the last of Celtic squad." Tyler said and Zane put a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

"It's over bud. No more will be taken by these pricks once we are done with them." Zane said and Tyler nodded.

"You guys are in no shape to fight." Shepard soon realized. They all were having a hard time just standing and they didn't have the weapons, or the training to escape a Collector ambush.

"We can have someone escort them back. With Joker's and EDI's help they could make it out with minimal resistance if any at all." Zane said.

"Good idea, Mordin make sure they get back."

"Need coordinates to Normandy Joker." Mordin asked.

"Sending them now." Joker replied.

"Thank you, Commander." Tyler said with an appreciative smile.

"We have to leave. Staying here would be problematic." Mordin said and began to escort the group out of the base.

"What about us?" Garrus asked.

"The tubes lead to the control room above you. However, you are blocked by a security door. Luckily, there is another passage that runs parallel with you." Joker stated.

"I do not recommend that. Thermal emissions indicate there are a lot of Seeker Swarms. Too many for Mordin's countermeasures to have any effect."

"Well, there has to be something. Suggestions?"

"Biotics. A powerful biotic can deploy a large field to keep them off of a small team while they go around the door and open it for the rest of the squad." Zane suggested.

"Samara, can it be done?"

"I do believe so. I cannot get everyone but a small team should be possible."

"I could do it too. In theory, any biotic could do it." Miranda suggested.

"True, but the strain it causes on the body will be too much for 'any biotic' it will have to be someone who is very well attuned to their biotics. I suggest Jack or Samara Sir." Zane recommended and Shepard gave a nod and thought about who to bring.

"Me and Samara will take a small team while another team causes a diversion in the main passageway." Shepard said.

"Who are you taking with us?" Samara asked.

"You, me, Thane, and Miranda. The rest of you will cause a diversion and get to the door. We will open it when we surpass the Seeker Swarms."

"Who is leading the diversion team?" Zane asked.

"You."

"Well, why ruin a good thing? You got it, Shepard." He said with a nod and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He did well the first time and this shouldn't be different. But the added responsibility didn't sit well with him.

"Be careful you guys." Shepard told him.

"Just make sure you are there to pull us out of the fire. Let's get moving ladies and gents!" Zane said and began to walk down the hallway.

…

Zane looked towards the doorway that seemed so far away yet so close.

"Zane to Shepard you there?" He asked.

"Yea, you guys ready?" Zane looked behind him and saw his team give stern nods.

"Affirmative."

"Commence assault…now." Shepard ordered and Zane took a deep breath.

"Let's get to that door!" Zane commanded and his team began to move forward. In the distance, several Collectors began to fly down to them. "Contact up high!" He yelled and started to open fire. Most of the Collectors didn't get close to landing before they died. But with so many attacking it was only a matter of time before the enemy landed.

"Jack, shockwave and Jacob pull." He ordered and the two biotics got to work. Jack managed to throw several into the air and Jacob capitalized with a pull that made them float in the air. As one, his team got out of cover and soon the floating Collectors were little more than bullet holes.

"Zane, you got Collector reinforcements on the way." Shepard yelled and Zane lifted his head from his rifle and saw several more squads of Collectors flying towards them. and one of them was beginning to crack and clock yellow.

"Fantastic." He muttered and concentrated on the approaching squads and the possessed Collector. "Keep moving forward!" He ordered as he covered the rear.

"We got your back, Zane, you're clear!" Garrus said as he and Tali provided covering fire for Zane to catch up.

 **"** **You cannot escape your fate Puppet."** The booming voice of Harbinger echoed through the base as Harbinger's pawn walked forward with no fear. A ball of energy was building in its hand. A rumbling sound came from the Collector base and it reminded Zane of laughter.

"Oh fuck." He said just as Harbinger released a large sphere of blackness. The mass of energy was about as fast as a normal warp but this was different. The mass scorched the metal as it passed it and even melted metal to the point it could safely go through cover.

Zane sidestepped the attack and the mass barely hit Garrus' arm. "Ah!" He yelled and a scorching mark was left upon his arm. The attack burned the metal and it had burned his carapace with ease revealing the skin underneath it.

"Get to that door!" Zane yelled and covered the team. Harbinger didn't flinch as bullets penetrated its pawn and Collectors fell around it.

 **"** **You may harm this form but it will not stop me Puppet."** Harbinger swore and Zane responded by holding down the trigger until his M4 hissed. He quickly reloaded and began to open fire again as he slowly backed up. His incendiary ammo having minimal effect against Harbinger.

"Scion!" He heard and turned his head and saw a Scion and several Husks and Collectors attacking his team. Harbinger threw another black mass at Zane with a low, primal growl. This one burned through the air and Zane felt its heat through his jacket as he dodged it again. He followed the mass and it connected with the Scion and burned a hole through its chest. The Scion halted and soon collapsed dead.

"Thanks." Zane said and shot Harbinger again.

 **"** **Hundreds may fall but I will remain. Destroy this form and another will replace it. You cannot escape your fate."** It said as Zane filled Harbinger with bullets. It staggered but soon turned to ash.

"To that fucking door!" Zane cursed and his team nearly sprinted down a large ramp. Zane looked to his right and saw a similar ramp. He could see Shepard's team running down their ramp with Collector's hot on their tail. Samara turned slowly and biotic energy reverberated off her and soon she cast the entire shield at their Collector pursuers.

"Zane, we are in the room give us a moment." Shepard said. Zane turned and saw more Collectors coming after his own team.

"Hold the line!" He told his team before replying to Shepard. "Great Shepard. Now please open our door!" He sternly said before joining the defense. His team was a phalanx of bullets against the Collector horde and they held against the horde. If a Collector flew, it was dropped shortly thereafter. If any Collectors sprinted at the phalanx then they only reached their death faster.

The door began to open and Zane saw another Collector begin the possession process. "Well, time to go people!"

"Move it!" Garrus yelled before him, Zane, and Tali entered the safety of the room.

"Well, this is it." Zane panted. "The final stretch." He murmured before meeting with the rest of the team.

"Joker, you make it to the rendezvous?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, Sir. Mordin just showed up with the colonists. No casualties."

"Good. Now, what do we do EDI?" Miranda asked.

"You are in a hanger of sorts. Around you, there should be several platforms. These platforms will lead you to the main control console. Once there you can implant a device to overload the base's system causing an explosion. Warning, when primed you will only have a single hour to escape the blast."

"Understood." Shepard said.

"Problem Commander, Collectors are massing outside the door. And it won't be long before they break in." Joker interjected and Shepard cursed to himself and jumped onto a platform.

"We can have a rearguard defend this position as to not get overwhelmed." Shepard said.

"Pick a team to go with you and the rest will hold out here." Zane suggested.

Shepard looked out towards his friends and comrades. He saw the fear, the anxiety, the hesitation upon their faces, and the stiffness of their movements. But below that he saw confidence rise, he saw pride in their eyes, and their grips upon their weapons tighten.

There were three people he wanted to take with him. Three people who had been with him since the beginning. Three people who should have the honor to see this through. But one of them was a good leader and Shepard couldn't afford to bring too many people with him and doom his flank.

"Tali and Garrus with me." He said and dread sparked through Zane's eyes.

"What?!" He exclaimed as Tali stepped upon the platform. She knelt down slowly she looked weary and her voice was becoming hoarser with each minute in this base.

"I'll be fine." She said gently. Zane grabbed her hand and caressed it. He looked afraid and resistant. But soon the look of acceptance began to show. No more words were spoken and it was like they had a silent conversation in those moments.

"You be careful. And Shepard, you make sure…"

"You have my word." Shepard said and Zane gave a curt nod and stern eyes looked at him.

 _"_ _You better not fail me."_ They told him and Zane backed away from the platform.

"We have come far today. Farther than anyone believed possible. We have come here to say one thing to the Collectors, and one thing to their Reaper masters. Not one more. Not one more man, woman, or child will live in terror of them. We are here today to tell them that we will not go out without a fight and that we will not go quietly into the night. We are one. And we are strong!"

"Fuck yea!" Jack shouted.

"Let's get'em!" Kasumi yelled.

"They won't know what's going to hit them." Jacob said as he checked his weapon.

Zane stood in front of the group beside Miranda. "You take out whatever lies at the end of this corridor and we will make sure the Collectors never get through this door." Miranda said.

"May the force be with you and all that jazz." Zane said with a grin before turning to the group. "Alright everyone let's show those bugs they fucked with the wrong galaxy!"

…

The team had set up a line of defense in the hanger and prepared for the Collectors to come charging in. The air was tense and still. Zane felt tired from the long battle but he knew he couldn't give up. Not now, not when he had gotten so far, not when he had gained so much.

"You ready for this?" Miranda asked him as they waited patiently for the doors to open.

"As ready as I can be. The sooner we are done with this the sooner we can leave this dreaded place." He said and she nodded silently.

"Shepard will keep her safe. You know that right?"

"Doesn't make it easier." He said and a still silence stained the room. Zane's breathing was slow and planned out as he waited steadily for the Collectors to come charging.

The door began to quake and shake and soon a small opening gave way.

"Here they come!" Miranda yelled.

"Wait for them to come through first. Then let 'em have it." Zane said as he looked down the red dot on his rifle.

The opening got larger and larger and soon the first Collector peeked its head through. Thane's rifle shot was quick and clean and soon the Collector fell with a missing head.

"Good shot now let's give it to them!" Zane ordered and the hanger was set ablaze with gunfire.

The team kept their fingers on their triggers however, the enemy kept pushing further and further.

"Reloading!" Miranda yelled as she ducked back into cover. "Zane, if we don't change this soon we will be overrun in no time."

"I know." He replied and looked around. He was looking for something, anything that would give them some sort of advantage. He couldn't try and close the doors again as the controls were beside the enemy. There was no ledge to get a height advantage. But that did give him an idea. He looked towards the sides of the room and saw what he was looking for.

"Zane, you got anything?" Miranda asked as she killed another Collector with her pistol and then ripped another apart with a warp.

"Yep. EDI. I need you to get me two platforms over here now. Thane and Legion fallback and get on a platform when they get here."

"Understood Zane." EDI replied

"Affirmative." Thane said.

"As you wish." Legion stated as he fell back while shooting down several Collector Drones. Zane helped and shot down many Collectors as bullets zoomed passed his head. He looked and saw two platforms begin to make their way to his position.

"Legion and Thane, your rides are here." He said and they soon hopped on their platforms. "Zaeed, grenade the entrance to give our snipers some help!" He yelled and in no time a fiery explosion coated the area. Collector flesh burned away from their bones as they screeched in agony and pain.

"Go now!" Zane ordered and the platforms began to take flight and it didn't take long before two high-powered sniper rifles began to echo throughout the hanger.

…

Shepard kicked the carcass off of the platform's ledge and watched it go spiraling out of view into the cold black abyss of the base's depths. "Clear." He said as he panted.

"We're good here." Garrus said as he reloaded his rifle.

"No more hostiles Shepard." Tali said and her voice was still hoarse and sounded exhausted.

"EDI, what's next?" Shepard asked.

"I am detecting a large object coming into your view."

"Any idea what it is?"

"Running scans. Based on initial scans it is a life form of some sort. Synthetic in a majority, with a small percentage of organic compounds. Note, the organic material seems to be getting larger. I have only seen this makeup once before." A still silence went through the comm as Shepard and his team turned to look at the now massive cavern they were entering. They saw a literal giant of metal. And its shape was all too familiar. "It is a Reaper. And is being pumped with the genetic material of the human captives." EDI finished.

"Yea...we see that." Its shape was the same as Vitkin and Sovereign but was incomplete. "Why do they need our genetic material?"

"I can only...[shhsss] Shepard…? [tsk]" The comm then turned to static.

"The hell?" Shepard questioned and rumbling could be heard.

"Shepard watch out!" He heard Zane exclaim on the comm. Shepard turned around and saw nothing to indicate danger.

"Zane, what is going on?"

"Vitkin...he...ah! He says that the Reaper is alive. An Avatar has been chosen. It is jamming all outside comms."

A great heat could be felt at the center of the platform and a ball of fire began to take shape. The shape began to contort and distort until a being of light could be seen.

 **"We live once more!"** It shouted and the base began to shake again. The being was human in shape and remained a being of light and fire. Its eyes were as dark and black as the void of space itself. Its voice was a mixture of thousands of other voices that echoed off the walls. And its figure was female in shape with strands of fire behaving like hair.

"Zane...what do I do?"

"I don't know...kill it?" Zane said unsurely.

"Oh, fantastic." Shepard said as he got to cover and he looked back at the being. It walked methodically and towards him before it stopped. Its black eyes sent a shot of fear up and down his spine. It then pointed at him.

 **"You are the problem, the disease, the curse. You must die so the cycle may be completed."** It said and then in a flash, it was behind Shepard. The being grabbed Shepard by the throat the heat was intense but not deadly. Shepard made a fist and struck at the face of the Avatar. The being recoiled but didn't let go. Instead, it only squeezed tighter. **"You shall pay for that."** It then threw him away.

Shepard rolled over the platform and grabbed the ledge just as he went over.

"Damn it." He said and heard gunfire atop the platform as he rose himself to back on his feet. "Zane, I need help here." He said and saw the Avatar take shot after shot but still moved forward. It teleported in flashes of light and would cast a team member aside like they were trash. Garrus was thrown several feet away and collided with a metal barrier. Tali was tossed even further and was even slower to get up.

"I would help if I could Shepard. But I don't know what Vitkin is trying to say. Something about shooting its anchor? Thus, it has gone silent."

"Damn it!" Shepard shouted and the Avatar took notice of him and began to run at him. He fired his rifle but it seemed to do nothing to the Avatar. The being went to grab Shepard again but he dodged it and swung at its leg. The impact caused the Avatar to take a knee for a moment and then it rose up.

 **"Commander Shepard. Shoot the Reaper. It is its anchor. Without the Reaper, the Avatar cannot project its essence."** The cold and deep voice of Vitkin said.

Shepard looked at the Reaper's unfinished husk and saw several canisters where the genetic material was being pumped into the Reaper. "Shoot the pumps Garrus! Tali, you and I have to keep the Avatar busy."

Garrus' shooting could be heard in the background as the Avatar began to make its move. The Avatar started to run towards Garrus quickly. Shepard ran at it and collided with it as hard as he could. The sound of breaking glass could be heard and the Avatar gave a deafening scream. It went into a frenzy and easily kicked Shepard off of it.

The Avatar hopped over Tali and then landed on Garrus. Its hands turned into claws of fire and it began to slash at the Turian.

Shepard put on cryo rounds on his weapon and began to open fire. The ice-charged rounds exploded on the Avatar causing it to jump off of the Turian and teleport somewhere out of sight. Garrus was quick to get up but his face was scarred and deep cuts ran down his armor.

"You okay Garrus?' Shepard asked.

"Yea. I'm going to open fire on the Reaper again. Keep me covered." He said and got on a knee and used his sniper rifle to focus on the Reaper again.

"Zane, how are things where you are at?" Shepard asked and Tali came closer to him. She was weary of fighting but her eyes showed how worried she was for their mutual friend.

The sound of gunfire could be heard in the background of the comm channel. An explosion soon followed and it echoed throughout the base to where Shepard stood.

"Suck on that Harbinger, you bitch! Hey Shepard, we are holding out for now. But I got to be honest with you. They are throwing everything at us. Even the goddamn kitchen sink. We will have to abandon this position eventually. We will hold out for as long as we can but then I am ordering these guys out of here."

"What about you?" Tali asked.

"I'll hold out even longer. I will give you guys every millisecond I can." Zane said in a reserved tone.

"Zane..." Tali began.

"I'll be fine. Now I have to go, Harbinger wants to go another few rounds." Then the link was cut again.

"We have to hurry this up Garrus, how are we doing?" Shepard said just as Garrus fired again and another canister broke apart.

"Pretty good. Just one..." Then the Avatar returned and appeared behind Garrus. Claws out and ready to mangle his flesh. Shepard jumped in front of the claws as they came down. His helmet began to split and fracture from the heat and impact of its claws.

 **"You will pay for your insolence**!" It spat and went for another strike which Shepard stopped by pushing the Avatar away from him. Shepard quickly took aim and pressed the trigger. Beside him, Tali did the same with her shotgun. The Avatar raised its hands in vain to stop the onslaught of bullets. Its scream of pain and agony echoed throughout the cavern and another shot rang out from Garrus' rifle.

The base trembled and quaked and the Avatar's eyes widened in fear. Shepard turned his head and saw the black plate and ominous structure come tumbling down into the deep dark abyss. A screech was heard again and the Avatar began to fizzle out and eventually disappeared.

"Good job Garrus. Now let's blow this place apart." Shepard said and went to the main platform then had connected to and pressed a button. A slot opened and a large cylinder slid out to greet them. Shepard held out his hand and Tali placed the explosive in his palm.

"We have a caller. Patching him through now." Garrus said and pressed his omni-tool. Shepard heard the Illusive Man's voice behind him and mentally cursed himself. He should've known it was too easy. There was always a catch.

"You have done a great job, Shepard. No, you have done the impossible." He began.

"I had help."

"You are too modest Shepard take the well-deserved credit." The voice of the Illusive Man felt particularly wrong, slimy even. Shepard was being buttered up for something. He knew it.

"What do you want?" Shepard asked as he began to set the charge.

"Fine, straight to the point. I ask that you do not destroy this base." Shepard nearly choked on his own saliva due to that request.

"What?! Thousands of people died here and you want it to remain intact?!" Shepard shouted. Turning to the hologram.

"Yes, if we destroy this base then their lives will have been in vain. But if we keep it, control it, imagine the possibilities. Humanity will reach limits thought inconceivable. And it is at your feet."

"You don't want to keep this place to help destroy the Reapers. You want Humanity to rule over the galaxy." Shepard said pointing a finger at the hologram.

"And, why shouldn't we? Where were the other races when the Collectors ran rampant? Where were they when Saren was bringing about the end of civilization? They did nothing! Only we took the initiative! It wasn't an Asari Commando that saved the Council, it wasn't a Turian Commander that defeated Saren, and it wasn't a Salarian spy that found out Saren went rogue. It was our Commander! It was you! To the victors go the spoils. And with this tech, we would surpass the Reapers in no time. This is tech the Reaper never meant to give us and now we can have it!" Shepard saw the lust for power in the Illusive Man's eyes and knew he would be making a deal with the devil if he accepted this request. Shepard had a few tricks up his sleeves as it was. Vitkin was with them and Zane knew what was to come. They would win and they would win by not using the deaths of millions to reach their goal. And there was the conversation with the Speaker so long ago.

 _"You cannot trust Cerberus. You know it. I know it."_ He said and Shepard believed him then and Shepard believed him now.

"No." Shepard said and began to set the charges again.

"Please, Shepard just listen to me. Think about what we have done for..." Then the link was cut with Garrus laughing.

"Alright, the charge is set now we have to just..."

"It isn't dead!" Zane yelled through his comm and then a giant mass of black came up from the depths of blackness. And then a flash of light and the Avatar had returned.

 **"Miss us?"** It asked and then began to run at them. The Reaper's husk rose and Shepard had no idea how it could see them. Nothing like eyes could be seen on the husk but a large red cannon could be seen from the belly of the metal beast.

The Avatar screamed as it came down on Shepard and began to slash at him. Claws dug through his armor and helmet to cut deep into his skin. The heat was making his skin blister and Shepard couldn't get it off of him. The other two were busy dodging the spurts of red energy coming from the Reaper's cannon.

"Hold on Shepard!" Garrus shouted.

 **"You will die here. And then you will join us**." It said as it slashed again and again. But then something changed. The air turned ice cold and he felt a cool mist wash over him. Followed by the hot mass of the Avatar go flying away from him. Shepard looked up and saw the Avatar of Vitkin. It was silent and began to attack the Avatar. Both Avatars clashed and battled. Vitkin had a sword of ice against the claws of fire.

"Focus on the Reaper!" Shepard ordered and joined his team as they started to open fire on the Reaper husk. The plates seemed to be hastily made or were not in place properly. Plates fell from the Reaper and went tumbling down. As they fired more of the inner workings of the Reaper more of its innards opened to them. But he was focused on the Reaper's main cannon. It seemed to be guarding it more than the other areas. He shot at the large red cannon and the Reaper immediately retracted from its position.

Shepard then got an idea and pulled out the experimental Cain. He began to charge a shot in anticipation of the Reaper to reappear. He saw a talon to his left and began to aim the large weapon. The charging of the weapon was almost complete and then the Reaper showed up with its own cannon ready to fire. The Cain was charged and Shepard let the weapon fire its payload just as the Reaper fires its cannon. The two payloads went parallel to each other. Shepard ran to cover and ducked his head as his team did the same and then a large explosion could be heard followed by a screech. Shepard looked at Vitkin and saw his sword through the abdomen of the Human Avatar. Shepard rose and saw a giant ball of fire in the bellow of the Reaper where the cannon was and it began to fail.

"Zane, this is Shepard get out of there!"

"Way ahead of you. The team is out of here."

Shepard was about to leave and saw Vitkin disappear in a mist and then in its death throws the Reaper slammed down on the platforms and caused the whole platform to come tumbling down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tali lose her footing and start to fall down the platform. Shepard didn't think twice before he jumped after her. He reached for her and missed her once, twice, thrice. and then he grabbed ahold of her just as he stopped his own descent. With all of the remaining strength, he had he pulled her up and the last thing he saw was another platform ram into his own.

…

Zane quickly ducked under the stream of bullets that barely missed his head. "Keep moving!" He shouted as he heard his team run for the Normandy. He said he would hold off the Collectors as long as he could and would do just that. Until he either died or there were no more Collectors to challenge him.

 **"Death comes for us all Puppet."** Harbinger growled. Zane groaned at the sound of its grating voice and just wanted it to shut up. And with another stream of bullets, he managed to kill the pawn.

"Zane, this is Miranda we have are halfway to the Normandy start making your way here."

"Negative. Shepard's team need all the time they can get." He replied as he shot down another Drone followed by Harbinger itself. As it turned to ash it spat another insult that Zane quickly ignored.

"Zane, I am no longer in contact with Shepard or his team. They have gone silent." EDI said.

"What?!"

"As of thirty minutes ago, their comms have been silent with no progress reports." Zane heard nothing else before he began to sprint down halls

"Give me the layout of the base. I need the quickest route to their location!" He said and ran as fast his legs could carry him. Rounds zoomed passed his head and bounced off of metal and chitin walls. He could hear the sprinting of the Collectors behind him and he only moved faster.

"Take a right at the next intersection." EDI commanded and he hopped over an obstacle and immediately ran to the right. As he ran breathing began to hurt and his legs were hurting due to strain from the stress of the day. But one thought kept him going. Tali needed him and that was reason enough for him to suffer a little longer.

His shields flared often but he ignored the impact of the bullets and the fear of being shot. The fear he had for his friends and for her outweighed any fear he had for himself.

"Take a left and then jump down the hole." He didn't think first before following the orders. He turned and then jumped and below him was a solitary Collector. In a moment of thought, he stuck the barrel of his weapon into its head and pulled the trigger. The thick blood exploded over his face. He ignored the blood and began to sprint as fast as his legs could carry him.

As he ran a haze began to overcome him. A haze of fear, anger, rage, depression, all of it began to wash over him. And then something sparked in him. He put his weapon on his back and ran even harder. He activated his omni-tools and cut down any Collectors that dared to get in his way. Impaling, slashing, cutting, decapitating the enemy by the horde.

And in no time, he was there. He was on a ledge and looked down and saw a platform embedded in the chitin wall. Zane was speechless as he began to jump down towards the platform. Thoughts ran through his brain and each one he had to ignore.

 _"Are they okay?"_

 _"Is she okay?"_

 _"Is she wounded?"_

 _"Will she be okay?"_

Zane slowly made his way to the clusters of rubble. He lifted one large bit of metal debris and under it was Garrus was just beginning to wake up.

"Uh...Where..."

"Get up and help Shepard." Zane commanded. Garrus nodded before doing as instructed.

Zane pointed towards Shepard and made his way to the other bit of debris. His hands shook and he felt tears on the cusp of falling. He needed to see her okay but he was afraid that wouldn't be the case. Zane saw her masked face but didn't see her eyes and that only added to his terror. He moved the lighter pieces of debris and rubble with ease. As he rustled the metal he could hear her groan. He looked and saw her beautifully shining eyes looking at him. They were tired but happy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a voice that told him just how sick she had gotten. It was hoarser than ever before and he could hear the strain in it.

"Saving you once again."

"Keep doing this and I'll start owing you." She said and he could see her eyes smile at him as he shakily lifted more rubble.

"We will talk about repayment after you are safe and sound." He chuckled and lifted the last bit of rubble.

"AH!" She screamed and he immediately stopped. He looked under the rubble and saw jagged edge that had penetrated through her suit and into her abdomen.

"No, no, no, no!" Zane began to panic. His nerves began to calm down and he thought about his options. "How far does it go Tali?" He asked her.

"Ah...er… not all the way I think." She said and he felt relief. Even though it felt bitter.

"Tali...I'm sorry." He said and he lifted with all of his strength. Her screams of pain and agony hurt him more than anything he had ever felt before. He lifted the rubble all the way up and then cast it down the dark abyss. He turned his attention to Tali and inspected the wound.

 _"Heavy bleeding, deep wound, nothing critical hit, large and jagged wound, will need treatment. Get her to Chakwas."_ He thought. He first applied as much medi-gel as he could. It would be for her own benefit. She would be higher then a kite with as much as he used and if he was lucky she wouldn't feel any more pain.

"Shepard, we got to get out of here!" Zane shouted as he picked up Tali in his arms. She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned in pain.

"Understood." Shepard said.

"Shepard, you have ten minutes before the blast." EDI told them.

"Let's get going." Shepard commanded and they began to run for their lives. They entered a corridor and to their left was a horde of Collectors and to the right was the direction EDI told them to go. Zane huffed but demanded his legs carry him and Tali as fast as they could.

 **"There is no escape Shepard. The Puppet and Vitkin will burn for their involvement and you shall become an Avatar of your kind."** Zane clenched his teeth. He wanted to destroy Harbinger limb from limb and then piss on the remains.

"We are almost there!" Shepard yelled. Zane felt Tali begin to nearly wither. Her strength was leaving her and he only moved faster because of it. "Zane, you get on the Normandy first and get Tali to Chakwas immediately." Shepard ordered. Zane didn't say anything but he mentally agreed. As they ran, he saw the Normandy appear and the airlock open to an entire squad of armed-to-the-teeth men and women with rifles.

"Covering fire!" Miranda commanded and everyone in the opening let loose a torrent of bullets. Every biotic on the ship used their large arsenal of abilities to keep the enemy at bay as Zane ran forward.

When he was only a few short feet away from the airlock the team parted for him and he ran through.

"Chakwas!" He yelled and the old woman was already there ready to help with a stretcher.

"Get her on it." She commanded and Zane gently put her on the stretcher and he was conflicted.

"The others they..."

"Go with Tali! We got this shit." Jack said. Then the others gave a quick nod to him and he followed Chakwas to the med-bay.

…

"Get us out of here Joker!" Shepard commanded as soon as the airlock closed. Joker quickly got to work on the pilot controls. Shepard watched over the man's shoulder as he saw the expert pilot navigate the cramped space of the Collector's base.

"Charges detonating now." EDI stated and a rumbling sound was heard around the Normandy and fire and large explosions followed them as the Normandy made their escape.

"Joker..." Shepard began.

"I know, I know. I'm moving faster damn it!" Joker exclaimed and flames licked the edges of the cockpit and the cold vastness of space could be seen in the distance. "Almost there." Joker whispered as he managed to speed the Normandy ever faster.

The flames began to envelop the entirety of the window of the cockpit and as heat began to build around the cockpit the flames, the heat, the fear of death vanished. Followed by a shockwave and the view of the ship graveyard outside of the base.

Shepard gave a long sigh of relief as the crew cheered and laughed at their victory. But something caught his attention in the distance. It was hidden in the debris but it was moving on its own. And then blue lights sparked to life on its hull and it moved away from the debris. Shepard then got a clear look at what it was.

"Vitkin." He murmured to himself. And just as he saw the giant Reaper could be seen clearly it was gone.

"What did you say, Commander?" Joker asked.

"Nothing. Just...we did it and no casualties…oh, shit Tali!" Shepard exclaimed and ran out of the cockpit.

…

Zane gripped her hand as tightly as he could without harming her. She had been unconscious for so long and he was beside himself in dread. Chakwas had decided that to make sure her body only focused on recovering from her wounds and sickness she would be in a medically induced coma.

"She is extremely sick." Chakwas said after what felt like the hundredth scan and Zane felt responsible for her sickness. If he had just held off, if he had just waited then this wouldn't have happened.

"But she will be alright, right?" Zane nearly begged. The crew was gathered in and around the med-bay but he didn't care. He needed answers and he needed them now. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't.

"I... I don't know. If she wasn't so sick then she would have a better chance. But right now, it is not looking good." Chakwas said and tears fell from Zane's face. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But if anyone can recover it is her."

Zane became numb at her words. If Tali died, if _his_ Tali died then it would be his fault. Could he live with that? Could he accept that? Could he accept that it was his desire and his lack of self-control that would cause the woman he loved to die?

"I am so sorry Tali. I am so sorry. This is my fault it is all my fault." He said and laid his head beside her hand and cried in a way he hadn't done in a very long time.


	27. Twenty-Six: The Overlord of Hate

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Overlord of Hate**

Zane sat in his room on his bed with his face planted firmly in his hands. Tears had stained his cheeks for so long that he was dry for the day. For the past two weeks, it had been like this.

Wake up, try to not think about it, try and help around the Normandy, then remember and watch as the tears flowed.

With each day, there was no progress in either direction. She wasn't dead but she wasn't any better yet. Her body was fighting so many infections at once that it didn't know what to fight first.

"Zane?" Shepard stood in the doorway knocking Zane from his thoughts.

"Oh, Shepard? Yes sorry. What can I do for you?" Zane asked and lazily stood up.

"No need to apologize. I can come..."

"No. Please, I need something to occupy myself with what do you need?" Zane asked and something in the back of his mind switched on.

As he looked into Shepard's kind eyes he began to hate the Commander. Hate him for bringing Tali with him to fight the Reaper. Hated him for not bringing Zane with him. Zane could've saved her! Then this wouldn't happen.

 _"It is his fault! If she dies then it his fault!"_ He didn't know where the thoughts came from but they made sense to him.

 _"_ _If he had just taken me she would alright. None of this would've happened! Her blood is on his hands!"_ He didn't want to think it but he couldn't stop himself.

 _"_ _He needs to feel pain, hurt, rage, anger, all the things I feel he must feel hundred times over! I should take away his love! Take away his hope! Take away his dream! I should shatter it all!"_

"Are you listening to me, Zane?" Shepard asked gently.

"Er... no sorry, I zone out. Please one more time." Zane asked. That voice in his head kept whispering to him but Zane ignored it.

"I need you to take a team and look at a Cerberus situation." Zane quirked a brow.

"A Cerberus situation?"

"Yea a project. Project Overlord they call it. I need you to investigate." Shepard asked and Zane angled his head in confusion.

"Me? But why?"

"Alliance brass needs me to investigate something else in a solo mission. I decided that given your prior experience in this. And the ability to lead you showed at the Collector Base you could handle this."

"I... I don't know what to say. I will see to it at once." Zane said and Shepard gave a nod.

"I will give Joker the coordinates to Aite and once I am dropped off then it's your ship. You have command until I return. Good luck." Shepard smiled and put a hand on Zane's shoulder. "She will be fine Zane and be strong for her. She will get through this." Zane gave a small smiled and a nod before Shepard left.

"I need to kill something." Zane whispered as he clenched his fists.

…

"Good luck Zane." Shepard said as he exited the airlock.

"You too Shepard." Zane said with a smile. He suppressed the anger he felt and was looking forward to ripping Geth apart as a way to alleviate the anger and pain he felt.

"Alright, Zane you ready?' Joker asked.

"Let's get out of here and get to Aite. We have a timetable we need to fulfill or else it will be for naught."

"Aye aye." Joker said and began to input the coordinates.

"Any idea who you are bringing with you?" Miranda asked.

"Garrus, Legion, and you." He said instantly as he walked towards the elevator.

"Understood. I will be in my quarters should you need me."

"Understood." Zane said distantly. He was already thinking about the mission to come. He tried to remember all he could about the mission but he was fuzzy on the details. He hadn't played the DLC often but he had a good memory.

Doctor Gavin Archer was told to make contact with the Geth and then learn how to control them. To do this, he would use his savant brother David as an organic translator. When that wasn't enough, Gavin decided to physically connect David to the Geth network. But no one -not even a savant- can experience that kind of raw unfiltered data and keep their fucking sanity. David then took control of the Geth and used them as his personal protection force and began to rid the facility of the Cerberus inhabitants.

"Gavin and I are going to have a really long talk once I find David." Zane said with a wicked smile. He wasn't going to just immediately attack Gavin because the Doctor had his uses for the moment. And furthermore, he would just deny it anyway. But once Zane found the pitifully pathetic David then all hell would be let loose.

Zane walked into the med-bay and took his seat beside Tali and watched her chest rise and fall erratically. Chakwas had said it was because of how hard it was for Tali to breathe that she had to breathe more often and harder.

Zane cautiously grabbed her hand and gently caressed it. Her hand felt limp but a finger twitched when he rubbed it. A spurt of hope coursed through his veins and he hoped Tali would wake up but after several moments the hope turned to disappointment.

"Get better for me Tali. Please, I need you." He whispered and kissed the top of her hand before gently placing it by her side once more. He gave a sad look to her sleeping body and then he left for the cockpit.

Zane watched intently as the stars zoomed passed the cockpit but the beauty of it was lost on him. All he saw was a galaxy that was slightly darker and emptier. He knew he was being melodramatic but he couldn't shake it off of him. And his thoughts didn't help.

The only thing his mind told him was who to blame. A part of him blamed himself but the other part, the growing part, the convincing part, told him Shepard was to blame.

After all, it was his job to protect his crew. It was his job to make sure everyone made it out safely. That wasn't on Zane he did his job and made sure his team got out just fine. But Shepard couldn't do that? He had to watch over two people and how many did Zane have to watch?

Was Shepard incompetent? A fool? Or both? That Zane, a man who has never served in the military and only worked beside them, had never led a fireteam but only an organization of people up until the mission. Was able to make sure his entire team survive without so much as a scratch but Shepard's team? The one person that couldn't be hurt was hurt! And worse yet, maybe mortally wounded! Where was the justice in that? Where was the fairness in it?

"Zane!" Joker yelled.

"What the fuck do you want!" Zane snapped back. Joker backed up in his chair upon looking at him. There was a look of horror in Joker's eyes as Zane looked at him. Zane could feel his jaw clenched and his fists tightening. The thought of strangling the cripple passed through his mind but he banished it immediately.

Zane took a deep breath and could feel his nerves calm down. "Yes, Joker, what do you want?" He said calmly and the look of horror left but a look of apprehension remained.

"Just wanted to know what you were doing up here? The trip will be several hours." Joker explained cautiously.

"I am aware. I wish to see it firsthand. At least for now." Zane said and put his attention back on the stars that zoomed passed the Normandy faster than his eyes could fathom. But once again, the inherent beauty of it was lost on him.

…

Garrus sat beside Legion and Miranda and behind Zane. The Hammerhead was quiet, almost uncomfortably so. Zane had told them what to expect and what their objective was.

"Doctor Gavin Archer is the last member of the Cerberus team looking over Project Overlord. Now the Geth have overrun the entirety of the facility's area and it is up to us to find out why and deal with it." Zane had said with a deadly glare the entire time. Garrus saw the hate in his blue eyes and the barely contained rage within them. The way he looked was unsettling and Garrus was reminded of how…berserk Zane could become and how he showed that during the search for Saren. Garrus just hoped Tali got better soon because if she didn't or -spirits forbid- if she died it would not turn out well.

"Get your shit Vakarian!" Zane barked as he dismounted the shuttle. Garrus quickly grabbed his rifle and nearly ran out of the Hammerhead. The planet of Aite was calm and Garrus felt the pleasant air and breeze blow past his skin and carapace.

But on that breeze, was the smell of fire and ash and smoke. The smell of battle, a smell he was all too familiar with. "One day…retirement. It will happen." He thought to himself as he followed Zane and the rest of the team into a ruined building.

"Are you Commander Shepard?" A worried voice whispered over the comms.

"No. You must be Gavin Archer. Shepard sent us, he is preoccupied. You can call me Reaper. What is the situation." Zane said in a low tone. Garrus was surprised by Zane using his old alias but then again, very few knew he was the Harbinger but besides that, why did Zane even use his alias?

"Well…Reaper. We are experiencing a possible virtual intelligence breakout. I need you and your team's help." Gavin said and a clicking sound could be heard in the background.

"Stay where you are Gavin. Your death would be most unfortunate." Zane said nonchalantly but with little mirth before he grabbed his rifle and cocked it. "Get set everyone. Time to clear out a Cerberus facility."

"Just like old times eh Zane?" Garrus said with a smile.

"Hmph." Was all Zane said before he charged into the facility with his weapon lighting up blue with disruptor ammo.

The team of Geth looked towards them and immediately Garrus saw something very wrong. Their lights were glowing a bright green.

"Miranda and Garrus, overload." The two did as ordered and two of the Geth began to shake from the program. Zane opened fire and destroyed one Geth Trooper as Garrus shot another. The other Geth soon took cover as the team moved up. Garrus aimed and fired his Vindicator, however, the Geth had reached cover too quickly.

"The Geth look strange. Don't they?" Garrus asked.

"You're right." Miranda agreed.

"It's Da…I mean the VI it is controlling them. Legion flank them and hack one of them." Zane ordered and ran in the middle of the room where there was no cover. The Geth began to open fire as Legion took the opportunity to go around the room and get a nice flanking position.

In a few moments, Zane's shields disappeared but he reached a pillar just in time and soon one Geth shot at the other. The hacked Geth was soon demolished by its brother only for Legion to snipe the last remaining Geth.

"Let's continue." Zane said and marched forward. Garrus saw a small tear on the sleeve of the jacket where a bullet had barely missed its mark.

The team made their way through the war-torn building and the mystery of what happened only strengthened with each step taken and each room cleared. The screens from vids, computers, and anything else with a screen would occasionally blink to a pair of green eyes and scream at them. Zane usually answered the scream with a gunshot to the screen.

Along the halls on the walls and windows, the scratches of nails and the splatter of blood caked the facility showing the massacre that took place. Garrus knew the VI had to be destroyed or else the whole system would have an issue.

"Archer!" Zane yelled as they entered the final room. A man came out from under a table only for Zane to grab him and throw him into a chair. Gavin sat down in the chair with a look of fear in his eyes. "Here is what is going to happen. You will tell me how to contain this virus here and then how it is I can disconnect the VI. Understand?" Zane stated in a low tone again.

"Yes."

"Good, now start telling me." Zane ordered as he peered around the room in a paranoid manner.

…

Gavin told the team everything they needed to know. First, they had to destroy the antenna to keep the VI here on Aite. And then they had to get to where the VI was stored. The VI was stored in a Geth dreadnaught where it was directly connected to the Geth network. But to do so they needed two codes. A code to disable the dreadnaught's shields and another code to open the doors to the ship.

"Is it any surprise the VI rebelled? They connected it to the network directly! The Geth probably are controlling it." Miranda pointed out as soon as the team left for the antenna.

"Incorrect, the Geth are being controlled. They are not in control. We cannot feel them." Legion said in a tone itching to morose.

"What Legion said. Now let's get this done we don't have much time." Zane said as they jumped down onto the dish. Below them was a steep drop and Garrus saw Zane hesitate for a moment before he continued down the small and thin railway towards the center of the dish.

"Contact!" Garrus yelled when he saw Geth come out to meet them.

"Garrus, Legion. Snipe the fuckers. Miranda slam any that get within range." Zane ordered and he took a knee and began to open fire. The Geth began to open fire back but it seemed that with the VI's control the Geth had a hard time making good on their shots.

Zane crept forward before kneeling again and firing. However, only more and more Geth came to meet them.

"How many did that VI stack up here?" Garrus asked as he shot another Geth.

"Rargh! Fuck it!" Zane shouted and sprinted forward with his omni-blades out. The Geth soon focused on the raging man but he was faster than Garrus thought possible. He collided with a Trooper and decapitated it with one swing and then he slashed, stabbed, punctured, and mutilated every plate on the Geth squad's armor. Soon, no more Geth remained and Zane was there surrounded by Geth husks and covered in their white blood. He panted for several moments before he marched forward again.

"Well? The fuck you guys waiting for? Move your asses!" Zane ordered. "Plant charges at the designated points and then clear out of here. We won't have much time before this thing blows us up with it."

It didn't take long for all the charges to be planted and then the team began to sprint off of the antenna's dish. A rumbling was felt behind Garrus and he made the mistake of looking behind him. He saw fire, explosions, and these things were chasing after him. He looked forward and saw a railing and quickly jumped over it with Zane directly behind him.

"Good, now let's keep going. The VI won't wait for us." Zane said after a moment of catching his breath and then he went to the facility's landing pad where the Hammerhead was.

"Should we help Archer with his co-workers?' Miranda asked.

"Fuck'em. They knew what they were getting into. And with horrors inflicted here, I don't pity them. Cerberus' hubris has always been its undoing." Zane said coldly.

"Wait, you know what happened here don't you?" Garrus asked.

"And what if I do? That doesn't matter. All that does matter is that atrocities were committed here and we will find those responsible and take care of them. Now, if there is nothing else can we please move a little bit faster!" He shouted and his voice echoed off of the facility's walls and the surrounding valleys and mountains.

"Spirits, Tali…get better soon." Garrus prayed as he saw the tears welling in Zane's eyes that the man quickly wiped away as he turned. Zane was in more pain then he was letting on and it was showing in his anger and malice towards this place.

…

"Shit Zane did you learn to drive before you were transported to our universe?" Garrus asked. He thought Shepard had bad driving but Zane had raised that bar.

"Nope." He replied nonchalantly as they took another big drop onto a floating rock on molten lava. The only way Garrus had to express his pent-up fear for riding with Zane was the fact he got to control the gun. But even that was lackluster when considering the Hammerhead's paper-thin armor that made Zane do fancy jumps and strafes. At least the rockets were guided, or else Garrus would be unable to hit the broad side of a building. Nevermind the Geth, mechs, and turrets in their way.

"Oh, please tell me we are almost there." Miranda asked as soon as the Hammerhead halted.

"We are here." The team quickly dismounted the vehicle and was prepared for battle only for silence to meet them.

"Where are the Geth and mechs?"

"No Geth just mechs and they are deeper in the facility. The VI allowed us to get this far." Zane said in a chilling tone as the moved pass the team. Garrus checked his ammo count before following his friend.

…

The facility went about as Zane had predicted. There was little in the way of resistance and only the occasional jump scare reminded Garrus of the rogue VI on the luna base two years ago. Blood stained the walls and glass telling of the massacre that had occurred not so long ago leaving an eerie feeling in his spine.

Zane walked passed the bodies, the blood, the massacre without a care or a thought and he said very few words. Other than to provide exposition on what he thought happened in a few key areas. The exposition that was provided wasn't necessarily important but it did show that the Zane Garrus knew was there…somewhere. He tried to get the Zane he knew to come out more but was only replied by a near growl or a dismissive wave of the hand or a deadly glare.

Garrus was reminded of what Achilles had told him, Shepard, and Tali over a month ago. About how Zane dealt with stress, pressure, and most of all, the unknown.

 _"_ _He prefers to just ignore the unknown rather than deal with it. If he can't deal with the unknown then he gets angry… almost deadly so."_ Now Garrus saw that anger in play. And chances were high that Zane taking this mission was him trying to ignore the unknown of Tali's health. And it didn't look like it was working.

"Vakarian, behind you!" Zane shouted before firing his rifle. Time seemed to slow for Garrus and he watched the bullet pass his head and miss it by mere inches. He followed the round until it embedded itself into the head of a LOKI mech. The mech stalled for a moment before falling to the floor, disabled.

"Thanks." Garrus said and as Zane shoved passed him. Zane's omni-tool still activated from downloading the code for the shield of the Geth dreadnaught.

"Next time, stop daydreaming and get your shit together Vakarian." Zane spat and led the way back to the Hammerhead. But Garrus saw something in his eyes. A dim glow of blue in Zane's icy eyes that Garrus remembered seeing on Vitkin. He just hoped Zane could withstand the Reaper's control this time. Because Tali wasn't here to save them this time.

…

The next area was similar to the last and was easy to take care of. More of the story of what had happened to the project. Gavin had employed the help and expertise of his sibling to help and communicate with the Geth. The sibling seemingly helped and great strides were made but then something went wrong. But the facility didn't have the answers to what had gone wrong. And Zane only grew more infuriated with Aite as they remained on its surface.

Now, all that remained was the Geth ship where this VI was stashed. Of course, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Brace!" Zane shouted as they crashed into the ground from dodging a beam of energy. Courtesy of the Geth dreadnaught's weapons. "Vakarian, you still shooting up there?" Zane asked.

"On it!" He replied and began to fire more missiles at the Geth turret.

The missiles collided with the metal plating of the turret revealing the interior of the turret. In a mixture of pride, annoyance, and sheer will to be done with the cat and mouse game they were playing Garrus kept firing. The missiles crashed into the exposed wiring of the turret causing a great explosion that blew the turret from its hinges.

"Watch out!" Garrus shouted and the Hammerhead strafed to the right just as the piece of debris landed at their previous location.

"Well, that was close." Miranda panted.

"Let's just be done with this mission." Zane sighed as he steered the Hammerhead near the entrance. "Legion, input the code for the door." He ordered.

"Affirmative." Legion said and the entrance to the dreadnaught was cleared.

The ship was unnerving, foreboding, tense, even unwelcoming. The walls seemed to press down on Garrus to the point he felt the urge to duck for no reason. It was like being in a Reaper, only… different and without the fear of being indoctrinated. The slopes, curves, angles, and patterns of synthetic ships seemed to have an unnatural feeling to them. One that organic ships never had.

The first room they entered was covered in Geth units but they were hunched over and were still. "They're disabled?" Garrus wondered.

"Again, the VI wants us to continue." Zane said as he eyed the Geth.

"But why shoot at us?" Miranda asked.

"Two sides are fighting for dominance. The one calling for help and the one trying to protect itself from more harm. What we are experiencing is a cry for help. But when we get too close or progress too far it reverts to protection." Zane explained as he stomped over the bodies of several more Cerberus researchers.

"Zane-Reaper-Harbinger, we have located an audio recording." Legion said as the Geth made his way to a nearby terminal.

"Play it." Zane hesitated before putting his weapon on his back looking around the room. After a few button presses, three figures were shown. A young girl wearing a civilian t-shirt no more than eighteen years old, Gavin Archer, and a Geth on a table.

 _"_ _405.335 multiplied by 155.35 is 62,968.79225."_ The girl said in a hushed tone.

Zane snapped his head over to the recording and watched with surprise in his eyes and still movements.

 _"_ _This is going nowhere."_ Gavin said in defeat. The Geth chirped in its voice.

 _"_ _50…"_ The girl stopped in her whisperings before she too mimicked the speech. The Geth replied followed by the girl continuing in conversation.

 _"_ _Wait… Diane, what are you doing?"_ Gavin asked.

"Dia… Diane?" Zane asked and a tear formed in his eye.

 _"_ _Talking."_ Diane said before chirping.

 _"_ _There is hope for this project yet."_ Gavin said with excitement.

A groan could be heard and it came from Zane's gloves as they were so tightly fisted. The glowing in his eyes had sparked but was still dim in comparison to the ice in his eyes. Something had clearly angered him to a level unseen by Garrus ever.

Zane said nothing and marched out of the room. As he passed lights Garrus saw the light distort only slightly. _"What is going on?"_ He wondered. Zane entered another room. The mechs beginning to rise from their standby mode. Zane didn't grab his rifle he instead activated his omni-blades and sliced through the mechs and Geth with ease. Roaring in anger as he did so.

After deactivating his blades, Zane walked to another terminal and began another recording. He seemed excieted and anxious to hear what the recording had to say.

 _"My sister's condition was once a liability and now it is an asset! She can communicate directly with the Geth in a way never thought possible by organics. She understands the speech. She says it is based on mathematics that each chirp is less of a word or letter and more of a number. I don't care if it is in damn colors! I may be able to make something out of this yet. The Illusive Man is becoming anxious and impatient. I have an idea. All I need is to come to terms with the morals of situation."_ Gavin's voice said in excitement.

Zane simply growled before continuing out of the room and into a dome-shaped area. In the center was a bubble of energy and above it was a face made of green. The same face that had shown itself on the vidscreens. Only now did it look feminine and Garrus could see the structure looked similar to Diane from the recording. Around the room was a dim blue shield blocking their approach.

"Legion, find me a power source for that shield."

"Roger… negative on a power source. The shield is being powered by a program. There is a killswitch fragmented in three code fragments. We have one." Legion said quickly.

"How do you know they are fragmented into three parts?' Miranda asked.

"Diane told me." Legion said and before anyone could question it, they were stopped by a voice.

 **"** **Help me, brother!"** A feminine voice boomed followed by the chirping of Geth speech. Zane only ran faster towards another room. He activated another terminal and another recording sounded.

 _"_ _7,894.655 multiplied by 458.203 is 3,617,354.604965. I don't want to do this!"_ Diane shouted as she backed away from her brother. The tear in Zane's eye finally came loose and fell behind his mask.

 _"_ _I know Diane but think of what came from this. The possibilities!"_ Gavin pressed.

 _"_ _44.65 multiplied by 67… ah! There must be a new way…no a better way."_ Diane said and corrected herself.

 _"_ _Diane, if there is, I do not see it. There isn't a way that gets what I need as fast as you can. I will be right here if you need me. You need only call me."_ Then the recording ended.

"Another fragment. One more remaining." Legion updated the team. Zane ran out of the room and checked each room for another working terminal. Only for Geth and mechs to be waiting for them. Garrus felt useless when enemies appeared and Zane soon destroyed them. But not without paying a blood price. Wounds were beginning to mount on his body and more tears and rips appeared on his jacket.

"There! Hold on Diane, I am on the way." Garrus heard Zane whisper and run to the terminal. He pressed several buttons and the recording began.

 _"_ _It hurts Gavy! Help me…help… help! 789.99 mult…ah! It hurts, help us, brother!"_

 _"_ _Almost done Diane. You are doing great."_ Gavin said. His voice held little remorse or guilt in it. Only a lust for more information.

 _"_ _I want to stop! Make it stop!"_ Diane screamed. The pain she felt made Garrus hurt just hearing her.

 _"_ _Almost…"_ Gavin began.

 ** _"_** ** _No!"_** The booming voice they had heard earlier sounded.

 _"Diane…what are you doing? Dia, tell the Geth to stand down."_ Gavin pleaded.

 ** _"_** ** _Make it stop!"_** She pleaded again and then gunfire was heard. Followed by the screaming of researchers and scientists. And the recorded ended.

"That is the third fragment. We need to input it in a nearby console. Giving you the location now." Legion stated. Zane nodded and Garrus saw the streaks where tears had been dropping. There was more to this then Zane was letting on, it was hitting him harder then it should've especially if he knew about it beforehand. So, something was different but what was it? Garrus didn't know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask.

…

They stood next to the console and Zane hesitated. Garrus saw his hands shake and the tears in his eyes still. But behind the tears was a rage untapped. Zane blinked the tears back and input the code fragments into the console. A wave of green energy cascaded throughout the ship and collided into Zane.

"AH!" He screamed and then a pulse of blue crashed against the green. The two energies fought in that room around Garrus and the team until the energies converged on Zane.

His eyes were closed for several moments and when they opened they were different colors. His left eye was bright green and his right eye was a bright blue. The air in the room chilled to Noveria levels of cold in only a few moments. The marching of Geth outside the door could be heard.

"Get ready for trouble." Garrus said and got his weapon ready. A light laughter could be heard that slowly grew. Garrus followed the sound and heard it coming from Zane. The doors opened to reveal a horde of Geth and mechs.

Garrus aimed and was about to pull the trigger of his rifle when the horde was smashed into the adjacent wall by a large biotic blast. A blast, not even Miranda could do and Samra and Jack would have trouble doing. Garrus followed the blast and saw Zane's hand shimmering with biotic energy.

"Spirts…" He whispered and watched as Zane's smile stretched into one of malice and rage.

"Rarrgh!" He roared and ran out the room. The team shortly followed and by the time they had turned the corner to follow Zane down the hallway he had already cleared the way of Geth. With them being ripped limb from limb.

They followed the carnage and could hear the sound of gunfire and blasts of biotic power echo off the walls. "This shouldn't be possible. Not for someone with no amp!" Miranda said.

In the distance, they saw Zane use his power to lift a Geth Prime with one hand and then he swung his other hand like he was punching the Prime. The resulting explosion coated the walls in white. Zane then picked up a squad of Geth and then slam them into a wall several times until they were smashed into bits.

 **"** **Help me!"** Diane's voice pleaded.

 **"** **We are trying!"** Zane's own voice echoed off the bulkheads with Vitkin's voice following close behind. Zane did a swirling motion with his arm when a squad of Geth focused fire on him. The biotic energy turned into a shield and absorbed and deflected much of the gunfire. After several moments, he unleashed the shield and turned it into a giant shockwave that ripped the Geth to pieces.

The team couldn't keep up with the tidal wave that was Zane in his rage. And when they got close enough to hear him he was seemingly…insane.

 **"** **Cannot fail, will not fail, not again. I will not lose her I will not lose you. Don't leave please don't leave. I failed once, will not fail again."** Garrus didn't know what he was talking about but from the distance streams of tears could be seen dropping from eyes.

Zane tore a hole through a door with his biotic-glowing fist and then blasted it open with more energy. He walked casually into a large room. This room was the same one where Diane was seemingly being held only there was no Diane. Only a large contraption at the center of the room.

Then Garrus looked closer at the large contraption and saw movement. He saw pale skin and fingers and feet, arms, and legs. Diane was the contraption!

"Spirits…" He began. Zane ran to the horror of nature and ripped the mechanical parts to pieces. Careful to not harm Diane even in his rage-filled stupor he was careful in his movements and actions.

Zane caught the girl before she fell and carried her away from her prison. The light in Zane's eyes dimmed and he blinked several times like he had just awakened from a nap. The girl cried in his arms and he simply held onto the naked girl hugging her tightly as she did the same to him.

"It is okay now. You are safe." He whispered. The team surrounded them and Zane looked up at Garrus.

"Gavin has a lot of answer for." Garrus said.

"He will do more than answer." Zane growled.

"What have you done?!" They heard someone shout. Garrus looked and saw Gavin approaching. He stared at the destroyed contraption that had kept Diane prisoner. Zane's eyes sparked blue and he gently put Diane down. Miranda quickly began to address her wounds. She was scarred both physically and mentally and cuts coated her naked body.

Zane turned and marched towards Gavin. **"You must pay for what you did to her!"** He shouted and a biotic field surrounded Gavin and lifted him high into the air. Zane made no movements with his hands to achieve this feat it seemed to just happen.

"Ah…Reaper? What is going on? What are you doing?" Gavin asked.

 **"** **Your demise will not be quick, it will not be painless, and it will not last as long as I would prefer."**

 _"_ _Wait, demise?!"_ Garrus thought and ran to Zane. He saw the field of biotic energy close in on Gavin causing him to get smaller.

"Zane! What are you doing? We can take him in. Make him answer for what he has done. There is no need to kill him." Garrus pleaded. Zane turned his head to Garrus slowly and his eyes seemed to go through Garrus.

 **"** **I also have no need for him."** Zane said in a deathly low tone. The echo of Vitkin's voice following Zane's made fear shoot up Garrus' spine.

"Would Tali want you to do this? Are you a murderer?" Garrus pleaded for the piss-stain that was Gavin. Garrus knew he could get through to Zane. He just had to make his friend realize that Tali wouldn't want this. That he was too lost in his grief to be rational.

 **"Without her I don't know anymore. After all what is another death when thousands die every second?** " Zane said with a morose voice and then a sickening scream followed by a *crunch* was heard. Garrus looked and saw the broken body of Gavin fall to the floor. Bones poked through his skin at several points and blood seeped from every orifice of his body. And Zane casually walked away.

Garrus looked back and saw the deformed corpse of Gavin and suppressed the urge to vomit.

 _"_ _This isn't Zane…it is so much worse."_ He thought and soon followed behind Zane and the rest of the team as they quietly returned to the Normandy.


	28. Twenty-Seven: The Epitaph of 300,000

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Epitaph of 300,000**

Was he supposed to feel something? Because he felt absolutely nothing. No remorse, no guilt, not even the sickening feeling he should get after crushing a man to death. He knew he did it, footage doesn't lie. He had biotics and he had crushed a man to the point of death.

If he did feel anything it was good. A sick and twisted feeling of accomplishment after bringing Gavin to his maker. The power of being able to literally break a man and crush him to bits gave him a feeling of euphoria he hadn't had in weeks. Not since…

And then the feeling was gone. Replaced by a pain he was so used to it made him numb. It had become his new normal. He no longer hated the feeling as now he had forgotten what he used to feel like before this.

"Zane, we still haven't heard from Shepard. Any ideas what to do now?" Joker asked.

 _"Probably captured already. He'd better not be dead. He still has his uses in the coming war."_

"Get to the Viper nebula." He ordered casually. Zane was in no real hurry to save Shepard but the man was needed to fight the Reapers.

 _"_ _Is he really needed?"_ He thought for a moment. But quickly banished the thought. Zane knew that Shepard was needed for the war. If for no other reason, then to unite the galaxy.

"Understood it will take us a few hours though." Joker said and Zane mentally shrugged. Okay? Should he be concerned about that?

 _"So long as his capture was relatively recent then it shouldn't matter."_

"Fine. Just get us there." He said and walked to his desk.

Reports were waiting to be opened. Some were urgent but most were progress reports. He was afraid to open them. Had he failed someone else? Did he want to know that his ideas had caused someone else to die?

So, he ignored them. He wouldn't fail anyone if he didn't know he had failed someone. The logic was flawed, he knew that, but what did he care? He had failed so many people at this point that what was another casualty to his stupidity?

Zane swept the reports and logs away before searching the Viper system on the extranet. He read what he had to but a number stood out to him. 305,000. The number was small when compared to other numbers of the same type.

305,000. That was the estimated population of Aratoht. Both slaves and free Batarians made up 305,000 people. They were the poor, the forgotten, the slaves, the scum, the rich, the unfortunate, and the too fortunate. They were people. Was he ready to fail them? All of them?

Those people had families, loved ones, enemies, and friends. And with a blink of an eye, their flames of life would be snuffed out. And the worse thing? They would never know why. They would never know it would be to stop a menace of unfathomable might and power. And there was nothing Zane could do to help them.

And while their loss would be unfortunate… Zane couldn't bring himself to say anything other then "life isn't fair." That was the epitaph he was giving 305,000 graves. What was he becoming? Who was he becoming? That he was willing to see 305,000 lives burn and say, "life isn't fair?" He hated himself! He hated coming here! Hated being chosen! Hated knowing everything! He wished he died on the Suicide Mission, died on the Citadel, died before he was transported, died at birth!

"Rarrgh!" He shouted and slammed his fists on the desk and broke several datapads. Then he threw them across the room in his frenzy. But that didn't end his torrent of rage and he soon lost any control he once had.

…

He woke up on the floor surrounded by broken datapads, blankets, his clothes, and thrown chairs and weapons. His got up slowly from his stupor and his hands hurt with pressure put on them. He looked at them and saw his knuckles a new type of color. A color of black, blue, purple, and even a dash of green. His hands had cuts running up and down them from the glass of various datapads that surrounded him. The cuts still bled but he didn't care anymore.

He got up slowly and looked around and saw the mess he had made. The weapons had been taken off from their racks and laid on the floor dirty but undamaged. He saw large dents on the walls where he had punched as hard as he could that surprisingly hadn't broken his arm but had more than likely fractured his knuckles.

He saw a large piece of glass and thought about jabbing it into his throat. He could end the pain he felt at the moment. No more waiting, no more unknown futures, it could end and the pressure would be gone. The thought was quick and fleeting but he still thought it. He collapsed onto the floor and soon cried into his bleeding hands. The salt of his tears causing more pain that in turn caused more tears. A cycle of pain that would last for who knew how long.

….

Garrus walked into the med-bay with a painful expression. He wasn't in pain but his friend was and he wanted to help in any way he could. And there was only one thing that would guarantee his friend's recovery.

"Garrus?" Chakwas asked upon seeing him.

"Doctor, any news?" He asked motioning to Tali's sleeping form. The beeping of her equipment telling them that she was alive but was still fighting for that life.

"Minor improvements. She is dreaming now which is good. Her fever is decreasing as well. But whether she is on the cusp of waking up I cannot say. Her immune system was ravaged by her wound and that is not to say how it was before the battle. She was sick beforehand and it wasn't looking good for her when she left." Chakwas stated and Garrus' pained expression turned to one of sadness.

"I just wish she was better. For his sake if for no one elses." He commented.

"So do I. He is only getting worse." She commented.

"How bad?" He asked.

"He just trashed his room." She said and Garrus had heard of people whispering about muffled shouting and the crashing and breaking of glass and the throwing of objects. Garrus thought it was something else. He wished he had been right in that assessment.

"Any ideas?" Garrus asked for suggestions to anything to help Zane. But Chakwas only shook her head. There was nothing that could be done. He seemed to be at his calmest when in the med-bay and when Diane had stayed with them for a few hours. Zane cared for her like they were siblings. And Diane returned the sentiment.

She seemed to understand that Gavin's death wasn't entirely of Zane's doing and she seemed to understand why Zane had done it. She had grieved for several long minutes and moments. But Zane's persistence allowed her to open up to him. And then they were inseparable for the short hours she was here. Only a sibling or loved one could truly calm him.

"Wait! I got it!" Garrus said and left the med-bay.

…

"What is it Garrus?" Achilles asked in a tired voice. He was sleeping when his omni-tool beeped. "Wait a minute, how did you get this number?" He asked.

"Not now Achilles I need your help." Garrus said in a frantic tone. Achilles raised a brow in confusion and interest.

"Well, I'm awake. What do you need?" He asked as he grabbed a cup of nug. The Turian version of coffee.

"It's Zane he has lost it." Achilles nearly choked on the hot liquid.

"Whaa… what?" He asked for confirmation. What was Garrus talking about?

"Tali was heavily wounded. She has been in a coma for several weeks." Achilles' eyes grew with those words.

"Oh fuck." Achilles said and held his head down.

"Yea. It's bad."

"How bad is he?" He asked but he could only imagine and he was almost certain it wasn't as bad as the reality.

"He did this a few hours ago." Garrus tapped a few things on his omni-tool and Achilles got an attachment.

He opened it and it was a video. He pressed play and saw it was security footage. He saw Zane in his hoodie with his rifle on his back. A man walked in shouting at him. A spark of blue shined in his eyes and then. Something Achilles couldn't explain happened. Biotic energy flowed through Zane and soon the man was floating in the air. Locked in place by the energy. Garrus pleaded to Zane to stop to think about what he was doing. But the eyes of a monster looked back. And in an equally monstrous voice, Zane replied uncaringly. And then the man was crushed in the field of biotic energy.

"Fuck…" Achilles was shocked. Zane had done many things. He had burned whole buildings of gangsters after Valyeria died. He hunted the man responsible and while he begged for his life Zane killed him slowly and cruelly. With the eyes of a practiced murderer. And even then he said he wasn't finished with those responsible.

Zane had felt guilt at his actions under the umbrella of grief. But with Tali, it was different.

All bets were off when it came to her. Achilles didn't need to be with him to see that he just knew Zane too well. He had seen it when Zane traveled with Shepard to hunt down Saren. He saw it when Tali held him as he bled from the wounds given to him by the rogue Spectre. And he saw how the feelings were returned. At that moment, their fates were sealed and interlocked. Zane wouldn't lose another loved one. Not again.

"Anything else?" Achilles asked afraid if there was anything else.

"He recently locked himself in his room and trashed it. We also have lost contact with Shepard and he seemed rather uncaring about it. Though we are on the way to getting Shepard." Garrus said with concern. Achilles shut his eyes tightly.

 _"_ _No Zane. Not now, hang in there. Don't blame him, don't blame them."_ He thought. Achilles knew Zane needed someone to blame for what had happened and would not rest until those he deemed responsible paid in blood. An eye for an eye was a popular sentiment in his family and Zane was a true believer in it.

"You must be careful around him. He will be extremely volatile until she recovers. How is her condition?"

"It is getting better but slowly and even with the improvement there is room for error." Garrus stated.

"She needs to get better soon for I will guarantee you he will only get worse. I will try to contact him but don't expect him to pick up. Keep an eye on him and be ready. He is looking for someone to blame. Do not be that person. Achilles out." He said and closed the channel.

He walked to the window and saw the vastness of the Citadel. But all he could see was a station waiting to burn if Tali didn't get better. Zane would order the Organization to do whatever it took to get cooperation from the Citadel or burn it down. And the Citadel was never cooperative.

…

"What is it?" He asked tired and annoyed.

"Zane? What is going on? You look like shit." Achilles asked him. He clenched a fist off screen and tightened his jaw.

"Nothing." Zane replied in an unconvincing tone. He knew it wouldn't work he just wanted the conversation done. Before he thought too much about the situation he was in.

"Don't shut me out."

"And what if I want to? What if that is all I want?! Is for everyone to leave me alone!" He shouted at Achilles through the call.

"And what would that bring you?" Achilles asked him. He hesitated for a moment. Zane could feel tears form but he quickly blinked them back.

"Peace. It would bring me peace." He said in a whisper.

"Would it? Or would it give you time to think?" The question was posed but Zane wasn't sure how to answer.

"Would that be so bad?"

"For you? In your state? Yes."

"And what state is that?!" He shouted again.

"The state of grief. You don't know what the future holds and it scares you. Now you do everything to stay in control. But even you must see just how destructive that is." Achilles said.

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"Zane, you are angry, depressed, and most of all you are unpredictable. You are thinking before you are doing and it is showing. Your outbursts are a product of that. No, they are indicative of that!" Zane listened to his friend but a part of him was numb to the words.

 _"No, he is wrong. I am in control! Whatever happens, I allow it to happen! The lives of thousands hang on my actions and words and I can play God for them all. No longer am I being guided I am the guide!"_ He thought and a smile formed. But then a whisper began in the back of his head. The whisper grew louder until he could hear it. It was Tali's voice that spoke to him and echoed off his skull.

 _"_ _Are you? Are you in control? Or is it your rage? Your grief that controls you? Is your freedom real or a façade? Who does this help Zane?"_ To hear her voice -even if it wasn't from her throat- was enough to cause him to distance himself from the world around him.

 _"_ _It helps you!"_ He yelled in his head.

 _"_ _How?"_ Her voice asked and he paused. He didn't have an answer. What could he say? What was there to say?

 _"_ _I… I don't know."_ He replied and he heard her chuckle. It was mocking him.

 _"_ _Then what was the point of it all?"_ And then the voice and whispers faded into oblivion.

"You still there Zane?" Achilles asked.

"Ye… yea. I got to go Achilles." Zane said and closed the call. He sat in his room and was unsure what to feel. Anger first rose in his chest but then was suppressed. Then came a depressed feeling the feeling of being worthless and unneeded, unwanted. But that too was suppressed.

He once swore that he would do better, that he wouldn't lose his entire composure and now he had soiled on that dream, that resolution. And all it took was for his love to be in danger. But she had been in danger before. Hell, they had been separated for two years and he still remained composed for the most part. What was it that did it this time?

 _"_ _It may be my fault."_ The thought came without him wanting it to. He wanted to ignore it but couldn't. He knew it was true, that it may be his fault that she was at death's door. His fault that she was in pain. There was only one other time that he ever came close to this sort of state and it was when Valyeria sacrificed herself for him.

He shook his head from the thoughts before they progressed further. He looked back at the number that seemed to mock him. The number of people he would fail in a moment. 305,000 and there was nothing that could be done.

He remembered his original plan was that after the Suicide Mission he would have several squads infiltrate Aratoht and help slaves escape their masters. As time went on he would get the "better" Batarians off of the planet. Eventually leading to a full evacuation after simulating a high-ranking Hegemony member. But in his stupor, in the grief-stricken state, he simply forgot. Or just didn't care enough about it. He didn't care enough about them. Thus, he had signed the death warrant of 305,000 people.

…

"Zane, we are entering the Viper nebula." Joker said.

"Look for the asteroid immediately." He said with stern eyes. He gripped Joker's chair so tightly his knuckles were whiter than freshly fallen snow.

"An asteroid? You're aware of how many…" Miranda began and then they entered the system. The first thing to catch their attention was an asteroid speeding towards the relay. It was far from the relay but was huge and was only getting larger.

"EDI, how long do we have before impact?' Zane asked.

"Calculating… approximately ten minutes." She said in her normal stoic voice.

"We don't have much time Zane." Miranda said and he rolled eyes without her seeing.

"No shit. Joker, get us to a landing pad. EDI get me in contact with Shepard." Zane said and he began to make his way to the elevator.

"Aye, aye." Joker shouted.

"It may be difficult. The relay may interfere with communications. Anything short of QEC will have issues."

"Got it. Miranda, get Garrus, Grunt, and Legion down to the shuttle." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." She replied and began to message the squad members he requested.

The journey in the elevator was slow and uneventful as usual and he soon stopped on the third floor. His omni-tool began to make a static sound and someone panting followed by gunfire could be heard.

"I've made contact with Shepard but the signal is weak." EDI said over the intercom.

"Yea I see that." He said and brought his omni-tool closer as he walked into his room. "Shepard?"

"Fzzh… Zane? What…fzzh…doing here? Is …sszh…Overlord finished?" Shepard asked and Zane recalled the last moments again. With the memories came that sick and twisted feeling of satisfaction of ending Gavin's life.

"Yes. But enough about that. We are coming to get you. Send us the coordinates of where to pick you up on that rock and we will be there immediately." Zane said as he grabbed his rifle and strapped it on. He knew he should've had it on as they entered the system. But he thought against it. Thinking they would have plenty of time.

"Got it. Be…zarfzh...the…ffzh…platform is…zzsh…reinforced." Shepard said between the static.

"Yea I figured. Get to the platform and we will get you."

"Wait! The...pezzsh…on Aratoht...help…sszh…them!" Shepard shouted and Zane was quiet and put his head down in a mixture of anger and regret at himself.

"There is nothing to be done for them, Shepard. We are too late to do anything meaningful. Helping now will jeopardize you their sacrifice will not be forgotten." Zane said as gently as he could.

"I…I understand." Shepard said disheartened. The sound of gunfire seemingly quieting down as the realization of all those people dying weighed on the situation.

"We'll be there soon." Zane said and closed the channel. He ran to the elevator and slammed on the lowest floor. The time it took was incomprehensibly slower then it should've been. "Joker I am sending you coordinates to a landing platform. Get us close."

"Understood." Joker replied and the doors opened to the hanger. The squad he had ordered be brought to him were waiting beside the shuttle. He simply gave a nod and the team entered the shuttle without a second thought.

As soon as he entered into the shuttle and the doors closed the pilot was given the green light to leave. They quickly ascended and entered the cold vacuum of space. In the short time that it took for Zane to make it to the shuttle from the cockpit the asteroid had made it deadly close to the mass relay.

"Not a lot of time pilot get a move on!" He shouted. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the magnificent blue light. The light putting his mind at ease. The calming effect taking hold. And then -when he was calmer- he knew he was ready to get Shepard out of hell again.

"Sir, we have several targets on the landing pad. Orders?"

"Is the shuttle shielded?"

"Yes?" The pilot replied confused. Zane clipped his hard-mask over his face and got beside a door. The team understood his intention and put on their helmets.

"Open the door." Zane ordered and the rest of the team got up and grabbed their weapons. The doors opened and they began to open fire. "Circle them, pilot!" Zane ordered as he held down the trigger. The shuttle began to circle the landing pad like it was a fish and they were the shark.

The indoctrinated marines on the ground were confused, outgunned, outmanned, and outflanked. They died by the squad and in the distance, a single figure could be seen taking cover and killing the marines and destroying the mechs.

A rocket zoomed through the shuttle's opening doing no damage. The culprit was a YMIR mech looking up at them and soon began firing its chaingun.

"Garrus, Legion do you mind dealing with that thing?"

"Not at all." Garrus said.

"Affirmative." Legion replied and they both aimed with their snipers and began to open fire. The high-caliber rifles soon piercing the shields and armor. Then a few headshots caused a chain reaction that resulted in an explosion. Killing a squad of soldiers.

"That's all of them. Shepard get over here!" Zane shouted as they landed. However, a hologram of Harbinger appeared.

 **"Shepard…Puppet. You have done nothing this day. A minor inconvenience will not end this cycle or the future cycles to come after. You have provoked those infinitely your better. Know that as you destroy a planet, a mass relay, and this very station. That it was all for nothing."** Then the hologram disappeared.

Shepard entered the shuttle and Zane banged on the pilot's door. The shuttle doors closed and they ascended from the asteroid. The air was silent, foreboding, tense, and choking in its thickness. No one said a word as Harbinger's words sank in. But to Zane, they cut deep.

It was true that the sacrifices that had to be made to delay the invasion were nearly useless. All those lives would be lost but the Reapers would still come and burn Earth to ash and then jump through the relays like a plague, a virus without a cure. A forest fire across the galaxy and no one would have a bucket of water to stop it. No one but the Organization but would it be enough? Only a victory or a defeat would be the judge of that.

…

Shepard and Zane saw the blimp that was the Alpha relay flicker out of existence on the galaxy map. He felt his heart enter his feet and looked down in a bittersweet feeling of victory. Victories shouldn't feel like this he should be celebrating. Instead, Shepard felt like someone had spent an hour kicking him in the gut over and over.

Zane didn't look much better. His hands shook and tears filled his eyes. He looked different then he had a few days ago when Shepard had left him in charge. He looked less angry at the world and more angry at himself. Whether it was healthier was debatable but now Zane wasn't shooting daggers at Shepard with his eyes at all times.

"305,000 people lost in a blink of an eye. They didn't know what was coming and for that, we condemned them to death." He said and tear fell from his eye. Zane banged his fist against a railing and left without another word.

...

"You know you'll have to face the music, right?" Hackett told him. He could only nod for a few moments.

"I would expect nothing else."

"You do your job and now your ass is being put to the fire. It's a shitty situation I've put you in and it isn't fair." Hackett said and Shepard looked to Tali as Zane sat next to her with her hand in his. He was sleeping with his head on her bed in an uncomfortable position but he made it work.

"With all due respect Sir. Life isn't fair. I know that and when my business is done I will face judgment." Shepard said and saluted the Admiral.

"I will hold them off as long as I can Shepard. But regardless, I'd put a damn medal on you." Hackett said and returned the salute before leaving.


	29. Twenty-Eight: The Shadows are Rising

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Shadows are Rising**

He had given up trying to be helpful. And he tried to satisfy Shepard's curiosity for what the future may hold but he did nothing else. He cared very little for what the Organization needed from him at at moment. And all of his thoughts revolved around. _"Would this be the end? Would she wake up today? Or would she never wake up again?"_

The days felt numb to him like the universe as a whole had lost color, life, a will to be alive had left it. Only the void of nothingness awaited him as he waited for news of Tali's health and it was impacting his work.

Socializing felt bland and useless and was pointless at this point. Trying to repair the ship took his mind off of the situation for a time but then it was a tiny thing usually. A wrench or a screwdriver that would remind him of her. Of how she would be better suited to the task and then the feeling of being empty returned with renewed vigor.

If food had a taste, then he didn't notice it. If he dreamed then the dreams were not pleasant and they were not worth remembering. Did he even sleep anymore? He sure didn't feel like he did.

If there were colors around him, then he was blind to them. All he saw was black, gray, and nothing. All he wanted to see was purple that was the only color he was looking for. Nothing else mattered to him. And until something changed nothing would matter to him.

…

It was blinding at first. The light was brighter than a star when the first eyelid began to open. Her first instinct was to instantly close the lid shut again. The darkness seemed to suit the feeling she was having much more. The darkness didn't cause her pain nor did it increase the pounding in her head anymore. Just a comfortable bliss of blackness.

"Tali?" She heard a muffled voice say her name. She tried to shut her eyes tighter to just go back to sleep. It was better that way.

She didn't have a headache when she dreamed of her and Zane in a small home on Rannoch. She didn't have a headache when their child ran across the room calling for their father to pick them up. And there was no headache when Zane kissed her gently as they watched the sunset. There was only bliss.

"Tali, can you hear me?" She heard her name again only clearer this time. She split a single eyelid open and saw the dreaded HUD of her mask again. She felt her heart sink at the reality of being caged in her suit once again. She wanted to sleep again. There was no suit when she slept.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice hurt to speak and it felt scratchy. Like someone had dragged their nails over the inside of her throat for hours. It hurt to even breathe nevermind to talk.

"Hey, you had us worried." She heard Chakwas say and she realized she was in an uncomfortable bed and she was not in Zane's room. She was in the med-bay. "Do you remember what happened?"

Tali was silent and she closed her eyes again and thought about what happened before she fell asleep.

She remembered destroying the incomplete Reaper at the Collector base, falling after it tried to them down with it, a sharp pain in her abdomen, Zane looking worried before another sharp pain. And then he picked her up and carried her. Then as they ran together with rounds passing by their heads she remembered what she thought. How scared he looked, how scared she felt, how she wanted to memorize each detail of his face so that when she passed it was the last thing she saw and thought of.

"Yes, I was wounded and Zane carried me and then I passed out." She said and involuntarily brought her hand to where the wound was. She could feel the scarred skin under the suit and she wanted to cry. _"What would Zane think when he saw this?"_ She thought in silent horror. It felt ugly through the suit. And Zane enjoyed her skin as much as she enjoyed his.

"Pass out is the phrase. You were out cold by the time Zane jumped onto the Normandy. Zane used enough medi-gel that you wouldn't have been able to feel your own face but I digress. I had to further it to a coma so you could recover better." The doctor said. Tali slowly rose from the bed and ignored the sharp pain that shot up her body.

"How long have been asleep?" She asked.

"A few weeks." Chakwas said and Tali's eyes grew wide.

"How...how is..." She knew he would take it hard and maybe blame himself. She just hoped Zane hadn't done anything…rash in her absence.

"He isn't doing good. He was getting better and then our last mission. Well…" Chakwas trailed.

"I need to see him." Tali said and tried to get onto her feet but Chakwas' two hands stopped her.

"And you can. But first, let's take it slow." Tali nodded slowly and allowed the old woman to guide her to the floor gently. As soon as she felt solid ground her head began to spin and she became dizzy.

"Wha...why am I dizzy?"

"You're coming off of a lot of sleep, medicine, and a lot of medi-gel. It will pass in a few moments. You haven't been asleep long enough to lose a lot of muscle mass so you will soon recover." Chakwas said and Tali took a deep breath. She slowly began to walk forward and with each step the dizzyness decreased.

"What did you mean better? What was he like?" Tali asked as she was escorted to the door. It didn't take long for Tali to gain the ability to stand upright on her own and soon support her own weight.

"You should ask Garrus that question later. But first, go see him. That should tell you enough." Chakwas said as she let Tali go.

"I will." Tali said and made her way to the door slowly and carefully.

With each step, she began to gain more confidence in herself and walked a little bit faster. She looked around and saw very few crewmen about and her HUD told her it was two in the morning. She just hoped Zane had gotten to bed at a decent hour or he would be useless in the morning.

Tali soon found his and her room and approached it silently. She didn't hear any music much to her surprise. She opened the door gently pressing the holographic panel in front of the door.

The door opened and she saw a nearly unrecognizable place. It was dark and Tali quietly used her omni-tool to bring light to it. She held back a gasp when she saw clearer.

Zane was never a clean freak but this was something else entirely. The place was a total mess. Datapads were thrown about and broken, clothes were all over the floor, blankets, pillows, sheets, and everything in between were thrown about the room without care. On the floor, was his N7 jacket with bullet holes and tears ripped through the leather. He cared deeply for the jacket and now it looked like hell had stitched it. The vidscreen had the number 305,000 on it in an omnious red color.

Tali saw the desk and saw that the stack of datapads had only increased and many were beeping with notifications that had been ignored.

She caught movement in the large bed and under a disorganized mess of blankets she saw her Zane. He looked restless in his sleep and he tossed and turned in his dreams. Murming to himself too silently for Tali to hear. She slowly approached him and sat on the bed and stroked his hair. He hadn't even undressed completely and only wore his shirt and she could see his jeans poking out from under the blankets.

She stroked his hair slowly and gently as he calmed down. The heavy breathing that bordered on panting calmed and slowed to normal breathing. His face relaxed and the strain and tension in his face disappeared with each stroke of her hand.

"Don't leave me Tali. Please don't leave me." He murmured in his sleep. A tear escaping his closed eyes. Tali felt her chest tighten as she watched her closest friend nearly broken by how hurt she had been. And even while he slept he thought of her.

She slipped under the blankets and rested her head on his chest as he slept.

"I am going nowhere my mate." She said and looked to see him smiling pleasantly.

…

His eyes felt bigger then his eyelids could allow. They felt puffy and itchy and annoying. His nose felt runny and his mouth was dry. In a word, he felt most unpleasant but he had gotten used to it.

And then he heard something. He thought he was just imagining something but then he heard it again. The sound of feet hitting a floor... in his room. Zane snapped his head over to the sound and what he saw made him blink for several moments.

There she was, standing at his desk organizing the mess. Her back was towards him and she seemed to favor her abdomen but was otherwise fine. The sound of gentle music was playing quietly and he had to strain to hear it.

 _"She is here."_

It was all he could think of. And as far as he was concerned it was all that mattered. He quickly threw off the blankets and ran to her and encircled his arms around her waist.

"Ah!" She shouted playfully and then she giggled as he picked her up and snuggled his head into her back. He had to know she was real, that he wasn't dreaming. That he hadn't fooled himself and that life wasn't playing a cruel joke on him. He couldn't stop the shedding of tears and nor did he want to. She was here and she was alright. She was here and she was in his arms.

"You...you're...I missed you so much." He whispered and turned her to face him. He saw the smiling in her eyes and she cupped his face in her hands.

"I missed you too my mate."

"I... I am so sorry. It is my fault...if I had just..." She stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"It is fine now. I do not regret a thing and nor should you. I knew the risks when I made the decision and so did you. But we did it anyways and you know what?" He looked at her closely. "It was totally worth it." She giggled and Zane smiled as he hugged her and rested his head on her chest as he still lifted her in his arms.

"I still feel horrible. I would never hurt you like this on purpose you know that right?" He asked and felt her hand caress and stroke his hair and head.

"I know Zane. Tell me, what is this about biotics?" Tali said and he reluctantly put her down. Flashes of Gavin's corpse in front of him repeating in his mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Zane, don't lie to me." She said with stern eyes. He couldn't lie to her.

"I…I did horrible things in your absence while I was hurting. I lost control. People died because of me. I went to a dark place Tali and people paid the price for it. I am not proud." He said.

"Just tell me what happened." He didn't want to but she deserved to know what he had done and what he had refused to do. She had to know how much of a monster he really was.

…

She listened intently and she couldn't believe what was being said. He had pushed everyone away from him and didn't care about a planet of people. He was broken without her to fight for. The warnings from Vitkin were accurate. They were not only true but nearly became reality. He had killed Gavin Archer in cold blood for what he had done to his sister. A killing Zane thought justified but the style it was handled was…over the top.

Shortly afterwards Zane realized what he was becoming. The monster he was turning into and tried to stop it. He fought it but it led to the depression and anger at himself that led him to cast the room into ruin. And then Aratoht. All those people he felt like he had failed because of the grief he was in. He had since had a hard time coping with what he felt like was his failure.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and then gave him a hug. It didn't take long for him to cry into her shoulder.

"I…I don't…" He began but couldn't get the words out.

"Shh Zane. If you are about to say you don't deserve me then stop it this moment. You have done more for this galaxy then anyone else alive. And it wasn't your fault. Those on Aratoht were not killed because of you. It was the Reapers, their cycles caused a extrodinary reaction. Their deaths are on the Reaper's hands not yours. And Gavin he put his sister through hell. A hell she wanted out of. You killed him yes. But you then cared for Diane like you would for your own sister. No matter what you think Zane you are not a monster. Monsters don't care for anyone but themselves nor do they regret what they do. You do." She said. Zane backed away and stared into her eyes as she did the same with his.

"I love you." He said simply. She traced his jaw with a finger for a moment.

"I love you too." She smiled at him. They stood in his room for moments upon moments. Staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't until he blinked that she realized there was a world beyond that room. "I have to get going I'll see you later. Also, the Harbinger needs to get to work." Tali said with a wink and then walked off.

He smiled and looked at the vidscreen that had been truned off and now acted as a mirror.

"Or for fuck's sake do I need to shave." He then breathed deeply and instantly grimaced. "And to take a shower."

…

Time passed for several weeks and nothing seemed to change. What was happening? No outstanding missions had taken place and Zane was growing concerned. They were on a timetable and it was fast approaching the end.

 _"Is the universe waiting for something?"_

Zane heard a tired humming behind him and gave a short look at the woman in his bed. She was fully suited and was sleeping soundly. Her fever had broken during her short coma and her voice was nearing its normal vocal patterns. His girl was almost back.

"I can feel you watching me." She said while turned away from him.

"Oh? Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"One would think I would get used to it is all." She said and he cracked a smile.

"Well, you watch me too." He said and crossed his arms. Tali turned again and face him. She rose and rested on her elbows as she looked at him. She seemed to eye him up and down with investigative eyes.

"True." Was all she said and then she slowly got out of the bed. "I feel like we need a break."

"A break? A break from what? We haven't had a mission in weeks since you have been recovering. Nevermind the days since you were cleared for duty." Zane said and quirked a brow again. Tali walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked up at him.

"I don't mean downtime between missions. I mean a break, shore leave." Zane saw the pleading in her eyes but he didn't know what she wanted him to do.

"All personal. We will be stopping at Illium for extended shore leave." Shepard said over the intercom. Zane immediately saw the excitement in Tali's eyes.

"Ta da?" He said with a confused smile.

"Bosh'tet."

"Yes, but I am your bosh'tet." He said and held her by the hips gently.

"Believe it." Tali replied and then she broke away and left the room.

When she left, Zane immediately went to his vidscreen and input a code followed by another code. In a few moments, an Asari woman stood before him even though she couldn't see him.

He knew this woman, it was the greeter of Nos Astra. The very same one that decided to try and flirt with him. If only she knew that he was her boss.

"Dreamer." He said in a monotone voice. She stood straighter but she still retained her "cute girl" aura about her. It was integral to her being it seemed and was as much her as her species was.

"Yes, Harbinger?" She asked in a sultry lace tone and with a cheeky smile. He visibly rolled his eyes that she couldn't see.

"Report on the Broker or Shadow Broker." He got to the point quickly. Shepard wouldn't just go to Illium unless he had a reason.

"Yes Sir. The Broker has successfully taken out the..." Zane stopped her and continued before she recalled everything he already knew.

"I know Nyxeris is gone. Anything recent?"

"Err...yes! She has gotten anxious, more so than usual. She recently got something in her personal email account I wasn't able to get a detailed report on it only that it came from the Commander." The Asari spoke quickly and rattled off the info in her head.

 _"So, Shepard sent her something. What was it?"_

"I see. Anything else?" The Asari searched her brain and then her omni-tool for anything else.

"Well the Shadow Broker is making moves in and around Illium but again, I have no details on those movements."

"That's a good thing actually. It means you are not finding more trouble."

"Whatever do you mean my Harbinger?" She asked while batting her eyes at him. He couldn't repress the chuckle.

"Anything else of importance going on Illium?"

"Well, a Spectre showed up and..."

"What!"

"Yes, Sir. An Asari actually, the name is…" She searched her omni-tool again. "Tela Vasir. Is that name of importance Sir?"

"Yes. That will be all Dreamer. Keep up the good work." And then he cut the link.

 _"So, we are going into the Lair of the Shadow Broker. Well, this should be fun."_ He thought with a smile. He had a special bone to pick with that prick.

…

He didn't think he would be doing this. He doubted it would ever even come up let alone actually happen. But this was pretty much his first date. Granted, he was waiting to be told to meet with Shepard to deal with the Shadow Broker but for the moment, Shepard just wanted to talk with Liara for a few minutes alone.

"Zane, you seem tense what's wrong?" Tali asked as she kicked his shin under the table.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." Zane tried to keep a stoic face only for it to falter and then he cracked a smile.

"That just hurts my ego, Lady Zorah." He said with a smirk.

"Well someone has to do it. Ancestors know you're not going to." Tali winked again and smiled.

A cool breeze swept through the resturant. Illium's climate was hot by default but at the poles could life thrive. And thanks to Nos Astra's heavily regulated society it was downright comfortable on the planet. If it wasn't for Nos Astra's less then savory contracts and large bills Zane might've even stayed on Nos Astra for more then business.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Tali asked.

"About Illium and how calm it is here." He replied. She looked around and he watched her. Even things as simple as looking around seemed to be graceful for her or he was easily amazed. They were probably both true.

"It's a beautiful night." She said and he tore his eyes from her and looked up and saw the stars shining in their brilliance.

"It is." Zane turned his focus back to her. "But its beauty is nothing compared to you." She rolled her eyes then giggled.

"Charmer." He gave a sheepish shrug. Their moment was cut short when Tali's omni-tool began to ring. "A damn it. It's the Fleet they've been trying to get ahold of me for a while. I've got to take this." Tali said with a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice.

"It's alright I'll still be here." Zane said and she gave a nod and left.

When she left the restaurant, Zane went to the bar and did what he did best when he was bored. Get information.

Matriarch Aethyta was on to him if the scowls were any indication. Was it because he once worked with Liara? Was it him working with Shepard who -until recently- worked with Cerberus? Or did she know he was the Harbinger? Or was he thinking too much into it? Any of those were a possibility.

The "bachelor" party was still as laughable as ever. Zane wasn't sure if the conversation was the same from the game – it had been so long since he played it at this point. But, he was fairly confident that the Turian and human both concocted the party for their own personal benefit.

And then came the real reason he was snooping. The Quarians in the establishment. The servant and the girl with her heart somewhat broken. He had to give Illium credit, they seemed to allow more Quarians then other places but it was more for their own gain rather than any real attempt to be selfless. Afterall, they never allowed the Flotilla anywhere near the planet or the system's resources.

He first decided to help the servant. He casually walked up to the Asari and Quarian as they talked to each other. The confusion, frustration, and hopelessness of not knowing what was going to happen both echoed in their voices. He could relate to that, now more than ever. And like him they wished for an answer to drop into their laps. He would be that answer.

"Um excuse me ladies?" He asked timidly. Being overconfident may have the adverse effect of looking like a dick or worse and driving them away. They looked at him with curious eyes but not accusing ones. It was a start.

"Yes, how can we help you?" The Asari asked. The Quarian seemed to stare at him. He couldn't tell what the eyes held to them and he didn't want to read too far into them.

"Sorry, I overheard your conversation and came to ask if I heard correctly. Is this young lady having trouble with job opportunities?" He asked motioning to the slim Quarian.

"Yea it was my fault really. I made a few bad decisions and it caught up to me." She said.

"What she means to say is that she would be in a lot of debt if it weren't for me. But I misinterpreted a buyer." The Asari said.

"You mean the buyer has no intention in buying what the galaxy would call a slave?" Zane deduced and the Asari nodded. "What if I could help?"

"You mean get the Synthetic Insights rep to buy her? I don't know how you would do that." Zane chuckled.

"No, forget SI how about someone else?" Zane said and turned to the Quarian. "What is your name?"

"A… Aseen. Aseen nar Idenna Sir." She replied.

"Sir? Hmph please call me Zane. Now Aseen what do you do? What talents do you have?"

"I'm good with numbers, banking and monetary issues are easy for me to solve unless luck is involved then well you see where that got me. I am also a Quarian."

"Does that mean you can sing really well? I noticed Quarians have great voices."

Her body language indicated heavy embarrassment and she turned her face away but still had an eye on him. Zane chuckled. "Not exactly, I am good at fixing things." She finally said.

"Aseen, do you want to be bought by a company that will only use you to further their own gain and then as soon as your servitude is up you are back to between jobs? Or do you want to help the galaxy? Become a part of something with people that you can rely on and rely on you? The first is easier and not as life threatening as the second. And I can make either one become reality. You need only tell me which you prefer." Zane asked the Asari went to speak but Zane snapped his fingers loudly causing her to stop.

"What are you asking from the second option?" Aseen asked.

"To join the Organization. I can guarantee you that you will not be in violation of your contract and if things need to be changed we can get it figured out." He said.

"But…" The Asari tried to cut in again.

"Ma'am let the lady make her choice. I assure you no laws will be broken." Zane said sternly.

"I choose the Organization. Your people have helped us more than hurt us. And the man in charge of the Alerai was brought to justice yes?"

"You heard about Egos? Yes, I was there he has been branded and will not be heard from for a very long time."

"Then I choose your people." She said.

"Then it will be done. Go to this location with your contract and present it to Rook Alexus. Tell him THOS sent you. If he questions you tell him you walk in defiance. You are walking a dangerous path Aseen and it is a thankless job you know that?"

"It will be worth it." She said her excitement building with each moment of breath.

"Then I will be the first to greet you as a sister of our Organization." Zane said and in her excitement, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!"

"Peace be with you Aseen nar Idenna." He said as she parted with the Asari following close behind mumbling to herself.

Zane looked across the room and saw the other Quarian sitting at a table talking to a Turian. Zane casually walked to an adjacent wall and kept his ear pressed to hear what the conversation was about.

"Human scum. He clearly didn't respect you why did you even date him?" The Turian asked.

"He wasn't all bad Titus. He made me laugh and stuff. He was just uneducated was all." The Quarian replied in a caring tone. Did she really care for her human? Zane wasn't sure why, but he didn't get that impression from the game. If anything, he figured both parties just wanted a good time and the human wanted to see what a Quarian looked under the suit.

And after his recent experience, the human couldn't be blamed for it.

"Pfft, you deserve someone who knows you Mia. Not some dimwit human." The Turian spat. Zane had to stifle a chuckle. This Turian was trying to get more than some tail. He wanted to make sure the lady didn't dare think of another human ever again.

Zane began to grin. _"Got to burst that bubble."_

"Oh, I don't know about…" Mia began.

"Sorry, ma'am couldn't help but overhear you. Having trouble with my species?" He said and could feel the Turian glaring at him. Zane ignored him as he leaned against the low wall and looked into the woman's eyes.

"Sorry _human_ but this doesn't concern you." The Turian said. Zane chose to ignore him further and the lady didn't seem to agree with Titus. Or at least she didn't ask Zane to walk away.

"Well, kind of. I'm sorry what was your name?" She asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? Zane at your service Miss…?"

"Miatala friends call me Mia." She said. Hand outstretched which Zane took in a gentle shake.

"Just Mia? No ship name?" She seemed surprised by his question.

"Oh, Mia'Lyxn nar Emon." She stuttered.

"So, you're on pilgrimage? How is that going?"

"You ask a lot of questions _human_." The Turian said.

"Titus…" Mia began.

"Well as I said I have been overhearing. And as she said her previous human encounter wasn't educated. I am educating myself." He said with a side grin.

"My pilgrimage is going well enough. Came to Illium hoping the high tech here would lead me to find a great find in science and technology. Something to help the Fleet. No such luck yet but I'm hopeful." She said and Zane got the impression she enjoyed her job or her current living conditions plus he didn't know any skills she had and didn't offer to bring her into the Organization. Even though she was Quarian and was probably good at fixing things.

"So, as I understand it your last date didn't go so well?"

"Yea. He seemed interested in other things." She trailed, and he nodded in understanding.

"Hm, some people are just so two-dimensional." Zane said as they began to talk. The Turian's frustration being ignored by Mia but Zane relished in it. He wasn't going to get this involved but then Titus had to make the "human scum" comment.

…

Tali walked back in with toes jumping on their own the news she had just received was a once in a lifetime offer. But she had to think about it. Get Zane's take, get Shepard's take and all of her friends' input. It would be a big change.

She saw in the middle of the plaza Zane leaning over a low wall talking to another female Quarian. She seemed to enjoy the talk and the Turian across from her did not.

 _"_ _What is he doing?"_ She thought and approached slowly.

"See, that just isn't right. That guy wasn't right for you. You need someone who not only respects you but lets you vent. Lets your brain and passions run wild. Someone to stimulate your desires not just make you want to act on them. Not some guy who's clearly in it for themselves. Try it again. Don't let one bad apple ruin the tree. Find a good apple" He said and Tali began to narrow her eyes.

 _"_ _Is he flirting?!"_ She thought but didn't act hastily.

"Well are you, as you say, a good apple?" The woman asked and Tali waited to hear what Zane said.

"What?!" The Turian exclaimed in surprise and anger. Zane laughed and looked around and saw Tali. He had a smile on his face and remained looking at her when he replied.

"I don't know. But she seems to think so." He said and gestured to her. Tali walked up slowly as the other two looked at her.

"Zane, are you getting into trouble?" She asked when her fear of him finding another partner faded.

"Me in trouble? You know me Tali I never get in trouble."

"Uh huh." She said as he wrapped an arm around her. The female Quarian seemed initially sadden by her showing up but then she grew…happier.

"Well, I can say that you have willed me to try again Zane." She said with a small nod then looked at Tali. "You have a good one Tali. Don't lose him."

"Very little chance of that happening." Tali said and slyly pinched Zane where the girl couldn't see.

"Higher chance I'll lose her." Zane chuckled and the girl laughed before leaving.

"You damn…" The Turian began.

"Get up and leave Titus. You are no better than her last date. You had no interest in her only in what she would represent. A trophy to be won. An accolade to your friends so you can say you saw a Quarian under the suit. Fuck off." Zane's eyes were stern and angered. But the Turian eventually did as told.

"Do I want to know?" Tali asked.

"What? Oh, that? It was nothing. Me just playing matchmaker." He said with a smile.

"Yes, because you are an expert in that field. With your one date and one girlfriend." Tali said with a smile that she knew he couldn't see yet knew he could feel it

"Well, I got it where it counted. Success rate at one-hundred percent. Can't beat those odds."

"You're horrible." She chuckled. He gave her a tight hug.

"But I'm yours so what does that make you?"

"Horribly screwed." Zane bellowed at the reply as they sat at their table again. Her paste still there and his drink remained but this time had been refilled. He seemed to really enjoy Asari soda. Said it tingled his tongue.

"Ah… sorry. Anyways, what was your call about?" He said and took a sip of the soda. The blue liquid had a pleasant aroma but she ignored it.

"The Admiralty Board contacted me. With my father's… passing. There is an opening and after much deliberation, I have been chosen as a prime candidate." She said and Zane nearly coughed up his drink.

"That's great news Tali. I'm proud of you." He said with a huge smile on his face. "What are the steps?"

"I'll have to return to the Fleet as soon as possible and essentially debate for my spot on the Board to the Board. I'm just unsure if I should. I mean I know it would help you out and the Organization but…" She began, and Zane's hand squeezed her own.

"Hey, don't do this for me. Do this because you want to. Because you would be good at it. Because you'll enjoy it." Zane nearly pleaded. He seemed saddened that she would join the Board for him. Nevermind the honor it would be for her.

"But you said you were…"

"Tali, I can make do with the Admirals just fine. I know how to play the political game. I don't want my position or who I am to ever affect the decisions you make. Or to make you miserable or feel like you need to make a decision against your desires. I cannot be and will not be okay with that. Everything you do, you do because you can do it, because you are good at it, or you want to do it. I don't want to be in that equation. You understand?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

She smiled at him and felt at ease with that being said. For so long she had made her decisions to impress and to catch the attention of her father or to make his life easier. It was nice to know Zane wasn't like that.

She moved beside him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for saying that." She said.

"No problem. My mate." He chuckled. She grinned.

"Bosh'tet." Was all she said.

…

They talked for another hour before their omni-tools went off in unison. It was a message from Shepard.

"Meet at these coordinates." Was all he said before the message ended. It sounded urgent and he had the sound of deterimination.

"Vacation over." Zane said before paying for the food and drinks then leaving. He flipped his hood and mask as he left the bar. Then he scanned a wall that phased out revealing their weapons.

"You were expecting this?" Tali said as she grabbed her shotgun. She had questioned him about placing her shotgun in the hiding place.

"Yep." He said as his rifle magnetized to his shoulder.

"What is it then?"

"We are going after my old boss." He said with a grin. Her eyes widened in surprise with she realized who he was talking about.


	30. Twenty-Nine: Master of Shadow

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Master of Shadow**

The ride to the coordinates Shepard had given to Zane was pleasantly quiet. Tali stared at Zane as he became lost in thought and he looked out the window. He looked angry but also curious and worried.

"What is it?" She asked and placed her hand on his. His blinked several times like he had just awoken from a dream.

"Hm? Nothing just thinking." He said with a smile. Tali stared for several more moments. He sighed before continuing. "I'm trying to remember what will come next. It helps me prepare and I watch for warning signs if anything changes." He continued.

"What is coming?" She asked.

"You will see soon enough. Just remember that the Broker has his talons in every organization he wants them to be in." Zane said.

"Even yours?" Zane grinned then chuckled at the statement.

"Especially mine." He continued to stare out the window again. "But I have a bone to pick with the Broker and he will regret the day he became the Master of Shadow." He hissed.

"What did he do?" Zane pressed a few buttons on his omni-tool then activated a private channel between him and her.

"He was using me, I knew that. But more than that. He wanted you dead. The plan was for you to be captured by Fist then executed for the information you had. Not only that, he is a threat to me. To my secrets, to the Organization. He is a threat that cannot continue and that must be ended. Or replaced." Zane's eyes had turned to their icy color. He hated the Shadow Broker more than he probably should've. Something didn't fit with Tali. Something was being left out.

But she knew to not press the issue. Zane would tell her in time. He always did.

"Okay. Then let's get him." She said with a smile. When she smiled the ice in his eyes nearly vanished. They melted and returned to their oceanic color.

The taxi slowed down and landed outside an apartment. Zane deactivated the private channel before opening the car doors. They got out and the car quickly went on its way after Zane paid the fee. Outside the apartment was Shepard and Garrus waiting. High in the air were police cars with lights blinking.

"Something happened?" Tali asked.

"Nothing has changed yet." Zane murmured.

"We are meeting with Liara. Hopefully, those cars aren't for her." Shepard said before entering the apartment building.

The journey to Liara's apartment was met with no problems until they ran into the caution tape. At her door.

The team entered and were stopped by several cops. Several detectives were scanning the area looking for evidence. Zane looked curious and scanned the area with his own eyes. Looking for something.

"Hm, never took Liara for the sparse taste of finery. Really good archeological finds though." He commented. Liara's apartment was furnished very little except for the basics. But she clearly spent most of her furnishing in the form of relics, paintings of foreign worlds and other things that fit her old profession perfectly.

"Sorry, this is a closed scene." A cop said stopping them.

"What happened?" Shepard asked. Tali looked around and saw shattered glass and three holes the size of bullets in the large window.

"Someone tried to kill your friend Commander." A feminine voice said above them. Tali looked up towards the crest of the stairs and saw an Asari. She wore purple armor but what caught her attention was the symbol on her shoulder and chest plate. A Spectre?

"And who are you?" Shepard asked.

"Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." She said.

"A Spectre? What has you out here?" Shepard asked.

"Captain your people are no longer required." Tela said.

"But…" The Asari began to protest

"Leave." Tela ordered.

"Fine. Fuck this. Let's go boys." The police vacated the area in quick succession as the team began to separate. Tali and Zane went to the window. He seemed interested in the bullet holes.

"High velocity, far range, a powerful and very expensive weapon would do this. Not to mention a rare weapon." He whispered to himself. "I believe Shepard asked you a question Spectre." Zane said not looking at her. Tali noticed his hand hovering over his pistol but wasn't sure what to make of it.

 _"_ _He is extremely paranoid about something."_ She thought.

"Liara is a regular contact of mine. I came here looking for information regarding a fugitive. Other than that I cannot say. Only that I need her help." Tela said.

"Understood. Well, there is no body and no blood. She is alive. Just running." Shepard said.

"With her attacker or attackers on her ass." Zane mentioned before scanning more the area.

"What were you hoping to find here?" Tela asked Shepard.

"Seeing an old friend." Zane quickly said.

"Your dog seems to enjoy talking for you." Tela said and got a little closer to Shepard.

"He enjoys talking." Shepard grinned. "Like you, Liara has information for me. Other than that I cannot say." Shepard said.

"I see. Well, we won't find her by talking. Let's get to finding anything that might lead to her location." Tela suggested and they agreed.

…

Zane kept his eye on Tela every few moments. And it didn't take long before he knew she was doing the same to him. Zane knew where to look but didn't want to be too suspicious so he would make comments to Shepard about where to look. It didn't take long to find the recording.

"I know the place. Meet you there?" Tela asked.

"That'll work. I have the coordinates."

"This should be easy with two Spectres." Tela said before leaving.

"We should be careful. This looks like the makings of the Shadow Broker getting involved. And if he deems it necessary then Liara will have a lot of heat on her." Zane mentioned.

"How much heat are we talking?" Garrus asked.

"He will send one of his many private gangs. And perhaps a highly skilled agent to make sure the problem is dealt with." Zane clarified.

"What type of agent?"

"People like me. Highly skilled private contractors. On more than one occasion have I been contacted to eliminate a problem. I only killed other criminals though or incarcerated them." Zane said with disdain. "We are highly valuable to the Broker. Assassins not on his official payroll but effective and discreet all the same. I hated those contracts so I didn't receive many of them."

"Why do them?" Shepard asked. Tali knew there was a time where Shepard would've been disgusted by Zane's statement but after all the hell they had been through and the stuff they had seen. Zane was given the benefit of the doubt.

"In the beginning, I needed the credits. Afterwards, I was told that if I didn't act then more lives would be in jeopardy then what would be lost." The ice in his eyes returned. "He used me, but in the same way, I used him. I had access to the best brokers of information and unrestricted access to the Black Market. Great tech to be found there." Zane stated.

"Why leave?" Tali asked.

"I began to notice how much of a threat to him I was becoming. He doesn't take well to those that encroach on his territory. Like him, I would pay and be paid for information. I began to learn more and more without him hearing of it or without him being involved. After your death." He gestured to Shepard. "I began to see more agents following me, watching me. Previously fair and trusted sources of information became outrageously expensive with their info. Or they had nothing for me. My Handler had stopped contacting me for info or for contracts. It was then I knew I was blacklisted. They were waiting to kill me."

"Is that why you hate him?" Tali asked. Zane grinned before shaking his head.

"No. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I hate him because he contributed to the death of a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Valyeria. She died because he gave information to her killer. Her death will be avenged when the Broker burns for it." He said and then nothing more.

The car landed and the team quickly got out. Zane grabbed his rifle and the building began to explode from the inside out. Several floors blew up glass raining down upon them and round them. Shards shattering around them in millions of pieces.

"Let's go! Liara is in trouble." Zane said and began to run ahead with the team following.

…

Zane kept his head on a swivel and was waiting for the Broker's personal gang known as the Heat. They were known for not being discreet and loved to get explosive and loud when taking out a target. They were the extreme gang the Broker used when he really wanted a target dead.

And he really wanted Liara dead.

"Contact!" Garrus shouted and pointed across the hall. Several squads armed with rifles came out and began to open fire.

"Get them!" They shouted. "The Broker wants them dead."

"I'll send you to the Broker in pieces!" Zane shouted and fired his own rifle. A few well-placed shredder rounds pierced their weak armor and did a number on their innards.

"Ah!" One shouted before falling bleeding profusely.

"Flank that fuck…ah!" A round to the head from Garrus' rifle silenced him.

Shepard killed two. One with his rifle and then he used a concussive round to bring one to the ground before finishing him with a few rounds to the head.

Tali ran up and drained one's shields before aiming her shotgun at the merc's head and pulling the trigger. She turned to another and fired again and again and then one more time.

"Got you now. Suitrat." She heard behind her.

"Damn it." She murmured.

"Hmph." The voice choked behind her. She turned and saw an omni-blade firmly planted in the merc's back. Protruding through his stomach. A figure distorted behind the merc revealing Zane.

"Never call her Suitrat." He said and slammed the merc to the ground before impaling him in the neck. "We need to keep moving. Liara can still use our help!" He shouted.

More mercs lined the halls in anticipation of the team but were no match for the team. Tela would give "progress reports" but Zane knew they were fake. Chances were high Tela was advising on how to stall them from getting to Liara too soon.

It wouldn't work. The team made short work of every obstacle that got in their way. With each member scoring several kills with each encounter. And in no time they reached the office door where Liara's contact was.

"Here we are be…" A gunshot sounded on the other side of the door. Shepard immediately stopped and opened the door. Their weapons at the ready. A merc collapsed with Tela's gun smoking after the shot. However, at the wall was Liara's contact dead with his eyes leaking what blood was left.

Zane squatted by the corpse and scanned it.

 _"_ _Multiple lacerations, several burns, shrapnel, and many broken bones. Some look fresh."_ Zane got up after making his deductions. "He was tortured." He then grabbed his Carnefix and pointed it at Tela.

"Zane?!" Shepard shouted. And then from another door came Liara. She looked tired and had a few cuts and bruises on her face. She also seemed to favor her hip. Her own gun was pointed at Tela and was ready to shoot and she looked pissed.

"Well, this just gets better." Tela commented.

"Guys? What is going on? She is a Spectre."

"She is also a Broker agent." Liara said.

"I'll let…"

"The sniper rifle used to try and kill Liara was very rare and very powerful. I narrowed it down to three weapons. Geth Javelin, the impossible to handle Widow, or the immensely expensive and Spectre exclusive Black Widow. Want me to guess which one did the deed?" Zane asked. Tela backed up as the team formed a wall and pointed their weapons at her.

"Impressive. But my journey will not end here." She said.

"No, it ends when I shoot your skull." Zane said and fired. Tela ducked and the shot destroyed the glass. Before Tela could react Zane collided with her and drove her out of the building.

"Zane!" Tali yelled but he was already in an intense fistfight.

"You fucking prick!" Tela yelled and rammed her fist into his jaw.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed and headbutted her as hard as he could. Blue blood jetting out of her nose. She screamed but quickly kneed him into the gut. Her biotics slowed their descent and she used the time to get on top.

He tried to punch the Asari's face but she dodged it with ease. But the second punch wasn't as easy to dodge. "Damn it!" She yelled when his fist connected. Her biotics flared and she placed both hands on his chest and sent a wave of biotic energy at him.

The energy made him slam into the ground. His back ached from the impact and he swore he felt something break below him. He was dazed and the wind was knocked out of him. Tela landed beside him but before she could finish the job Liara sent a biotic blast at her.

"Shit." Tela yelled and ran away. Liara then landed and for a moment looked at Zane.

"Go." He whimpered. And without another word, she sprinted after the Spectre. Zane laid there in pain and gasping for breath. The lights seemed too bright and he felt his head pound for several minutes.

"Zane, you alright?' Tali asked when she crouched over him.

"Yea." He whimpered again. "Help me up please." He took a deep breath and braced for the pain when she grabbed his hand. The pain spiked but he was on his feet and he had his breath back.

"Liara will need our help." Shepard said.

 _"_ _Not in her angry frenzy."_ Zane thought.

"Get'em the Broker wants them all dead!" More mercs appeared. Guns loaded and ready to fire.

"She'll have to wait." Garrus said and the team separated and got into cover. Bullets sped through the lobby and pinging off the walls.

The mercs seemed to take a defensive stance. Zane noticed they were more interested in stalling then finishing the fight quickly.

"We have to hurry this fight along!" Zane yelled before cloaking. He ran in relative safety and flanked the mercs. Garrus sniped one and Shepard shot another. Tali shocked one with overload before Garrus cleaned up another kill. Zane de-cloaked when he was behind two mercs and stabbed one.

"Argh!" The merc shouted. Blood-curdling in her throat. Zane took another second to aim his pistol and fired at the adjacent merc with his Carnefix. The impaled the merc became dead weight on his omni-blade before he deactivated the blade.

"Let's go." Shepard ordered and led the charge. "Zane, what do we expect?" He asked. Zane searched his brain and tried to remember everything he could.

"Long chase scene. With the Broker's mercs trying to halt us at every corner." He said. Another group of mercs got in their way but were quickly dispatched.

"Excellent." Shepard sarcastically said. The team ran out of the main lobby and were met with Nos Astra's skyline once again. The smell of ash and fire replaced the clean air that it once had.

"There!" Tali yelled and pointed towards the parking lot. Liara was pinned behind cover with Tela firing her pistol but not hitting anything. The Spectre seemed to be stalling as well with her feet carrying her backward.

"She will soon escape." Zane said and rushed forward. He pulled out his M4 and began firing short controlled bursts. Tela looked and saw the approaching team and fell back even further. Her barriers lighting up to indicate hits.

 _"_ _Come on!"_ Zane mentally exclaimed. Tela only sped up her retreat until she leaped off of the lot.

"The hell?" Shepard said before Tela was seen speeding away in a skycar.

"Over here!" Liara shouted and entered a skycar.

"Tali and Zane with me." Shepard ordered.

"I'll get a taxi back to the Normandy." Garrus said in a tired -if somber- tone.

"Just like old-times hey Zane?" Liara asked as he got in the backseat.

"Vanguard is at it again." He simply replied and Shepard sped off. Remembering Shepard driving skills -or lack thereof. Everyone grabbed an oh shit bar and held on tight.

…

The chase was drawn out with Tela doing everything she could to stop them from chasing her. However, Shepard reckless driving turned out to be an asset in this instance. Because just like how no one in Vanguard knew what Shepard's plans were neither did Tela.

Tali held on tightly to the bar and Zane held onto her hand and the bar.

"Damn it, Shepard!" He shouted as they nearly crashed into a large truck. A chuckle erupted from Shepard's throat almost mocking him. "It isn't funny!"

Shepard slammed into Tela and she did the same in turn. A tug-of-war for the skycars ensued until Liara took things into her own hands.

She pulled out a Phalanx pistol and aimed it. "Get down." She said and opened fire. The shot pierced Tela's hood and smoke and fire began to spew from its interior. Liara only kept on firing before the skycar seemed to malfunction. Tela could be seen shielding her eyes from sparks and flames as her console sparked and smoked.

She soon lost control of her skycar and crashed into a nearby hotel. Shepard had peeled away from the crash site to land in a safe place.

"We got company." Tali said seeing several cars filled with mercs making their way towards Vanguard.

"Just like old times. Just replace mercs with Geth." Zane said and popped his neck and fingers before grabbing his rifle.

Shepard landed and Vanguard quickly got out of the skycar. They were soon met by gunfire and quickly found cover. Tali and Zane got side by side and began dispatching enemies by the pair.

"Well, how are we, Lady Zorah?" Zane asked as he aimed his rifle and fired a short burst. The result was an Asari merc that was advancing soon fall down bleeding and dying.

"Meh, our date could've lasted longer." She said before sending her drone to annoy a few mercs. As they focused their attention on the drone Zane quickly dispatched them.

"Well, who says our date has ended?" He said before having his rifle spit out another thermal clip.

"If this is your idea of a date I'd hate to see your idea of a honeymoon." Tali said while laughing. She used an overload on a shielded enemy and Zane dispatched him with a headshot. She then saw a glimmer out of the corner of her eye and turned. The glimmer turned out to be an invisible merc. Tali was quick to aim and shoot her shotgun. The gushing blood told her she had hit her target.

"What? There would only be a few more explosions on the honeymoon." He said laughing.

"Bosh'tet." She said while smiling and shooting another merc.

"Yea but I'm yours." Zane said and soon they after they had cleared out their side of the parking lot. They turned around and saw several more mercs dead and dying. With Shepard and Liara ready for more with their weapons smoking and Liara's biotics showing before fading.

"Is that all of them?" Liara asked.

"Affirmative." Zane said. His M4 spat out another thermal clip and he checked the magazine and cursed. He replaced the magazine and placed the old one in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Let's move out." Shepard ordered and the team moved through the hotel. It didn't take long for the team to notice the hotel was one of pleasure. Scantily clad Asari and high-roller clients hid in fear with sexual vids playing in several rooms.

"It must cost a fortune to stay here for five minutes never mind a single night." Zane said to himself. He then sniffed loudly. "What is that smell?"

"Mabari lotion. It is very…er useful for these sorts of places." Liara replied.

"Ah. It smells nice." Zane said nonchalantly.

They followed a blood trail that led to an open courtyard. People sat and ate like a gunfight hadn't happened less than a mile away. Nevermind the car crash.

Tela could be seen approaching a table. Zane pushed through the team and fired in the air. The sound shocked Tela and the customers as they tried to run away. The Spectre then used a biotic charge and shot over to a waitress and grabbed a hold of her. She then used the poor girl as a hostage.

"Stop right there Shepard." Tela said and pointed her gun at the temple of the girl. Vanguard created a wall and pointed their weapons at the Spectre.

"Its over." Zane growled.

"I've had enough of you. Now shut up or she dies." Tela said and pressed the gun deeper into the girl's head. The glistening of tears streamed down her face and made her makeup run with them.

"Please, I have a son." She whimpered.

"Ah. Well, I hope you see him again. A mother's death can be so traumatizing. Or so I'm told." Tela said with a smirk. And now Tali wanted her dead even more so. But the rage in Zane's eyes couldn't compare.

"You hurt a hair on her head Tela and I will skin you as slowly as I can." Zane hissed. "You will see your son again. I swear it." He told the girl and she nodded slowly in thanks.

"Hmpg don't make promises you can't keep. Reaper." Tela smirked. "Oh yes, I know who you are. It took me some time but I figured it out. The profile fits. Your employer has been looking for you for a very long time."

"He'll have to keep looking because you won't live long enough to tell him." Zane replied.

"Enough of this. Shepard order your people to put their guns down. I am walking out of here and she is coming with me until I am clear." Tela said.

…

Zane looked at the ground and noticed a few things. It was all connected and not segmented into tiles. Secondly, it was made from thessil. An expensive metal only found on Thessia. It had a unique property in that it could carry energy through it without the energy losing its effectiveness for long periods.

Zane activated his omni-tool and put it on sonic mode.

"Alright, Tela we'll put our weapons down." Zane said. He noticed the conversation was going nowhere with her and Shepard.

"See, I knew this could go civilly."

"Damn it, Zane." Shepard muttered as he began to put his pistol down.

Zane slowly put his rifle down and laid it gently on the ground. And then in a moment he activated his sonic-tool and pressed against the floor.

The rippling energy spread across the metal floor. Shaking the floor enough to be a disturbance. And even bending the metal awkwardly.

"The fuck?" Tela asked in confusion and to regain her balance she let go of the girl. Zane grabbed his rifle an opened fire. "Fuck!" Tela shouted as her barriers began to flare.

She retreated to cover with the rest of Vanguard opening fire.

…

The battle was long and drawn out. Tela used her biotics and charges to their full advantage and tried to call in mercs but that plan didn't last long.

"Oh no, you don't!" A voice over a radio shouted before several gunships zoomed pass the hotel. They shot down several merc-filled skycars and skytrucks.

"What the hell?" tela shouted.

"This is Everiin, nice to see you again Commander. Heard a tale of mercs chasing a small team around Nos Astra. Had to check it out. The Organization always has your back." The voice said.

"Thanks for the assistance Everiin."

"Anytime. Rook Alexus sends his regards." Then the gunships retreated out of sight. Assumingly to take out more Shadow Broker reinforcements.

"It's over Tela give up." Shepard said.

"No!" She shouted and charged at Shepard. The blast knocked him to his feet. She stood over him and pointed his pistol about to pull the trigger when she was thrown several feet away. Liara's biotics flaring.

Tela went flying towards Zane who caught her with his omni-blades. She gasped for breath as she was impaled on the searing hot blades that cut through her armor like butter.

"Why did you do it Tela?" He asked but knew the answer. He just hoped there was a different reason.

"You know more than most. Working for the Broker is just as useful as it is lucrative. No matter how many sleepless nights you may suffer as a result. I regret none of it." She said as blood streamed out of her mouth.

"May you become the guardian angel you meant to be in the next life. Rest in peace." He said and took her off his blades. He scanned her omni-tool and found several messages from the Shadow Broker.

"What is it, Zane?' Shepard asked.

"EDI, I have several messages from the Broker can you trace a location from them?" Zane asked.

"I can indeed. It will take me some time but it can be done." Her synthetic voice said.

"Thanks."

"So, this is it? So, close after so many months of looking, of fighting, of not sleeping. This quest can be over?" Liara asked almost awestruck.

"Yep." Zane said and she turned and walked away without any more words. He smiled and knew what she was feeling. It was the same thing he was feeling. Shepard followed after her and before Tali could follow he grabbed her hand. "Let'em have their moment." He said simply.

"You okay?" She asked and he wasn't sure what to say.

"For almost three years I have been swearing to kill the Broker for helping to kill Val. I just didn't think it would come so soon. Or that it would ever happen. Or that I would ever take a role in it." He said.

He looked over and saw Tali seemingly morose for some reason and figured it was because he brought up Val. He doubted she enjoyed hearing of his first love. He gave her a tight hug.

"What's that for?" She asked when he let go.

"I love you. More then I have loved anybody."

"More then…"

"Tali, you have nothing to fear. At this point, I am avenging the death of a really good friend. You are my one and only. My number one." He said and placed his forehead on her mask and peered into her eyes. "Never forget that."

"I won't." She said and they smiled.

"Come on. We have a Shadow Broker to catch." He said and held her hand as they soon followed in the direction Shepard and Liara went.

 **Several hours later.**

Hagalaz, if hell had an alternative name that was it. The planet was a literal hell hole. Making Tuchanka seem tame in comparison. Two extremes that kill unless you are in the "Goldilocks zone" where it is constantly in the middle of a storm to end all storms.

"This will suck." Zane said as he looked down at the ship that drifted in the storm. He dared not look past the ship or risked emptying his stomach on the shuttle's floor.

He still had a fear of heights thanks to Illium.

"You alright?" Tali asked.

"Just peachy." He responded softly. He flipped his hood up and then pulled his mask a little tighter. He made it a point to where the mask Val had given him. Even now, he could still barely smell her fragrance on the cloth.

The shuttle got closer and Zane took the time to memorize the layout of the ship's deck. He looked at every exhaust port, every exit hatch, every electric conductor and mapped out the ship. He tried to remember where they would meet resistance but after nearly three years of not playing the original games, he had a hard time remembering. There was also the fact that this encounter may not play out like it was supposed to.

…

The first several feet were easy to traverse. Simple minded VI drones and a few patrols were all that stood in their way. Vanguard dispatched them with ease and Tali got the feeling it was just too easy.

"This seems easy." She said out loud.

"It is. It shouldn't. This is the Broker's Shadow mercs. The best of the best. And yet we have met with little resistance." Zane said.

"That can only mean a trap ahead." Shepard deduced.

"I believe so." Zane replied with a nod.

But even though they knew it was coming the mercs still played it safe. Only sending small groups and squads to meet the team. It was almost a taunt in some way. An insult that the Broker considered them so low on his list of importance that small squads were sent to fight them.

And then they reached the final doorway.

"Here they come!" Shepard yelled as they began to be surrounded. Mercs came from each port like ants from an ant hill. And they seemed never-ending.

"Liara, you and me get the right flank. Tali and Zane cover left!" Shepard ordered.

"On it." She replied and got to cover as streams of gunfire shot over her head. Zane was soon beside her and began to shoot back.

Tali fired at a conductor and the resulting discharge either stunned, killed, or leave the enemy defenseless. The duo then quickly dispatched several mercs with the new-found ease. But the reprieve didn't last long.

"More incoming!" Zane shouted as a new wave of gunfire hit their cover and more mercs showed up. Rockets and machine gun joined the wave. Tali tried to get some shots down range but the sheer amount of gunfire soon shortened her shields to a dangerously low degree.

Zane rose and the gunfire turned to him. His shields dissipated just as he ducked back into cover. He cursed and became angry at the situation.

"We can't keep this up." He said. He looked around but couldn't find an alternative.

"I have an idea." She activated her omni-tool and switched on her energy drain program. She peered around the corner and saw the conductor at full capacity. She shot the program and all the energy leaped from the conductor to her omni-tool. Then with another button pressed the energy leaped to Zane.

He glowed a shiny blue as his shields overcharged and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, yea." He laughed and stood up. The gunfire bouncing off his shields with ease. He held his finger on the trigger and turned the tide. Tali joined in and sent her drone forward. She also overloaded other merc's shields and got some shots in where she could.

The merc group that opposed them didn't stand a chance and were soon dealt with. Zane turned and used the last of his remaining overcharge and dealt with Shepard's mercs. The mercs fought back valiantly and Zane's shields soon gave way. When the last merc fell and Zane's shields gave way a bullet pierced his shoulder.

"Ah fuck!" He cursed and put a hand on the arm.

"Here." Tali said and quickly applied medi-gel. His face soothed its features and he gave a thankful nod.

"The latch is open." Liara said and the team quickly entered the Shadow Broker's lair.

…

The Broker seemed to make a tactical error. He had sent so many mercs after them outside that he had very little competent troops inside.

The Broker seemed to be a trivia genius because a military genius he was not. Zane smirked as the last merc in their way fell down to his gun clutching his abdomen.

"Who… Who goes there?" A whimpering voice asked. The team ran and saw the Drell Feron. Liara, overjoyed to see her friend, soon tried to help him only to realize it was futile.

"Until we take care of the Broker. Anything we do will only hurt him more than help him." Zane told her and Feron repeated the statement. Which Liara reluctantly accepted.

"Then let's finish this." Shepard said and they made their way to the last door in the hallway.

The room was dark and ominous much like how Zane remembered. He clutched his rifle closer to his chest and was ready for the shadows themselves to attack. A deep laughter came from the center of the room and the team focused on a lone table where a big figure sat.

"You have come far Shepard and company. But it ends here." The figure said in a monotone voice.

"How does it feel to lose Broker?" Zane asked.

"There is still a lot of time in the game Reaper." The Broker said. "I know all there is to know about all of you. I am omniscient, I know all there is to know. While you scurry in the dark and know next to nothing." The Broker said in arrogance.

"Oh? You are a Yahg a preflight species that was banned when your people killed the Council's representatives. This ship predates your species discovery so I am guessing you were abducted either as a trophy, pet, or slave. How am I doing?" Liara asked and smirked. The Broker's heavy breathing turned into a barely contained growl.

"Oh, how about this. You killed your handler and then mantled that handler's assets. The Broker at the time was okay with this and allowed it. But it wasn't enough you began to move against the Shadow Broker and he or she was too late to stop you. You killed them and mantled them as well. You crave power and nothing else and that is the only reason you remain the Broker. Who is in the dark now?"

"Enough of this." The Broker growled and slowly rose from his seat.

…

Tali was unprepared for the power and raw strength of the Shadow Broker as he bashed and threw the large table. He threw the table at the team and she was knocked to the side.

"Ah!" She heard and saw Zane had been hit by the large table. He was buried by the table remained still. "Zane!" She yelled her heart racing and fear clouding her mind.

"You will pay for your transgressions!" The Broker yelled behind her but she ignored him. She scanned Zane with her omni-tool and sighed in relief when his life signs were stable. He was just unconscious.

Tali turned and helped in the fight. The Broker had an omni-shield that blocked all incoming bullets. He only revealed himself to fire his machine gun that he held with one hand. The bullets spewing from the weapon's muzzle at breakneck velocities.

Tali used overload and energy drain on the shield and it eventually shorted out. The Shadow Broker roared in anger and was met with three guns firing at him at once. Shepard charged the beast and collided with him. The two battled for dominance with Shepard getting three hard punches in.

"Enough!" The Broker yelled and backhanded Shepard away. Shepard flew across the room and collided with a wall. He slumped down its length and was slow to get up.

The battle went on like that for several more minutes with Shepard charging and getting backhanded for his attempts but not before getting several punches in. The Broker looked tired and bloodied but so did Shepard.

"Shepard, get him to bring up the shield again!" Liara said. Tali followed her gaze and saw the large culmination of an electrical discharge waiting to happen.

"Ah damn it." Shepard sighed and ran into the Broker again. The two fought again and soon Shepard was backhanded again. The Broker quickly activated his shield. Liara then sent a large biotic blast at the dome above the Broker. It began to crack and Tali fired at it with her shotgun.

"Ha!" The Broker said and charged at the team. The glass shattered behind him and he escaped unscathed.

"No!" Liara shouted and the Broker steam passed her and swatted her away. And then he did the same to Shepard followed by Tali who managed to dodge at the last second.

She was certain that he would turn around and crush her. But instead, he stood over Zane's figure and threw the table away with ease.

"You have caused me enough grief." He hissed then his omni-shield turned into a blade.

She got up and ran at the back of the Broker. She leaped onto his back and grabbed her knife and began stabbing at his back and shoulders. The Broker was quick for his size and she couldn't get to his neck or head.

"I've had it with this game!" He shouted and grabbed her hand and threw her away like trash. She slammed into a nearby wall the impact dazing her. She peered her gaze to Zane certain she would see the Broker's blade kill her mate.

"Never touch her again!" She heard and saw Zane leap to the Broker's face. His blade embedded into the Shadow Broker's chest. With another one forming and embedding into the other side of the Broker's chest. The two fell to the ground. And then Zane turned into an animal with his blades.

Cutting, stabbing, impaling, and disfiguring every part of the Broker's face. The Broker's hands stilled but his breathing could still be heard.

"This is for Val." He said and his blade became lined with an electrical current before he stabbed both into the Broker's chest. The current coursed through the Shadow Broker's body. The beast's body convulsed and smoked from the inside out. And then it was done.

…

Zane limped to Tali and helped her up. His leg hurt and his head pounded but it was over and the nightmare was over for the moment.

"You okay?" She simply hugged him in response.

"Broker we had a power surge. Are operations operational?" They heard and the large screens began to blink with more requests appearing and multiplying. Liara approached cautiously.

She was uncertain at first and then with a blink, a look of determination befell her.

"This is the Broker. We had a simple power surge. As you were. I want sitreps on all projects and operations in the next solar day. Shadow Broker out." Liara said. Zane approached and gave a polite nod.

"The Shadow has a new master. Or should I say, mistress?" He said.

"Now what?" Shepard asked.

"We prepare for an invasion to end all invasions." Liara replied and Zane nodded in agreement.

"And I have some music to face." Shepard said in a somber tone. Referring to his hearing on Earth.

"I'll try and help as much as possible." Zane said.

"And before you leave for that. Return, I may have some things gathered for you to see." Liara said with a nod as the group left.

…

Shepard returned a few days later and the Broker's operations seem to be moving along as if nothing was amiss. Shepard met a small drone that thought he was the Broker but he heard voices inside the Broker's main office.

"An alliance will be most useful. With your people and my information and agents, the Reapers won't know what hit'em" Liara was talking to a screen with the logo of the Organization on it.

"Agreed Shadow Broker I am glad you agree." The voice said. It was distorted and was deeper then a normal voice would be.

"Oh, please no need to be so secretive Zane. I know it's you." Liara said and the voice laughed until it was indeed Zane's laughter.

"Why am I not surprised? I had to keep appearances. Or lack thereof. But seriously I am glad for this alliance. The only way we win the upcoming war is if everyone fights together in unity." Zane said.

"Agreed. Goodbye Harbinger."

"Farewell Shadow Broker." Then the screen went black. Shepard walked up to Liara and gave a soft kiss on the back of her neck. It may be the last one for a long time.

"So I see you found out Zane's little secret."

"One of the many I'm sure."

"Did he tell you about…"

"Him being from the past? No. But I learn soon enough. I confronted him about it. He came clean and then we moved on." She said while reading more reports.

"Did the Broker know?" He asked.

"No. There was much he didn't know. The Broker was unaware of Zane's past but he had suspicions, he was unaware of him being the Harbinger. And he had a hard time finding a name to the Reaper. Though he did learn it after he joined you to hunt Saren." She smiled. "Zane is really good at keeping secrets that he wants to keep."

"So how did you find out?"

"Simply had a different perspective." She smirked. "Anything else you want to know is over there on that console." She pointed to a console on a far wall.

Shepard walked over and saw it contained several notes about several notable people namely his crew.

But before that, he wanted to know what the Broker had learned of the Harbinger.

 **Harbinger**

 **Arrival was sudden with the rise of the Organization. Current reports detail human male that leads from the shadows. Information network rivals mine. Current attempts at infiltration were successful but at a fail rate of 86%**

 **Harbinger should be dealt with as soon as possible. If not made an agent then killed.**

 **Update: Harbinger has made it clear we are enemies. Kill ASAP.**

 **Update: All assassins were killed and returned in pieces. Refrain from further instigation until more intel can be gathered.**

 **End Report**

Shepard smiled at the dossier. Zane was fighting against the Broker harder than he originally thought. He then moved to his crew. He soon found interesting reports and even some cute ones about Tali's research in human mating customs. He just hoped Zane and Tali were good for each other. They deserved it.

And then came Zane.

 **Zane "The Reaper"**

 **Email Chain**

 **Request to become an agent:** **You know who and what I am Broker. I and offering my services to you. You help me I help you.**

 **Re: Request to become an agent: Why would I let a vigilante help me? How could you help me?**

 **Re: Re: I have my own information network. Not as robust as yours but it is there. I know more than most about some things. Perhaps even you. Perhaps even about you. How is the view on that hellhole of a planet?**

 **Re: Re: Re: Point proven. I should have you killed. But you have intrigued me. And my agents say you are trustworthy. I will resort to their judgment on this. I'll be in contact.**

 **Song playlists**

 **Favorite bands/artists: Hollywood Undead, Blind Guardian, Disturbed, Primal Fear, Dream Evil, Sabaton.**

 **Most-played playlists (all updates took place several days ago): Nothing to See Broker (update: Think of Her), Piss Off Broker (update: Geth Killer), You're Tenacious Broker (update: Fire Thumper), It's a Secret Broker (update: Mass Effect Defect),**

 **People of Note**

 **Normandy Specialists: Seems to have an unnatural affinity for the crew. Like they are all old friends/colleagues. No record of prior engagement. Must learn more.**

 **Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya: Love interest (she shares sentiment) highly protective and very dangerous when she is injured. If she is to be dealt with, kill him first.**

 **Achilles Tuum: No record of him previous to six years ago (con artist?) seems to have a personal relationship with the Reaper and both know each other on a personal level. Helped lead the Reaper to a life of being a criminal killer. Sidenote: Tuum is Turian for human. Strange that would be a Turian's surname. Nevermind his first name is that of a human warrior from the bronze age. Was he adopted?**

 **Valyeria Kadaras "The Viper": Previous love interest. Worked with the Reaper to take down the Xishuun. A gang that once controlled the lower wards of the Citadel. Was contacted by [error_name_unreadable] to help take her out. C-Sec was called to her location and the Reaper's (same location) and an explosion ensued. Reaper survived and Valyeria was pronounced dead. No body was produced. [error_name_unreadable] was found by Reaper and killed. Have had little contact with the Reaper since.**

 **[Error_Name_Unreadable]: [Error_Logs_Erased]**

 **Juhani Sladr "Valkyrie": N7 operative that was shadowed by Zane to help train him. A close relationship mended by several months of travel. She helped Zane attune his skills and destroy a Batarian slave and terrorist ring named the Hegemony's Bargain. There were no survivors. She is currently stationed on Earth.**

 **End Report**

Shepard was surprised by how much in the dark the Broker was on Zane. But then again, Zane had done a good job keeping his secrets.

Shepard's omni-tool beeped and he saw he got a message.

 **Commander Shepard, you have been summoned by the Security Council of the Alliance. You are expected to show up in the next solar week. Or else you will be tried in your absence.**

 **-Alliance Command**

Shepard sighed and he looked to Liara. She looked at him as well with a sad face. She must'be just gotten the news.

"Good luck." She said.

"You too." He replied and then left the ship. The music was about to be faced and if he was lucky he could get them to see reason. Maybe the Reapers could be halted before they got close to Earth? It was worth a shot at least.

 **A/N:** Well here we go ladies and gents. One. More. Chapter. Hope you like the dossier I created for Zane. I tried to make it similar to the other dossiers in the game.


	31. Epilogue

**Chapter Thirty: Epilogue**

 **Several Days later**

 **North American Coalition, Earth**

Zane was on his knees. Tears streamed down his face freely. He couldn't stop them. The three graves in front of him egged them on. The long since wilted flowers were now brittle to the very breeze that swept them away. A gentle three-fingered hand rested on his shoulder but as comforting as it was it was no use.

He knew it would be hard to be here and see their final resting place. He knew they were dead but to see it, to be here after so many long years it hurt him worse then he imagined it would.

Three names carved in stone remained in front of him. And no matter how many times he blinked, how many tears he shed, or how many times he wished it weren't true there they remained.

"Mom…mommy." He choked as he brushed his hands across the stone and placed a lilac at its base. Her favorite kind of flower.

 **Sara Gos**

 **Loving Mother, Dearest Wife, and Unforgettable Friend.**

 **May your heart never be eclipsed.**

 **1969-2044:**

"Dad. I'm sorry for anything I do to disappoint. You all of you." Zane said palmed the stone as he embedded a bullet into the dirt.

 **Eric Gos**

 **Bravest Father, Greatest Husband, and Strongest Friend.**

 **Never let them say what cannot be done.**

 **1973-2046**

"Diane. What can I say? I am sorry. So sorry for pushing you, for hurting you, for being me. You deserved better. Better then me." He said and placed his forehead on the stone as he kneeled by it crying harder. He had found a stuffed toy in the form of a wolf and bought it without a second thought. He dug out a small hole beside the grave and placed the toy inside it.

 **Diane Gos:**

 **Loving Sister, Daring Daughter, Master Caretaker, Sweetest Wife.**

 **She never forgot her brother and she always forgave him**

 **2000-2089**

But one more remained, it was the oldest and held most of the wilted remains of flowers and gifts. He hovered over the grave and looked at his feet.

"I am literally standing over my own grave." He sobbed.

"I'm right here." Tali said and gave him a supportive squeeze. He balled his fists in sadness and anger. He had left his family and they never knew why. Never understood that he wasn't dead. How could they? Not even he knew it all.

 **Zane Gos**

 **Unregrettable Brother, Irreplaceable Friend, and Impeccable Son**

 **You were taken before your time. May you find all that you seek in the next life. And give the Reaper a swift kick for taking you from us.**

 **1996-2015**

Tali and Zane clasped their hands on the stone and they felt how rough the elements had treated it. But yet, it looked nearly spotless and well taken care of. Almost more so than his families. And now that he thought about it, his family's graves were more well kept than those surrounding.

But Zane didn't dwell on it.

"I…I just…" He began. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Take all the time you need." She said. But the tears stopped his breathing calmed and he looked prepared for whatever came next.

"No, the Reapers will pay for me leaving my family behind. They must pay to make this right. They will not do this to another family, they will not do this to another galaxy. This nightmare ends." He said and with tear-stained cheeks, he nodded to her.

"I'm with you the entire way." She said and hugged him tightly. As he clutched onto her she could feel him still barely containing his tears from spilling.

"Let's go." He said and they slowly walked away but they were as ready as they would be for the coming war. There were plans to develop and execute.

…

Several hours later a figure walked into the graveyard. It had waited for Zane to leave and make sure he wouldn't return.

 _"_ _He doesn't need to know."_ The figure thought. They wore black and had a hood covering their face and features. The figure looked at the stones and brushed them and made sure they were in pristine condition. When the figure concluded they were. It then placed a single flower at each gravestone.

It hovered over Zane's own stone and placed a hand on it. A smile crept onto the figure's face. It turned its gaze to Zane's parent's graves. "You raised him well. And he picked well. I wasn't right for him. But she is. Tali'Zorah is right for him. Afterall, there is no Zane without Zorah." The figure chuckled and placed a large set of flowers before leaving the graveyard.

…

"Oh come on!" Leon shouted and threw down his cards.

"Ha. Sorry Rook. You win some you lose some."

"Piss off Wallace you cheat!" Leon shouted.

"Whatever do you mean?' Wallace mocked with a shit-eating grin.

"When I find out how you do it. I swear…" A nearby vid terminal sparked to life. The symbol of the Organization appeared. "Spartan squad listen up." Leon ordered and they all stood straight and waited for the transmission.

…

"Hey, you don't think THOS and LOHL worked out do you?" Illis asked.

"My, Illis, didn't take you for a romantic." Attan replied as they worked on an old engine. They were bored and were hoping to be deployed soon.

"Shut up and answer the question." Illis demanded. Attan laughed.

"Yes, I think they did. I don't know why, but did you see them? They were glued to each other. Speaking of which." Attan held his hand out.

"Hmph, I hope so." Illis said and handed the glue to his friend.

"Attan, Illis, get to HQ! Top level transmission coming from the Harbinger." Titan said as he peered into the room before leaving. They looked at each other, shrugged and soon followed.

…

Rook Alexus was sipping on some nug. The hot liquid and its ingredients keeping him from sleeping at his desk.

"Sir, another merc squad has been eliminated." His Knight, a Drell by the name of Voman said.

"Thanks, Voman. Have Roman squad and Gaviir squad moved to secure. I want Util squad ready to move in the hour." He ordered looking at more reports,

"It shall be done." Then the transmission was done. Only for it start back up.

"What is it now..." Alexus trailed. Seeing the symbol of the Organization.

"Very important business Alexus." The Harbinger said.

"Yes, Sir. What are your orders?" He was met with a small chuckle before it continued.

…

Throughout Omega, the Citadel, Earth's bases, Thessia's bases the Organization's symbol appeared and the Harbinger of Salvation was about to make his address. Every Militia member, ever King, Queen, Bishop waited in anticipation. Every scientist and manufacturer in the Factory Branch waited with baited breath for their orders.

…

Liara looked over more logs and information. In her curiosity, she trailed to Shepard and his personal history. And his family's history.

"John Z. Shepard, single child, his mother's name was Hannah and his father's name was Rob Shepard. Grandmother on father's side was named Tiara Shepard. Had a brother named Luke. Their mother was…wait a minute?" She saw the name and was surprised. She checked and then triple checked her sources.

She made calls to confirm only to be told they were accurate. But, it couldn't be, could it? What were the chances?

"Shepard's great-grandmother was Diane Gos. Whose brother was Zane Gos? And Shepard's full name is John Zane Shepard…. they are related?!" She realized and wasn't sure what to with the information. Who did she tell? Did she tell anybody?

The two most prominent humans to save the galaxy not once but twice and now almost thrice were related! And they didn't know.

"Talk about a bombshell." She murmured.

"Did you say something Shadow Broker?" Glyph asked and she ignored him.

…

He knew he was being seen by everyone now. He gave a casual glance to Tali before he began to speak.

"Today marks a new chapter in our history. A new age where we struggle to walk in defiance of the one enemy we all share. Today marks the day we will take our struggle one step further. Today marks the day we show the galaxy that it is not alone in its fight for survival. Today we show to all who witness us that our power is only equal to our determination and that is only equal to our will to survive. Today the Organization enters Phase Three. Walk in Defiance and show these Reapers who marks their death!" And even while inside he was close enough to a base to hear the cheers and chants coming from it.

"What now?" Tali asked.

"Now we give the Reapers a fight they never thought possible." He replied and cracked his neck and popped his knuckles. "Or will soon forget."

 **The End…for the moment**

 **A/N:** Woo! Here we are, my friends. We made it through the wait and a grind that would make Destiny 2 jealous. I cannot thank you enough for making it here. the fact you even clicked to see the first chapter -nevermind the whole story- means the world to me. If you came from **The Reaper** then I ask you if the wait was worth it? I tried to make this one bigger, and better and every way possible.

Now for the part I enjoy most. Telling you random things about the story. And stuff that didn't make it in the "final cut" as it were.

I started this story the MOMENT **The Reaper** was completed. 3/30/17 and it is currently 1/22/18 that is much better then the 5 years it took for the previous part wouldn't you say?

In a lot of ways, this story started this entire series. When I first began writing (if you can believe it. My writing was worse then than it is now) they all took place in the middle of ME2 as that was the one I played the most and knew like the back of my hand. Now we move on. Funny how that works huh?

Zane was supposed to show up with Garrus as a vigilante duo. However, this idea came from before I even reached the part in **The Reaper** where Ash and Kaiden died on Virmire **.** So, I changed it and you saw what you got. I think it turned out well and it fitted Zane pretty well I thought. Music blaring with enemies at his feet. Wish I had that sort of entrance.

I toyed with making Zane a full N7 but thought that was a bit much. But I wanted to show that he had done some more things other than making the Organization. So, I compromised. And just had him train and shadow an N7 operative. It was not an easy decision to make.

Also, as the story says in the first chapter. I once thought about Zane taking Shepard's place in dying. But I couldn't justify it in the universe. Also, while some may think otherwise, I am trying to keep Zane from becoming a Mark Sue. Or Gary Sue if you prefer.

The last three chapters (not including the epilogue) were supposed to be done in the "canon" order. Meaning Lair of the Shadow Broker and Overlord came before Arrival. But I liked the idea of seeing Zane "lose it" with Tali out of commission so much I changed it. Had to make everyone wonder if she was going to pull through. Or at least plant the seed of wonder with just how sadistic Zane can be without a stabilizing element.

Someone was supposed to die. Yes, someone else in the squad was supposed to die originally. Like they were left behind on the Normandy when it was attacked for example and they were killed defending the ship. Pretty awesome, right? But when I had the attack take place _alongside_ the Vitkin discovery it was changed. Will the team get that lucky during the Reaper War? Who knows?

The idea of the Organization was always there when I began writing this story but it went through several names. Harbinger's Reapers, Harbinger Bane, Reaper Killers, etc. But they were either really bad or I forgot the good names I did think of. (Always take notes, my dudes)

Valyeria at first wasn't even a thought in beginning and I figured "Zane would have other relationships, right? At least close friendships?" So, I put her in. At which point I was done with her at first. And then I decided to use her as a grim reminder of Zane's less than stellar success at protecting those he loves. I plan to flush out her story in another story.

Furthermore, Val was supposed to be a Grade-A, Top-Tier criminal. The worst of the worst that had the hots for the Reaper which he didn't enjoy at all. But as I wrote I didn't take that approach. I did a sort of Romeo and Juliet thing with a vigilante and a "good" criminal. You see the results. I think it turned out good.

The story is approximately 163,910 words long and approximately 484 pages on MS Word.

At first, Zane wasn't supposed to be a creation of Vitkin but the actual Zane. His soul was just transported to another body sort of thing. But without getting into the physics of the space-time continuum I even got myself confused and changed it. Besides, it had a much harder impact on Zane as a character. What if you were to find out you were the creation of a being that thought of you a little more then a tool? It would shake up your world I'm sure.

Vitkin was supposed to be pretty close to home. How close? He was originally hiding in the depths of Jupiter's red spot. And even the sole cause of it. I changed it because I liked how I made Vitkin be the cause of the Normandy's team's fear while on Ilos in the previous story.

Zane was to be wielding a sword from during his time with Valkyrie. I changed it because number one, he uses omni-blades. And two, it seems almost cliché and a trope for an OC to use a sword.

And that's all that I can think of. I want to say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing this story. I never thought I'd write one story to completion nevermind two! And if you are coming from reading **The Reaper** then thank you for reading that one too. Imma get started on **The Harbinger** here's hoping I get that done at least as fast as I was done with this one.


End file.
